Louis Heartfilia
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: after Lucy put the ring on her finger she turned into a boy, the whole guild where shock by it. now on his journey to find the thief, he met a lot of mages some became his enemies, some just fell in love with him... Short stories, Au's are also inside...
1. Chapter 1 i became a boy

LOUISE HEARTFILIA (rewritten)

(draft=4/ 22/ 14) (edited= 2/11/15)

(a gender bender tale of Lucy) (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Genre: Romantic comedy, gender bender, action, mahou and harem

Pairings: hmmmm anyone (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Little ms. Pumpkin: oh sorry but I just got an idea of writing a new story again. Hahaha jeez don't worry Ru-Ru will appear on this one too…

Rui/ru-ru: I hope you'll like this one, ah and I'll be just an extra here hahaha… jeez pumpkin-san is a bit quirky… so sorry about that..

Pumkin-san: hey how rude… I'll embarrass you on _I hope you notice me soon Lucy_! Anyway jeez I hope you all like this… about the cover image, I did some photo shop about it… changing the colors editing a bit to make this a male counterpart of Lucy, so yeah I hope you like it

…..

**CHAPTER 1: I became a boy**

Author's pov

Timeline: year X792 this happened a year after the grand magic games, Sabertooth and fairytail is still on competition on who is the best guild in fiore.

It was a rainy day, yeah it is raining really damn hard…hahaha

.

After finishing their job, Lucy and team Natsu was about to enter their guild, but then Lucy found a small ring box that was lying in front of their guild; it was a simple mahogany wooden box with metal edges in it and on the top of it has a note saying.

"_to whoever opens this box from the celestial world, I will assure you that you will experience an another side of you."_

"hmmm weird, but I'll just keep it first until the owner finds it." the blonde celestial spirit mage mused to herself.

So the curious Lucy brought the box inside the guild… Wendy and Levi gave them some towels and some spare clothes to change, but Lucy got Laxus's old shirt and pants… she has no choice but to wear it even though it's really big for her.

"You look good in my clothes, Lucy" Laxus teases Lucy again from the second floor, yeah Laxus secretly likes Lucy, and Mirajane and Makarov are the only ones who knew about it.

Meanwhile the unfortunate ones whose names are Gray and Natsu got cornered by some of their guildmates and was force them to cross dress. Erza just requip to change some new clothes…

So as they seat on their usual table team Natsu, Wendy, Levi , Gajeel and Lisanna, and Juvia got curious on what she's holding

"bunny girl are you gonna propose to someone? Geehee" Gajeel tease Lucy, about proposing… Gajeel knew that lucy has a crush on Natsu, the blonde just glared at him.

"open it!" they said to Lucy and they look excited and curious on what is inside the box.

"ok fine. Wait its lock" Lucy said to them while trying to find a key for opening the box.

"Lu-chan, I think only a celestial mage can open it… how about try to open it by using an imaginary key?"

"ok I'll try, but I feel really lucky to find such a rare item from them celestial world! Ok" Lucy gets fired up and tried to open the box with an imaginary key, suddenly the key just slowly appeared in her hand as she open the box..

"it worked! Thanks Levi!" she hugged the blunette.

Then she found a ring with a design of an arrow and a cross in between a small circle.

"the design looks familiar, where did I see it?"

"it looks like a hand of the clock Lucy."

"no, it doesn't look like it at all it just reminds of something, ugh I can't remember where I saw it!"

"how 'bout try it Luce!"

Then as she put the ring on her finger…

suddenly….

A huge blue and pink light came from it, and then it slowly fades away after a minute.

"what the heck is that?!" Lucy told them, but the rest of the Guild just look at her in a shock and speechless way then she ask them, to break the silence because they are just looking at her for about a minute or two… some fainted like Laxus and Juvia, others just were wide eyes, jaws dropped as they tried to comprehend on what the hell just happened.

"hey guys why are you looking at me?"

"Lu-chan? Is that you?"

"can we see your guild mark so we can know that you are Lucy"

"Yes! Why? Here look at my guild mark… WAIT! Did I get ugly!?"

"no, more like you look really different… how about look at the mirror Lucy"

"Here ICE MAKE MIRROR! Don't scream when you see yourself ok!"

Then as she looks at the full mirror, She saw a tall charismatic guy about the same height of Laxus, her face looks like a guy and her hair got shorter (just take a look at the cover image) then she opened her shirt, she then saw a slender yet toned body…

"are you guys teasing me again, and Gray how did you do it? You made a mirror to see what I look like when I'm a guy! Hahaha"

"no lucy you really became a guy, and I cant do that magic on this freaking ice mirror!"

Then she strips her shirt and look at it and then she decides to look inside her pants… her face got flushed red, while everyone just jaw drop…

"I'm a guy cool hahaha, Wait NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and cried on how did it happened. Just then Makarov entered the Guild… and he saw a really handsome tall blonde guy crying.

"hey is he a new comer, Mirajane?"

"no Master it's Lucy"

"MASTER! WHAT WILL I DO? I TURNED INTO A GUY! I'M NOT A GIRL ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE A GIRL!" Lucy cried even more when she saw their Guild Master and everyone got panic.

"tell me what happened, Lucy"

"I f-f-f-found this box then I opened it and then… and then when I opened it they told me to try it and then I become a guy!" she cried even more as Lucy gave the box to Makarov and let Makarov see the ring on her ehem his finger.

"Lucy I'm sorry but I can't help you, that ring indeed came from the celestial world and only a celestial mage can wear it… but you got a gender shifter ring, you can still use your magic as a celestial mage but I don't know how you will get back being a girl again also once you wear it you can't remove it… until the owner of it removes it from your finger"

"EHH!"

"SO LUCY WILL BE A GUY?!"

"Not really she can still be a girl but I don't know how she can change back to her original gender… except that method" as Makarov said to them

"so lucy is going to be an okama?" happy tease her even more

"shut up happy! my voice got deeper, I got taller and I can't wear my dresses anymore!"

"don't worry Lucy, you look sexy for me!" cana gave Lucy a thumbs up

"Wendy help me!" a topless Lucy hugged wendy and the poor little innocent girl blushed really hard and the she faints.

"Lucy how about changing your name? it's really weird to say your name while you are on a guy's body…" Gray suggested to her.

"yeah it's weird Luce."

"Luce? Hmmmm how about Louis?!" Erza said to them. Then everyone gave her a thumbs up and agreed to use that name for a while.

"thank you Erza!" a shirtless Lucy hugged Erza tightly and making erza blushed a bit coz she's wearing her normal clothes without her armor , thus making a body contact to her friend who is topless and she can feel that toned body.

"so I cant call you a bunny girl anymore, so how about bunny boy, geehee"

"LU-Chan, then I cant call you like that anymore… so how about LU-KUN?"

"no, levi I want you to still call me as Lu-chan" he said to Levi and hugged her tightly too… actually Lucy/Louis forgot that he's shirtless making Levi's face flushed red.

"so Luce can I still call you Luce?"

"sure!"

"Juvia is still confuse, how did love rival became a boy?" Juvia woke up after she fainted from shock.

"Juvia i'm glad that you are awake! Just call me Louis from now on." Lucy/Louis hugged Juvia making her face flushed red like Wendy, Erza and Levi.

"Juvia…. Is seeing two half naked guys! But my heart is still for gray-sama! I must not betray him after love-rival hug me!" said Juvia and is now day dreaming again.

The Two half-naked guys is none other than Lucy/Louis and Gray*

Lisanna gave Lucy/Louis his shirt back and as the blonde celestial mage thank her and gives a smile, Lisanna just blushed a lot.

"I think I'm falling on Lucy… that smile is so good" she mumbled

As Lucy/Louis puts his shirt back, and apologize that he forgot that he's half naked… and everyone just supported him and everything in the guild went back to normal instead of him…

**Time skip**

As the blonde celestial mage went to his apartment with team Natsu, he explained that he became a boy to her landlady, and she agreed to let her stay, and still pay her rent…

**At her room**

"so lucy what will you wear from now on, it's weird if you still wear your dresses…"

"yeah hmmmm I'll try if I can still call virgo" lucy/Louis said as she/he open the gate and called virgo…

"hime, good evening… is it time for my P-P-punishment? ugh…hime?"

" shocking right? hey virgo, I'm Lucy actually look at this ring… uhmmm can you please get me some male clothes, soon… also it's weird to call me hime…right?"

"luce, your new name will be Louis right? So how 'bout Louis-sama?"

"I now understand the situation, so you did get that ring hime, I think you can't remove it for a hundred days or something, Louis-sama… I'll tell to the other spirits what happened to you…"

"thank you virgo and get me some clothes for tomorrow!" lucy who is now Louis hugged Virgo and she smiled a bit

"I'll go now…oyasuminasai hime… uh I'm sorry Louis-sama"

"bye virgo!"

.

"Louis-sama is a weird name, how about, okama-sama!"

"shut up happy! But at least Laxus's clothes fitted me, I think I should thank him tomorrow…"

"Lucy you must now act as a man" said erza while eating her cake

"damn it reminds me of Juvia calling me Gray-sama all the time, what the f*** are you thinking giving Lucy another nickname" said gray who's unconsciously stripping

"me too… Natsu you're such an idiot… and gray you are naked again"

"Hey Lucy, I mean Louis… damn it! can I call you by your real name when I talked to you… also i'm here for you" as gray said to lucy

"thank you gray!" he hugged him even though Gray is on his boxers

"yaoi" happy bluntly said to them

"shut up!."

.

So after their conversation, the team leaves the room, Lucy I mean Louis, summoned Plue

"Plue… I hope this is a dream… I don't want to be a boy, and I can't be Natsu's girlfriend… Plue what should I do?"

"pun..puun punpunnpuun..pun*" said plue but for some reasons he kinda understand what Plue is saying… and that made him happy

_(Lucy you can be able to hang out with him more*)_

"is that so? I think that is kinda gross, I can't even kiss him, and I'm taller than him… and how about going to the bathroom and the hotspring…waahhh"

"pun..pun puuunn pun pun puun puunnn pun*" said plue again to Lucy/Louis

_(then you can bathe with him coz you're a boy now*)_

"Plue… I don't know what to do anymore… I think I need to find the owner of this too…"

"puunpuunnpuun pun pun pun*" said Plue again

_(you need to find the owner and good night lucy*)_

"Good night too" he said to plue, after that Plue went back to their world

….

To be continued

End of chapter 1 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I edited it sorry …


	2. Chapter 2 i'm Louis

L.H. REWRITE

From now on I'll use Louis instead of Lucy and his instead of her, jeez coz even I got confuse in it, jeez I hope you all like it…

Timeline: year X792 this happened a year after the grand magic games. Sabertooth and fairytail is still on competition for the best guild on fiore

…

**Chapter 2: I'm Louis**

9 a. m.

The next morning as Louis woke up he saw Virgo carrying some of new clothes for him

"Ohayo, Louis -sama"

"Virgo? It's quite early for you to come… by the way thanks for the new clothes, and can you do a favor?"

"What is it, Louis -sama?"

"Can you just put all of my dresses in your world, because I felt that I'll be a boy for a mean time…?"

"Is that so Louis -sama? By the way the celestial king already knew about it, and said that you can't remove nor break it unless you find the person who stole it from him and the legend that said that you can remove it after a hundred days isn't true, as the celestial king himself told me… "

"Thank you Virgo… damn I'll find that thief!"

After Virgo gets all his old things and went back to her world, Louis decides to take a bath; at first he is hesitant about his own idea, but then…

"Damn Laxus's clothes I need to return it and I'm smelly… but… but I think I don't have a choice anymore" (TT^TT) as he mumble at himself

After the bath and feel embarrass about himself, he took his new clothes and tried it…

"it fits well" he tried a gray V-neck shirt, then he saw a navy blue tuxedo like coat with hood with gold edges design in it and put it unbuttoned on top of the V-neck shirt and a black jeans to pair it on his top… and an armored boots…

"Hmmm I need to stroll first maybe I can find that thief" he said to himself with excitement

As he walks to the roads of magnolia, he felt like the girls are all staring at him…

**LOUIS 'S POV **

**10:30 a.m.**

Am I being paranoid? Or what? Because I felt like they are staring at me…

Suddenly…

Thud …

I bumped into a girl who is holding a basket of fruits…. Damn I need to help her…

"I'm sorry; I'm not looking on my way, by the way are you alright? Miss you need to take care about yourself what if you hurt yourself" I ask to her as I picked the fruits that was on the ground, and put it all to her basket, and help her to stand up…

But …the hell!?

"thank you, by the way I'm yukino and you are?" she said to me… she looks so shy… wait I know her damn she's yukino from sabertooth and a celestial mage too… I hope she doesn't recognize me.

This is so embarrassing

"I'm LU-ehem* I'm Louis , nice to meet you yukino, so take care… yukino, by the way your hair is a bit messed up, you know that the hair is the girls crowning glory, right ? now it's all fixed up! You look prettier now" I said to her while fixing her hair and her face flushed red when I smiled and patted her head when I said so take care yukino…

"wait uhmmm thank you again….Louis ..uhmmm" she said back to me but as soon as I saw lector and Frosch walking towards her… I started to panic… then it means Sting and Rogue is here… damn they will know about me!

"sorry yukino but I need to go now… bye take care" I said to her then I ran away

…..

**Yukino's POV**

Hmmm Sting is so childish, even though he is the new guild master, he is too protective to me and he shouldn't start a fight with Natsu, hmmm wait I haven't see Lucy at all, is she sick? At least erza stop them…

.

.

.

The streets of magnolia are quite busy today, where is Sting? Rogue frosch and Lector?

OUCH

As I fell to the ground, no, oh the fruits no… then someone took all the fruits that was on the ground and put it back on my basket… such big hands, then I heard a deep sexy yet relaxing voice talk to me..

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking on my way, by the way are you alright? Miss you need to take care about yourself what if you hurt yourself?" I see a tall blonde guy with chocolate brown eyes help me to stand up…

"thank you, by the way I'm yukino and you are?" I asked him, he looks like a prince, he's such a gentleman, unlike sting who is such a kid, but I felt that he looks like Lucy…

"I'm LU-ehem* I'm Louis , nice to meet you yukino, so take care… yukino, by the way your hair is a bit messed up, you know that the hair is the girls crowning glory, right ? now it's all fixed up! You look prettier now" he said to me while he fixed my hair, then he smiled at me…

I felt that my heart skips…

as he caressed my head…

I'm getting nervous …

my heart beat is getting faster

"wait uhmmm thank you again….Louis ..uhmmm" I'm nervous, I feel that he's such a good guy… he's so gentle to a stranger like me… eh? His guild mark… fairy tail…pink?... somehow it looks really familiar…

"sorry yukino but I need to go now… bye take care" he said to me then he ran away suddenly Sting called me.

"YUKINO! I'M HUNGRY LET'S EAT!" he shouted at me in a far distance… why he couldn't be a bit mature like Louis … I need to thank him later and also so I could visit Lucy…

"Hey, Yukino.. who are you looking at? Wait… are you looking at that blonde with a coat?! I'm better than him, Yukino! I'm blonde too. And" Sting said to me, he's boasting again….

"stop being Jealous Sting…" said rogue while he's still on his usual poker face…

I just smiled at them…

"I'll visit Gajeel, later on fairytail…" rogue said while we are walking and carrying Frosch

"is it just Gajeel that you really want to visit?" Sting tease Rogue

"what the.." Rogue just glared at Sting, I feel that they are about to fight again…

"hey how about we eat at that restaurant?" I said to them

"that sounds good yukino… let's go inside" Sting said to me while he walks inside the restaurant

"hey, yukino… do want to visit at fairy tail later?" rogue said to me,

"sure I want to see Lucy too" but Sting just run towards me and pulled me inside while he glares at Rogue

"don't worry I'm not interested at her at all, so don't be such a kid and possessive" I heard Rogue said it to him…

**TIMESKIP**

**Author's POV**

Louis is running towards the guild while being chase by a crowd of girls…

For the first time in his life, he was scared for his safety…

Yeah he is indeed being chased by his new fangirls… he arrived at the guild he quickly closed the doors and everyone inside the guild Looks at him, who looks quite traumatize…

"lucy is it fun to be chase by girls?" one of their guild mates teased

"you've become a playboy for a day, that's cool"

"being chase by girls is a man"

.

Then he walks towards Mirajane … and sits on his usual place at the counter

"Lucy! Oh I man Louis, so you got a lot of fan girls chasing for you…"

"I want to get back being a girl, I don't like being a guy!"

"Lucy, I mean Louis you look like a prince, so I think that they are smitten by your looks… oh here is your drink… by the way you really get dressed as guy today, that clothes suits you, you really look a prince "

"Stop that Mira I don't want to be a boy, I can't wear dresses anymore and I hate being chase…"

"Lucy? Ugh you really became a guy, " Laxus said it while he got down from the second floor and went in front of Louis.

"You got tall about the same height as me, your quite slender and your hair got shorter…" Laxus look quite upset as he look at Lucy/Louis

"why do you look upset? By the way thanks for your clothes, I'll return it to you tomorrow"

"no just keep it, by the way when will you return being a girl again?"

"i-i- don't know but Virgo told me that if I caught the thief who stole it from the celestial king he will help me to return being a girl, I need to ask for a permission to Master before leaving the guild so I can find that thief… I want to be a girl, I don't want to be chased by crazy girls like what happened earlier" Louis became teary eyed after saying it, the others gave him a sympathetic look.

"don't worry I'll help you… let's go upstairs… to old man's office" Laxus dragged Louis while his hand

"thanks Laxus, by the way Mira why are you grinning?"

"it's nothing Lucy! I mean Louis , hahaha"

.

AT MAKAROV'S OFFICE

"so you want to travel and find the thief? I'm glad that you know how to get back to being a girl, Hmmm ok but you must be accompanied by someone, even though you already became a boy, you are still Lucy… so Laxus accompany, Lucy!" Makarov said to them, Laxus just nodded about it, and Louis was happy to get an approval about it.

"thank you master!" Louis hugged him tightly and both are teary eyed, Laxus was just silent…

"be a girl again Lucy!"

"I will Master, I don't want to be a boy!"

.

And as they went outside the office they saw Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Levi, Wendy and Gajeel, and both of them went to them

"LU-CHAN! Ohayo!"

"ohayo, Levi! By the way I'll be gone on fairy tail for a while."

"why?"

"I need to find that thief so I can go back to normal!"

"you look fine to Juvia, love rival"

"uhmmm we are leaving tomorrow so we can find and beat that thief!" Laxus said to them

"good luck bunny girl, but I think we can't tag along, levy and I are going on a job tomorrow too, GI HI HI HI"

"yeah we will go on a merged job too with Lyon and Juvia, so I can't go" Gray said to them while he unconsciously stripping again

"hey Luce would you mind if I and Erza can tag along with you, is it ok?"

"sure!" he happily accepts that Natsu and Erza will be tagging along them

"really lucy? Damn…" Laxus whispered to Louis

" don't worry Laxus, the more the merrier, isn't it?" Louis just looks at Laxus and smiles at him

"ok" he said to Louis as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

…

To be continued


	3. chapter 3 i'm yuki seichiro

**Louis Heartfilia **

**Chapter 3: I'm Yuki Seichiro, Nice to meet you**

**TIME SKIP**

Louis called Virgo to asked her if she found a clue where the thief went but instead of virgo, Leo/Loke appeared

"ohayo Lucy! Uhmmm who are you?"

"it's me Lucy… Loke where's virgo?"

"what the hell happened to you? And how did you become a guy?"

"hey! I don't want to be a guy. Wait I thought virgo told you about it…"

"actually hahaha Aries and I went to a date…" said Loke suddenly virgo appeared

" hime, I mean Louis -sama I track him, he was last seen in Cedar town… he is the son of Vulpecula and Lupus…. He's name is still unknown even his image…."

"thank you, virgo and could you please inform Aries and this idiot about what happened to me. Take care I need to go now"

"is that so? Loke let's go back, take care too hime I mean Louis -sama"

After that he went to the train station and waited for Natsu, Erza, and Laxus…

**LOUIS 'S POV**

Hey where the hell are they? It's been 5 minutes! Damn I'm attracting attention again _(today he wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt and a black jeans to pair it on his top… and an armored boots… he didn't used his navy blue tuxedo like coat with hood with gold edges design coz he felt that it will attract more attention and it was freaking hot at that time, but he did attract more attention coz he wore lesser clothes*) _

"Louis -sama! Look at me please notice me!" said by all of his fan girls shouted…

Then the three arrived and he embraces Erza, making Erza Blush and the fan girls said stop! and no!

"Erza save me… from these girls… girls are scary" said Louis while trembling

"ok, just wait Lucy…. hey all of you get out of my sight!" said Erza while giving deadly glare on the girls…

"let's go inside the train…"said Laxus as he dragged Louis inside the train

"hey! Don't drag me Laxus!"

"hey put Luce down… wait ugh I'm feeling sick…"

"aye!"

"Natsu here I'll take care of you" said Erza as she knocked out Natsu

When they found a place to seat they discussed about where they are going, Natsu and Erza seated together but Natsu was knocked out, Happy, Louis and Laxus seated together.

"so where are we going?"

"to cedar town… damn I'm going to beat that guy!"

"that's the spirit!" said Erza

Suddenly they saw Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch

Damn luck

"Louis?"

"Yukino? Sting? And Rogue?"

"If isn't it the fairies? Ugh hey yukino you know him? Ugh… damn I feel sick"

"Yes he help me! From before… so let's go to the other seat near them!" yukino said while the two motion sick dragon slayer followed her.

"Louis where are you going?"

"yukino? Oh we are going to cedar town!"

"By the way you are from fairy tail right so you know Lucy right?"

"uhmmm L-L-LU-LUCY IS I-S –S…." I freak out after Yukino asked me about it

"She's out of town" said Laxus… damn it thanks for backing me out

"is that so? It is just you remind me about Lucy, you resemble some of her features and you have the same pink insignia as her as well"

"Lucy and Louis are twins…" as Erza confidently said to her, damn thank you Erza I'll buy you some cake later

"Really? By the way we are going to Cedar town as well!"

"Yukino help us… I'm feeling sick"

"I'll handle it" said Erza as she went to the saber tooth's seat and knock the two down like how she did to Natsu.

**TIMESKIP**

**Author's POV**

AT CEDAR TOWN

As they arrived at the town, they immediately went into an inn…

.

.

.

"hey I'll just buy something, what do you want?" Louis ask to them

"strawberry cake"

"beer"

"food"

"ok!" Louis said to them

"hey Luce! do you need someone to accompany you?"

"I'll just go alone… just freaking rest Natsu"

**AT THE STREETS OF CEDAR TOWN**

"the streets are busy…." he said to himself suddenly he saw a pretty tall woman with long pink hair that was tied in a high ponytail (her hair style resemble batousai of samurai x*) and wore a blue cloak and men's clothing and armored boots and a katana/samurai on her left waist. He doesn't know why but he approaches her, due to he thinks that the woman somehow resembles Natsu and he don't know why but he look at that woman's chest and he thinks that that woman is really flat chested then he begin to think like a guy and he was really depressed that now he turned into a guy and he can't confess his feelings for Natsu…

"hi, miss are you lost?"

"oh, yes I'm lost I'm finding this inn…"

"good we are staying at that inn tonight, I'll accompany you later, by the way I'm Louis "

"I'm yuki seichiro, nice to meet you."

….

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 yuki and natsu

**Louis Heartfilia **

**Chapter 4: snow and summer/ yuki no natsu**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Louis met a tall, pink haired woman named Yuki that resembled Natsu a lot at the street; he was really depressed because she's in love with Natsu and Now that as long as she's a boy she can't confess her feelings to him.

Laxus looks like he is still in love to Lucy even though he turned into a boy, yet who is this Yuki will this person help or ruin Louis who is depressed right now? And who is this thief that Louis is finding? so what will Louis do now?

**Laxus pov**

Hmmmm where the hell is Lucy it's been 2 hours, tsk could it be that? Damn I'm worried about that idiot…

"hey where are you going?" asked by Erza

"outside…" I said to her, I just can't sit here and wait for her… what if something happened to her even though she turn to a boy, she's still a girl in my eyes ugh I cant stand it anymore!

"are you going to look for Lucy?" asked by Erza as she polished her swords, then she smirked at me… what the hell!

"hey I'm going too!" said by this damn idiot

"huh?!" … what the F*** don't interfere

"wait could it be you like her ?" I asked him… yeah I've been really curious did this idiot like lucy…

"yeah Luce is my girlfriend!" he said to me and I somehow became really irritated

"girl friend? When?" asked by Erza… who looks really shocked…

"yeah you are my girl friend too Erza…." As he said again could it be he is saying that he is seeing Lucy as A friend…

"oh… I thought…" erza continued

"eh? Lisanna and I are secretly dating for almost two months and I don't want to let anybody know coz you'll just tease us and Lucy will avoid me and might not want to spend a lot of time with me…after all she's my best friend and she might not let me go inside her room every night… so.." as this damn idiot said to us casually

"tsk… you should tell her soon or I'll be the one who tell her…" I said to him… wait? Did he just said that he go to her room every night?! What the f***

"so would you guys like to keep it a secret to her, I want to say it to her soon but she became a dude and she became depressed about it… also recently Lisanna and I are always fighting… " said by Natsu who is sulking and hugging his damn cat, damn it! Didn't he know the reason why she is depressed? Lucy likes him for a long time…tsk I better step up my game… that emo guy(yeah it is Rogue*) has been visiting the guild thrice a month… tsk

"is that so ok we will just keep it to her… Laxus you can go find Lucy I mean Louis she might have been lost…" said Erza

"tsk ok…" he opened the door, Erza then walk towards me and said

"and you got one man down … good luck" Erza whispered it to me… damn who told her?! Could it be mira…. ugh

"how did you…" I Startled on what Erza said

"who knows who said it to me… good luck" said Erza while giving him a thumbs up and leaving Natsu a confuse look

.

.

Then as I was about to open the door I saw her with a pretty girl somehow she looks like Natsu… damn… could it be that Lucy is turning to a guy? What the … I will return her to her original gender..

"oh hi guys! Sorry if I took quite long to buy these stuffs…" she said to us while she's dragging that girl inside the room

"who is she?" as Erza asked with suspicious look at the pinkette..

"she's Yuki seichiro, she seems lost so I help her…" Lucy cheerfully said to us… the tall girl sat beside Natsu… somehow Me and Erza look shocked for their resemblance the pink hair, their eyes, but is taller than Natsu, could it be that Natsu has a sister? But this girl looks really matured I think we are on the same age

**AUTHOR'S POV**

As Louis dragged yuki inside and is seated beside Natsu…. Laxus Grabbed Louis outside the room

"Lucy where did you find that girl?"

"at the streets and she seems lost, also she's cute" Louis fake a smile to him

"lucy I thought you want to be a girl?" Laxus further to insist him

"yes, but what can I do Lisanna and Natsu are already dating, despite the two of them are always fighting… I-I heard it all I was just outside the door… I heard Natsu thinks of me as a friend, Lisanna and him are dating…Natsu I can't confess to him anymore…" Louis began to tear up and somehow Laxus grabbed Lucy and hugged him. Despite the many people are seeing them in the hall way of the inn…

"it's ok just cry…" he said to Louis

"what's the use of being a girl again if I can't have Natsu… I have loved him from the start…." Louis began to cry in front of Laxus

"Hmmm there are guys out there… that can accept you for who you are, Lucy"

"LAXUS….what should I do I really like Natsu" Lucy/Louis continues to cry while Laxus is still embracing him, they are about in the same height so Lucy is crying on his shoulder.

Suddenly Erza opened the door and saw the two guys hugging each other…

"ehem* Lu-Louis … and Laxus… I'm sorry to interrupt your passionate time… LUCY? Why are you crying?" she asked the two then Louis suddenly hugged Erza, somehow she knew the reason why and Louis hugged erza for five minutes

"it's ok so how about let's go inside, I can't stand the two of them, they are too lively"

"tsk ok…" said by Laxus who is irritated because Erza interrupted them…

MEANWHILE 

The two look alike are having some conversation

"hey you are Yuki right?"

"yes you are Natsu, am I right?"

"hmmm somehow you look like me" as both of them said in unison

"wow, try saying it again!" as both of them said in unison

Then they began to look at each other and began to move and it looks like they are in front of the mirror…

"hey yuki could it be we are related?"

"I don't know Natsu I can't remember anything from my past…"

"me either… hmmm but somehow it's weird that we look alike…"

"I agreed with you, by the way Louis is your friend right?"

"yeah! Why?"

"when we met earlier he said that I resembled you… hmmm also your name is Natsu right it means summer... and you are a fire dragon slayer, right?"

"yeah now that you mention it your name yuki means snow right? So can you make ice?!"

"no I'm not a mage… I just use my katana to fight… hmmm you are from fairy tail?...sounds good…" yuki said and Erza leaves the room to call Laxus and Louis …

"erza's gone, hmmm yuki can we have a fight?"

"sure Natsu!"

"Fist of the fire dragon!"

As Natsu attack Yuki with his fist on fire,

"fubuki no katana!*(sword of blizzard/blizzard sword*)" as yuki unsheathes the sword to its cover and blocks natsu's fist

"yuki you got a nice sword there." As Natsu said then Yuki kicked natsu's stomach due to that area is open for possible attack

Then yuki hold the cover of the sword to make it as a shield while Natsu kicked it as he fell on the bed.

"nice one yuki" as Natsu said as he stood up again then yuki pulled a stance and put the sword back to its case

" yoshiki kazoero ichi*(style number one*)" as yuki throws the sword at natsu's back and yuki suddenly disappeared in front of Natsu, and it made Natsu's guard up,

but before the sword fell on the ground yuki caught it and appeared on natsu's back and pointed the sword to natsu's neck.

But Natsu got a chance to escape when yuki's long hair was blown away by the wind (coz the window in their room is open) and he grabbed it and throw yuki at the floor.

But before Yuki fell on the floor yuki decides to grab natsu's vest, so she isn't alone on falling in the floor…

"ugh my back"

"hahaha you think I'm the only one who's going to fall?"

Then as the two stood up again but the blue cloak yuki's wearing… suddenly fall off and the shirt inside got burned due to first attack of Natsu, and exposing the chest area, and natsu's shock when he saw yuki

"yuki could it be that you…"

"yeah Natsu…. you don't think I look weird?"

"can I touch your body, to see if this is true yuki?" Natsu said to yuki as he touched yuki's chest area

"sure… but don't touch too much I'm sensitive in that area"

" but how… I thought …." natsu said in amazement…

"hey give me back my coat, my shirt's burned by your first attack and I didn't even notice it…"

"oh here… I thought you dodge my attack too… and now that I saw it no wonder you smelled weird coz you are hiding something…oh.. but how? It couldn't just fit in… so, is it ok if I tell them that you have a"

"no don't tell them, and Louis might not like it"

"I don't know about it, but he'll accept you no matter how your appearance might look like coz you look like a good person."

Then the door opened as Louis entered the room with erza and Laxus

…

To be continued


	5. CHAPTER 5 bath house revelation

**Louis Heartfilia**

…

**CHAPTER 5: bath house revelation **

As Lucy/Louis, Laxus and Erza went inside the room, Natsu and Yuki was startled by their sudden appearance and they let out nervous laugh, after that they just decided to eat out.

"by the way Yuki why are you here at this town?" Erza asked Yuki

"oh I was finding a Guy named Rui marl von fox he stole my memento that I inherited from my parents so I'm hunting him down…" Yuki said to them

Suddenly Virgo appeared behind Louis

"Louis -sama I have gotten information about the thief his name is Rui Marl von Fox but I'm sorry I don't have any pictures of him…"

"it's Ok thanks for voluntarily helping me Virgo.." Louis said to his Celestial spirit then Virgo went back again…

"hey you are also looking for that guy?" Yuki said to them

"yeah… by the way do you know how he look like?" as Erza said to Yuki as she eats her favorite cake

"yup!" Yuki said cheerfully while eating ramen

"great so would you care to join us?! So we can beat the crap out of that guy?" Natsu said to Yuki then Louis just smiled at them

"by the way do you guys want to take a bath? Later" Laxus said to them…

"sure!" they said cheerfully except Louis and Yuki…

(the room that they rented for the overnight stay doesn't have a bath it just have a water closet… and a lavatory*)

"so Lucy, Yuki and I are the ones who are going to the women's bath house…" Erza said to them suddenly they realize that Lucy is a boy

"I'm sorry Erza… but I'm a boy right now so I can't go to the women's bath." Louis tearfully said to her, Erza began to sulk, but was cheered up when Louis said to her that he'll accompany her when they got into a mixed bath or a Jacuzzi… so she cheered up again and blushed…

"Speaking of that Luce then you will go to us… in the men's bath?" Natsu asks Louis

"yeah as if I still have a choice… hmmm ugh what should I do…" Louis tearfully replied to them suddenly he remembered what Plue said to him at the first night she became a boy then Lucy/Louis blushed upon remembering it that now that he is a boy he can have a lot of bonding time and could take a bath together with Natsu…

"hey what are you thinking?" Laxus teasingly said to him

"EH?! N-N-NO-NOTHING!" Louis panicky said to them

.

.

.

At the public Bath house

**Louis POV**

What should I do?! we are now entering now… I'm nervous!

"Luce what are you doing outside? Let's go in!" Natsu said to me

"okama-san Let's go in!" happy said to me as he sat on my shoulder

"shut up happy!" Laxus said to happy

"O-O-OK L-LE-Let's go inside! HA-HA-HA!" I said to them then Laxus drag me inside…

.

.

.

"hey strip your clothes Luce…" Natsu said to me while he strip his clothes beside me (TT_TT)

"ok…" I said to him…

Then when we go inside the bath and soak inside the water… Natsu is swimming inside it with Happy, meanwhile Laxus just stared at me…

" hey why are you staring at me…" I said to Laxus

"hmmm your face is red… are you blushing?" he said to me

"I'm not used to this… so uhmmm it's weird to go in a men's bath with you guys…."

"at least we are the only ones here look the old men already leave… so don't be shy and you are a guy now"

"as if I want to be a guy"

"heh, you just need to be used to it you're not coming back as a girl sooner or later…"

"Luce you got some abs there!" Natsu said to me while he touches my stomach….

What the heck why did he need to be so casual to me…

I am now bathing with the guy I loved, but he also the guy who broke my heart earlier… waah what should I do….

Suddenly Laxus shove Natsu off and sat beside me

"Natsu just swim at the other side…" Laxus said to him… but why did he need to sit beside me?!

"hey don't get too close… wait how's yuki doing with Erza right now" I said to him

"you are a boy right now so don't worry… wait do you like that chick? You just met her!" Laxus said to me then he leaned close to me…

damn when did he look so handsome in my eyes… maybe I'm just tired yeah I'm tired! Is it just me and my hormones or what because I think he's hot/sexy right now…

"so-so- what?!" I stuttered with my words

"Lucy you just met her… also I'm not giving up… I turn you to a girl again." he said straight to me while looking in my eyes…

**LAXUS'S POV**

I love to tease this girl… but I wont let her get too close to that bitch that she just met… and I'm not approving her being a boy…

Hmmmm even though he's a guy he's body looks Sexy… hmmm I remember before when we all went to the resort she's on her bikini… she looks sexy on it….

I never expect that I'll be bathing next to her…. But he is a boy right now…

"so-so- what?!" she said to me

"Lucy you just met her… also I'm not giving up… I turn you to a girl again." I said to her but then she blushed in front of me… how cute…

Suddenly I saw Yuki inside the bath house

"HEY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE WITH ERZA!" I shouted

"come inside yuki!" Natsu cheerfully said to her

"sure!" she said

Then as yuki come inside…

My jaw just dropped on the floor, Lucy and I was shocked to know Yuki was actually a boy with a cute face…

YUKI IS A BOY?! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING IN THIS WORLD!

"Yuki?! You are a boy?!" Lucy said to him and she still can't believe what she's seeing…

"yup I was always mistaken as a girl since I was a kid hahaha" Yuki said to her

"I thought you are a girl, coz you're really pretty but I was kind of shocked to know you are a boy… it just couldn't fit in…" Lucy said to Yuki…

tsk even I was kind of shock to see a guy with a girly face…

I really thought this dude is a girl with flat chest…

anyway I'm kind of relieved to see that Lucy is not going to swing…

"hey why did he called you Lucy?" this Pink haired idiot(yuki*) sit beside Lucy at the bath

"coz…. Umfff" Lucy said but I decided to cover her mouth ….

"eh? Why are you covering his mouth? Hey could it be you like Louis? By the way what is your name again?" this shitty brat said to me… does he really need to provoke me? Now that I know that he is a guy I won't hesitate to teach him a lesson.

"yuki, he is Laxus he's the grandson of our guild master!" Lucy said to him…

"is that so? By the way why are you being called Lucy?" he asked again this damn idiot

"it's a long story… but actually I'm a girl but I turned into a boy coz of that thief's fault"

"oh that's good to hear… Louis -chan…" that damn idiot said to her and he hugged him

Now I'm seeing this guy is flirting to Lucy… tsk I hate this…

Damn this okama… flirting with my Lucy tsk… I thought I got a chance after she broke her heart from That shortie pink head idiot(Natsu*) and now another Pink head pervert okama is here to take her attention away from me…

What a sudden turn out of events.

First she heard that Lisanna and Natsu is dating and she brought a girl named Yuki

Then it turns out that this yuki that I thought is a girl with flat chest turns out to be a guy with a girly face.

And this damn idiot now he is hugging my Lucy with his naked body (yuki's body is slim and muscular like Natsu but he's taller than him* but he hid it with clothes*)

…tsk damn it.

I hate what I'm thinking…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I used Rui Marl von fox in this story hahaha so sorry about it, any way at I. H. Y. N.M. S. L. he had a background of stealing things… so yeah… hahaha **


	6. Chapter 6: Erza's kiss at the port

**LOUIS HEARTFILIA **

**Chapter 6: Erza's kiss at the port**

…

AUTHOR'S POV

That night after their bath, Laxus was irritated on Yuki after finding out that he is a guy (yuki is really cute but he is a trap*) and now he start to see him as a rival.

**AT THE BUSY STREET OF CEDAR TOWN**

**Outside the bath house while waiting for Erza to come out.**

"Louis -chan let's sleep together, don't worry we are both guys after all, right" Yuki said while he flirts with Louis and he even hold hands with him…

"shut up okama! Don't even try to touch her" Laxus said to Yuki while he pulled Lucy beside him.

Lucy/Louis is now in the middle of two guys; on his right are Yuki who is holding his hand with him and Laxus on his Left who puts his right arm on his right shoulder.

And Louis looks embarrassed that they are now making a scene and he even heard that he is a two timer, the worst and other insult…

Meanwhile Natsu is just watching them…

"let's head to the inn please… let's go now… Erza! Don't leave me!" Louis escapes from the two when he saw Erza…

"Lu- Oh Louis? Eh where are we going?" Erza startlingly said to Louis …

"back to the inn!" Louis said to her then she pulled Erza and carried her in a piggyback.

But as they escape the two idiots (Laxus and Yuki*)

**ERZA'S POV**

Hmmm it's weird that Yuki didn't bathe with me… but I Miss Lucy, bathing with her sure is fun… I don't mind if she turned into a boy after all, she already saw my body when she's was a girl…

And as I went out of the bath house I saw them and they look like they were having some fun. Suddenly Lucy I mean Louis grabbed me somehow he look so agitated, then he carried me on his broad back And we run away from them.

Lucy's back is Broad somehow he scent nice. As I smell on his pale neck, I can see his nape, Wait this is Lucy!

"Lucy could you put me down, I'm heavy…"

"you are light as a feather Erza, hahaha actually I want to do this before, you have a slender figure that for me is amazing… I thought of it when I'm still a girl… anyway Erza Let's run away those idiots stress me out…"

"is that so… ok"

"I just need some peace of mind…"

"how about we go to the port…"

"ok, I never thought being a guy could be handy sometimes… hahaha to the port we go!"

"aye" I said to him

Then as he carried me on his back we went to the port…

.

At the port (the four idiots are tracking them… happy, Laxus, Yuki, and Natsu*)

.

As we sit on the deck of the port, I noticed that Lucy is depressed, as he stares at the sea…

"Lucy I mean Louis , you look ok sad, what's your problem?"

"I want to be a girl again, Natsu and Lisanna are Dating…"

"Lu-Louis it's alright there are other guys better than Natsu… and you are a guy right now why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Erza, I just can't help it… Erza can I hug you?" Louis said to me then he embraced me tightly.

He was crying while embracing me tightly, now I just realize that Lucy just turned into a guy, his body is bigger than me, even his hands, it made me feel that my body is small…

I think Lucy's first love is Natsu… I think you should move on, Laxus maybe you better step up your game

"Louis I think you should move on… maybe the person you might looking for is just near you…" I said to him … Laxus this is your chance…. then he stop crying and let go of his embrace to me…

"near? Move-on?" he said to me…

he then look at my eyes….

When did Lucy look so handsome in my eyes?! He looks so serious…

then he put his hand on my cheek…

I felt like I read this on some book….

Now he leaned closer to my face, and then he kisses my forehead and embraced me tightly…

Lucy is my friend, but he is a boy right now…

I don't know why but my heart skip when Lu-Louis kiss (forehead*) and hug me and now he is still hugging me tightly.

I must not be attracted to Lucy… I should support Laxus… Laxus likes Lucy, but Lucy is a boy now… but then he flirts with a cute girl named Yuki that looks like Natsu (she didn't know that Yuki is a boy*)

Could it be Lucy is turning to a boy, but we need to hunt the thief so he can return to a girl again.

"Erza, your face is red, are you alright? By the way thanks for the advice, I must move on Natsu already has a girlfriend, and I wont destroy our friendship… thank you Erza" he said to me then he kissed my right cheek he was really happy about it, and I didn't notice that I was blushing.

Suddenly Laxus appeared with Yuki and Natsu

"Erza and Luce?" Natsu said

"Yuri?" happy said

"Erza how could you!? shut up cat Lucy is mine" Laxus said

And yuki was there laughing at Laxus…

"this interesting… I would like to join" as she said then she run towards us and Hugged Lu-Louis ...

…

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: hunt and rendezvous

**l.h.**

**Chapter 7: hunt and rendezvous**

….

As Louis kissed Erza's Cheek the rest of the gang found them and thought they were flirting each other…

Louis is still hugging Erza and Laxus is trying to separate, happy, Natsu and Yuki are just laughing at them

Suddenly **BOOM!**

one ship at the dock explode and it was a few feet away from them…

they were shocked upon seeing the ship burned… and the commotion stirred up to the whole port… and as they run towards it, they saw a tall slender man with tail and ears of a fox on his Human form standing on the burning ship with a bag of jewels with him, they can't see his face due to the fire is behind him and its casting shadow to his face… they only saw the menacing silver eyes looking below them, as his silver eyes gleamed with angst towards them. He smirked at them but then

"silver furred hair, tail and ears, gray eyes, and that tall and slender stature, what the hell Rui" Yuki said to them with anger his eyes looks like he wanted to kill that guy, somehow what really freaked Laxus, Louis, and Erza is Yuki really looks like Natsu that was about to fight even Yuki's Gesture and action looks like Natsu, but Natsu just grinned at them and looks like he didn't even cared…

"hey Yuki you want some help on that dude?" Natsu said to him

"huh? He's mine, but if he used some magic, just care to back me up, coz I'm about to get what he took from me!" Yuki said to him

The three just watched Yuki and Natsu getting fired up (Natsu is getting fired up literally*), the three mage and Happy was thinking if they are twins separated from birth, somehow they were confuse because they actions are really way too similar but Yuki is the more suspicious one… then that reminds them of the Edolas Natsu… but yuki's face is like a girl version of Natsu and is taller than him…(Erza still thinks Yuki is a girl coz she thought yuki said onee-san not onii-san*)

Now the two look alike went to the ship… suddenly Natsu got dizzy when the ship moved, Rui just smirked at them and Yuki was dizzy too when he is the ship like Natsu.

"I'll hunt you down ugh" Yuki said suddenly he puked

"how pathetic.. anyway what an unexpected rendezvous to see you again hahaha, I gotta go now suckers"

"what the hell come back! Tsk I hate this motion sickness! Rui give me back my necklace!"

"oh you mean this? No way it would sell a lot! I got to give this to my dark mage Master." he took the necklace with a locket in it, in his pocket and showed it to Yuki, yuki was really angered by Rui's words,

Suddenly Rui look at Natsu then he attacked Natsu

"fire manipulation Magic: fire cannon!" he shot the cannon ball to Natsu

But before it hit Natsu Yuki blocked it, which surprise everyone, he looks like he isn't hurt, but the last time the four mage remembered Yuki isn't a mage…

"how surprising Yuki, why did you protect the pink head?" Rui grinned at him and said those words in a cheerful manner, but yuki became more at rage by it, he was really insulted on what Rui just said

"so what Foxy? If you ever lay a finger to Natsu I would really kill you!" as Yuki threatened Rui

"oh my! What a wonderful display of affection my dear Yuki!" Rui provoke the pink long haired guy who look like he was about to kill someone

"I'll burn you down with my Katana, unleashed your second form! This sword is made by Igneel! **fire slash**!" Yuki unsheathe his sword in front of Rui the sword is slowly changing, the blade is now made of fire and as he attack Rui, the spectators was just watching them even the motion sick Natsu was shock when yuki said that that sword was made by Igneel, and it made him more confuse and what the hell is happening.

Rui blocked all of Yuki's attacks

"such a shame you've gotten weak could it be that you are motion sick again? Anyway see you soon!" Rui cheerfully said while he slowly vanished in front of him and then the motion sick Yuki was puking all over the burning ship, then Laxus and Erza decided to get the two down before the burning ship sunk down. Then they decide to carry the two to the inn

**inside the room**

"Yuki who really are you? Why did you save me? how do you know Igneel?! Where is igneel!" Natsu grabbed yuki's shirt

"hey just chill, Natsu the truth is I'm your Aniki/onii-san (older brother*). Ok just calm down I will tell you guys the truth…" Yuki said to them

**Flashback (Rui's POV) as he tell the truth to everyone**

_Natsu was still a one year old baby at that time and I was 5 years old, _

_But then the town we live in was attack by dark mages…_

_Our parents tried to protect us, but first they killed our father as he protect us, a big guy holding an axe beheaded him in front of mom, at that time I was hugging little Natsu in my arms we are hiding in the small closet, I saw it all because of the key hole,_

"_what did you do to my husband you rotten bastard" my mom screamed to the guys _

"_what a pretty face you have, and you have a nice pink hair lady! I want you to be my wife, you don't need such a weak husband, he is such a poor fisherman!" the guy with an axe said to my mom_

"_get your filthy hands off me you bastard!" my mom screamed suddenly they grab mom and tied her hands at her back and raped her but after they used her they killed her instantly by slitting her throat and then they burned the house down,_

_We are trap now inside the closet and the house is burning, my little brother Natsu was crying I think he is getting suffocated, tears went down on my eyes, and unexpectedly I gained fire magic, and burst the closet so we can escape I also used my magic so we don't get burned especially Natsu then before I leave the burning house of my parents I promise to myself that I'll Protect you no matter what, and as I held little Natsu in my hand while running into the forest I took a last look at the town we used to live_

_The town that was full of people with cheerful smiles that were content on their simple lifestyle _

_Fish nets and boats beside the blue sea_

_the smell of fish and the nice breeze of wind_

_It was all gone now, _

_it was burning and all I see is fire and blood_

_people's laughter were now turned into tears and screams, blood splattered all over the place_

_it smelled burning wood, dead bodies scattered around and blood all over_

_It was like hell_

_Then I run and run, fear run through my whole body ,my adrenaline rush through my veins, I notice that I was crying as I embraced tightly my little brother in my arms, suddenly I end up into a dark forest I can't see so I decide to use my new magic to it and as I end up in the middle of the woods, I'm exhausted, I felt my whole body got numb my energy is draining the last memory before fainting was my brother's peaceful sleeping face until it all went black_

_The next morning_

_I woke up but I can't see my brother anywhere_

"_Natsu!" I screamed and tears began to fall in my eyes as I remember the tragic scenes again… suddenly I heard a cry, "Natsu?" I knew it was my brother's cry, I followed it until I saw a huge dragon was beside my brother…_

"_HEY YOU! DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY BROTHER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted at the monster I didn't notice that my hands are now on fire, I was scared and angry at the same time. I'm just a five year old kid and now I'm going to kill this humongous monster just to protect my brother, I know this is crazy but I don't have a choice._

_Suddenly the huge monster Laugh at me, I was shocked _

"_I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!"_

"_don't worry child I won't eat your brother, I like your Spirit little girl by the way I'm Igneel a fire dragon." the huge monster said to me _

"_I'M A BOY! AND DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I'M SERIOUS!" I shouted again_

"_really? Anyway I like your determination so could you just calm down, here eat these, it looks like you had a terrible night last night" the monster said to me somehow I felt like he is a good monster, so I let down my guard_

"_yes they killed our parents and as I protect my brother, unexpectedly l gained fire magic as I protect him from our burning house."_

"_that's terrible, so do you want to train? I can help you" he said to me, his eyes look so concerned like how our parents look at us then he look at Natsu who is now laughing because the dragon is playing with him_

"_ok…" I said to him, then I cried again…._

_**TIME SKIP**_

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_Igneel help me and trained me a lot about my magic, he also told me to go to Edolas for a while and pretend to be a girl and get back in earth land as soon as the time is right. _

"_Yuki this is for training, don't worry Natsu will be in the right path I will assure you that,"_

"_thanks I appreciate it thank you, I hope you could teach him dragon slaying magic, and before I forgot please give him this scarf… by the way Igneel why do I have to pretend as a girl?" I ask him again_

"_you are cute! It's such a shame that you were born as a boy, Hahaha anyway that is for disguised I want you to train and be observant and yes I will give this scarf to Natsu"_

"_when he woke up please tell him that I love him and please tell him to be strong, he will forget about me, he is just two years old, so please take care to the both of you…"_

"_same to you Yuki, be strong too it's a shame that you decline my offer to be a fire dragon slayer, and you just want to be a fire mage… so here please take this sword/katana"_

"_thanks! It's really pretty! hahaha it's ok just please teach it to my Brother, I think he is more suited to it, and he looks like he will be stronger than me, I want him to protect his friends and love ones by it, and as for me I will have some hunt and rendezvous with those dark mages very soon, so by igneel, thank you!"_

"_take care Yuki."_

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

After I told them everything Natsu was speechless suddenly he jumped out of the window and run away, Happy chase him

Louis hugged me tightly and Laxus was just silent and Erza just told me that I did a great job about protecting my brother but I felt like she is still thinking that I'm a girl…

"why do you want to retrieve that necklace?" Laxus said to me

"oh it's simple it has a picture of our family inside the locket, that's all, I just want to give it to Natsu it was a memento of our real parents"

…

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	8. Chapter 8: a piece of cake

LH

…

**Chapter 8: a piece of cake**

**Louis /Lucy's POV**

Why do I feel like that I was being squeezed? It's just 4 argh as I woke up I noticed on my right side, Erza is beside me and still sleeping, she sleep in my arm, her hand is on my chest, she's cute when she's asleep, she's sexy on what I see now, her scent is quite sensual, but then on my Left is this big Laxus his hand is on my waist and is snuggling me he's head is on my neck, I heard his slow breathing… his scent is intoxicating yet calming, I feel somehow safe beside him and he's cute when he's asleep, damn when did I find him cute and manly? I'm a guy for now so… what the hell I've got into... Yuki is still sleeping on the huge couch, Natsu? Happy?. (the` room was not that big but it only had one huge bed and a couch*) I slowly moved out the bed I don't know why but my heart can't take it anymore I felt like I'll get a heart attack. And I got this weird urges from them, I know that I'm blushing coz I feel fluttery inside.

hmmm I feel bad for Yuki, Natsu damn it, he just ran away after his brother told him the truth… he should be happy about it…

but then as I opened the door I saw Natsu sleeping outside the room while Happy curled up on his lap, tsk he would probably get a cold…

"he might get a cold if he slept outside again…" I heard someone speak in a husky voice at my back, then I notice that it was none yuki, his hair isn't tied up so at first look I thought it was just some pretty girl with long pink hair and as he speak up with a deep husky voice, jeez I was disappointed…

"Yuki! I thought you are sleeping?!" I panicky whispered to him

"I just woke up, I need to apologize to him, after all I lied to my brother, telling him that I can't remember anything and to you guys that I'm not a mage… I'm ashamed on my actions…"

"it's ok… we understood the situation, but it shocked Natsu by your sudden confession about his past, especially on how detailed it was…"

"is that so, I can never forget that night, it was always hunting me… at that time I was only thinking how I can save my brother, yet two years later after that tragic event I leave him to Igneel's care the Igneel also leaved him but after I came back from Edolas I called Makarov took care of him, and now he knows how to protect his nakama, I'm grateful that Igneel and Makarov taught him this, while I was just disguising a girl and hunting and seeking revenge and justice to that dark guild that killed the people of our village and my parents… I know that it will took him sometime to forgive me…"

"yeah…" I just nodded and Pulled him into a tight hug.

Then I decided to picked him up and tossed him in the bed in the middle of Laxus and Erza, I know he will freak out… yuki and I snicker about it… hahaha then I had a nice talk with Yuki.

.

.

.

Time skip

6 a.m.

I decided to take a shower, as I strip my clothes I looked at my body again in the mirror, I don't know why but I regain some weird confidence about it, maybe Erza is right, I should move on…

And as I stepped inside the bath tub

"hmmmm the water is nice…." I said to myself suddenly Laxus entered the bath room, what the hell I'm naked. Oh I almost forgot I'm a boy right now so why would I be so self-conscious when I'm around him? Damn it… this is entirely this ring's fault!

"Good morning Laxus~~~~" I teasingly greeted him, but then I saw his face, eyes wide open, jaws drop and his face flushed red…

"ah… I-I-I'm sorry the door is not locked so I taught no one is here, I'll wait outside…"

"don't worry it's ok we are both boys that are just inside the bath room, I taking a bath and I guess you are about to wash your face right" I say to him …. Wait did I just really said it to him...?! it feels like I'm seducing him… I felt like I'm changing damn it! Could it be because that I'm staying as a guy for quite a long time?

"but…. No I'll just wait outside" he said to me but he is diverting his eyes… then he close the door of the bath room

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" I laughed inside that was so cute at least he didn't invade my privacy unlike Natsu and Gray…

**Timeskip **

Author's POV

After a few hours later they looked out of the town to find Rui… but they can't find him it was after noon already… and Natsu still avoided Yuki, which made him sulk, girls where flirting to Louis but then as he gets annoyed to them, so she grabbed Erza and run (they all split up to the whole town Louis and Erza, Yuki and Natsu, and Laxus and Happy*) suddenly a loud growl in the stomach came from Erza..

Louis just look at her and let out a chuckle which made Erza embarrassed

"that's cute… so let's eat in that café!" as Louis cheerfully dragged her inside, As they eat the food Erza was just eating her food slowly, while Louis was just looking out of the window…

ERZA'S POV

Hmmm something is bothering her…. Lucy turned into a handsome boy, he look like a prince, still he got those warm brown eyes, aristocratic nose and those nice lips… lips… lips… kiss… kiss

He kissed me on my forehead and cheek…. What does it feel to be kissed in the lips? Suddenly he looked at me! Then he leaned closed towards me… is he about to kissed me?! I parted my lips slightly as he leaned towards me.

"Erza you got food on the side of your lips, ok here I already remove it. Huh? Why is your face red? Are you feeling hot? Erza" he said to me then he removed the dirt on my face by his thumb and Licked it… did Lucy I mean Louis said my face is red? What the hell I'm blushing?! She's my friend and why does my heart skips when he did it? I know that Lucy is cute and pretty as a girl but Louis is so attractive and smoking hot… am I attracted to my friend? But I must support Laxus!

"Erza thanks for giving me such a wonderful advice last night so please eat my strawberry cake, just eat my share…" he said to me and giving me a gentleman smile, I just obediently nodded at him

"that's cute Erza, I always find you cute since then, also you are so amazingly strong." he said again my heart is racing, but then I can't speak and just obediently nodded again… so my friend admired me since then.

Suddenly Laxus came inside the café and seated next to him… I don't know why but I can't support Laxus anymore

LAXUS'S POV

Damn it it's hot today I can't find that damn fox and I'm with this cat

"hey isn't that Lucy and Erza? Oh they are on a date" this damn cat said to me, what the hell I thought Erza is supporting me? And it looks like they are enjoying their time, suddenly I saw Lucy leaned towards Erza…

what the hell don't kiss Erza!

.

.

(they are on the alley and look like stalkers*)

.

Oh I thought he is about to kiss her, but then I notice Erza blushing could it be that she is starting to like Lucy?

But Lucy is her friend and first of all a girl but then she just turned into a boy…

what the hell..

And when did she start to know how to flirt?

Could it be that ? NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING THIS TO HAPPEN!

Then I walk towards to the café and seated right next to Lucy… Erza looks kind of shock, this is weird so unlikely her… could it be she started to realize that she got a crush on her… what the hell

"Laxus? Are you hungry?" Lucy said to me, I just nodded she's always cute even as a boy or a girl, but I'm not letting her to be a flirt…

I'm teaching this brat a lesson…

I will make you a girl again after I saw you kissed Erza (cheek and forehead*) I know that I'm jealous but then on how you teased me this morning, damn it you are starting to change and it's not in the good way, I don't want her to be like those idiots of blue Pegasus…

"here Laxus I have slice you a piece of cake… sorry if it's strawberry… I just like strawberry even I turned into a guy…" Lucy said to me she's still cute and looked innocent. So I gave up I just nodded to her obediently and eat the cake and then she smiled to the both of us.

I felt the jealous aura that titania Erza is emitting, like hell I would give Lucy to you…

…..

To be continue! Hohohoho jeez I hope you all like it!

Thanks and please R&amp;R ;)


	9. Chapter 9: CALL ME ONII-CHAN!

LH

…

…..

**CHAPTER 9: call me onii-chan!**

Yuki's POV

Tsk this is awkward why do we need to all split up, my Otouto/little brother hasn't spoken to me…. I knew that he won't ever forgive me…

.

.

.

.

.

"hey…." he said

That startled me…

"what is it my otouto?" I said to him

yippee I'm so happy

"is it all true? The story, is it all true?" he hissed to me

"yeah, that is also the reason why I'm following that thief… he got the picture of our family… that locket, our mom's necklace…"

"… I'm sorry" he said to me

Sorry? Did he forgive me?! Damn I'm SO HAPPY, I didn't realize that I was hugging him tightly, and I had tears of joy in my eyes…

"LET GO—OF MEEEEE I CAN'T BREATHE HELP!" he said…

I'm so happy

"Natsu call me ONII-CHAN! Like before!" I cheerfully said to him

"ok…. ONEE-CHAN!" as he said to me…

what the hell I'm a guy

"ONII-CHAN!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"I'm a freaking guy Natsu do you want me to strip naked here?!"

"what the hell you look like a freaking girl!"

"as if I wanted too, I resemble like our mom and you look like a bit of Dad too!"

"really?!" he look startled, he look so cute

"yeah! So call me ONII-CHAN!" I demanded

"yeah onii-chan!" he said I'm so happy! Then I hugged him again….

"hey I think that thief isn't here anymore how about let's find your friends?"

"eh? Ok!"

As we walk through alleys we saw the three in a café and as we went inside I sat beside Erza-san and beside me is Natsu my dear cute brother!

"what are you doing here?" Laxus –san said how irritating we are about almost at the same age… what the hell… I don't know why but to look at Louis -san… as far as I can remember he told me that he was a girl… if he returned to a girl… maybe I can be with her…. Indeed hmmm I like Louis -san,.

I look like a girl and now he is a boy, but if he returned to normal I'll just cut my hair… this is interesting…

"hey Erza-san…" as I said but then it looks like she isn't listening, she's just glimpsing at Louis -san… could it be that she likes Louis -san? Wait?! If Louis -san fell in love to Erza then Louis will decide that he won't be a girl again!

" Yuki-san? Is there a problem?" Louis -san said to me

"Natsu my dear brother forgave me! Isn't that cute?"

"Great! Hey yuki-san! How about you join Fairytail!"

"EH?!" Erza-san, Laxus-san and my cute dear brother reacted violently… am I that unwelcome?

"that's great! I would love to! Also this could mean that I could spend a lot of time with my dear brother!" I cheerfully said to Louis -san who looks happy

"ok Let's go back to Magnolia! Coz it looks like the thief isn't here anymore also I need to take some jobs for my rent, maybe on our jobs we could see that thief! I'm so happy thanks to Erza-san's advise I think I could move on!" Louis -san gave us a pretty smile yes it made me blushed as well Laxus-san and Erza-san, their face were flushed red… I can now be with my brother and I can stop Erza-san to fall in love to Louis -san also I can annoy Laxus-san… this would be great and interesting!

.

.

.

.

.

**TIME SKIP**

AUTHOR'S POV

As they went inside the guild, everyone saw them and a new person is with them….they thought Yuki is a girl,

"Mira! I missed you!" Louis hugs Mira, meanwhile Mira blushed after she was hugged by the handsome Louis

"me too.." she mumbled

"by the way mira, Yuki is Natsu's Brother! He wants to be on the guild so he can protect his beloved brother!" Louis cheerfully said to Mira

"EH?!" the guild reacted WILDLY, they were kind of shocked to know that Natsu has a sibling…

"yes I'm Natsu's BROTHER! Natsu's ONII-CHAN! I'm Yuki Seichiro I'm in my 20's and I am a MALE! Yeah I'M A **GUY! **Don't worry I won't let my brother destroy anything! I will discipline this brat " Yuki said cheerfully to everyone while hugging his beloved brother in front of them, their eyes widen, jaws drop, some passed out… yeah they didn't expect this at all especially when Yuki said Brother

"is that so ok you are now a fairy tail mage!" Makarov said to him cheerfully but deep inside his thoughts are "yes some one could finally discipline that brat I'm happy that his brother appeared again and he is alive! Still I'm disappointed that he is a boy despite he has a pretty face"

"HE? BROTHER? Anyway Yuki-chan where do you like me to put your insignia?" a confused Mira said to yuki, Yuki began to remove his shirt, and some guys had a nosebleed… and they were shocked that he is indeed a male

"red, left chest are, Please mira-chan." Yuki said cheerfully and Mira just nodded to him

Then they began a party to welcome Natsu's brother

.

.

.

**MIRA'S POV**

Every one is getting rowdy it's fun to see them like that then Yuki-kun suddenly appeared in front of my bar

"hello Mira-san?" he said to me

"Hello yuki-kun, what do you want to drink?" I ask him I don't know why but I feel like we are the same

"-kun that's great! Anyway Mira do you want to play match making?" he ask to me, at that point, I know now why… then I was glad to have a companion with my evil schemes, I felt he has the same vibes and personality like me…

"you know what I felt that we are the same.." I said to him

"I know! I heard about you, anyway did you know that Erza-san and Laxus-san is about to feel in love to Louis -san?" he evilly smirked to me, I loved that smirked! I also evilly smirked at him… I didn't expect Erza will fall to Louis … how about Jellal? Anyway It's interesting!

"really I think Yuki-kun we will be very good friends" I said to him

"yeah I feel that too, so do you want to start a plan?" as he said to me

"hmmm that sounds good, so what is it?" I cheerfully said to him with gleaming eyes

"it's called operation: FIND LOUIS -SAN'S SOULMATE! Also mira I will partake in that plan after all I like Louis -san or Lucy-chan after all!" he said to me wow this man is on fire (literally*) this is going to be fun! I will enjoy this game for sure!

"I'm in" I said to him, no everyone Is looking at us, they shivered in fear as they knew that the new duo (me and yuki-kun*) has some wickedly fun plans for them… and both of us evilly grin at them and our eyes gleam in delight (they did it in unison*)

….

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Yeah yuki-kun has the same personality as Mirajane**

**I hope you like it! Please R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10 drunk and strip

**LH **

**Chapter 11: DRUNK AND STRIP**

They are partying inside the guild, and Cana Forced Lucy/Louis in a drinking contest unexpectedly Louis accepted it even Laxus and Erza warned him, especially Natsu….

"hey Luce please don't drink…. You are troublesome when you're drunk!" Natsu tried to stop him

"Natsu don't be like that! Let's get drunk hottie!" Cana dragged Louis in a table

"I WON'T Lose! I'm a guy now so I think I can handle my alcohol intake!" Louis argue with them

"ok 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. **GO!**" Lisanna shouted trying to act like a referee

.

.

.

.

.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cana I ain't _hic* _drunk yet!" Louis yelled everyone sweatdrop

"hey Lucy I mean Louis anyway Lucy is Lucy and you're drunk! You can't still beat me!"

"is that so? Cana… I want you to pet me…" Louis puppy eyed to her, Cana gave in and pet Louis , she can't resist the cuteness of Louis ….

Everyone is watching them suddenly Louis unconsciously strips his top… Natsu stopped him from stripping, some just blushed like Lisanna, Juvia, wendy, Levi, Cana, and Erza, some just cheering Louis to strip (Gray*) suddenly Laxus came into the area and forced Louis /Lucy to wear them.

**LAXUS'S POV**

**(he still see lucy as a girl even though Lucy turned into a boy* because of the celestial gender switcher ring)**

While I was drinking alone at the bar I saw Yuki and Mira talking to each other, the way they evilly grin and their eyes gleam, scared the hell out of me.

This is bad I felt like they are planning something again.

.

Suddenly I saw Cana that drunk woman dragged Lucy in a table and challenged her in a drinking contest… I just watched them but after 15 minutes…

She's drunk… suddenly she crawled on top of the table and seduces Cana, she began to strip (Lucy is a guy here*)…. And I saw the girls blushing… and that idiot (Gray*) didn't stop her/him and it looks like he is supporting Lucy to strip half naked.

I got enough of your teasing show and I need to end it… I decided to walk towards him/her and shoved those clothes and forced him/her to wear it.

"hey Laxuuuus-chan…. Hic*…. I don't worry I'm a boy right now so there is no foul! Hehehe… Lax-chan is it just me or what you look so smoking hot in my eyes tonight hic*" this brat said to me I raised an eyebrow and forced him/her to wear it, what the hell did this brat said to me lax-chan. Suddenly he/she run towards Erza

"Erza…. Lax-chan forces me to wear clothes… it's so hot… I don't know why.. but I feel hot right now… nya…" this brat gave a cute pleading emotion to Erza but then Erza gave in and glared at me a few moments later the air is all tensed.

Suddenly that brat* (Lucy/Louis *) began to flirt with Yuki and Mira…. What the hell a drunk Lucy is so troublesome…

I decided to ignore Erza….

**YUKI'S POV**

It's nice to see everyone having fun especially Natsu.

"by the way mira-chan, I want to know about your imouto-chan, Lisanna is her name right?"

"yup my did you ask?"

"uhmmm the truth is I accidentally over heard that your imouto-chan is dating my brother, is it true?"

"yeah why did you ask? Wait don't tell me Lucy…"

"yeah you're right, Louis -san was devastated after he heard it 'accidentally' I know that when we approached me he said I look like one person that he knows… and yeah it looks like he is going to move on but it turns out that he is going to the wrong way, Louis -san I think he was deeply in love with my brother…"

"is that so Yuki-kun don't worry I'll help you!"

"yeah thanks but I have a favor do you have a picture when Louis -san is a girl, you know I mean before she turned into a girl…"

"yeah here it is, isn't she cute?" she took a picture of her in a bikini, I'm wondering how did she get that picture…

"she's beautiful simply stunning, by the way Mira-chan I need your help so Louis -san will not turn out to be a playboy, flirting with girls, I want her to be a girl again… I know this is selfish.. but…"

"I understand Yuki-kun… so speaking of the devil…..Lucy… wait you're drunk already.?" she said to me but then Louis -san just walk to us definitely he is drunk

"yeah Mira… I'm dizzy I can't go home in this state!" he said

"how about let Yuki-kun take you home?" she gleefully said

"NO! I'll take her home!" Laxus just said to us … what the?!

"is that so? I'm coming with you, who knows what you might have done to Louis -san when he is asleep…" I bluntly said to him then I saw him blush… wait?! Could it be he is planning to have… wait erase this dirty thoughts! They are both guys! Although Louis -san is originally a girl…. Then this bastard carried Louis -san in his back… he smirked at me… what the hell I want to kicked his face, damn it he is really arrogant..

"then good both of you please take care!" Mira wave good bye to us, and before I walk outside the guild I glimpse at my otouto/little brother who is talking to his girlfriend…

.

.

.

.

.

A few moments of awkward silence we arrived at Louis -san apartment.

And as we enter her room I notice that it was full of pink and girly stuffs, then I saw the arrogant bastard carefully lay Louis -san on his bed… then after that he sit on the couch.

"hey, why aren't you leaving?" I bluntly said to him.

"like I'll leave Lucy alone, how about you, okama, it's getting late how about leave this room and go home!" he sarcastically said to me…

"as if I would leave Louis -san alone, I'm sleeping here, and earlier I noticed that you are thinking perverted thoughts on Louis -san, how shameful!" I bluntly said to him while glaring at him.

"I-I- DID NOT!" he yell at me… wow great he really did think about that stuff… I'm impress on how this idiot can be easily read… his face were flushed red, he stuttered, yelled and tries to deny it…

"you did anyway I'm sleeping here!" I arrogantly said to him… suddenly Louis -san sit up in the bed and began to remove his top, I was shocked and I didn't notice that I was blushing too, meanwhile Laxus's eyes were wide as a plate…

"hot it's really hot.." we heard him mumbled suddenly he fell on his bed again and snooze again, then we both (me and laxus*) sighed in relief… tomorrow he will definitely get a hang-over.

Then I notice Laxus lay on the couch what the hell where will I sleep?!... then when I noticed that the bastard is sleeping like a log at the couch, I think he is drunk too. I crawled beside Louis -san and I didn't noticed that I doze…

.

.

.

**LOUIS /LUCY'S POV**

The next morning

Ugh… what the hell the light in my window is blinding me, then when I turn in my side I saw yuki…. Half naked… this guy what the hell he reminded me so much of Natsu, oh yeah I almost forgot Yuki is Natsu's older brother

I sighed again… hmmmm what should I do know my heart is racing… then I remember that I am still a girl trapped in a man's body because of the stupid gender switcher ring… Last night I saw Natsu- having a lot of fun with Lisanna… I'm jealous… but then I decided to move-on, I can never be his love one, maybe as a bestfriend but as a lover, I know that I won't get a chance after all Lisanna and him are childhood sweet hearts.. what the hell is that Laxus sleeping in my couch? I need to wake them up

"YOU TWO IDIOTS WAKE UP!" I yelled to them they panicked and their eyes were shut open immediately… how cute…

"good morning blondie, and what the hell it's just 6 a.m." Laxus growled at me… oh he isn't a morning person…

"what the fuck who the hell yelled at this hour I need to sleep!" Yuki growled at me… he isn't a morning person too… then I sighed again …

'it's me got a problem… by the way what happened last night? my head hurts!" I said to them, yet they look irritatingly at me

"it's because you had a drinking contest with cana! So brat what are you feeling now? I hope you regretted it… and from now on please avoid to drink booze. Are we clear?" Laxus said to me, and I just nodded suddenly I saw him smile… wow he looked handsome…

"yeah you are quite troublesome, some when drunk, you even strip…. But I have to say a male version of you has a nice body, still I prefer your original body, a girl! I want to see those curves that was highly praise due to the curves where on the right places" Yuki preached me… damn I almost forgot again yuki is biologically guy…. Then I just nodded at him.

"what do you want for breakfast?" I asked them damn I still have a hangover

"we will eat outside…my treat…" Laxus said to me and I smiled and thanked him… no jewels will be wasted on my wallet! Then I saw him blushed when I smiled at him and on my bed I look at Yuki who looks like he is glaring at Laxus..

What a troublesome people

…..

To be continued


	11. chapter 11 rivalry

**LH**

…**.**

**CHAPTER 11: RIVALRY**

**Lucy's POV**

After Laxus invited us to eat breakfast at a family restaurant I noticed that the ring is glowing and I wonder why…. suddenly Virgo appeared…

"hime….i mean Louis-sama…. The spirit king told us that you can return to back into a girl every crescent moon and full moon…. But …" Virgo said but was cut off.

"nice I can't wait!" Laxus exclaimed

"I want to see it… I'm excited "as Yuki said

"really I'm so happy!" I said while I hugged virgo

"I'm happy too…" Virgo stuttered…. Then I kissed her cheek which made her blush then she bowed to me and returned to the spirit world.

"Let's announce this to everyone at the guild!" I said to them… after we ate breakfast, I happily walk towards the guild, ignoring their _kyaaaa! , oh my gosh, please marry me!, I LOVE YOU! he's so handsome, and etc. _that the girls screamed…. I don't care I'm so happy that I can return to a girl again, yet I did enjoy being a boy….

Anyway I don't care anymore… I'm just happy.

.

**Mira's POV**

Sting, Rogue and Yukino are in here to visit Lucy, Gajeel and Natsu… I bet they didn't know what happened to her that Lucy turned to a boy… just then…

As the three (Lucy, Yuki, and Laxus*) entered the guild we noticed Yuki and Laxus has creepy smile plastered across their face for some unknown reason, and Lucy is skipping happily inside the hall… I wonder what happened?

Then Lucy saw Juvia and hugged her….

"Juvia wants to know why Love rival is hugging Juvia?!" I saw Juvia stuttered and her face was flushed red…

"you'll know it later~~~ Juvia" Lucy cheerfully said to Juvia and kissed her cheek and Juvia fainted with hearts on her eyes…

Just then I saw Sting is challenging Natsu again and Yukino and Rogue is on the bar waiting for someone…. And is none other than our dear Lucy~~~

"Mira-san is Lucy here?" Yukino ask me just then I saw Rogue blushed a little… I'm right!

"oh_~ (then I let out a chuckle*) _who knows~~~ by the way Rogue-kun I thought you are here for Gajeel but it looks like you are here for some other reasons~~~" I teased him then Yukino Laughed with me..

"Mira-san you know why he is here.~~~ anyway I missed Louis -san too, sting is so immature and… " yukino said to me

"yukino could it be that you like…" I said but it cut off when…..

Lucy/Louis appeared at their backs and greeted us… and I noticed Yukino blushed… how cute but how will Rogue react

" Louis -san, long time no see! " she stuttered… wow it looks like our dear Lucy got an admirer again, and I look at Rogue who keep staring at our dear Lucy

"I'm fine… it's good to see you too Yukino." Louis /Lucy said then he hugged Yukino and kissed her cheek which made Yukino blushed furiously…. And Rogue keeps looking at him.

"oh R-R-rogue why are you looking at me?" Louis said then He let go of Yukino's embrace

"Erza and Laxus told us that you and Lucy are twins but why do you smell like ….. anyway never mind.." Rogue said

"okay" Louis smiled to him which made Rogue blushed maybe he was mesmerized by Lucy's smile which haven't changed even he she switched gender…

Suddenly Yuki appeared and hugged our dear Lucy then he winked at me… I guess he wanted to start the plan now, how mischievous Natsu's Older brother is…

Then I saw Yukino and Rogue emitting a jealous aura behind them. oh Yuki is so like me…. I do the match making plan and he do the action, how perfect!

"who is she Louis -san?" Yukino said as she tried to hide her irritation towards Yuki who is Hugging Lucy…. More like he is seducing Lucy…

"oh who is this crossdresser?" as Rogue irritatingly said to Louis which made everyone sweat dropped… I never thought that he knew Yuki is a boy… maybe because of his scent…. Probably...

"I'm Natsu's Older brother why did you ask, are you guys Jealous" Yuki provoke them then Yukino and Rogue looks like they are about to punch Yuki, just then Erza appeared and walk inside the hall with a murderous aura… oh jealousy~~~ I already feel the spring is about to come~~~

Little Erza is Jealous and when she came towards us, Louis /Lucy patted her head which made her blushed and others jealous… I hope this would never end….

"Erza did you sleep last night?" as Lucy asked her and leaned his face towards Erza….

"I was Stalk… no I mean yeah I was sleeping last night I didn't saw you that you are sleeping beside him…. I mean i-i-i-i-I anyway Mira give me some cake…" she stuttered and was embarrassed…

I sweat drop that she did stalk Lucy… did she get 'the Juvia stalking virus'

Then I gave her the cake and she dragged Lucy to an empty table and the rest followed… such as Yukino, Rogue, Yuki, oh Laxus the lover boy, Juvia? But I thought she's into Gray…. Cana? Levi and wendy?! Uhmmm that is awkward…. So these are the people that are interested to my dear Lucy….

Suddenly Lisanna walk towards me "I feel bad for Lucy…." she said

"it's ok, let's just enjoy the scene and watch Our beloved celestial mage get's a harem~~~ by the way where is your boyfriend?" I ask her

"he's fighting with sting…. I hope that he could be a little caring and gentle like Like Lucy…" my little sister said as she sulk

"Lisanna could it be you like Lucy I mean Louis already…. I mean if she couldn't find the thief then she'll stay as a boy forever~~~ we can change her mind… and the boy version of Lucy is so hot and prince like…" I teased my sis who is blushing….

"eh?! It's not like that I was just…. Uhmmm I'll go back to where Natsu is…. Bye sis!" she said and run towards the door but then I caught her taking a glimpse on Lucy..

I'm loving the scene that I am seeing right now… and it's all because Yuki started this plan….

**MEANWHILE AT THE TABLE**

They are all silent and glaring at each other while Lucy/Louis summoned Plue and didn't notice the tensed air around her…

**THEIR INNER MIND POV'S**

**Juvia's POV**

Could it be that Juvia has a crush on love rival but I love Gray-sama! But Louis -sama I mean Love-rival is so gentle and prince like, Love rival always took care of Juvia…

Juvia is so confused but I know that Juvia doesn't want Love-rival to be a girl again…

**Laxus's POV**

What the hell is happening here, as far as I can remember Erza and this idiot (yuki*) is my rivals so how come this two tigers (yukino and Rogue*) are here at the table with us? And wendy!? Really are you freaking kidding me?! I know Cana has the hots for Lucy's body and they got along well, but Juvia?! What the hell I thought she is devoted to her Gray-sama… and Levi… Lucy and this shrimp like what Gajeel says is Lucy's Bestfriend….

Just what the hell is happening? But I won't lose we will find that F***ing thief and I'll return her to be a girl again… anyway I'll steal her tonight… after one of her spirit told us earlier… I wont hold back anymore.

**Cana's POV while drinking some booze**

Last night was a blast. I didn't thought Lucy I mean Louis is like that when he's drunk…. Anyway I like how he stripped his clothes and tried to seduce me… Lucy as a girl is sweet and kind she's pretty, got big boobs and a sexy body… but woah Lucy as a boy is something else…. he's smoking hot, those abs and lean body and a really handsome face….

It's like I want to teach this boy a lesson… he's just so hot.

**Erza's POV while eating her cake**

Now what the heck is happening, I didn't mean to stalk her/him I just want Lucy to be safe! Yeah

But why am I distracted like this and my heart keep skipping just by the sight of Louis? I mean it's like he remind me of Jellal, but they are two different person… and now I'm with some of my nakamas and with Yukino and Rogue-san….

Could it be that they all want is my Luce? Wait did I just think my luce? I'm so confuse ever since Luce kissed me (only at the forehead and cheek*) I got really embarrassed and I blushed a lot… ok I have to admit it… I don't want Lucy to return to a girl again… and I'm not supporting Laxus now… I will win this rivalry… after all I'm Titania I'm in on this completion…

**YUKINO'S POV while drinking some kind of smoothie**

Ok I have to admit it… I had a crush on Lucy's Twin... he is gentle and kind like Lucy. He is also handsome, well-built body, tall and has those sexy brown eyes… which weirdly resembles Lucy's eyes… oh I forgot Erza-san and Laxus-san told us that they are twins at the train….

Louis -san is so dreamy, prince like, I forgot that he's a Heartfilia… of course he will behave like an aristocratic person, unlike sting who is quite barbaric… I know that Louis -san will make a girl happy…. Also I won't lose this time… I need to defeat that pink head first (Yuki*) after she keeps seducing Louis -san earlier, she's tall, flat chested, stick like body, but has a pretty face, … (she didn't know that Yuki is a boy*) after that I'll take down them one by one… and I won't even lose to Erza-san too…

**LEVI'S POV while "reading" a book?**

Ever since Lu-chan turned into a boy, I don't know why but I'm so turned on by Lu-chan's gaze, he didn't changed even she turned into a boy after we persuaded her to wear the gender shifter ring, she's still kind and keeps hugging me which made me blush… I mean I don't know what to do now…. But I won't lose to them… who keeps annoying Lu-chan….

**Wendy's POV while blushing and hugging carla**

Ok I do have a little crush on Nee-chan.. or should I say Nii-chan coz she turned into a boy… this is really embarrassing, and I don't know what to do….

**Rogue's POV looking at them with his stoic face**

Yeah I have a little crush on Lucy, I just reasoned out that I'll visit fairytail because of Gajeel… Lucy for me is quite admirable, she never give up… by the way Louis -san is somehow suspicious every movement that he makes made me remember of Lucy and also their scents are the same…. Lucy isn't here either… could it be that Louis and Lucy is the same person… but how? I think that is impossible…

Anyway looking at them looks like they want to fight each other because of Louis san.. even the cross dresser (YUKI*) and Laxus… I think I'll join too I want to find out the truth coz it looks like Erza-san and Laxus is Lying and hiding something… I also want to see her again… she's kind and caring too, even frosch likes Lucy too.

**Yuki's POV**

Oh well as I expected they all like Louis as well the this two (Rogue and Yukino*) it seems like Yukino got a crush on Louis but this emo guy looks like he got a crush on Lucy and he immediately recognized me as a male. It such a shame that my little brother let her go…

**Louis /Lucy's POV while he is hugging Plue**

It seems like everyone is getting along well in this table, uhmm are they having a staring contest? Suddenly I saw Erza has some icing near her lips I leaned towards her and removed it with my handkerchief, then she blushed madly it was as red as her hair… she looks cute

"thank you" Erza said to me as she stuttered with her words now everyone on the table are looking at her just then I saw frosch…

"Frosch! You really are cute! Oh Rogue you are sweating, is it really hot in here?" I said to rogue while I took out a fan (evergreen's fan*) that I saw on a vacant table

"Fro likes Fairy-san's twin coz Rogue likes Fairy-san a lot" frosch said then everyone on the table glared at Rogue.

I just let out a chuckle, suddenly Laxus who seated beside me slung his arm on my shoulder and smirk to everyone…

I think I need to tell the truth to Rogue and Yukino they look so confused on what is happening so then I stood up on my table.

Anyway I hate lying to my new friends.

" Yukino-san and Rogue-san could we talk over there? Please." I said to them they both nodded then i hold their hands (Rogue on the Left and Yukino on the right*) and gently dragged them to the bar…

"ok guys the truth is I'm Lucy, I turned to a boy because of this ring, and if I didn't caught the thief I will be a boy forever except when there is a crescent moon or full moon, so sorry for Lying… I'm deeply sorry I wanted to tell it to you guys but yuki stopped me… I'm so sorry." I said to them

**AUTHOR'S POV**

As Lucy told them the truth and bowed to them

"ok we will help you to your problem Lucy…" rogue said

"what?!" Yukino said

"it's ok… I'm so sorry if I lied Yukino…"

"Yukino she won't return to a girl again except when there is full moon and crescent moon, if we can't find the thief… anyway I'll help you Lucy." Rogue said to Lucy, just then Lucy was really happy that Lucy hugged Rogue tightly and kissed Rogue's forehead (it was kind of awkward coz this time Lucy is taller than rogue and both of them are boys*) meanwhile Yukino is clearly jealous as she saw Lucy hugged Rogue then rogue blushed a bit now that he knew Lucy is hugging him.

"ok… I'll help you too…" Yukino pouts and then Lucy hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead too, which made Yukino blushed a lot and some saw it and looks really jealous as they saw their beloved celestial mage hugged and kissed the two tigers..

Meanwhile mira fainted with hearts on her eyes coz she can't handle the haremness anymore…

….

**tbc**


	12. Chapter 12 beach escapade

**LH **

**CHAPTER 12: BEACH ESCAPADE**

That day (last chapter*) Louis /Lucy Invited Them (Wendy, Erza, Cana, Levi, Juvia, Yukino, Yuki, Laxus, Rogue, Sting, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel and Natsu, and the exceeds*) to the beach And now their rivalry and competition starts now…

**At the beach**

**Meanwhile**

The girls changed into their bathing suits and flaunt their curves, all of them wore a two piece outfits Levi wore a two piece with Blue with yellow frills and Wendy wore a two piece light blue with frills on the top in it, Erza wore a black skimpy bikini, Yukino wore a pink with frills at the edges bikini, Juvia on the other hand wore a plain blue two piece, Cana a lacey bikini and Lisanna wore a zebra print bikini.

On the other hand the boys plus Louis … are done wearing their trunks… Louis wore a navy blue with Gold edges swimming trunks, and white unbuttoned polo shirt, Yuki wore white trunks with flame designs below it, Natsu wore a plain red with black edges in it, Sting wore a white swimming trunks with black designs it, Rogue wore a white V-neck shirt and Black trunks with white designs in it, Gray wore a navy blue trunks and a buttoned Hawaiian polo shirt, Gajeel wore a plain black trunks, sunglasses and a light gray unbuttoned polo and Laxus wore a Leopard print swimming trunks and an unbuttoned leopard print polo shirt.

.

"uhmmm I miss my swimsuits… at least Virgo brought me some new clothes" Louis sulks

"don't worry I will help you." Yuki hugged him but Laxus grabbed Yuki

"don't worry Lucy." Rogue kicked Yuki

"Blondie… you've got some abs there… " Sting looked at Louis 's abs

"yeah Luce is taller than me…"

"wow look at the scene, there are so many hot chicks in there Gihi."

"Luce I need to thank you, Juvia isn't stalking me these past few days…and I'm grateful by it so stay as a boy!"

"hey don't be like that I'll be a girl again! wait isn't that Juvia? Why is she hiding at the tree?"

"Good look bunny boy she will stalk you now!"

"I'll talk to her…" Louis said as he run towards where Juvia is standing

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia is happy that Louis -sama, sorry but Juvia just dropped the Love rival name calling to Louis -sama coz I don't want Louis -sama to be Love-rival again….

Anyway Juvia is now happy that Louis -sama just invited Juvia to the beach and now I'm going to do my secret plan! Operation seduce Louis -sama!

Wait! Is that Louis -sama? He is so handsome, and Gray-sama looks cute…. What should I do?!

Wait! Why is Louis -sama walking towards me? Could it be?!

"Juvia why are you hiding? Come with us"

"ok… but Juvia is shy and…"

"why you would be shy you look cute in your bikini.." Louis -sama said to me and smiled…. Did Louis -sama said I'm cute? Kyaaaa!

**Author's Pov**

Juvia began to daydream suddenly Laxus got irritated and dragged him out of Juvia who is now having a nosebleed…

"let's seat there."

"ok."

Suddenly Erza, Yukino and the girls looked at Louis

"Yuki is a boy?!" Yukino said she couldn't believe it.

"he looks hot." Cana teased

"Louis has that abs and slender body plus his fair and smooth skin…" Cana teased again

"Y-Y-Yeah." Erza stuttered as well as the others while looking at Louis and his body with their flushed red face.

Meanwhile the other boys went to the sea and began to have a petty fight each other at the ocean and the only ones who are on the shore is Laxus, Louis, Rogue and Yuki.

Suddenly Yuki stood up and dragged Louis out of Rogue and Laxus,

"wait I'll removed my shirt first.." the blonde celestial mage stood up and as he strips of his top the girls look at him like he was some kind of an eye candy or something

"Rogue catch! Could you please keep it for a while…." Louis shouted to Rogue who caught it and folded it neatly.

"L-Lu-chan! Play with us!"

"Sure! Wow Levi you look cute!" Louis complimented his best friend which made Levi blushed a lot and the girls look at her with envy.

"uhmmm how about me?" Erza asked demandingly

"you look sexy."

"what's up playboy?" Cana hugged Louis

"hey are you really drinking at the beach, you need to sober up!"

"but~~~"

"you could have drown if you swim Cana…" he scold Cana and carry her Bridal style on the shore, and as soon as he lay down Cana beside Rogue (who looks not interested on Cana*)

"Kyaaaa Wendy-san is drowning!" Yukino shouted, he saw Wendy was almost getting drown in the water, so he ran and swim towards wendy and pick her up, she also noticed wendy is not breathing and everyone began to panic… she lay her on the shore and check her pulse…

So Louis has no other choice but to do a CPR, and do a mouth to mouth resuscitation to her for a few times, which made everyone look at them and the girls began to think of drowning themselves at the sea.

"coughs* Louis -nii-san?!"she shouted with her face flushed red when she realize Louis did a CPR to her. And it was her first kiss…

"are you alright?" he ask…

"yeah?! Uhmmm Louis -nii!ahh.." she stuttered and fainted

"hey don't faint!" He panicky said then Erza carried wendy on their resting place after that Louis was back at the beach again, just then Yukino got a wound on her right foot.

"Yukino your foot is bleeding! Wait I'll treat it!" he said he carried Yukino bridal style as well.

Then as he lay Yukino beside wendy (she's sleeping*) he grabbed his first aid kit

"yukino I already put some bandages on your foot, by the way I think you got it from a broken sea shell, so what are you feeling now, I can wake up wendy to heal your foot…" as he said while tightening the bandage on Yukino's foot

"it's ok Louis -san thanks for healing it…." she said while blushing just then Sting rushed towards her.

"hey Blondie what did you do to Yukino?!"

"Sting he didn't do anything wrong! He help me, while you are 'fighting' with Natsu-san!"

"oh Yukino, does it mean that you like blondie than me?!"

"Yes!"

"uhmmm I think you shouldn't fight!" Louis tried to stop them

"keep out of this Blondie I'm talking with my girl."

"huh?! Your girl?! I'm not your girl!"

"yes you are!"

"I am not!"

Suddenly Rogue got annoyed by their constant yelling that he knocked out unconscious the two and lay them down beside Wendy..

"Rogue why did you do that?!"

"they are noisy and I think wendy-san needs to relax… don't worry they will wake up later" rogue said with his usual stoic face.

"okay… hey Rogue want to play beach volleyball with us?"

"…. Ok"

.

.

.

As they play beach volley ball team a or TEAM LOUIS -SAMA (try to guess who named it*) (Louis , Rogue, Yuki, Erza, and Juvia) and team b or the DRUKEN DRAGON (try to guess it too*)(Gray, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu, and Laxus) the referee/umpire are Lisanna and Levi and the scorer are Frosh and Carla, the cheerers are none other than Happy and Lector… (if you are wondering how they end up as a team, they played rock, paper, Scissors and the leader of team a is Yuki and team b is Natsu*)

"take this fire dragon's serve!" Natsu serve the ball and it was on fire

"is that all you can do little brother? How weak! Guys be ready I'll just tossed it to get his fire!" Yuki tossed the ball and Rogue spike it.

"and team Louis -sama scores whoo! Yeah!" Levi said

"Fro thinks Rogue is the best!" fro exclaimed now they are on the middle of the play

"tsk now take this!" Gray tossed and Gajeel is about to spike but then

"you wont score!" Louis blocks the ball but then Laxus got it and spike it

"and team Druken dragon scores!" Levi said..

"Juvia, Erza are you alright?" Louis ask worryingly coz they sweat a lot

"I'm fine Luce! We will win this! For the bet!"

"for the bet! I will win Louis -sama!"

"let's win this Lucy!"

"hey wait what bet!?" Louis ask them

"Juvia, Rogue, Erza and Aniki we will win this game so we will win the bet!" Natsu shouted and smirked

"wait what bet?" Louis ask them but then the ball hit his face when Gajeel served and he was gone unconscious

"Louis -sama!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

"Lu-chan!"

.

.

.

.

**Louis 's POV**

God I woke up and it's five p.m. the sun is setting and everyone surrounded me in our resting area.

Suddenly the ring lit up and as the light faded they look at me again and they were staring at me, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, and sting got a nosebleed, Laxus, Yuki and Rogue blushed a lot, the girls looked at me and all of them jaw drop and they eyes were as huge as a saucer.

Then I look at myself and I realize that I was topless… and I am a girl again…. Suddenly Virgo appeared with my clothes… a few seconds later… I'm fully clothe

"yes I'm a girl again!"

"hime sama but…"

"no virgo now I can remove this ring!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls shouted

"why?" I ask them but they just blushed and stuttered…

"hime…"

"huh? Wait virgo why can't I removed this freaking ring?!"

"Hime-sama that Is what I'm trying to say ever since this morning. You can't removed the ring but you can turn into your original gender when there is a full moon and a crescent moon…. You can't go back until you caught the thief."

"Eh?!"

"the celestial spirit king wants this to consider this as your training! So hime I need to go now"

"thanks virgo…"

"what should I do now?" I sulk at the corner but then Laxus grabbed me

"I think it's time for the boys to have fun." he smirked but then Rogue grabbed my waist

"I think Lucy is not interested in your 'FUN'" he said to Laxus suddenly Yuki grabbed me and hugged my back

"I never thought that the Handsome Louis is this sexy and beautiful, am I right Lucy?" he whispered in my ear

"hey give her back!" Laxus and rogue said

"no I wont!" Yuki shouted

"Luce is mine!" Erza grabbed my wrist and Pulled me from the boys

"no Louis -sama I mean Love-rival is important to me!" Juvia said but then yuki grabbed my other wrist and pulled me

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU PLAYING TUG OF WAR WITH MY BODY! IT FREAKING HURTS!" I yell to them and I run away from them… what the heck is there problem I'm so confused…

Now I'm on a cliff and alone and just feeling the warm breeze of the wind… I look up to the crescent moon and began to wonder, if I can find the thief or not, suddenly I heard someone walk towards me…

"hi, are you alright now?" this person kindly said to me…

"yes, thanks I just want to be alone… tonight." I said

"here have some drink, it's just strawberry soda. Hope you like it."

"Thanks!"

"I missed your smile when you are a girl…"

"hey I'm a girl right now!"

"yeah…" that person said to me and we both look at the moon that person suddenly leaned his/her head to my shoulder and I leaned my head too….

I don't know why but I feel calm tonight.

…..

To be continued


	13. chapter 13: promises and affection

**LH**

**Pumpkin-san:** **Eeveexme!**Wow how do you know it was Natsu jeez any way your guess is true! ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Yuki:** yeah anyway Lucy is really cute! /( 3 )/

**Natsu: **what are you guys talking about?

**Yuki:** nothing! Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

….

**Chapter 13: promises and affection**

**Natsu's POV**

Luce is now a girl again… and she runs away after she was pulled like a rope from a tug of war… I followed her after all she's my best friend but before that I bought some drinks the strawberry flavor one, I remember she love strawberries, a few moments later I saw her at the cliff alone.

"hi, are you alright now?" I ask Luce

"yes, thanks I just want to be alone… tonight." Luce said with a frown face

"here have some drink, it's just strawberry soda. Hope you like it." I tossed her the drink and I smiled at her, she looked at me with a startled face

"Thanks!" she said and smiled I was kind of surprised by it… I have to admit I miss her smile

"I missed your smile when you are a girl…" I said to her then I sit beside her

"hey I'm a girl right now!" Luce pout and punch my left arm,

"yeah…" I said to her and we both look at the moon, I suddenly leaned my head to her and Luce leaned her head too….

I miss this good old days, I miss being next to her, her smile, her scent, and her warmth. I hope she won't avoid me coz ever since she heard me at that time that I secretly dated Lisanna, she purposely avoided me, I want the old Luce back and I don't like the new Luce….

"hey Luce… I'm sorry…" I said to her and my head is still on her shoulder

"why?"

"coz I didn't told you that day…"

"oh… it's fine… I'm just… I'm sorry that I love you" she whispered but then she removed her head and open her drink…

"no I should be the one… I just felt like I don't deserve your affection, it's overwhelming, you know what I mean Luce?" I said to her I also sit up straight beside her and also opened my drink, I took a glance of her and she's looking at the moon, then she took a sip of her drink, I felt guilty, about it. I was scared that ever since I knew and heard that she like no she loved me I run away, I don't want to sacrifice our friendship, I loved her, but I don't know if it's just the loved of being of a nakama or the other way around. Suddenly she whispered still looking at the moon…

"yes… I just hope we could be still be friends… like before... best friends." she said suddenly I felt hurt or stab in my heart… I don't know why but I felt like she just rejected me… however I'm glad that she still consider me as her friend, no as she said I'm still her best friend

"I would be happy, Luce…" I said to her and I leaned to her shoulder again and hold her soft hand, I heard her mumbled "thank you".

"thank you Luce, thanks that I met you…" I whispered… it's too late… thanks that I met you coz you always made me happy, whenever I see you. It's too late now that I have Lisanna… it's too late, Luce already moved on.

**Yuki's POV**

Oh… My brother and Lucy sitting on the cliff… how cute, but now the intruders are here…. I need to stop them…

"hey isn't that Natsu-san and Lucy-san?" Yukino-san said

"love rival.."

"yeah… but I hope you wouldn't disturbed them" I warned them

"why?!" they all said

"they need to clear out some things… am I right Erza-san and Laxus-san?"

"uh…. Yeah.." both of them said

"but…." the others protest

"they need to talk… my brother and Lucy needs to talk… leave them ALONE… even just for tonight." I warned them and I didn't notice that my hands are on fire.

They look at me and for some reasons they followed me, and they leave them alone…. An hour later they went back Luce look quite Happy but I saw my little brother who look quite sad, hmmm could it be that he just realized that, We rented a small cabin where we can sleep for the night, it only consist of a small kitchen, and bathroom, one bedroom, and the living room. we decide that all the boys are sleeping at the Living room, and the girls are all sleeping on the bedroom.

"It's late already… let's all sleep."

"nii-san! it's too early!"

"shut up! GUYS are ALL SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!" I said to them

"eh?!" the boys yelled

"look it's past 9 p.m. Erza-san and the rest are all sleepy, also look at Rogue-san his already sleeping at the couch, so as one of the oldest person in this cabin I hope you all followed my orders. By the way we are all sleeping at floor, coz Rogue-san is on the couch…" I said to them….

" ok… girls let's go to the room." Erza said to them

"but it's cold on the floor…" Natsu and Sting protest

"I'll summon Virgo for their sleeping Bags, open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"hime, is it punishment time?"

"no, by the way can you give the guys some blankets and pillows, and don't worry to us girls I saw the bed room and the bed is huge and lots of pillows."

"ok hime…(after 5 sec. later*) here are the pillows and blankets.."

"thanks you can go back and take a rest…good night, virgo" she said to the maid and she vanished

"good night…" all the girls said to us, now we are about to sleep on the floor, no one dared to go to the bedroom coz I felt that they will be killed by Erza, or the others.

**Lucy's POV**

The bed is weirdly huge and there is enough space for us girls, I also change into my pajamas (a yellow huge polo, and pants with cute stars designs in it, I don't know why Virgo gave me such a huge size*) that … the girls looked at me and hugged me, they also told me that they miss my body, especially Cana… now they are drawing a slot on who will sleep beside me, I wonder why? they told me that I'll be sleeping in the middle, I tried to protest to them, not to make a deal on those things, but I got scared when I saw their eyes gleamed and they had this weird aura behind them… a few moments later,now the girl sleeping on my right is Erza, on my left is Juvia, and yeah we all sleep on the comfy bed. I don't know why but I felt like I'm going to be devoured by them.

**The next morning**

**4 a.m.**

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia woke up, then Juvia see NO! Juvia felt that Love rival is hugging me, Love rival is a boy again Louis-sama! Is hugging me, Juvia is stiffened when Juvia saw Louis-sama's shirt is unbuttoned and his abs is showing off, Louis-sama is still sleeping and he look so handsome suddenly Erza-san pulled him into a hugged, Erza-san is Hugging Louis-sama on the back! LOVE-RIVAL! Suddenly he turned around now Louis-sama is snuggling erza-san, Juvia wont give up so Juvia also hugged Louis-sama and now erza-san and Juvia is glaring at each other!

**Erza's POV**

I woke up when I saw Luce is hugging Juvia, how dare she seduce my Luce! I noticed that Luce turned to a boy again… so it means that every Crescent and full moon Luce will go back to a girl, but as long as we didn't caught the thief who stole it, it means that…. Ok! I'm fired up! I pulled Luce then he turned around and my eyes widen when I saw his shirt unbuttoned could it be Juvia unbuttoned them? suddenly he hugged me, I glanced at Juvia and I smirked at her when she glared at me suddenly she hugged Luce back…

**7 a.m.**

**Author's POV**

They all woke up except Louis and they were eyeing on him, Wendy blushed a lot when she saw him topless, ( R.I.P. shirt coz it was ripped by Juvia and Erza.*) Cana just whistled, yukino, Levi, and Lisanna just blushed. Suddenly Louis (still asleep and alone in the bed coz Juvia and Erza are glaring at each other at the room*) pulled Yukino (coz she is sitting on the bed*) into a hug, he cuddle her like a pillow which made her blush and anger the two woman (Juvia and Erza*) that they tried to wake him up.

"Luce wake-up!"

"Louis-sama wake-up~"

"five more minutes~" he said and still cuddling Yukino like a pillow.

Just then Sting, Laxus and Yuki barged in the room. Sting Jumped in the bed and pulled Yukino from Louis embrace. Suddenly Louis woke up in a bad mood

"What the?! Could you guys please shut the F*** up I'm trying to sleep! Get out before I kick you out!" He said then seconds later he fell off on the bed and slept again, they all went out. And they didn't expect that he wasn't a morning person.

**7:15 a.m.**

Louis woke up alone in the room, and he didn't know why. he went to the living room and saw all of them preparing for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." he smiled to them

"Good morning Lucy-san/ Luce/ Louis-sama/ Louis-san/ Blondie/bunny boy" they said but he noticed that some of them are blushing, some are neutral and sting is scowling…

"hey Luce how about go to the bathroom first! You still got some bed head!" Yuki scold him

"thanks, uhmmm wait by the way why am I shirtless?" he ask, and the girls where all silent and the boys look at them with suspicious eyes coz Louis looks like he was molested or something, and it made the girls ( especially Juvia and Erza the ones who ripped his shirt*) sweated a lot.

"I don't see anything bad." Gray said who is only wearing his boxers

"Gray your clothes anyway I'll help you cook after I wash my face." Louis said

A few moments later Louis summoned Virgo again so he can changed his clothes. (he is now wearing a blue kimono like coat in a white sakura design, inside it was a Leopard print sleeveless top outfit and a dark gray pants with military knee high boots where the pants are tuck in*)he put his usual belt where his keys are placed and his whip.

"Luce you look cool!" Natsu grinned at him

"really?" he said then as he entered the Living room the girls blushed when removed the coat and went inside the small kitchen.

"Louis-sama…"

"Erza, Juvia, and Yukino could you prepare the table? I'll help Levi-chan to cook and Cana please it's early to drink booze, Lisanna and Wendy could you please call Sting, Gray, Gajeel, the exceeds, just all of them outside?"

"how about us?" Natsu, Rogue, Laxus and Yuki said in unison.

"uhmmm wash your hands?"

"lu-chan the bacons!" levi panicked (if you are wondering where the food came from, leo opened his gate and brought some food and utensils coz virgo reminded him*)

"Levi-chan are you alright?" he is now at levi's back and they look like a newlywed couple flirting at each other while cooking, suddenly Erza and Juvia pulled him out of Levi.

"Luce we will cook.! I know that you are a good cook now I will show you off my skill" Erza requip in her chef outfit

"Louis-sama you would love juvia's cooking!"

Deep inside Louis is nervous about Erza's not so great cooking but what bothers him more is Juvia's life threatening cooking skill as he remember the bentou she made for Gray. Suddenly when all of them are inside the room, they saw Erza and Juvia are about to cook. Louis saw their expressions so he didn't have a choice

"STOP! Erza, Juvia and Levi please get out of the kitchen I will all cook for you, so please sit." As he said he removed his coat again and his top and Rogue folded it neatly for him, he borrowed some apron from Erza, and they all watched an almost topless (coz of the apron*) Louis cooking for them.

a few moments later they already smelled the mouthwatering food, the sizzling sound of the meat/bacon, the nice aroma of the fried rice, and the nice scent of his coffee that he brewed, … the boys began to drool on the food (literally* and especially the dragon slayers*) and the girls began to daydream on how good Louis as a husband material.

"ok so it's enough for everyone, so I hope you all like my cooking!" Louis winked at everyone and put his shirt on back, which made the girls slightly disappointed.

"Luce I really loved your cooking!" Natsu exclaimed

"damn it bunny boy you should cook at the guild."

"Louis-sama's cooking is delicious Juvia is so happy!"

"you are a good husband material, eh should I just marry you" Cana teased him

"he will return to normal again." As some* of the guys said in unison, then the girls glared at them and they boys flinched coz they felt like they are going to be murdered by these women around them.

"Hehehe I don't know why but sometimes I do enjoy this body, I'm tall and I'm stronger when I was a girl… but I still like my original body…"

After they ate breakfast they bid farewell went back to their respective guilds

**Time skip 3 days later**

**Rui's POV**

I'm here at the forest looking at the woman I turned into a boy, why is he here alone?

I turned on my surveillance Lacrima and watched them…Too much drama ei? Jeez so should I show myself… it's way too troublesome to hide… but if they caught me I would be punished by the king himself… hmmm I guess I won't show myself for now… I want to see more of this reality show.

"activate: : negative existence 0.1" as I activate one my magic… and it made me like a spirit, so they cannot see, feel, hear or smell me

Anyway jeez I'll watch them for now; I want to see more of this ruckus.

"wait isn't that Minerva Orlando? Hmmm this could be great a little complication wouldn't hurt, this could." Then I steal her remaining energy so she can pass out… by my lacrima that can sucked life energy…

**Minerva's POV**

I arrived in front of a dark guild... alone… coz they are all busy

Tsk why do I need to get through with this… damn it! Anyway this would get me stronger! I need to be stronger.

_A few moments later_

Damn it why are they so weak I beat them all alone, now I finished my mission I turned them in to prison and got my jewels.

.

.

.

.

Ugh I'm so freaking tired, I should have threatened Orga to accompany me, and so he would drag-off those filthy bastards.

Tsk. I walked on this forest, suddenly I felt something off to me… damn did I feel weak? A few seconds later my vision blurred and it all went black…

.

.

.

.

When I woke up I saw I'm in a room, why am I sleeping in this bed? … beside me is a handsome blonde guy who is sleeping on a chair and on his lap is a bowl with a small towel. He then opened his eyes… I was mesmerized when I saw his brown eyes looking at me…

"what am I doing here?" I ask him rudely but then he just smiled and placed his hand on my forehead

"oh thank god your fever is gone, anyway I saw you at the forest, and you got a fever, so yeah I carried you here at my apartment. So here eat up."

As he said then I noticed his insignia 'fairytail?' I never saw him in there…. He is so suspicious why is he so kind to me?

"don't worry I didn't steal your jewels so eat up and wash your self… take a rest and you can go now." he said to me in his deep and gentle voice…

"I'm Minerva from Sabertooth and you are..."

"uh.. ah… I'm L-Louis from Fairytail… I'll just call up Yukino for you. Don't worry and be suspicious Rogue and yukino are my friend." As he said …. Wait Yukino and Rogue knew this kind man?

I stood up on his bed then I lose my balance but he help me… I was shock no one help me in my whole existence in this world… he then guide me to his table where I found some fresh toast and eggs and a juice.

"eat up! I'll just take a shower after that I can make you a warm bath… take it slow… you are still a girl so please if you want some assistance just call me" as he said…. I ate some breakfast.. damn why do I feel weak… tsk I felt like someone cast a spell on me…

_A few moments later_

He came out the bathroom half naked (he got is pants on*) and he has this towel around his neck… his hair is still dripping wet…

"AH! I'm S-s-sorry I forgot to take some shirt with me at …"

"it's ok I'm used to it… take your time." I said to him in a stern voice… now I took a glance of him again… he is tall, quite mascular, he is lean… fair, smooth skin… he look sexy…. Wait stop… daydreaming Minerva… I need to go back to my guild.. suddenly Louis turned on his Lacrima and called Yukino…

I saw Yukino blushed… what a bitch as far as I can remember Sting got a crush on her… now she is flirting with Louis.. or is it because he is half naked?

"hey yukino! Good morning.."

"good morning Louis-sama!" as she said.. wait where did Louis-sama came from? She sounded like that bitch from fairytail that keeps saying Gray-sama…

"yukino could you get Rogue and ugh S-sting… Minerva is here at my apartment… so… I think she really want to go back there.."

"M-m-minerva is at your room?! wait how ? why?!"

"yukino calm down I saw her at the forest and don't worry she's fine she just fainted so…"

"ok we will go there but Rogue and Sting are on a mission again so I'll just bring Rufus and Orga… hang in there Louis-sama! We will save you from Minerva!" as I heard her said… then he turned off the lacrima, wait did I just heard it right? As far as I can remember I never raped a guy, or killed them without valid reason… hmmm

"so Minerva I'll go on shopping, and buy some groceries… you want to come? Or you'll stay here?"

"I'll come, don't worry I'll pay for what I ate and my stay here."

"you don't need too, but if you insist… ok… and please don't glare at me… Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) " he said am I glaring? He looks cute when he is scared, this would be fun… I guy that looks like he love shopping huh?

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**i hope you all like it**

**thank you. **

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	14. chapter 14 forgive, kiss and warmth

LH

**CHAPTER 14: FORGIVE, KISS AND WARMTH**

Pumpkin-san: indeed there will be an awkward kissing scene (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Yuki-san: I wonder who will it be?

Pumpkin-san: you will be shock… and jeez it's quite awkward… and sorry if they are way too OOC… jeez I like how messed up they are… in this fanfic.

Yuki-chan: I want to know… anyway we don't own fairytail

Louis: I heard there will be a kissing scene, so who are they?

Pumpkin-san: you and….. secret! Hohohohoho (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Louis: WHAT! gosh how dare you my first kiss! I felt that you ate a lot of chocolates again coz you've gotten weird again Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

Yuki: but you kissed Wendy san! I actually want to kiss you… the passionate one ﾉ( = 3 = ) ﾉ✧

Louis: EH?!(blushed furiously*) B-BAKA! IDIOT! About wendy it's to save her! it's CPR!

Pumpkin-san: let's start the story… jeez this is for fan service… yeah the kissing scene is for fan service hope you like it. Coz it's a request from a reader… I do accept request on the pairing… so yeah.

…

**LOUIS POV**

What should I do? If my friends saw her here they will definitely interrogate me, or worst they could hate me or kicked me out! Gosh what should I do?! Minerva is taking a bath now, I summoned Virgo to get some clothes and heels that I can lend to Minerva, she was shocked by it… I know that she almost killed me… but there was something odd about her on becoming strong, I also knew that her father is scary as hell, he's kind of worse than my father…

Anyway what makes me more nervous is how I would tell her that I'm Lucy the girl that she almost killed. Although I know that she won't kill me coz she won't gain anything from it. She would be rather glad to defeat Erza than me.

I'm worried coz she's weak right now, she has way too much pride about her strength and she would rather die than to be treated or called weak. I'll just help her if she needed me, yeah that would be good. Somehow she reminds me of Erza and Laxus coz they have this pride thing going on their personality.

Then I waited outside my room after she said that she's finished cleaning herself… and she wouldn't be comfortable if I'm inside the room while she's changing, why because I'm a girl but I'm on man's body right now. And I'm really pissed off when Gray or Natsu always barged in my room…

still I'm scared at her…. but she needs someone to help her right now, even she didn't want to… I'll make her feel welcome! Yes! That would be a great Idea, she maybe becomes my friend and it would be great if she would open up with me.

I knocked on the door and as she opened it, I was kind of happy that she wore that dress that I lend to her.

"so are you ready to go out?" I asked her but then she has this look in her eyes… damn it's scary, she wouldn't let her guard down… so how should I supposed to help her?

**Minerva's POV**

This man named Louis asked me out for some shopping which I liked but Grocery shopping… I'm not familiar with it I always told Orga, Rufus or some of the members to buy it for me.

Yet here I am having a bath inside this 'kind' man's clean and neat bath room, he even lend me some clothes… which made me a bit suspicious on how a guy has these skimpy dresses (it was Lucy's old dresses and it was a red backless dress with a long slit where her right long legs shows off*)… after I change into that dress which looks simple yet expensive, I was kind of amused, it covered my breast area but it shows a lot of my back… he even gave me a pair of stilettos… which I liked..

"so are you ready to go out?" he asked me with a shy and anxious smile, did I look that scary to him?

"sure let's go." I said sternly to him… we got out of his apartment and I just noticed that we are in magnolia, people in the area greeted him and girls tried to woo him… really? Tsk fan girls…. Now they are glaring on me, I don't care, I don't even live here, so I just walked beside him to anger them more. Say that I'm sadistic but I love seeing their face in anger coz of jealousy…

But when I looked at him from head to toe, I'm kind of amused on what he is wearing today (it was a white and dark blue long kimono like coat with scattered white sakura petals designs in it that was loosely placed over his body, inside it was a black fitted shirt, a dark gray pants which was tuck in on his brown military armoured boots, he also has this **very familiar** whip and keys that was on a belt that held the kimono in place.*)

He looks neat and aristocratic. But somehow very familiar… I felt I met him before.

Suddenly I felt weak again I almost lost my balance… damn it! If I knew that someone casted a spell on me, I will kill him, I will murder him. _(advanced r.i.p. to Rui who casted a spell and sucked her energy to make her weak*)…_ I'm sure someone did make me weak…

But before I fell on the ground Louis grabbed my waist and saved me again… I hate being weak tsk yet somehow I feel happy about it.

We did shop a lot… mostly I heard guys hated shopping coz it's a waste of time but somehow it was fun… he then summoned a very familiar spirit and gave the shopping bags and groceries to her and told her that put it on his apartment (it was virgo*) I was suspicious on who he really is…

**Time skip**

**12:30 p.m.**

"I'm hungry…" I heard him mumble… suddenly he stopped on walking when he saw a family restaurant….

"let's eat there, Minerva!" he exclaimed like a child, he then grabbed my hand and dragged me gently there.

And when we got there and found our sits I saw a couple of waitress are fighting on who will serve him, but then one girl just dashed over in front of us and fake smiled to me and blushed at him… what a bitch

"what do you like to eat? Sir" this slut said

"hmmmm I want this pasta and this drink, how about you?"

"same as yours.." I rudely said to him

"so that's all." he said to the waitress that almost fainted when he smiled at her…

.

.

.

As we waited for food I ask him

"Mr. Louis Heartfilia, I want to know your background, I never saw you at the GMG? And…" I said but then he cut me off.. how rude… but he really look so familiar… yeah he somehow resemble the weak woman that I almost killed at the naval battle… it's not my fault she's weak, she should have trained more to be stronger… but if I compared Yukino and her… that woman is much stronger than yukino….

"I came from a very rich family but I ran away, my mother died when I was young and my father… he was kind of ruthless and cold… he cared for power, reputation and money… he ignored me and I decide to ran away… a few years later I joined fairytail and after that a few weeks later he decided to get me back and hired a dark guild to just get me back, he threatened me and Fairytail… after that event I decide to confront him, just then I knew the reason why he wants me back… he wanted me to marry someone I barely knew so his business can survived. So yeah… are you still doubting me?" he said to me… his eyes look so sad suddenly I remember Jiemma my father… he was so strict… so cold and ruthless… we had almost the same past…

(note: she was still a kid when the phantom lord attacked Fairytail and she was on a ruthless training with her father, so she doesn't have that much details on what happened that year*)

Suddenly our order came… and the slut (waitress*) leave when I look (at the waitress POV, she was giving her a death glare*) at her coz she was annoying.

"I also had that kind of past…father he's…." I mumbled while I look at my plate as I twirl the fork on my pasta

"I understand and I know that feeling, you just wanted to be stronger so you can prove to him that you are Strong, you suffered a lot, " he said to me… I look at him, I was confused… how can he understand me?

This guy can understand me… I look at him and our eyes met, he gave me a warm smile, and then we ate again silently.

Suddenly two familiar women dashed and barge on our table

"Erza…" I hissed when she seated beside Louis, she glared at me

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" she seriously said to me.

….

**Erza's POV**

I was about to visit Luce, when I saw him walked out to his apartment with a familiar woman… (Minerva*)

'that woman' as I hissed but then I look at Luce and blushed coz he looks cool on his outfit… then I began to followed (stalked*) her just then I also saw Juvia hiding behind a barrel.

"Juvia wants to know why Erza-san is here?" she whispered

"Juvia why are you here and stalking Luce?" I whispered

But both of us stopped arguing when Minerva almost fell but Luce caught her… we followed her… why is Luce so nice to her? she was almost got killed on the naval battle, why did she forgive her already? But then we saw them walked inside the restaurant

.

I've got enough of their flirting (it was when Louis is talking about his past to Minerva, and they got an eye to eye contact*) why is Luce so kind to her?

.

And then both of us dashed inside the family restaurant and I sat next to Luce, I glared at her.

"Erza…" she hissed when I seated beside Louis

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" as I seriously said to her. how dare she eat with the person she almost killed at the GMG.

"erza? Why are you here? Wait Juvia why are you hiding behind that waitress?" as he said then Juvia sat next to Louis (he is in the middle Juvia is on the right and Erza is on the left*)

"Juvia is hungry~" Juvia starts to flirt… damn it and Luce feeds her…

"by the way what is the great titania doing here?" she sarcastically said to me.

"why are you here?" I countered her question but then Louis spoke

"Erza I saw her at the forest, she fainted and got a fever…"

"I see…" I said

"Louis is she your girlfriend?" Minerva said rudely with one of her eyebrows arched… I blushed a bit on the girlfriend part

"Unfortunately I'm single, Erza's my precious friend as well as Juvia." Louis said… ouch… did I get rejected? No?! wait I haven't even got a move maybe if I ask him out he will see me as more than a friend! Yeah and maybe if I can make him fall in love with me Luce will stay as a guy forever!

"oh a FRIEND by the way Louis, I have a question and I know that this one is quite obvious… so Louis why do you have Lucy heartfilia's key's?" she said suddenly Luce stiffened and got nervous but before I spoke in his place

"Juvia knows! Louis-sama is Lucy-san's twin brother!" Juvia shouted

"twin? so where is she?" she said again in a demanding tone

"she's training…" as I said then I looked over at Luce and I saw him face palm

"hmmm is that so? Very well then, as his twin brother could you tell her that I'm sorry, I apologize about what happened at the games… she's weak but I like her fighting spirit… it's good to hear that she's training to become stronger, anyway if I compare her and Yukino, I would say that she is stronger than Yukino…" she said

"thanks for saying that, she already forgive you a long time ago… I think she understands now why you are like that…thanks Minerva." Louis said and smiled at her he stood up and leaned to her and their foreheads touched… and I heard him say thanks again

I was shocked when he did that, even Juvia was about to burst out from anger…

**Author's POV**

After Louis did that, the two women glared at Minerva who is smirking at them coz she noticed that they are jealous, after they ate (Louis insist on paying but the three women glared at him*) Louis invited them to go and rest at the park.

Minerva sighed and Louis noticed it

"Minerva do you want to take a nap? Here sleep on my lap" Louis casually said to her, like it wasn't a big deal, there was an awkward silence between the four but after a minute.

"sure." Minerva took this chance as an advantage to annoy them especially Erza who is now about to burst out from anger as well as Juvia.

A few hours later

Minerva already fell asleep as well as Louis, Erza is beside Louis, meanwhile Juvia went back to the guild.

Just then Laxus entered the scene and saw IT…

"what is she doing here?" Laxus growled and it made them to wake up

"Laxus, she's my guest… so don't be rude to her!" Louis scolded him

"Louis I think I'll just rest at your room, I felt that I'm not welcome here.."

"but… are you sure?"

"yes… I'll just wait for you this evening… hmmm just take your time…" Minerva said

"ok… take care."

"tsk." Minerva glared at Laxus and Erza and slightly nod and smirked at Louis but Louis just smiled at her, which made the two slightly annoyed And Minerva walked away.

.

.

.

.

"Erza….Gramps wants to talk to you…" Laxus seriously said to her.

"I'll go too…" Louis said and Erza nodded which made Laxus slightly annoyed

"no, I want to talk to you Lucy…" Laxus said as he grabbed his hand to stop him, he also earned a glare from Erza

"Erza you should go now, I think it's important…" Laxus seriously said to her with a glare

"tsk… alright, but Luce can I VISIT you tonight?"

"sure… take care erza.."

And she walked away…

…..\

5:30 p.m.

**Meanwhile at the guild**

Yuki and Mira are having a fun conversation at the bar. Yeah the two matchmaking devils are having a conversation, that made their guild mates scared, especially how they sarcastically insulted some guild members who are single, hopeless romantic and dense. But the two of them are also single…. Which made everyone sweatdrop.

"but the two of you are also single…" Gray commented

"heh?..but I am smitten with Lucy~~~I don't care if she's a boy or a girl~~~ and mira is interested with Freed-san~~~"

"oh yuki-chan don't be like that~ we know that Gray just missed Juvia's stalking~~~"

"ow~~ you are right Mira-chan~~~ Juvia is now hopelessly in love with Louis~~~"

"Shut up!" Gray shouted but then he got scared when the two glared at him… he knew he would be dead, if he fought to Mira and Yuki they would not hesitate to burn him or torture him slowly with his sword… so he just sat back to his sit….

"mira, I think we need to prepare for the wedding. I want it to be a bit grand~~~"

"wedding? What do you mean by it, yuki-kun?"

"look my brother and your sister, they like each other... so what are we waiting for… my brother found his mate!"

"but they are too young! And yes they look so sweet together, even your brother is a bit dense"

"I know, but… I'm just excited…"

"me too yuki-kun…"

"I want to see their babies~~" both of them said in unison

"I think if it's a boy he will got Lisanna's hair and my brother's eyes~~ so adorable, and he will be a heartbreaker when he grew up!" Yuki began to day dream

"yes and if it's a girl she'll have pink hair and Lisanna's adorable eyes~~ she will definitely gain a lot of suitors when she grew up!" Mira began to day dream as well and everyone just to sweat drop.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna began to fidget and blushed a lot when they heard their Onee-chan's and onii-chans not-so-loud-conversation (actually everyone heard it*) and Master Makarov just grinned at them, he was happy to see that everyone is getting along well, and he went inside his office again.

.

.

A few awkward moments later

.

.

Suddenly someone walked inside the guild.

"je-mystogan?"

" …" he just nodded

"are you looking for Erza?" Mira said when she noticed that he is looking for someone

"you're not mystogan, am I right? I travelled and trained myself at edolas a long time ago…"

"you're right…I'm jellal" he smiled to the two

"oh… I'm yuki! Natsu's onii-chan"

"natsu's onee-chan?"

"I'm a man and I'm in my 20's…"

"you're a boy?!" he exclaimed he couldn't believe that the pretty pink long haired that wore a shrine maiden (the top is white and Navy blue but the pants are black*) like outfit is a guy.

"you know Edo yuki who is a real girl at edolas is already dead like what happened to edo lisanna, I'm sorry Mira if I said it... so what is your business here? And you even impersonate the kind and mysterious mystogan? Who apparently is my friend"

"ah it's personal reason…"

For some reason Yuki dragged Jellal on the bar… and smiled at mira… and everyone inside the guild already knew what will happen to him. (he will be interrogated about his lovelife*)

"so~~~ you are waiting for erza-san?"

"….."

"heh… yuki-kun did you know that him and Erza-san has some deep connections to each other~~"

"oh~ I want to know~~ mira-chan… but it looks like you got to move mr. lonely boy…"

"you're so mean Yuki-kun mystogan will know it later right?"

"right I can't wait to see!"

"me too! Erza's going to be so torn~"

"what did you mean by it?" Jellal ask them

"you'll know it later!" both matchmaking devils grinned at him

Suddenly Jellal waited just then he saw Erza came inside the guild...

"erza…"he mumbled and smiled at her

"Jellal? What are you doing here?!" Erza nervously said

Now everyone inside the guild looked at the two and a bit nervous about Erza's new love interest and they prayed that Louis/Lucy will not appear or they will be watching a drama, coz they know Jellal is in love at Erza.

….

**Meanwhile Laxus and Louis**

**5:45 p.m.**

**Laxus's POV**

"uhmm what do you want Laxus?"

"I want to talk to you…"

"say it now…"

"I can't there are too much people here…"

"huh? Is that serious matter?"

"yeah…" I said to her (Laxus still see or referred Louis as a girl*) then I carried her (bridal style*), even we are on the same height she is still light as a feather… then I zap/dashed off until we reached the outskirt of magnolia and now we are on the middle of the forest.

I put her down and saw that she is wearing an interesting ensemble… damn it I need to be calm…

Then he looked at me…. with those innocent brown eyes

"are you alright? Your face is red…" he said

"brat… uh… lucy…"

"huh?"

I grabbed both of her shoulder, and both of us are staring at each other… I don't know why I'm still mesmerize by these eyes, and her scent is still intoxicating even now… her pheromones is stimulating me, even with that body…

I pinned her at the tree which is hard coz we are in the same height. She didn't hesitate which is a bit confusing.

_(Lucy is a boy at this chapter but Laxus still see him as a girl so I'm using Her and she at his POV*)_

"Lucy I like you… no I love you…" I whispered in her ears, she was kind of shocked

"but I'm a boy right now…" she stuttered and I saw her blushing

"so? I don't care." I said then she blushed more, how cute…

I leaned closer to her and I noticed that she is getting nervous, in my mind I want to stop it but my body can't. I don't know why but I just had the urge to kiss her or him…ugh damn it! I don't care if she's a boy right now.

Then our lips touched which is surprisingly soft and warm, I looked at her, she looked cute when she's shocked, I continue to pressed my lips to her, coz she didn't pushed me… which I wasn't expecting.

She began to close her eyes and tilt her head, I began to feel warm, suddenly her arms were wrapped around my neck, I slightly and teasingly licked her bottom lip and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I smirked when she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside, and I began to press my mouth to her, I felt that she shivered a bit, she tilted her head for further access in my mouth and the tongue war began. I also felt that her right hand is playing with my hair and her left hand is gripping my shoulder, and I heard some moan as we kissed, she's getting excited more as I am.

I decided to pull away gently to catch some air… and I saw her eyes half lidded and it looks like it was full of lust, she panted lightly and her face blushed slightly… I grinned at this sight… no intrusion up until now.

Then her legs wobbled, and slowly he seated on the ground still her back rested on the tree. I shifted my position, and now I'm seating in front of her, coz her long legs were quite spread out at the moment… I felt that she's not even thinking anymore, coz if she's thinking she would definitely give me a Lucy kick.

Then I began to kiss her pale neck, and nip it, she suddenly let out a moan… I never thought she was a bit sensitive on her neck area… I leave some hickey and everyone can see it coz her hair short (look at the cover image*)

"hmmm.. ah..nng L-L-Laxus~~" she said then I moved up and nibbled his ear I also whispered

"So Lucy you want more?" I whispered to her ear and lightly nibbled it.

I moved my hands and pulled down her Kimono like coat as I whispered sweet things in her ear, as I nibbled it, then I pulled away and kissed her lips again. Then I unbuttoned her black shirt and I saw her fair, lean and bare chest, damn I forgot she's in a boy's body tonight tsk… damn it I don't care both of her hands removed my leopard print fur coat.

Then I lightly glided my hand on her chest as I kissed her neck, her other hand is on my back and I can feel that her nails are digging even I'm still on my usual shirt, and her other hand is still on my hair.

"ah… Laxus~ not there~~" she grasps and moaned in a seductive manner and she gripped my hair tightly, could it be that she's…

Oh she couldn't stop herself now and I'm not going to hold back any longer. Damn how I wished that she is in her original body/gender right now.

Suddenly it rained…. Tsk now she noticed on what situation we are, her eyes widen and pushed me slightly, still she's blushing when she realized what she have done...

"I-I-I N-need to go n-now! It's late! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed as she buttoned up her shirt again and puts back her kimono like coat.

I just nodded, and I carried her and dashed off near the guild but then I changed my mind and went to a family restaurant to eat.

.

.

.

Awkward silence

.

.

.

.

"Laxus… uhmmm" she said shyly as we order up and waited for our meal I saw her still blushing and I noticed that both of us are wet due to the rain… the waitresses are also looking at us… I felt that they like Lucy... yeah she's handsome in a boy's body… and I don't like the way they stare at her it looks like it was full of lust like they are about to rape Louis… if this continues she would definitely live as a boy forever… damn it… or even worse she might like some girl like yukino, Juvia, Levi, or even worst if she chose Erza or Minerva.

"what is it… playboy?" I arrogantly said while looking into her eyes… I saw her fidgeted a bit

"I…." she said as she looked straight into my eyes… "Laxus…. I…."

…

**To be continue!**

Ok jeez gosh yes that scene is for fan service and I do accept request for pairings… someone voted for Laxus so I decided to write this… next episode will be **AN ERLU QUITE SEXY STRIPPING SCENE AT ERZA'S APARTMENT** coz you guys have been requesting for it… so yeah… I'm quite embarrassed about it… I hope you all like it.

SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JELLAL AND ERZA? MINERVA GOT A LITTLE LIKING to OUR LOUIS-sama?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LAXUS AND LOUIS/LUCY AFTER THEIR KISS?

THE CONFLICT IS ABOUT TO START!

I hope you like this chapter


	15. CHAPTER 15: CONFUSION AND BETRAYAL

L.H.

**CHAPTER 15: CONFUSION AND BETRAYAL **

**Pumpkin-san:** jeez yeah I didn't expect that there is a lot of erlu fans out there… I feel bad for Juvia and Laxus (the original partner of lucy in this story but for some reason, he was tossed out*)…

**Yuki:** yeah wait how about give me a love scene! _Puppy eyes*_

**Pumpkin-san**: hmmm ah! How about you and Mira? By the way there is a truth or dare game in here!

**Yuki:** NO WAY! HELL NO! AHO*!(idiot*) w-wait! Did you just said truth or dare?!

**Pumpkin-san:** eh? Yeah! And isn't** forbidden** things tempting?

**Louis-san**: ehem* Pumpkin-san why did you make me kiss Laxus? I'm a man at that time… I felt I'm in a yaoi scene…

**Pumpkin-san:** eh? Someone requested for it…. I'm not a yaoi fan, I got those ideas from my other Otaku friend from the university jeez… don't worry I got you a stripping scene.. no more like a make out with Erza… anyway I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! And sorry for the errors!

**Louis-san:** WHAT?! WAIT I'M CONFUSE! LOOK I'M IN A MAN'S BODY RIGHT NOW! AND I GOT THESE WEIRD HORMONES ON GOING INSIDE ME! I MIGHT DO SOMETHING WEIRD TO HER!

**Erza:** ehem*Pumpkin-san and readers thank you! _Bows*_let's do it Luce we don't want to disappoint the readers _blushed*_

**Louis-san: **I want to go back being a girl! I miss my boobs, my curves! **My sex appeal!**

**Pumpkin-san:** sex appeal? It doesn't work when you are a girl, also the readers don't want you to be a girl again! So what can I do?! I'm just writing for the readers and this is my stress reliever…_fake tears*_

**Rui: **HI READERS! It's been a while that I showed myself again… don't worry I wont let them catch me! so I got to go CIAO! _Runs away*_

**Louis and Yuki: **DAMN YOU! Come back here!_ Chases Rui* but then Erza grabs Louis and dragged him*_

**Erza**: take care Rui.. and Luce let's do this!

**Louis-san**: NOOOOOOO!

…_.._

_(There is not just one, but there are many forms of love. The man who is not well may use just one word to describe how he feels.*)_

…_.._

**MEANWHILE**

**5:45 p.m. (from the last chapter* you remember what happened at that time right?)**

**ERZA'S POV**

Damn that Minerva how dare she flirt with my Luce! We had a lot of bonding times together! We even bathe together before! Suddenly a familiar blue haired mage, smiled at me… kami-sama why did you turn up my fate that easily?.

"erza" he said my name

"j-jellal? What are you doing here?" I asked him still I can't believe he was here in front of me.

"I miss you, Erza." he said with a smile, his smile I love his smile, it feels like heaven to me.

"uh.. y-yeah I- I m-miss y-you too." I stuttered I actually didn't expect to see him… ugh why do I feel like I'm cheating?! I never got into a real relationship in the first place! But I felt like I was being hit by a mallet in the head.

"you got a problem?" he ask me as he tilt his head slightly towards me

"uh?! Eh… uhmmm no I don't! it's just I didn't expect to see you." I awkwardly smiled to him and he just nodded

"Erza-san is he your boyfriend?~~~" Yuki teased me damn that okama then Jellal blushed as well as me. we sat on the bar and I ate my cake and ignore Mira and Yuki's teasing… those two is getting on my nerves… while Jellal is beside me and drinking something.

Then I saw Juvia talking with the other girls about Luce a few moments later it rained and everyone looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"it's not Juvia's fault that it rained! It's the natures fault! even though Juvia missed Louis-sama already!" as she explained to them loudly

"Louis? Is he a new member?" he asked me just then everyone inside the guild went silent, the air was getting tense, but it looks like it didn't affect him at all.

"… uh yeah…" I nervously said then he just suddenly stood up on his sit and he looks like he forgot something.

"Erza I forgot to buy something, and uhmmm can I stay at your place tonight?" he said to me, I just nodded and he went outside.

…

**Meanwhile at the Family restaurant**

**6:15 p.m.**

**Author's POV**

"Laxus uhmmm I… uhmmm I'm sorry… I'm so confused right now." Louis said to him

"don't worry I will help you on finding that thief so you can return as a girl again." Laxus said in a confident tone of his voice

"no… it's just I've gotten to like being a guy... I feel strong, confident, you know what I mean right?"

"NO! wait could it be that you've gotten to like some bitches?"

"huh? No… and don't call a girl a bitch it's rude! Even though they act like one, you should still need to treat them as a Lady, by the way uhmmm Laxus when you uhmmm kiss me… gosh I'm so confuse..."

"you don't need to hurry things."

"uhmm Laxus I need to go back to the guild, I need to clear my mind…"

"no."

"Laxus I need to clear my mind! Please…"

"…. Eat your food, and just please think or consider what happened earlier." Laxus said to him

After their silent and awkward dinner Louis went back to the guild while Laxus head back to his place, both of them didn't mind the rain or the people that surrounds them especially Louis who got offered to accompany him with their umbrellas by so many girls.

"kyaaa! So handsome!" as one of the girls said to him but Louis just ignored them

"here an umbrella for you~" the other one said who just appeared in front of him, which made him to step back

"I'm sorry miss but I'm in a hurry, but thanks for the offer." he said to the girls who tried to stop him,and he just forced a smile to them which made the women squealed and faint with hearts in their eyes and as he took this chance to escape and took a short cut.

"ugh this ring brings me misfortune, anyway I'll just need to wait for a few nights and I'll be a girl again, jeez I can't wait." he thought to himself

Suddenly as he walked to the streets someone caught his eye. A very familiar mage… Jellal? Could it be he is here to meet Erza? Hmmm that's nice…

**6:40 p.m.**

It was raining really hard and he was drench when he came inside the guild at that moment everyone looked at him, and they were all nervous.

He was confused on what is happening, a lot of surprising things happened to him first it was shopping with Minerva, next was encountering Erza and Juvia, and last was a kiss with Laxus. But it seems like his day isn't finished yet, he felt something is about to happened again something like what happened earlier with Laxus, but he chose to ignore it, he was way too stressed out today, he just wanted some peace of mind. But then it was all gone when Juvia hugged him.

"Juvia is worried to Louis-sama, why is Louis-sama drenched in the rain? Juvia did not do anything! Promise Juvia didn't make the rain!" she panicky said to him

"I know… anyway could you get me a towel? I'm not in the mood to summon Virgo. And…" he said with a gentle smile as he pats Juvia's head but before he finished his sentence…

"don't worry Juvia will do it Louis-sama please wait." Juvia said in determination then she dashed towards Mira and asked her a towel, and a few minutes later Juvia gave him the towel and he removed his coat.

As he removed his coat Juvia noticed the hickey on his neck.

"LOUIS-SAMA WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHY DID YOU HAVE A HICKEY?! WHO RAPED YOU?" she shouted then everyone looked at him and he blushed madly

"RAPED? NO! ME? I HAVE A HICKEY?! PLEASE DON'T LOOK JUVIA YOU ARE JUST SEEING THINGS!" he denied it while blushing and acted like the not so innocent lucy again, even though it is obvious… just then Yuki dashed off to him and grabbed both of his shoulder and shake him. Louis was so confused, what happened in the guild while he was away just for a couple of hours?

"WHO MOLESTED YOU?! I WILL KILL THOSE FAN GIRLS! Wait Lucy I mean Louis why did you? Wait! Your scent…" Yuki said as he sniffed Louis and everyone looked at him as his fist was on fire and he looked like he was about to kill someone. (Yuki is not a dragon slayer, he was just trained by Igneel, he just developed a keen scene of smell. Also he has a motion sickness on boats… he just hate the sea*)

Yuki Seichiro, Natsu's happy-go-lucky older brother that has a face of a pretty woman with a slim/slender body and tall stature and those long pink hair that was tied in a high pony tail with some bangs/fringe hiding his forehead. Looks so terrifying when he's angry, even Erza and Mira gulped and shivered by the sudden change of his personality and aura. Everyone in the guild where silent upon seeing another demon was awaken, suddenly a dense idiot broke the silence down.

"Onii-chan where are you going?" Natsu asked everyone in the guild are silent and just sighed (Makarov went home already, so some of the guild members are the only ones left in the guild*)

"Natsu and Happy, I'll just have a little talk with someone… because he did something that I didn't even like. Let's just say I'll teach that person a lesson, so Mira-chan can my brother stay at your place just for tonight?" Yuki said as he smiled to his brother then his usual cute face turned stoic then emitted a murderous aura behind him then he walked towards Mira

"huh?! Why?" Mira said just then Yuki whispered something and it also changed Mira's expression then she just nodded at him.

"Natsu and Happy! You will have a sleep over with us! But you won't sleep at Lisanna's room if you do it I will discipline you" as she gleefully said with some evil aura on her back

"yuki-chan?" Louis asked as he grabbed Yuki's wrist

"Louis-chan I have to talk to someone, don't worry I won't kill him." Yuki said with a smile as he gently removed Louis's hand on his wrist

"huh? What?! wait!" Louis said as he tried to stop him but he was stopped by Natsu who just appeared in front of him,

"Natsu?" as he said

"they will just talk, maybe a little fight, I trust my brother, also I want him to teach Laxus a lesson, his scent is all over your neck, and I don't like it or even the idea of him leaving a mark on your neck Luce." Natsu whispered to Louis

A few moments later Yuki went outside the guild. Then there was dead silence again… and all of them prayed that person that Yuki is about to murder will survive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then as Louis sat on the bar and Cana drag him to a drinking contest which he gladly accept… he was confuse at that time… he just wanted to drown himself on liquor.

He got 15 mugs of booze (cana has already finished up 5 barrels*) the women of fairytail began to worry on lucy's/Louis's odd behavior, meanwhile their guild mates prayed that Jellal wouldn't come (he went to a store to buy something for Erza and he planned to give it to her tonight*)

"Luce!" let's have a game!" a drunk half-naked Gray shouted to a drunk almost half-naked Louis.

"I'm in!" he said with a smirked and he was so confident in it, probably the effect of being drunk.

"Let's play spin the bottle! truth or dare!" he said and Louis just nodded the participants are just (Levi, Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Mira, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Gray, Laki, Kinana, Wendy, Gajeel, Cana, Romeo and Him*) the others are just watching.

They sat in the middle of the guild and formed a circle, Then as they spin the bottle, they were eyeing on it and hoping it will not stop to them and as the bottle stopped.

" oh… evergreen~ truth or dare?" Bickslow ask while grinning like an idiot

"dare!" she said rudely and fanned herself

"hmmm play pocky with cosplay queen!"

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S NOT MANLY!"

"SHUT UP! Ok you! Let's finished this." evergreen stood up and pointed her fan to Louis who is drunk and smirking at her then before evergreen put the pocky on her mouth as they sit in the middle of the circle and ignoring the jealous aura of some women and Elfman, Louis smirked and whispered that is audible for both of them (except the three dragon slayers and the three heard it all*)

"Evergreen you want Elfman to be jealous, right? Just play with it and let's break the pocky before our lips met, ok." he whispered on evergreens ear

"eh?! Uh… uhmmm s-sure! Okay but I'm not doing this for him," she whispered. Then as they both nibble both ends of the pocky Elf man is clearly jealous on the two, meanwhile Evergreen couldn't stop blushing coz their face is almost few centimeters away_… _

'_he is really charismatic and handsome… damn you Lucy, don't ever think of returning being a girl or I'll turn you into a stone!'_ As she thought to herself but then as their noses touched Louis break the Pocky and flirtatiously wink at her leaving a flushed red faced Evergreen dumbfounded as if she turned herself into a stone. Louis on the other hand took her chin and kiss Evergreen in the forehead, She was frozen in her place just then a very jealous Elf man picked her up and carried her bridal style as they exited the guild.

.

.

.dead silence.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S GREAT LUCE!" all of the guys said, but the girls were so jealous coz Louis has gone flirty and out of control when he's drunk, he was like seducing them unlike Loke's style who was just flirting.

Then they spin the bottle again and it now stopped at Natsu.

"Flamebrain, truth or dare?"

"dare! Ice princess!"

"hmmmm eat erza's cake that she is eating right now." Gray commanded and everyone gasp at it, Natsu began to tremble at the idea, but he nodded and smirked as if he is trying to impress someone with his courageousness, everyone is now looking at him and prayed for his soul, but before he touched the cake, Erza glared at him and throw him single handedly at the guild's door. And Natsu is now unconscious because of the impact.

Now they spin the bottle again and it end up with Gray. _Karma_ as everyone thought as they eyed the half-naked poor raven haired boy making him sweat a lot.

"Gray-san truth or dare?" Laki said suddenly Kinana whispered something in her ear and both of them giggled

"DARE!" he said just then Laki and Kinana evilly smirked

"eat the ice cream on Louis's bare abs with just your mouth in one minute! or passionately kiss Juvia and proclaim her as your fiancee." she said

"…" he was just speechless and began to think first he didn't want to kiss Juvia coz it may end up stalking him again… after Lucy became a guy he had enjoyed his peaceful freedom, no one stalked him, and he enjoyed every second of it. He already felt sorry for Lucy because he knew Juvia is already stalking his bestfriend/nakama, then he decided.

"ok. I'm on it…" a half naked Gray said confidently, everyone was a bit shocked on his decision just then Kinana pulled Louis in the middle of the circle again.

Now everyone are watching them _(Louis was blindfolded and his hands were tied and is resting at the floor of the guild, his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his toned abs and smooth fair skin*) a_s Laki placed some ice cream on Louis's abs.

now the ice cream is beginning to melt and gray began to eat/lick it, he was clearly embarrassed (for some reason*) and scared (_coz some of the girls are glaring at him*)_ at the same time, his face were flushed red as he lick the ice cream on his friend's abs. Louis _(he was so drunk that he didn't care anymore*) _on the other hand began to breathe irregularly and moan a little, which made some of the girls squealed in delight, almost all of them were just speechless and face were flushed red and Juvia, Mira and Freed fainted coz they can't handle the scene and they began to have some wild imagination running through their minds, and Wendy didn't saw it coz of Carla's protectiveness .

As soon as Gray finished eating it all up, he excused himself and went to the bathroom, after a few minutes Gray went back and saw Louis all cleaned up (coz Virgo appeared and fixed his master's appearance*)

Now as they spun the bottle it stopped on Gajeel.

"Gajeel truth or dare?" Wendy ask him

"Truth."

"inside the guild who do you like the most?"

"hmmm then Gajeel give as some hints how about give us 3 words!"

.

.

.

"small, adorable, and passionate" he said with pride

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pantherlily is the one I like the most!." As he shouted with pride

….AWKWARD SILENCE…. (plus sweat drop*)

After spinning the bottle

.

.

.

Now the bottle stopped

"Mirajane I know you will choose dare." freed as said and mira just nodded.

"hug Erza-san for 15 minutes."

"WHAT?!" both of the girls protest… but in the end they hug each other while insulting each other.

.

But then it's getting pretty late and all of them went home, Louis on the other hand is drunk and his fellow nakamas offered him in accompanying him home but he politely declined.

Then he saw Erza alone at the road and she looks like she's waiting for someone, Erza noticed him and raised an eyebrow upon noticing her crush* cant handle the liquor he drink, she walked towards Louis who is now leaning on the wall, suddenly Louis hugged her then he whispered into her right ear

"erza can I hic* sleep at your place? Pretty please?" he whispered to the requip mage which made her shivered and blushed upon hearing the husky deep sexy voice of her beloved best friend.

"sure but why?" she ask to her beloved bestfriend, but then Louis's embraced began to be tighter and it made Erza blushed furiously. Louis/Lucy noticed it and he frowned and decided to let go of the embraced.

For a moment he didn't answer, the real reason why he didn't want to come home drunk coz Minerva is in there. He wanted to be friends with her but on his state right now it wouldn't be good.

"I'll tell you later.." he smiled to her which just erza just nodded and assist her friend on walking.

.

Unknown to the two there was a person who saw it all and decides to follow them while holding a bouquet of red roses.

….

_**Shakespeare.**_

_**"Never play with the feelings of others because you may win the game but the risk is that you will surely lose the person for a life time".**_

…

**ERZA'S BEDROOM**

As they were inside at Erza's bedroom

"luce… are you sure you are alright?" she ask to her drunk best friend.

"I'm confused… I don't know what I wanted… ugh it's hot…. And I don't know why" he said and he began to remove his wet kimono cloak Erza was just blushing madly as she saw her Very Drunk best friend Strip… suddenly Louis pulled her to the bed and pinned her down the bed.

"Luce... you are drunk…" she nervously said but his brown eyes just look at her and Erza was just mesmerize by it. Erza felt like Louis is seducing her, as he caressed her face with longing looks… Erza felt that Luce is searching for something, is it her friend's sexuality? Does he now enjoy being a man, or does he wants to be a girl again?

" i'm not drunk, Nya* I just want to check on something…" Louis whispered with his deep voice as he leaned closer to her face.

"what? wait. Mmmff" she protest but it was stopped when Louis kissed her passionately. The kissed was getting deeper and stronger, Erza didn't care if her friend is now confused on his sexuality but all she wanted is her best friend is to stay as a guy forever.

She hoped that they will never find that thief. All she care is what is happening right now, Lucy fairytail's beloved celestial mage is a guy right now and kissing her.

As Louis pulled away from the kiss he began to unbutton his wet black shirt and tossed it out on the floor, still Erza was speechless when her best friend Luce kissed her it was intoxicating, she wanted more.

Then her eyes just gaze on Louis's half naked body it was quite muscular, slender, fair skinned and it was smooth like a baby, who seated on top of her. he was really handsome as she thought to herself… suddenly Louis began to kiss her neck and unbutton her usual white sleeveless blouse. He also shifted his position as he sat on Erza's bed and Erza seating on his lap, Louis on the other hand felt some urges that he never felt when he is a girl, he felt more aggressive, and his body felt really hot. _Maybe it's because of the liquor yeah I'm just drunk._ As he convinced himself

He kissed Erza's neck and it trails off as he nibbled her ear softly, then he moved to her collar bones onto her chest. Erza blushed by her friend's act then as the two make out suddenly someone opened the door. And it was none other than Jellal… he was kind of shock and horrified on the scene he was seeing he felt betrayed, the girl that he liked is kissing a random blond guy. Just then he remembered that he also saw this blond man on the streets earlier when he is about to buy some flowers for Erza.

Only Jellal could think about is Could he be the new member that everyone in fairy tail is talking about? Also Erza is acting weird earlier… no, everyone at fairy tail is acting weird when they saw him…

He dropped the bouquet on the floor. And then Louis and Erza stopped and looked at the man in front of them.

"J-JELLAL?" Erza said in a surprised tone he pushed Louis off of her and buttoned up her blouse again

"Erza, who is he?" Jellal said in a threatening tone and glared at Louis

"Jellal I can explain!" Erza stood up and went to Jellal trying to calm him down

"oh Jellal long time no see" a very drunk Louis greeted him with a smile But he scowled at his demeanor

"who are you?" he said in a demanding tone again to Louis as he walked towards him,

"I'm L-…."

Before something happened to their master Virgo and Aries appeared they summoned themselves and use their own magic and get Louis coz they felt Jellal is going to beat their drunken master, both of them decided to bring Louis to apartment.

.

.

.

As Louis was gone, Erza and Jellal look at each other, Jellal felt betrayed, but he just decided to smile which shocked Erza. He then took the roses and gave them to Erza… he kissed Erza's forehead and smiled… it was a sad smile as she thought to herself…

"I need to go now, goodnight Erza, see you soon….very soon." he said while he walked out of Erza's apartment. Meanwhile Erza was just silent she felt guilty, she knows that she has romantic feelings to the two… now she is all alone in her room, tears began to flow from her eyes as she held those roses, then she picked up Louis's coat that he forgot, she hugged it.

She took a sniffed on Luce's coat and it smelled vanilla and the booze she drank earlier "Luce is sweet, kind and warm yet intoxicating and addictive" she said to herself and smiled.

Then she took the roses that Jellal gave her… "Jellal is kind, mysterious and passionate yet it feels like there is a wall in between us… the sins that he committed…" she said and gently smiled to the flowers.

"both of them are too precious to me, kami-sama what should I do?" she said to herself and she hugged the two items as she drifted to sleep.

…

**Jella's POV**

"Who is that guy? Why is he kissing Erza? The girl that I loved? I will make that guy pay, for stealing her from me. I will kill him." as he thought to himself as he walked away from Magnolia.

….

**LUCY'S APARTMENT**

**Louis pov**

The two spirits was shock to see Minerva angrily waiting for me as well as Minerva. But then I was a bit sober now I was still shocked to see Jellal ugh what the hell did I just do! damn that alcohol! I thank Virgo and Aries then they went back to their world.

"it's late you should sleep Minerva." I said to her, I looked at her and she's wearing my old clothes

"Louis wait are you drunk?" she said in a rude way and scowled at me, I let out a chuckle and she raised an eyebrow to me, she looks cute when she is irritated.

I just nodded but I felt confused and depressed… I'm so messed up… damn it! I began to tear up then I noticed that her eyes widen as if she never saw a guy cried ever in her life. I messed up I almost did something perverted with Erza, my friend and Jellal was there. I almost forgot that the two like each other, I despised this ring!

"I'm so confused… what should I do… I did something quite horrible" I cried while I kneeled on the floor but then Minerva hugged me.

I'm quite shocked, why did Minerva hugged me?

"Minerva… why?" I ask her just then she smacked my head with my pillow… damn this woman is so violent! Is she a sadist?! But at least that throw made me sober. She help me to stand up, she looked at me with confusion maybe she wanted to know what happened to me, why am I drench, why do I have a hickey on my neck and maybe my scent coz it was now mixed up with Laxus and Erza's plus the Liquor and he ice cream…

"….shut up and just cry… a man shouldn't show their weaknesses in front of a woman but-" she rudely said to me then she hugged me tightly… a few moments later we both let go of each other's embrace then she smack my face with my pillow again and we didn't speak a thing I let her sleep on my bed and I'm sleeping on the folding bed that Virgo brought for me.

She is really interesting… I need to thank her tomorrow, before she go home, maybe I'll just cook breakfast for her.

"thanks Minerva good night." I mumbled before I drifted to sleep, tomorrow will be a tough day also Yukino and her team will pick her up tomorrow.

On the other hand Minerva heard it and smiled before going to sleep as well.

…..

**That night after Yuki confronted Laxus **(next chapter will contain some flashbacks*)

**Rui's POV**

**Outskirt of magnolia**

I was sitting on a branch of the tree with some lacrima's floating infront of me

I casted a magic barrier around the tree … I was too amused on what I'm seeing on the surveillance lacrima…

"it's a good idea not to show myself… I love` this conflict… love is the root of all conflict's… what would this woman that I turned into a man because of that ring do now…jeez this getting interesting. he is so confused right now."

Suddenly Yuki appeared

"oh…"

"long time no see Rui."

" pretty as ever, you haven't change a bit Yu-chan? It's such a shame that you are a man, So what did you do to Mr. Laxus Dreyar?" I grinned and teased him.

He can't enter this magic circle that I cast…

"you already know what happened, why should I bother telling you the whole drama that you are watching?"

"hahaha you're cute when you are angry. anyway Laxus deserves what you did to him … "

"ru-ru don't make it sound like I murdered him." he angrily yelled at me

"but you almost did murder him, Just for that woman…" I teased him more. Yuki is such a drama queen.

"shut up I found you now and I will kill you. So she can return…."

"she can return to a girl again? Oh I'm sorry Yu-chan but if you killed me, that woman will be a man forever… she needs to deal with a man's sexual tension, those urges that she never experienced, oh before I forgot do like me to give this to you?" I said while I teased him with his precious locket.

"my locket… how dare you." he growled, I chuckled oh jeez I'm so amused on this man… how passionate… I love teasing this man. I started to cast a spell.

.

.

But before Yuki pulled out his katana, Rui just vanished like a phantom with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Damn you Rui…" Yuki shouted

At that moment Jellal is also in the same area and heard Yuki's yelling, he rush towards him

"Jellal? What are you doing in here?"

"…"

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks **abbyren1516** for the idea.. hohohoh jeez thanks I'll make another conflict

_**thanks for the reviews and ideas… I appreciate it a lot very well then thanks for reading my other stories too**__. _


	16. chapter 16 strawberries and daydreaming

LH

**Pumpkin-san:** I felt Lucy is too OOC in my story… too oblivious and a bit matured… don't worry I'll make him a bit childish and stubborn like in the anime

**Louis:** I'm not childish…._pouts*_I wanna be a girl again… where's my Luck? How could you?!_ Puppy eyes.._

**Pumpkin-san: **don't you dare try to release your pheromones or try to use your sex appeal like what you did on your strawberry craving…_ suddenly Juvia appeared*_

**Juvia:** Louis-sama…_squeals… and hugs Louis*_ can't you see everybody loves you, Juvia loves you… then Louis-sama is lucky!

**Louis: **…. Juvia I can't breathe… your breast it's suffocating me…

**Erza:** don't touch my Luce!_ … Grabs Louis _(possessive much?*)

**Mira: **He's mine… tries to _bribe Louis with strawberries…_ oh Lou-chan… I have some strawberries and yogurt you love this right~ ~…

**Louis:**_ his eyes sparkled…_Strawberries, Yogurt… I want some…_ pouts and puffs his cheeks with a bit blush in it… and is about to cry/Puppy eyes to Mira_… STRAWBERRIES….~~~

**Pumpkin-san: **sweatsdrop* Oh by the way due to some request from our GUEST (I don't know who you are but thank you for the idea of a short story*) who reviewed on the last chapter (the short story*) which is just a filler… I have decided to write some short stories about it.

As far as you can remember I do accept request and suggestion*

**Louis **_(lucy's genderbent character/ don't you worry he will have the same personality and I'll make her sex appeal more with it and_ _effective.*) _**x everyone… yeah you read it right Louis x Everyone…a little or light shounen ai won't hurt, right? Don't you worry I don't write extreme yaoi's ... but I will make every mages **(girls and uh boys*) **of various guilds fall for him **(and some would love to uhh kill him, coz of jealousy* ehem/coughs*Sting and Jellal..ehem*)**… I'll TRY my best to write some comedies, fluff and uhmm stuffs, Romance and moe's, those uh cute stuffs… can't even describe it… the word that I want to imply doesn't even exist**. (I always wrote mysteries, dramas and uh yeah my fav. Action and adventures*)

**but on those short stories s friend of mine (I think she was stress out at that time*) told me to write some of those really erotic scenes**

It's too hard to translate… from your native language to English… ugh it sucks…

**Choose ****two CRACK pairings**** for the upcoming ****short stories/au's****:**

**YuLou**_(Yuki my OC*/natsu's onii-chan x __**Lou**__is)__**,**_** GraLou, ErLou, Nalou, LouVia** _(juvia*),_** EverLou **_(Evergreen*)__**,**_** MerLou **_(meredy*),_**KaguLou**_(kagura*),_ **LouVi /lelou**_(louisxLevi)__**,**_** MiraLou, EveLou **_(eve of trimens*hahaha damn I can't imagine it),_ **AriLou**_(Aries*),_** VirLou**_(virgo*),_ **LoLou**_(Loke* this one I actually can imagined it… pretty weird),_** LouRius**_(Aquarius* the yandereness I can sense it*),_** CaLou**___(Cana*)_**, LouKino**_(Yukino*),_ **RufLou**_(Rufus* actually I can imagine this one, and I don't know why),_ **MinLou**_ (Minerva*), _**RoLou**_(rogue… yeah I think this one could work),_ **StiLou **_(sting* hahaha yeah they will more likely to kill each other, love hate relationship?*)_, **Lyouis**_ (Lyon*i don't know but I think it will be a little bit interesting)_ **and etc.? **ridiculous isn't it… probably it's the effect of my sweet addiction, I feel like I'm Murasakibara atsushi on my snack addiction…I know most of it is way too weird… but hey… let's try pairing him up.I want my candies.. can't think straight anymore.. my sweets are all confiscated…**hope you would like my decision. And thanks for the reviewers who keeps suggesting and giving me more ideas… anyway can't believe that there are a lot of ErLou fans out there. I feel bad for Juvia and... A LITTLE RUFLOU, MINLOU IN THIS CHAP. AND A NEW CHARACTER WILL APPEAR…. I KNOW IT'S RIDICULOUS….**

…..

**CHAPTER 16: STRAWBERRIES AND DAY DREAMING**

….

"_His voice was like soothing melted chocolate. I wanted him to ooze his lovely voice all over my naked body." _

― _James Lusarde, The Train of Arousal_

…

**Last night when Louis arrived at the guild with Hickeys on his neck and after Yuki met Rui and Jellal at the forest* (last chapter*)**

(Yuki and Laxus confrontation*)/somewhere at the outskirt of magnolia/ in the middle of the night

"Laxus I need to talk to you" yuki suddenly appeared out of nowhere, while Laxus is resting under a tree, Laxus look at the man in front of him who look at him with rage as his fist burn in fire and it accentuates his long pink hair that was tied in a high ponytail as if it's fire itself.

"what is it girly?" Laxus rudely said to him which made Yuki more irritated, he hated being called girly, suddenly…

Yuki punched Laxus in the guts which made the lighting dragon slayer flew and hit the ground, he winced in pain, he didn't expect Yuki is that strong… then he remembered that he was trained by igneel though he didn't choose to be one of the slayers and still chose the path of being a fire mage and a sword specialist…

"why did you do that to Louis-san?" Yuki yelled to him, Laxus looked at him with pure arrogance and smirked

"isn't that obvious I liked her. no, I love Lucy." Laxus Bluntly said to him as he stood up and prepared to attack

"so is that the reason that you need to do that?" Yuki asked him, then he do his stance as he drew his sword, Laxus just nodded to him.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō)!"

"Fubuki no katana (blizzard sword*) stance # 2: Fire tornado!" he strikes/slash his samurai on the air resulting to transfer his fire magic to the sword and it resulted a fire tornado… and it blocked Laxus's attacks from him.

"not bad! But you lack speed, girly " he said to him suddenly he appeared at the back of Yuki and is preparing to attack again

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hoken)—"

"shut up Scar face! stance 13: yureru hono'o* (swaying flame*)….MOEAGARU*! (flare up!*)" as Yuki shouted as he hold his sword (his left hand is holding the handle and his right hand is resting on the middle of the back blade of the samurai as he blocks Laxus fist from hitting him*) then when Laxus had a contact on Yuki's katana it sucked some of Laxus's lighting magic which made him shock. Yuki as well Laxus's body to flare up (yeah Yuki is thinking to burn Laxus*) from his flames and then it resulted into a blast when Laxus countered back as he release a large amount of lighting so he can get away.

"tsk… still you are slow as ever… girly" he said to Yuki

"I maybe not as fast as you but at least I'm flexible and I can dodge your attacks just by staying at my place. Scarface… you now met your rival" he said it with arrogance

"Thunder bullets!" Laxus yelled and attacked Yuki

" hachi shisei* (stance 8*) : Jujika! (cross/crucifix*)!" as Yuki stabbed the ground and transferred his magic again to his sword and into the ground making the ground blast and lit it on fire in the form of a cross And it made Laxus fell on the ground from Yuki's attack.

The two continue to attack each other until they can't move anymore due to exhaustion; Laxus has mild burns and cuts while Yuki has bruises.

"_Coughs*_can't move girly? (Yuki*)"

"shut up scarface, I won!"

"hell no, Okama! I won!"

"aho! Scarface I won't hand you Lucy!, she will be mine! I don't care if she is a boy right now!"

"oh hell no girly! She's mine!" Laxus growled

The two continued to yell and insult each other, even though they can't move anymore. Then the two young adults decided

"may the best man win!" as they sneered to each other in unison…_I won't hold back, I will make her mine_ as they thought in unison.

….

At Lucy's/Louis apartment

**The next day**

5:30 a.m.

Ugh…. I woke too early… hmmm it seems that Minerva-san is still sleeping, girls need their beauty sleep, right?

I better wash up before she woke up and cook something for us… hmmm I think I'll just cook first.

_After Louis finished cooking some bacon, omelet, and toasted bread. he went to the bath room and wash himself (but then his spirit appeared and made a puppy eye to him, so Loke scrub his Back without his consent…. Loke volunteered before Virgo do it*) , after that he wore an unbuttoned white dress shirt with edgy designs in it , under it was a light blue v neck sleeveless shirt and black pants, knee high military metal plated boots and he wore his usual whip and key belt on his hips. _

_(courtesy of a __smitten Virgo, Aries, Aquarius and Loke,__ who looks too fond of dressing up their master, and at least his sex appeal already became effective, too effective… that as always he thought that it wont work due to his past experiences when he tried it when he was a girl and it always failed when she tried to seduce them… but now he was way too oblivious to it, he didn't noticed that he was now attracting males and females.*) _

Huh? Since when did Aquarius become too clingy to me? it sends shiver down my spine, so creepy… ugh end what's with Virgo and Loke? Jeez they are arguing on what should I wear and fight over just to scrub my back, and aries….. she's blushing and keeps saying sorry when I always caught her sneaking a glance on me while I'm dressing up… this is weird… definitely odd … my spirits are quite clingy as I stay longer as a guy… bizarre … to the point that it was creepy and disturbing. Anyway, I trust my spirits and they wont do those idiotic pervy things to me…. uh, I hope so.

But I have to admit… I like how they chose the clothes they gave to me, but I have to tell to Loke that he doesn't need to scrub my back… it's disturbing especially when I saw him having a slight nosebleed plus the blushing face when he did it..

"ohayo… crybaby." Minerva said to me as she seated on my bed and while I was combing my hair at my dresser… uh.. I didn't noticed her at all, but it's too early to insult me… and… her bed head is actually funny like a birds nest I cant even imagine how can she even tame it, she looks hilarious. I want to laugh but if I did it she would definitely kill me, and that's not a good choice.

"ohayo, Minerva-san uhmmm and I'm not a crybaby… by the way I already prepared breakfast… wash yourself up and just wear this clothes again… " I walk towards her and hand her some of my old clothes that is a long sleeves fitted backless purple dress that ends up to her knees and uh it hugs her figure. coz I know she wont wear my casual street clothes…. She will kill me

"but you cried last night…" she said ugh… I don't want to remember it…. I feel guilty when _that_ happened… and it's awkward.

"but you said I should… and it was surprising to see Minerva-san like that. Minerva-san is a caring person… I like it I hope we can be friends…" I said to her and I smiled…suddenly

_**Thump!**_ She throws my pillow on my face, ouch, is that how you replied when a person complimented you… I sighed just then I saw her cheeks has a tinge of pink… oh is she that embarrassed? Or is it the first time someone said it to her? then she stood up and pushed me _gently?_ Then she walk towards my bathroom but before she closed the door she shouted again

"B-ba-ka! We are friends already!" then she closed the door… oh that is surprising! But why does she need to shout? Is she that angry? She will disturb the neighbors Hmmmm at least we are friends and we can forget about the past… and at least she open up to me even though she is a bit sadistic… and a bit tsundere.

**30 minutes later**

She walks out the door wearing my old clothes and surprisingly it fitted her,

"you look great, hmmm the dress looks pretty in your body, you look good." I bluntly said to her, but It would be better if she should change her hair style and make-up. But I didn't say it coz she looks confident and uh.. happy?

"of course it would look good on me, after all I'm Minerva of sabertooth" as she said with pride…. Uhmmm why do I get the feeling that she has the same ego of that stupid Sting?

We ate up and I decided to walk her to the train station.

….

**Minerva's POV**

I woke up just to see uh… a drop dead gorgeous man styling his hair, the sunlight hit his face perfectly, his warm brown eyes are like chocolate, his short blonde hair shone perfectly and frame his face really well unlike Sting's and Rufus's weird hair style, his complexion is like a porcelain, no blemishes unlike Rogue's pale skin that sometimes I thought he was dead, his lips are like strawberries I want to have a taste of it. and his pale neck I want to bite it…

He looks so hot even though his hair is still dripping wet..

.… uh wait stop! STOP! I felt like a god damn pervert, f*** I feel weird just by looking at him .

"OHAYO cryBABY" as I greeted him.. nicely (meaning rudely*)… oh well

"ohayo, Minerva-san uhmmm and I'm not a crybaby… by the way I already prepared breakfast… wash yourself up and just wear this clothes…" he said politely but damn his voice is really sexy… he walked towards me and gave me some clothes again… I've been thinking. Where the hell he is getting these pretty clothes? Does he have a freaking girlfriend? Or this is his fetish?... no I don't think so, or did he bought this for me? hmmm weird.

"but you cried last night" I said sarcastically to him… how could a man cry in front of a woman?! Ugh did someone broke his freaking heart, I'll kill that person… damn I want to know what happened yesterday… he didn't tell me why… I want some freaking answers!

"but you said I should… and it was surprising to see Minerva-san like that. Minerva-san is a caring person… I like it. I hope we can be friends…" he said with his deep and husky voice, then he cutely no handsomely tilted his head a little then looked at me as he said it… we had an eye to eye contact… _**Doki! Doki!**_... **what the hell?!** Then he smiled… _**what-the-f***?!... Spark!... Doki! Doki!... s*** this is getting ridiculous!**_ Like I can fell for this cry baby, oh hell no! I don't want to… sure he got the face, the body and the personality… but no! I don't wanna, he is too kind for me…

My heart is f***ing racing… how could he say those cheesy and embarrassing lines so freaking easily… damn you playboy!

I throw what my hands grab first and throw it to his face…. Luckily it was his Pillow… god damn I don't want to damage that gorgeous face of him… his pillow was luckily soft and damn, it smelled like vanilla and strawberries… hmmm last night when I hug him.. his scent is something sweet and calming but with a hint of booze….

Uh. Oh what the hell Minerva stop day dreaming! You will be weak when you fell in love! It will be your freaking down fall!

I strode towards his bathroom and as I opened it I caught that strawberry scent shampoo of his and that vanilla scent body wash that he just used… ok that's it! I feel a god damn pervert… damn it.

"B-ba-ka! We are friends already!" I shouted to him then I close the door….suddenly I saw myself at the mirror

WHAT THE HELL! My hair looks like a freaking birds nest! What should I do! I look hideous, I bet he is laughing when he saw me… this is weird. And when did I became conscious on my freaking appearance in front of a guy… tsk…

After washing up while I uh… tsk using also the shampoo and the soap that he use.. damn it feels like he is my husband… oh wait stop being so delusional you can't fall to a wimpy guy, tsk damn it

and uh… after dressing up… I put my make up on…I opened the door and strode elegantly in front of him.

I look at him, then he looked at me from head to toe with those gorgeous eyes of him, he crossed his arms to his chest and his fingers keep tapping his chin.

"you look great, hmmm the dress looks pretty in your body, you look good." he said to me in a really blunt way… did he just tell me that I look pretty? This damn playboy… oh F*** my heart keeps racing again…tsk anyway I like the compliment.

"of course it would look good on me, after all I'm Minerva of sabertooth" I said to him with pride… damn I sound like that idiot bastard Sting… oh well like I care.

We ate breakfast.. and I have to admit it… he knows how to cook unlike those bastards (the boys/men from sabertooth*) and yeah he is a husband material…

oh I would love to steal him away from those damn faeries and bitches of his guild, he is definitely a keeper, should I just take (meaning kidnap*) him, and ask him nicely to join my guild (meaning forced to join with blackmailing*).

Then we had an awkward/ quiet walk towards the train station…

…..

**Author's POV**

Minerva and Louis walks towards the train station and he was grateful that none of his fangirls tried to assault him… probably they are too scared of Minerva one of the powerful mages of sabertooth (and she's releasing a menacing aura*). But he was a bit annoyed coz they keep Bashing and crying… he sighed and face palm as they walk through the streets and Minerva notice it.

"just ignore it… I'm used to it"

"are you used to insulting? I never expected you are a masochist.. I always thought that you are a sadist…" Louis bluntly said to her

"huh? WHAT! tsk first of all I'm neither a Masochist nor a Sadist… tsk and those bitches are not worth of my time… so let's just ignore them." she said to him which just made Louis Sweat drop on how defensive she was and she did look like she was about to murder every girl she saw.

Suddenly as they were in the train station, they just saw Yukino, Rufus, and Orga tiredly waiting for them in the bench.

"Ohayo Yukino-san…. Oh… hmmm aren't you Rufus the guy that Gray defeated at the GMG and you are…..Orga… right?"

"….." the two boys were just speechless as how the tall blonde boy remembered him.

"Louis-sama! It's been a while I miss you…" as she said to him sweetly… as if they are in a relationship…which made Rufus and Orga shock by Yukino's Too sweet demeanor and the three other mage didn't like it…

the boys were confused (?* they have this above their heads*) totally clueless on what is happening. and Minerva (yandere mode*) hated how Yukino became a little touchy feely to Louis… when Yukino hug Louis and he caressed yukino's hair, Louis didn't mind it after all for him Yukino is like a sister (and yeah it is literally and obviously one sided*), she is the only celestial mage that he knows.

"so we are here to fetch Minerva-sama… but we want to know who are you?" Orga said to him while he narrowed his eyes to the tall pretty blonde boy in front of him, clearly intrigue and curious.

Rufus on the other hand keeps looking at Louis from Head to toe…. He felt that he resembled someone…. Yeah he had to admit that the blonde short a little bit messy hair suits him, his outfit looks great on him, he is tall but he looks like a lot younger than him, and yeah even as a male/man himself he is _quite_ attracted to him, and he was mesmerize by the boy's warm brown eyes.

"I'm Lu-Louis Heartfilia, 18 years old, from Fairytail. And I'm Lucy Heartfilia's hidden Twin brother" he lied smoothly… with a deadpan expression plastered on his face, he hated to lie but what can he do when he just received an order from the celestial king himself.

_._

_Flashback as Louis remembered what happened earlier_

_While Loke is scrubbing his back this morning, suddenly Virgo appeared and handed him a letter_

"_V-Virgo?! (he stuttered and embarrassed due to he is in the middle of his bath*) huh why are giving me a letter?"_

"_it's from the king…Louis-sama, so can I scrub your back? Instead of Loke?" Virgo said but he declined and he kicked Loke_

"_old friend I would like to inform you that you must not forget to hide your identity, so you can find that thief… don't forget that this is your training… don't worry I already informed Yukino's spirit about hiding your identity… very well then old friend good luck." As he read it silently, oh gosh as he said to himself… he hated to Lie but this is an order._

"…_." The two spirits were just looking at him with a (?*above their heads)_

"_no way…" he said to himself as he was about to cry (childishly*)_

_End of flashback_

.

"oh…." As the two guys said… but Minerva was a bit stunned she just realized that she slept at a younger man's apartment… somehow she felt like a pedophile/cougar, for having an interest on a younger guy. But she didn't care…

"by the way we need to go now… Sting has gotten rowdy again at his mission with Rogue that he destroyed some facilities from that town… Rogue told me through Lacrima that Sting is mad at someone (louis*) and Rogue can't help him to calm down" Yukino said to Minerva while still Hugging Louis, Minerva just narrowed her eyes to Yukino…. _**Crackle! Spark crackle! (two ominous aura was about to clash*) **_the two are glaring at each other, giving each other a death glare, when Yukino noticed how Minerva look so jealous on how close they are… after all they are celestial mage…

Minerva also knew that Sting got a little crush to her, so probably Sting is Jealous to Louis…

The boys noticed it and they just sweat drop and Louis just sighed and smiled at them

"uhmmm don't worry I'll visit you guys when I have some time." he said to them as he let go Yukino's embrace.

"good I'll be looking forward to it." Minerva said to him, just then she strode towards Louis, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. then she kissed Louis's Left cheek which made the three mages froze from the bold act that Minerva just did and Louis just shrugged it off like it was a normal thing to do.

After that Minerva ordered (threateningly commanded*) a jealous Yukino to buy some tickets, Yukino hated it but what can she do, Minerva is too strong, so she just obeyed her… then the three boys were left alone in the area coz Minerva decided to accompany Yukino.

"so uhmmm I don't know how did you tame Minerva-_freaking-sadistic-scary-_Orlando… but it looks like you are a strong mage." Orga complimented him then he had a hand shake with the boy.

"you are an interesting person… I would definitely remember you Louis-san" Rufus said as he handshake Louis but then Louis just smiled at them… who is clearly happy that he got a friend again.

the two guys momentarily froze in their place when they saw how pretty the blonde fairy is when he smiled (due to his pheromones and sex appeal went over drive again*)…

Orga got goose bumps when he realized that for a second that he is attracted at the boy… _f***!_ As he just thought to himself, then he decided to just shrugged it off and didn't look at Louis...

Rufus on the other hand was just stunned when he got an eye to eye contact with Louis plus he still held the boy's big, fair, smooth and soft hand… _**doki! Spark! Doki!**_**... **His mind just froze and went blank… he just can't think clearly… _love at first sight?_ As those words just suddenly entered his mind.

The blond poet was just frozen on his place, everyone eyed him with envy and probably they are about to murder him, on his case He was like a love struck, maiden when Orga looked at him with wide eyes… orga can't believe what he is seeing plus they are now attracting unnecessary attention.

"uhmm Rufus-san can I have my hand back?" Louis kindly asked him, and then he noticed that the memory make mage is starting to blush. Louis Leaned and bend _(yes he is taller than Rufus*)_ closer to see his face.

Rufus snapped out from his thoughts when his heart can't handle it more, he was about to faint. Gladly Louis caught him _(take note: they are in the train station, and everyone, including the passengers and his fan girls that followed him are just now looking at them, and fan girling at them.*)_ Rufus's face was flushed red and his eyes are still wide, orga face palmed at the sight of them, especially their awkward position.

it's like Rufus is the princess (maybe coz he has a long blonde hair, his weird theatrical outfit and uh I guess demeanor and poses and he is way shorter than Louis*) and the boy Louis is the charismatic prince, and they looked like they are about to kiss. Louis other hand is on Rufus waist and his other hand is on rufus's hand. 'oh f*** am I falling in love with this boy?! Is this what they called love at first sight? Why am I so mesmerized by his enticing gaze, is this normal to feel really attracted to a fellow male? My thinking is so messed up! What is happening?' as Rufus thought to himself again

And as if it was on cue, two angry woman was at their backs (yukino and Minerva*) glaring viciously to the love struck Rufus who look like he was escalated to heaven. He was then grabbed by Minerva from Louis's Hands and dragged and threw him inside the train and Orga was quivering in fear when the two women looked at him, he felt his soul just left him.

The two girls sweetly waved and said goodbye to him as they rode the train. Louis on the other hand was just clueless and confused what was just happened, then he just decided to say goodbye to them.

"better go back to the guild, I got an awesome idea, so I can return to normal again~" As he said to himself, then he summoned Plue, and they happily and childishly skipped towards the Guild.

….

**AT THE GUILD**

Louis arrived at the Guild but as he looked around there is no sign of Erza, Jellal, Laxus and Yuki. He felt guilty…

"Louis-sama ohayo." Juvia greeted him with a hug and Louis returned it as well.

After some ohayo's to everyone (mostly girls and their hugs*) he decided to go to the request board and picked up three solo missions, then he proceed at the bar where Mira and Master Makarov is.

"Mira-san, I would like these mission to be ap-…." he kindly said to Mira but was cut off when Mira grabbed his shirt and shake him vigorously, this made everyone quiver in fear, when Mira looked at his chosen missions.

"why solo missions?" she frantically said to Louis

"I have my reasons Mira-san and oh, Master, this is my reason." he said to his master while he gave the letter that the celestial spirit king gave him… Makarov's eyes widen as he read it and he understood Louis situation now…

"ok my child, I approved to it, do you want me to tell them?"

"maybe after I left? And can you tell them to not tell others that I'm Lucy, coz I need to finish this training alone… it's not like that I want them to interfere but I just don't want them to get worried especially when I'm on a solo mission which is rare for me to take. I'm determined that I can hunt him and I want to be strong too, this training might gave me a lot of experiences so I'm a bit excited" he said to his master.

"ok child I understood, take care of yourself. Call us if you got in trouble" Makarov smiled at him and giving him a thumbs up, for having the confidence and the guts for his training. Louis haply bowed to the elder mage

"nooo~" Mira whined but Louis just smiled and hugged her which she momentarily fainted… then he left the guild (happily plus he is skipping like a kid*) with three solo missions in his hand and the locations of it was were Rui might been hiding when his spirits informed him when he is taking a bath.

.

.

hours later after Louis's departure, everyone noticed that their beloved blonde celestial mage is gone MIA.

.

.

"where is Lu-chan/Louis-sama/Louis/Luce/Lucy?" they all whispered, some are frantic. And some are starting to be hysterical.

"ok Brat's I need to tell you that Lucy wants her identity hidden due to the order that the celestial spirit king gave to her… if someone ask or find her let's just say that she's on vacation! And she has a hidden twin brother which is Louis so yeah… she is on a training to find that thief, I hope that you would just keep this on your mind, and please don't follow her, she seems determined." Makarov tell them to everyone (Makarov still uses Lucy and she instead of Louis and he, maybe he is still wishing that Lucy will Pick Laxus his grandson*)

Everyone got depressed and silence lingered throughout the guild, but then Juvia broke it off when she frantically said…

"what if Louis-sama got raped or molested by his fangirls, and just a few nights from now, Louis-sama will be a girl again?!" she said quite loudly. Everyone's ear perked up even Makarov at what Juvia said.

They all paled and nervously sweat a lot at the vicious/malicious images and imagination coming through their heads… Louis is still Lucy, no matter how they change it or flipped the world upside down…Louis is still Lucy… the Lucy who is Sweet, cheerful, kind and smart but still Louis is still a celestial mage, a holder type mage and a whip specialist. Even though their beloved celestial mage is now a boy, they can't help to get worried coz he is now attracting_ wolves_ that may eat him/her up…

Suddenly they remembered when the celestial mage got his strawberry craving… _**no way…what the?!**_ He look so delectable at that time, as they all thought to themselves plus the blond is way too trusting, not so innocent (more like childish and stubborn*), easily fooled, yet really gentle and kind… then they remembered that Lucy/Louis is still a virgin despite her/his spunky and a bit flirty demeanor.

_**Oh god/ kami-sama!**_**…** as they just realize their mistake of leaving him alone in a mission… (especially Makarov who is starting to pale and is about to faint that Mira decided to carry him to his office*)

"**LOUIS/LUCE/LU-CHAN/LOUIS-SAMA/LUCY/BUNNY GIRL/LUCY-NEE! COMEBACK!"** everyone in the guild frantically yelled… a few moments of their hysterical yelling. Unexpectedly Erza, Yuki, Natsu and Laxus appeared on the door clueless on what's happening at their guild.

….

"Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are truly endless."

― Mother Teresa

…..

**IN THE TRAIN**

Alone at his seat (oblivious to his surrounding, that he didn't realize he is attracting attention again*), coz no one has the guts to seat with him (probably they are too shy to ask, or they are scared to get murdered by each other to those who wants to seat beside him*) he looked outside the window and let the wind blew his hair…

I wonder why virgo packed up my things and she hide it on her place… I could carry it and help her to pack up but virgo insist that she will take care of it… Virgo is getting weird especially Loke, he is way too nice to me, that is creepy.

3 solo missions… hmmm wait this is actually a merge job with uhmmm hmmm some mages on other guilds that I got…

"uhmm can I seat beside you?" I looked up to the owner of the voice who said in a sweet tone… pink hair? Kind of reminds me of strawberries… wait it's familiar?

what the? Meredy?! Wait if she's here, Jellal could be here too! Oh Kami-sama help me! I felt Jellal will kill me! after Erza and me ….. ugh I hate it

"uh…. Y-yeah" I stuttered…

" wait you resemble someone… hmm that pink insignia on your hand and that belt reminds me of Lucy, erza's friend." she said to me as she seated in front of my seat, I was stunned that she remembered me… hmmm that's nice then I smiled to her. I notice a pink tint on her cheek…

"yes you are indeed right Meredy-san, _I noticed her flinched when I said her name, yeah anyone will be suspicious if a stranger just said your name*,_ are you alone? Are you with Jellal?" I ask her

"how did you know my name?!" she frantically said to me

"_sighed*_ jeez… I'm Louis Heartfilia, Lucy's Twin… and as you can see I'm a fairy tail mage and before you get suspicious Lucy needs to do something really important, that I need to take care of her keys, also I'm a celestial mage… I know team Natsu as well as the others.." I lied smoothly to her… ugh I feel guilty…

"oh is that so…. Uhmmm Jellal isn't with me; actually I'm travelling alone from now on. How about you Louis-kun?" she said to me. I tilted my head, trying to think for an answer, just then she noticed the papers. Ugh can't hide it anymore, I handed her my missions… and she happily took it and look at it.

"oh, say Louis-kun since I'm travelling alone can I tag along with you?" she said to me… ugh this is dangerous

"but…."

"I'm alone, for a girl it's dangerous and…" she said in a pitiful voice… ok she's making me feel guilty, I already feel bad on lying but the fact that a cute girl traveling alone is just unacceptable. She will be assaulted by wolves, she's stronger than me but still she's a girl, and I'm in a boy's body… so I guess no one will flirt with her. I owe them a lot after they help us at the GMG last year, so I think this is a payback.

"ok stop, please just stop… you can tag along with me, meredy-san. So please stop doing that puppy eyes, it's too adorable that I want to hug you tightly." I said to her bluntly, she look stunned as she looked at what I said then her face turned red… is it too hot in here? Or she has a fever, anyway her face is too red. I decided to lean towards her to get my papers back, her eyes widen, I placed my hand to her forehead… damn I was right she got a fever, I guess (the truth is she's just blushing*)

"…."I pulled her towards my seat

"Meredy-san uhmmm you can sleep on my lap… and you face is burning up… I just can't leave a sick person in front of me suffer." I said to her as I lay her head on my lap like what I used to do to Natsu when he is us… I sighed this will be trouble… just a few nights from now and I will be a girl again… damn I'm in trouble… oh I can use Gemini, yes that tactic can be useful…. Alright, at least I got someone to talk to!

**Meredy's Pov**

Jellal leave me again… why can't he be true to himself, Erza is his First love… ugh that guy is troublesome… so I'm wondering what is Juvia, Natsu, Gray and Lucy doing now, I'm alone I wish Ultear is with me but… ow… I miss her. I miss Ultear….

I guess I'll travel alone… I entered the train, gosh it's full… gotta find some empty seat… empty seat, emp-ty … seat? That area is suspiciously vacant; I walked towards it and saw a gorgeous man with blonde hair, he look like he was in a daze, though he resembled someone…. Oh Erza-san's Friend… L-Lu-Lucy-san! Yes her! but this blonde is oozing with sex appeal… he's alone…

"uhmmm can I seat with you?" I ask him… he looks a really kind man, wait he looks young…

"uh…. Y-yeah" as he stuttered… when he looked up to me, he look quite shocked upon seeing me, wait he does look like someone… blond hair, brown eyes, smooth, fair, and blemish free skin… his eyes…. Although it's not that big and round but he is like Lucy's male counter part! Huh? The whip, and the key?! Wait!

" wait you resemble someone… hmm that pink insignia on your hand and that belt reminds me of Lucy, erza's friend." I asked him.

"yes you are indeed right Meredy-san, are you alone? Are you with Jellal?" he said to me in a worried tone… how? Does he know my name and Jellal's… suspicious?!

"how did you know my name?!" I frantically said to him, but then he look at me in my eyes… those warm brown eyes are like….

"jeez… I'm Louis Heartfilia, Lucy's Twin… and as you can see I'm a fairy tail mage and before you get suspicious Lucy needs to do something really important, that I need to take care of her keys, also I'm a celestial mage… I know team Natsu as well as the others.." he said to me in a blunt tone and a deadpan face… then oh he is just 18.. pretty young but he looks tall for his age. He is handsome, oh his twin is indeed beautiful and has a nice body, but I gotta say that she has no sex appeal at all, but Louis-kun… he got the face, the body and the charisma that Lucy doesn't have… hmmm I hope he got Lucy's personality coz it's fun to tease him if he has her naivety…

"oh is that so…. Uhmmm Jellal isn't with me; actually I'm travelling alone from now on. How about you Louis-kun?" I said to him. He tilted his head… so cool, just then I noticed the papers. He handed me his missions… and I happily took it and look at it.

"oh, say Louis-kun since I'm travelling alone can I tag along with you?" I asked him

"but…." He said he looks a bit hesitant… unlike his sister she would definitely welcome and invite me…

"I'm alone, for a girl it's dangerous and…" I said in my pitiful voice… I hope this would work, he look at me again… yes he is about to give up, the last technique I'm sure he can't resist this…final attack! the puppy eyes effect… uwaah! He sighed in defeat! Definitely he is Lucy's twin… he is fun to teased.

"ok stop, please just stop… you can tag along with me, meredy-san. So please stop doing that puppy eyes, it's too adorable that I want to hug you tightly." he said to me in his sexy voice plus it was in a cool blunt way, oh~ d-did he just said I'm adorable? And he want to hug me? t-tightly?! Gosh I feel my face is burning up…**doki… doki…**my heart is racing? he leaned towards me to get his papers back, my eyes widen, when he placed his hand to my forehead… I'm sorry Lucy-san but I think I got a crush on your twin.

He looked at me with suspicious eyes as he narrowed his look to me… suddenly he pulled me, now I'm seating beside him, what is happening? Why did Louis-kun pulled me?

"Meredy-san uhmmm you can sleep on my lap… and you face is burning up… I just can't leave a sick person in front of me suffer." He said to me in a gentle voice… he gives off the same feeling, aura and demeanor just like his sister… hmmm they are twins after all. I laid my head on his lap… then I look at him he looks cool, especially when his hair is blown by the wind… his hand caressed my hair, uwaah such a bold move… I feel calm and comfortable now.

"Louis-kun… where are you going?" I asked him, I hope we got the same stop.

"… balsam there something wrong Meredy-san?" as he said to me in a gentle tone while he stared down to me… his eyes it's captivating… it looks like chocolate. So warm and…

"uwaah! It is such a coincident! I also bought a ticket to balsam. Coz I want to relax…" I said to him wow this must be fate, so interesting. You got my interest Louis-kun.

…

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

**Makarov is now on his sound proof office, resting***

"YOU WHAT?!" as Laxus, Yuki, Erza, Natsu and the raijinshuu yelled after they learned that Louis went on a three solo mission, Alone.

"…." The guild members are too afraid to deal out with them

"look !Rui, That freaking thief is dangerous, I can't even defeat him! What more to Louis-chan! He will never find him, he is a really sly person! What if he encountered him accidentally?" Yuki told them, his fist is actually on fire

"…."silence plus shiver

"blondie needs someone to accompany her, she can't go alone! What if?!"

"what if? Sparky? I hate you! You are the one who leave the hickey on Luce's yesterday right! I smelled it." Natsu said to him

"….."silence, shock, jaws drop, wide eyes… (guildmates*)

"you!?" Erza looked at Laxus in a murderous aura

"like you can talk that easily, Erza-san." Yuki said to her in a serious tone as he looked at erza's eyes

"huh? What do you mean Yuki-kun" erza said to him

"…" silence and they are all intrigue now on what really happened yesterday

"last night after I confronted Laxus…. I accidentally saw Jellal-san and he told me everything… Louis-san and you… something almost happened in your apartment, but at least Jellal appeared before something might happened last night…louis is really drunk last night right?" yuki bluntly said to her which made erza's eyes widen as well as the others

"…" another silence yet now everyone is releasing an ominous aura.

"yeah that's true, it's my fault too, I like him yet I hurt Jellal too. I will take full responsibility to it, but I want to confirm that we just kissed, and nothing more, we just kissed, I should have stop luce I know that he is really drunk at that time." Erza look at the ground, she felt really guilty.

"Juvia is disappointed to Erza–san, you should tell Jellal that you are sorry! Juvia wants to know, why Louis-sama is at Erza-san's room!" Juvia angrily said to her

"I know, I'm sorry." She said in a dejected tone

"erza-san did you know what Jellal told me? you broke his heart, and he told me that he will kill Louis-san" Yuki said to her in a blunt way, everyone was shock on what he just said…

"…WHAT?!" as they all said

"that idiot! He will be send to prison again!" Gray said angrily

"but don't worry I talked to him, and he decided not kill him but…." Yuki said in a blunt way but his face looks dejected

"but?"

"he will break him not physically but emotionally, I can't stop his decisions… he is different from mystogan whom is my friend at edolas. That guy Jellal, He will fall into darkness." Yuki said to them

"no way.."

"what do we need to do?"

"juvia, me and I hate say this but also scarface Laxus we will follow Louis-san" yuki facepalmed when he said Laxus name

"huh?!"

"erza, Natsu, and gray-san I guess you can find Jellal, try to stop him.. but be careful don't let Rui poison Jellal's weak mental state… he still can't believe what he saw last night… I have to say this but Jellal could be physically strong but he is emotionally and physically weak… as far as I can remember he fell into darkness right? Then it can also happen again." Yuki said again, everyone notice how nervous Natsu's onii-san is..

"… "

"tomorrow we will leave."

"nii-chan?_ luce… I hope you are safe_"

…

"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."

― Paulo Coelho

…..

**Somewhere at the outskirts of fiore, a blue haired man is travelling alone.**

_Mist? Why is there mist everywhere?!_ suddenly someone appeared floating in front of him. _He is floating? Wait why does he have a fox's ears and tail? Is he a demon? Are does orbs or Lacrimas that surrounded him?_ Tsk. (the man wore a white pants with white military matal plated boots and on it's top is a Loose red Yukata that wrap his body that clearly shows his chest*)

"fufufufu~~~ Aren't you Jellal Fernandez? Still hiding and wearing that cloak, eh?" the voice said while floating in front of him while there are still mists everywhere.

_Dark silver short wavy hair and eyes, he does looks like a wolf, and what's with the wolf like teeth?_

"who are you?" Jellal said to the man in front of him who is surrounded with small surveillance Lacrimas.

"oh it's rude of me to not to introduce myself… I'm Rui… Rui Marl von Fox. Oh! You are as handsome as my old friend Mystogan" Rui introduced himself with a smirk across his face

"so?" Jellal said to him in confusion _trouble… this is trouble_ he thought to himself…_he knew Mystogan of Edolas… who is this man?_

"do you want to have a deal with me? it will be fun I promise! Also I know where is the blonde boy" Rui grinned with his pointy teeth and his fox's ears perked up and his fox tail waved when he got the interest of Jellal.

"huh?" he looked to the half fox form of the man who is still floating in front of him, then a lacrima floated in front of him with Louis's face in it. His face gloomed at the sight of him, he then remembered what he saw last night, his eyes darkened with rage.

"jeez so you want to have a deal? Your Revenge will be sweeter! And I have my reasons, jeez don't worry I also want it to be interesting due to I'm already bored" Rui grinned at him with amusement with his canine like teeth as he played with his lacrimas.

"…. Alright, but in exchange of what?" Jellal said and looked at him with his stoic face, he look so determined.

Rui liked what he saw on how the man in front of him succumb into darkness and how he looks like he wants to have revenge... yet also the man in front of him looks afraid as if his already been there before… _Interesting_ as Rui thought to himself.

"fufufu…jeez I'm a thief Jellal Fernandez... and I will help you in exchange of…" Rui said to him, He licked the bottom of his lips, he grinned as he showed his canine like teeth and his eyes gleamed with interest like how a predator just found its prey.

Jellal on the other hand was stunned, he is shocked on the man's condition to him… _he is crazy! Erza will hate me… tsk but… I have decided…_ as he thought to himself, he breathes out and look at the man in front of him in the eyes.

And the faux fox smirked in amusement.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17 Cold, Katana, & hot spring

**L. H.**

**CHAPTER 17: THE COLD, THE KATANA AND THE HOTSPRING**

…**.**

"_**Oh no. Don't smile. You'll kill me. I stop breathing when you smile." **_

― _**Tessa Dare, A Lady of Persuasion **_

…

A certain raven haired saber tooth mage is in a daze as she watched the scenery outside as the train moves… 'Louis I will truly miss his smile it's so genuine' she sighed and wonder what is the blonde mage is doing now, at first she was shocked when she realized that she's a bit worried to him…

She can still remember when the blonde hugged her and cried that night, she felt her heart crumble as he saw the boy look broken. She began to wonder why that boy made a huge impact in her life even though she just stayed at his house for a short period of time…

That night I can still feel his warm body pressed to mine tightly, his body was trembling as if he made a huge mistake, I wonder what made the kind boy cry. I can still hear his sobs and I can still feel his warm breath as he said incoherent words at our embrace…

Those brown languid eyes, his bright smile, gentle, kind, heartwarming yet cheeky attitude that he showed on my stay, he was so real, he is just true to himself, when he is sad he will pout or cry, if he is happy he will smile, he look so physically weak I think I can even beat him if I challenge him in a fight without using magic, he is strong willed yet fragile at the same time… damn it Minerva get a grip, don't fell in love or it will be your weakness.

**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**

**'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

'hmmm the two of us has almost the same past… we both grew up with a father with a cold attitude towards their daughter and son… somehow I can understand him but I was the one who took the wrong road and he was just took it positively although he ran away and leave his wealth just for freedom… although everyone might think his decision is foolish, I can't help but to admire him, so stubborn yet admirable … I want him… no I felt that I need him.' Minerva thought to herself again as she reminisces her stay with the blond mage of fairytail…

**If you ever feel alone and**

**The glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always**

**Parallel on the other side**

she have to admit that she really enjoyed her stay with the young man, 'he was at least thoughtful, a true gentleman, and for some weird reason he knows what a woman really likes as if he is a woman himself'… she thought but she just shrugged it off again when she remember that he said that he had a twin sister

she look to her comrades two sleeping men (they were knock off by her due to they were staring to Louis*) and then she noticed Yukino looking at her…

"what do you want bitch?" she said to her

"Minerva-sama please don't be like that, I was just wondering do you like Lu-Louis-sama?"

"it's none of your concern." She said to the light blue haired mage and the animosity is leaking out to Minerva… she didn't like the conversation…

"it is.." Yukino stubbornly said to Minerva which made the raven haired narrowed her eyes to the girl in front of her…

"huh?" Minerva asked her and raised an eyebrow to the celestial mage sitting in front of her…

"because I like Louis-sama… and I will consider Minerva-sama as my rival if you said that you like him." She bluntly said in a calm tone to the raven head that is now irritated…

"oh… is that what you want, Yukino… very well then… may the BEST woman win… and I will take this seriously… I would fight for this guy, for I never saw a guy as admirable as he is." Minerva said with confidence to her. 'I want to be happy and I don't want to be alone again like what I used to during on my early years. I have decided I will fight for this fairy!' Minerva shouted on her mind with determination as she narrowed her eyes to yukino.

Yukino just nodded at her and both of them evilly smirked, Orga who just woke up flinched in fear as he saw the two scary auras the two women are giving off to each other "women are scary' he thought to himself… meanwhile Rufus is dreaming and admiring a certain blond mage with brown eyes that he just met.

…

**4:30 p.m. two nights before full moon **

Meredy and Louis arrived at balsam village and obviously the tourists out there are checking out to our blond celestial mage.

"ne~ Louis-kun where is your client?" she cutely said to him

"uhm… actually I just got some random jobs… and this one is, uhmm they need someone to decode something on an old scroll and some advice on helping his daughter to find a suitable suitor and heir for their next generation or something and my client is a wealthy man that owns a traditional hot spring resort…"

"sugoi~ ne~ne~ Louis-kun I will also do my best to help you coz I'm tagging along with you, I hope your sis lucy-san wouldn't mind this at all" she grinned at the tall male who just gave her a small smile in return and ruffled her hair, which just blushed at the sudden gesture

"yeah… s-she wouldn't mind it all… the more the merrier isn't it and I think we will be staying at the hotspring that he owns…" he said glee in a very lucy way. For a few seconds Meredy felt like she is with Lucy but she just shrugged it off and grinned to the male.

As they walk towards the location of his client, the people are looking at them while Meredy is clinging on his arms she also feels that most of the women are glaring at her… 'I will use my sensory link to them if my patience got snapped… tsk but if I do that Louis-kun will be disappointed and he will tell to his sis Lucy-san and erza-san that I did that to these innocent people'

"Meredy-san… meredy-san are you alright? We already arrived."

"arrived? T-this humongous traditional Japanese house… no… I mean mansion is your client's house?!" she yelled, she was awestruck at the sight of the traditional house..

"yeah let's knock."

after they let them in… as usual the maids was easily smitten by Louis and Meredy is starting to get annoyed to the women who keep glaring at her, luckily Louis held her hand so she wouldn't be lost at the hallways..

'**doki'** meredy was blushing and she just now fully aware that she is attracted to the oblivious blond mage that held her hand as both of them walk through the hallway.

…**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass**

**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

'I really feel comfortable with Louis-kun, somehow he gives me the feeling that he will take care of me and protect me, the same feeling whenever I'm with Ultear and I guess somehow Jellal… I think tagging along with Lucy's twin, will make me grew up as a person and made me realize something that I never have experience in my life.' She thought to herself while looking at Louis's hand that held her hand, she took a glimpse of Louis and smile inwardly… for now she is now happy that she's not alone and she's sure that Louis won't be leaving her soon.

As Louis went inside the office, Meredy was commanded by the client to stay on their room as he discussed the matter to Louis.

"ah how handsome I thought the mage that will accept this is a female, so you are the mage that accepted our request right? it's good to see you, by the way I'm urushiyama kentarou_,_ I would like you to decode some ancient scrolls for us I will give you three days and don't be shock if you saw another mage here from another official guild I have a relative that is coming over today… I really thought that the mage who accepted this is a female so I hired a female bodyguard… _**knock knock***_ let her come in…." as the old man said to his servant..

Louis was just shocked at the sudden turn of event, he didn't expect that his body guard will be kagura… Kagura of mermaid heel and erza's adopted sister… the sister of simon of tower of heaven where he met erza…

"kagura Mikazuchi?" Louis said to him in a shocked tone, which just surprise the woman

"huh? do I know you?" the woman raised an eyebrow to him, somehow Louis thought like he was dealing with either erza or Minerva due to her stern and conservative personality as he can still remember on the gmg… 'I remember her she's the girl who defeated Yukino'

"somehow… as you can tell I'm a fairy tail mage and Erza is a friend of mine… by the way I'm Louis Heartfilia, 18 years old" he explained to her which the woman just nodded as when she finally understood on what is happening.

"Heartfilia? Oh the busty and cheerful blond celestial mage that has a crush on Natsu dragneel…. Are you related to Lucy? As far as I can remember she's at team Natsu…" she bluntly said to Louis who just nodded… 'ugh… yeah jeez I already moved on from my one-sided affection to him' he thought to himself…

"yeah.. I-I'm her twin… but she's on vacation so…. Yeah I took her place at the guild"

"so I hope the two of you will get along pretty well, Kagura-san I hope you wouldn't mind protecting and guarding Louis-kun, right?" the rich old man said to the two

"I wouldn't mind.." Kagura said to the old man in a stern voice

"don't worry I won't cause you trouble. Kagura-san" Louis said in a gentle voice and smiled to her which made the girl blush lightly when she saw Louis bowed at her and smiled.

'how polite' she thought to herself as she took a glance at the blonde

"oh by the way… it also means that Kagura-san and Louis-kun will be sharing a room, for the scrolls and Louis-kun's safety, don't complain for there are thieves that are planning to stole it.. so you may go now and Louis-kun here are the scrolls and tomorrow afternoon I would like you to meet my daughter" the old man said to them in a stern face and voice, so that the two mage wouldn't complain… the two both nodded

As the two finally exited the door and on their way to the said room where meredy is waiting for Louis…

"Kagura-san don't worry we wouldn't be alone.. I had a friend to accompany you, I think she is waiting for us and she's probably tired."

"She? Your girlfriend?"

"ha? No.. she's just a friend of mine… let's just say she's an acquaintance of Erza… but please don't be too hostile to her coz one of her closest friend is Jellal." He bluntly said to kagura

"WHAT?!" she yelled

"please don't yell kagura-san… she was travelling alone and for a girl to travel alone is just unacceptable… look and please don't give me that look… I mean look what if something might bad happen to her?! she's alone and Ultear is gone MIA, no one can find her… and…" he said it on a matter of a fact tone which made the woman in front of him just nodded

"ok I undertood Heartflia-kun… i-it's not like I would just agree to it… but as you said she was just a _friend_ that was alone so you took care of her…"

"don't be so formal Kagura-san just call me by my name, I would love that instead of calling me by my family name."

"o-ok L-L-louis-kun" she said while blushing furiously at the tall blonde mage who just grinned and wink as he ruffled her head.

'wow I never thought I could see the tough Kagura-san would be this friendly… I hope we can be good friends' he mused to himself, amused that he is getting along with other mages from other guilds…

'what the! Don't go doki doki you heart of mine… this is a mission to protect and guard him while he is decoding those scrolls not admiring his handsome face and him being a kind good hearted gentleman.' As kagura thought to herself while Louis is still patting her head…

just then the two arrived at the door and saw Meredy that was about to tackle-hug Louis "LO-I-US-KUN~~~" as she sing-song the tall blonde's name. Luckily Kagura stopped Meredy… the two women glared at each other, and already not liking each other's company.

'what the?! Why is she doing here.. I don't like her and why is she with Louis-kun, what's with her conservative like get-up?' as meredy thought to herself while glaring at Kagura

'tsk… what kind of clothing she is wearing?! And what's with the tackle hug that she was about to do to Louis-kun?! How could she do it to the kind man who just took care of her just coz she's alone, I don't like her, she's too flirty!' as Kagura thought to herself while glaring to Meredy..

Just then someone knocked on their door and Louis opened it just to see a maid in her late twenties who wore a yukata holding a tray of teapot and some snacks for them… the two women snapped out from glaring at each other, and twitched in annoyance as they both notice the maid's blushing to the oblivious blonde…

"thanks" Louis said to the maid whose blushing furiously at the blonde who just thanked her and he closed the door and he gently placed the tray to the table…

"Louis-kun have a break, first." As Meredy rushed towards the blonde's back and massage his shoulder… Louis on the other hand was just focused on his job and reading each scrolls as he carefully unfolds them… on the other hand kagura was pouring some tea for the blonde which he greatfully accept and Meredy pouted at the interaction of the two… kagura smirked at the pink head as if she just won the game and Meredy just glared at her.

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

Meanwhile a certain blue head was now travelling alone again… but now his eyes were at rage as if he could kill someone… his whole being was now on darkness again the same feeling when he was possessed him during the tower of heaven, he felt lost… his heart has broken as he reminisce the said night when he was about to proposed to the girl of his dreams.

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

"erza how could you do this to me… you know that I love you yet you broke my heart…" he muttered as he let himself get drenched on a sudden rain shower at that area at fiore… he didn't care for his whole being right now… his eyes were now as lifeless, he smirked evilly as he just got an idea on how Louis will beg for his life… just then a flashed of memory were little Erza smiled at him when they were still imprisoned came into his mind, at that moment Jellal's eyes softened and

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

He then noticed some red wild roses; he picked it and look at how red it is… ' red like your hair, erza'…he didn't noticed that tears are coming out from his eyes, he close his eyes and let himself get drenched in the rain. He felt agony from his heart; he griped the stem of the rose, and let the thorns run deep on his palm _drip drip_ he didn't care on his bloodied palm. He didn't feel any pain from the thorns it was just numb, all he can feel is the pain from his heart.

**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

'I'm sorry erza, but I can never bear to hate you, because deep in my heart I always have love you, and I will die for you Erza Scarlet' as he thought to himself.

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

On the other hand a certain scarlet head mage was on a daze at the guild with an untouched cake in front of her

'jellal… where are you? it's my fault at being too weak, I shouldn't fell onto that temptation…' she thought to herself, suddenly someone pat her shoulder

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

"oi! Don't just daydream Erza, we will find Jellal" Natsu said to her with his signature cheeky grin

"yeah Erza we will be leaving tomorrow like what Natsu's ONEE-CHAN said, so eat your cake… we need to stop that 'fiance' of yours before he could send himself into juvenile again." As Gray said to her with a confident smirk

"oi Ice princess it's ANIKI or ONII-CHAN! He's my Brother! A boy ok you are so stupid!"

"I am not!"

"Gray-sama please calm down!"

"Natsu"

"oi Lisanna don't stop me from hitting this fool, Lisanna looked did you just heard that he just called my brother Onee-chan?!"

Erza sighed and somehow manage a small smile at her guild mates/nakama's antics… she finished eating the cake yet somehow she had to admit that she didn't enjoy eating it today… she felt guilty… ' I should have stop Luce at that time, Luce is really drunk at that time.. yet I took advantage to it.

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me **

'jellal where are you now? And Luce please be safe'

…..

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

**'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**

**And I can't help but stare, 'cause**

**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

At sabertooth Rogue was already at his limit from his best friend's stupid and none sense tantrum…. Rogue was now thinking of punching him so he can calm down…

'damn you sting, stop being so childish, and accept the fact that Yukino your crush is attracted to Lucy… I mean Louis… but please notice it's just one-sided' he thought to himself as he carried frosch on his arms while watching his friend.

"oi Rogue! What should I do!" sting shouted in frustration

"just accept it or just fight for it… it's your choice, sting" he said to him bluntly with a deadpan expression… yet rogue wished that sting wouldn't be thinking of fighting the blonde celestial mage… but then Sting looked at him with a shocked expression… 'what an idiot' he thought to himself as he look at the blond

"Rogue you are a genius! I will find that bastard and challenge him to a fight! If he loses he should give up on Yukino! Great! This is great! I will wipe that blonde's freaking face" as he said as if already won….

'no way sting, hell no, don't even think of laying your finger to lucy.' rogue said to himself

**I can't ever change without you**

**You reflect me, I love that about you**

**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

Rogue paled as he began to imagine it… Rogue just realized what he just said but he didn't mean it literally, as he and everyone see it Yukino is the one who like Louis/Lucy not the other way around and it's clearly one-sided… he never thought that his best friend, the light dragon slayer would be this idiotic, stubborn and dense like a kid… he face palmed himself as he watch lector praising how great his sting sama is and Lector joining Lector's cheer… 'I would do everything to stop you, sting… hurt Lucy and you have to deal with me' he thought to himself, not liking the plan of his best friend is saying to him

.**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass**

'don't worry Lucy I will protect you from my idiotic friend, I will help you to be a girl again, so your life can go back to normal, lucy' the raven head thought to himself

**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

….

Time skip

Evening came and Louis decided to take a break and relax himself to the hot spring..

"so relaxing…" he muttered just then he heard two people are chattering some none sense stuffs

"excuse us, can we join you there mister." The voice said

"wait Eve and Ren?! What are you damn playboys doing here?! Wait don't tell me Hibiki and ichiya are here too"

"huh you know us? Wait are you new on fairy tail? You insignia remind me of Lucy" as Eve said to him

"ichiya and nichiya are not with us, they got a mission while Hibiki and Jenny are somewhere in this town, dating…"

"oh… uhmmm by the way I'm L-Louis Heartfilia, Lucy's hidden twin 18 years old of fairy tail, and just call me Louis!" as he said to him in a very Lucy way…

"oh! No wonder you two look alike in some ways! So how's your sis?" Eve said to him

"she's on vacation, so I was wondering what are you guys doing here?"

"ah so you didn't know? This is my uncle's house." Ren said to him bluntly…

"what?!"

After a few awkward moments and silence, three men are now relaxing Eve somehow admired Louis physical appearance… he was envious at the blonde mage..

'I want to be that tall too and that fit body… and that handsome and charismatic face…Louis was an effortless beauty, ugh where am I when Kami-sama showered all those traits! So unfair also this guy is younger than me!…' he thought to himself, he was clearly envious… being the third smallest of the trimens (nichiya was first and second was ichiya*) he envied his teammates/nakamas coz they got the height and body plus the handsome face… while him, he hate to admit but he didn't enjoy being the baby face and cute at all… he admired his teammates but he envied them as well..

Louis noticed Eve is looking at him with a stern face while Ren got a hint why Eve is like that… he knew Eve wants to be like Lucy's twin, he knew that eve is starting to admire and envied of the other blonde's qualities.. so he silently just watched the two blondes…

"uhmm eve, why are you looking at me with that kind of face?"

"huh?! me?! n-no!"

"uhmm o-k… so you want to hang out with me later?" Louis asked the other blonde which was obviously beamed in happiness and Ren sweat dropped at his nakama… 'so obvious' he thought to himself and continue to watch the two blondes, now he just noticed that the two looks like brothers, eve looks like he was admiring his aniki/onii-san which is Louis (thought the age difference. But maybe they could pass on the height difference)..

Eve look at Ren for approval, which just silently nodded..

"Louis-kun please take care of my nakama, and please treat him as a younger brother while you are staying at my uncle's house… it's not like I'm worried or anything else…" Ren said in a very tsundere way, for the trimens Eve was like their younger brother and they treat him that way ever since they met.

"yeah, sure I will take care of him, I never have a younger brother… so I think my stay here will be fun." Louis smiled to them, just then the two trimens momentarily froze at the sight of Louis… they will never admit it but for a few seconds they realize that Louis has a potential to woo both men and women effortless and that smile that he just gave to them can make any people to fall for him, ren fake cough and avert his gaze from the said blonde (for the first time he never thought another male can make him blush and it was now clearly shown despite his tanned skin. also he thought to himself that he admit his defeat*) he now wonders on how will hibiki would finally meet his rival… coz Louis is just a natural type of host

On the other hand Eve was blushing furiously, as a snow mage he couldn't take the heat, he can't handle it at all… the heat of the hot spring and how hot Louis is. suddenly Louis stood in front of them revealing the toned body of his… just then eve stood up too and before he could dashed off out the hotspring… he yelled

"p-please take care of me ANIKI!" eve said to him and dashed towards the dressing room, leaving a confused Louis and a smirking Ren that is still bathing on the hot spring

.

"Louis please take care of him, I guess that he will learn a lot and something new while he is under your care, don't worry I will ask my uncle to raise your reward…" ren gave Louis a mysterious small smile

"thanks?" that is the only word that Louis could muttered, he was confuse why Ren gave him a mysterious small smile…

….

At the same time, somewhere at balsam village

A drunken mage is somehow lost and alone while looking at the empty bottle of booze

"hmmmm _hic* _where the hell _hic*_are the others? Oh, my booze _hic* _is now freaking empty… I need to buy one now.."

Suddenly that drunk person bumped into Hibiki and Jenny…

"oi, you ok?" as Jenny said as she recognize the mage back at GMG

"yeah I'm alright I gotta buy some booze and don't yah _ hic* _worry I'm with my team.." the mage grinned at them

"uh, are you sure? Then take care?" Hibiki said to the mage, he knew the mage and he know that, that mage can handle itself from trouble and he knew that a few moments later that mage's nakama's will come…

"yeah _hic* _take care too." The mage grinned happily and leave the lovey-dovey couple..

…

It was evening now, Somewhere in balsam village the faux fox in a crimson yukata is sitting alone at a roof of a 'certain house', he watched every scenes from his floating Lacrimas that surrounded him while he watched Louis trying to decode the scrolls. He also noticed three new faces that are fighting for his attention (Eve, Meredy, and kagura)… no one can see him except for the dragon slayers who can smell him, for he activated his invisibility magic again.

**Yesterday is history**

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

'I want those scrolls, but oh well I just need to wait, after he finish decoding it… I'm gonna steal it after all it is a treasure map, I can sell it to a higher price… and I never thought that this blonde will be such a big factor for my plans, so interesting yet irritating Fufufufufu oh yuki what are you going to do now? your dear celestial mage is alone trying to find me… fufufu as if he can find me…I'm using my magic after all…' he thought to himself as he watched from another lacrima where Yuki is talking to Natsu and the rest of his nakama's as they plan to follow the blond and Jellal…

Just then he looks at the other lacrima as he watched Jellal of earthland drenched in the rain and crying… 'fufufu this will be interesting… you are indeed the same as my old friend Jellal of Edolas, or should we say Mystogan.

**I can see you lookin' back at me**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Baby, keep your eyes on me**

Yuki my dear yuki what are you going to do now? Fufufu acting like a big brother? You left little Natsu alone and now you are acting like that just because of a girl, how weak you have become, I will make you suffer as well as your nakama's especially the blonde celestial mage that you are smitten with '

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

"hatred, obsession, revenge and jealousy is the sweetest after all" as the faux fox smirk as he watched the scenes being unfold to him… now after he targeted Jellal, he needs to wait until a certain dragon slayer will be alone so he can finally make a deal with him and join his little game…

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

"fufufu after all love is madness." he said as he held a lacrima, he began to observe another certain dragon slayer examining if he is also fit to join the game, he evilly smirked and took out Yuki's Locket that he stole when they are still kids back at edolas, he held the locket and look at the pretty pink head (yuki*) from another lacrima that is floating at his right, just then he saw a drunk mage and a good looking mage couple, unexpectedly met.

He look at the moon and evilly grinned with his eyes gleamed he knew that a few nights from now the blonde mage will be returning on his original gender, a girl… he is now excited on how will these events will turn out.

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

'oh how great! this will be definitely fun, fate is totally messing up our lives, hmmm I guess that we are all connected by the red string of fate' he mused at the sight and he again look at Yuki's locket with a yearning look,

"Yuki" he said with a longing tone from his husky voice.. he furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth.

"yu-chan how could you do this to me… it's all your fault."

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me…**

….

**To be continue**

…

Thanks for reviewing for chapter 17: wolfpup, guest (aug 12), xxxalmightyxxx, guest (aug 10), the two guest (aug 8), ayame-chiixo, the two guest (aug 7), eeveexme, guest (aug 6), wolflove, guest (aug 5), dark-otaku-one-of-many, fake name…. And

The guest of aug 4… yeah thanks for the idea… I will use that suggestion for the next chapter.. I'm thinking of a suitable song for the next chap.

Fake name… yeah how did you know that one of those three jobs will humiliate him for the rest of his life?!… one of it was a bit awkward and kinda funny but yeah you need to wait until that job is about to come…

Thanks for submitting some pairings! I have an idea right now, but for now please enjoy this haremness for a while I hope you all like it. and I appreciate all of your reviews… it motivates me a lot.


	18. Chapter 18 Safe and sound

**L. H.**

… …..

**CHAPTER 18: ANZEN TO SUKOYAKA **

(Safe And Sound*)

…

"**I have little left in myself - I must have you. The world may laugh - may call me absurd, selfish - but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame." **

― **Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**

…**..**

**Magnolia train station**

Yuki, Laxus, Juvia and Levi (plus Freed who is already hiding inside the train*) are about to board the train… it will definitely a long trip…

"aniki… take care and please find Luce…" Natsu and his team waved at us, waiting for us to depart… I hoped that they could find Jellal before he finds Lucy/Louis…after all he didn't want Jellal to see Louis changing into Lucy coz of the full moon… Yuki began to rub the back of his head…'troublesome like Jellal of edolas and Lucy Ashley….'

"gray-sama, Natsu-san ,and Erza-san take care! We will find Louis-sama before he gets raped by someone" Juvia yelled everyone in the area look at her…

"Juvia calm down… they are now looking at us." Levi said in embarrassment as she pulled Juvia inside the train.

"uhmm Juvia wants to know why Levi-san is with us?"

"actually I'm kind of worried of Lu-chan. So I tag along."

"love rival…" Juvia glared at the poor Bluenette

"yeah, take care too, Natsu.." Yuki grinned at his little brother who just smiled back…

Yuki walked with the new formed group… "we need to find Her"… _'before Rui finds her first, that guy is just so freaking smart, he wouldn't deny it… Rui isn't a mind reader, also he is physically weak… he is just way too intelligent yet too sly'_… the way he see it now Ru-Ru (Rui*) his former tsundere best friend (as far as he can recall him back at their childhood days*), is in darkness right now, he hoped that he wouldn't break Jellal (earthland*) … but what was bothering him is why Rui is serving a bastard from a dark guild? He knew Rui hated serving someone with dark ulterior motives… so why? and what is his reasons? It's bugging him from the start.. and why the hell he had that ring from the first place? And how did he manage to get through to the spirit realm and stole it from the celestial spirit king himself? How? And why? did he want to kill himself and be punished by the king itself…does he want to die that badly?

"oi OKAMA! Seat right now, are you freaking day dreaming about her?!"

"shut up scarface!"

he seated at the back of Laxus, Juvia and levi (freed is still hiding, though Laxus already knew he was there from the start*) and all of them took a nap_… 'this will be a long ride'_ they all thought in unison

**FLASHBACK **

Their fated encounter is the start of their entanglement to their red string of fate.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, I'll never let you go**

_He can still remember it…. the first day of his quest is the day he met him…. He was walking alone at a forest; he has to admit he was really scared at that time… suddenly it started to rain _

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

"_uwaahh I'm so freaking drenched… ugh I hope Igneel and Natsu are ok... I'm so worried, uwaahh I miss my adorable baby brother already~" he whined he really missed his brother and igneel… just then he heard someone is sobbing, thanks to igneel's training, his hearing sense is sharp right now… he walk and tried to find it… the crying sound is getting Louder, 'but damn the sound of the rain is loud too!'… His ears can't point out where it is… but he knew it is near… suddenly he stumble and face plant himself on the mud… _

"_yuck! wow how Lucky"… he dirtied his clothes on his first day of being independent… the sound is really near, he look up and he saw a short peculiar boy that was about his age, he has short wavy dark silver hair, porcelain like skin, captivating silver sharp eyes, but instead of human ears he has fox ears above his head, and a dark silver fox tail… weird~ but Yuki have to admit the boy is really handsome, damn he wish he had a face that looks like a boy but he guess that he is taller than him… _

**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**

_but Yuki don't know why he is so drawn to him… 'his eyes were so dull, full of fear and anxiety…I need to help him.'_

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

_Then Yuki noticed the boy has bruised all over his body, he wore ragged clothes, and his eyes were lifeless and he keeps trembling… "I'm scared, everyone please don't… don't leave me alone, please… I'm scared… I'm scared" he heard the boy keeps mumbling those words all over again, he keeps muttering it… why? Yuki stood up and removed his cloak and place it to him… then he stopped trembling, he was frozen on his place like a statue, he pat the boy's head and cover it with the hood of his cloak and Yuki crouched down so he got to see a better look at the peculiar boy, just then tears keep streaming on the boy's eyes, he was shock did he made him cry? Is it a bad move to cover him?_

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

"_uhmmm hi! I'm Yuki! Don't cry what is your problem? maybe I can help you! Uhmmm don't worry… ok don't look at me with those sharp eyes that you look like you are about to murder me! ok the truth is I'm so drawn to you and I don't know why, ok how about we became friends!" he chirped up, grinned at him and seated beside him… 'I'm already drenched so it's ok for us to seat down in the ground even though it's a bit muddy…' he thought in his mind…and he sighed and patted the boy's back to calm him down and it worked…ah, at least he stopped crying._

**You'll be alright**

"_friends? Us?" he said wow he can speak after all, yet the tone of it has a little bit of distressed…_

"_yep! I'm Yuki and I'm a boy! I WANT US TO BE FRIENDS! and you are?" he grinned _

"_Rui… just call me Rui." The boy said to the pink head_

"_eh~ a pretty name~ oi don't cry again! Look at me! Uwaah! Your eyes it looks really pretty yet scary, I mean your whole aura is intimidating but you are really cool!."_

"_uhmmm thanks? You're really pretty too girly" he cracked a small smile… even thought it was small Yuki knew it was genuine… _

"_By the way I'm a BOY! So are we friends Ru-Ru?"_

"_ru-ru?"_

"_your nickname, it's cute isn't it? by the way stop crying…"_

**No one can hurt you now**

"_ok… are you not going to ask me why am I alone? Why am I dressed like this? Are you sure you want to be my friend? I'm just a stranger!" Rui looked at Yuki's eyes… on yuki's view he can't help but to be captivated on how clear the peculiar boy's eyes are… it is so sharp as if it is already warning him… 'yeah like a predator that just saw his prey.' _

"_eh? you will open it up to me soon if you are ready right? And damn, do I have to repeat myself, I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND RU-RU! Look I shouted with all my might so anyone could hear it! I Yuki will be your Nakama and nakama's protect each other! So don't cry and trust me… you'll be safe with me, I promise!" Yuki scolded the Faux fox boy, and he didn't expect that the boy will smile at him and hug him tightly._

**Come morning light**

"_thank you." Rui whispered to the pink head's left ear… the tone was like he found his salvation… 'what kind of hardship this weird boy get through before I found him her, crying?' Yuki thought to himself and he just let the boy hug him tightly as if his life depends on him…Then he patted his back again and smiled… his scent smells like apples, Yuki took a note about it. '__**Apples are sweet yet it's…'**_

"_so RuRu want to tag along with me?"…he said in glee_

"_if that is ok with you… then Yu-chan does that mean you like me? you won't leave me alone, right? " he said in a melancholic tone to yuki_

"_eh Yu-chan, I like that name? Yup I like you and nakama's protect each other! So smile ok? Be happy for I yuki will protect you! So it also means that you are my first bestfriend! don't worry everything will be safe and sound, no need to be scared "_

"_really? Then you are also my first person outside my family who like me"_

"_aww you look so damn adorable…. Don't be shy to me just be yourself! After my training I would introduced to you to my brother Natsu and igneel a fire dragon, amazing isn't it?!" I said to him as I help him to stand up… he nodded in agreement…_

"_yu-chan."_

"_hmmm what's it ruru"_

"_thank you." He smiled_

_I ask him random questions and I learned that I was a year older than him, and I also noticed that I'm taller than him, I already learned why he smells like apples and some fruits.. and it's because those are the foods that is edible for him to eat, other than that it will kill or poison him, I asked about his birthday and he told me it was may 26__th__ I remembered people who were born at that date are bond to experienced hardship all throughout their lives… hardships, I guess it's true after all… I also ask him why he's alone, he didn't said a thing, his body trembled and his eyes were filled with rage and some sort of negative emotions whenever I asked about his family… I noticed that he has trust issues… did his parent's just abandoned their own child, did they emotionally and mentally attack him? How cruel could it be… does that mean he never experienced what a normal happy family is? _

_days passed by and he was like a puppy that keeps following me, he keeps clinging on me as if his life depends on me and he 'was restless, he was petrified, yet we grew accustomed together and we began to be inseparable… he was the one who always cooks our meals coz I was an awful cook at first, we always help each other, he was such a sweet boy I guess it will be really cool to have him as a little brother And I always made him feel at home…_

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

_I never thought that I could meet such a loyal friend in my life… _

_When we were sucked by the anima, the first person who help and protect us is none other than Jellal of Edolas and at that day when we met Jellal, slowly I felt everything change in our friendship…_

_..._

**Balsam Village train station**

"Juvia is excited to see Louis-sama!" she chirped up

"me too… uhmmm by the way I think I saw Freed-san here?"

"oi wake up okama! We are now at balsam village, I can smell her and I smell someone… a really strong scent it's really weird and it's kinda creepy… but I have to say it smells like apples… damn I guess I'm just hungry… Freed don't freaking hide… I know you are here, get out of the train before we left you behind."

"Laxus-sama… I'm sorry if I followed you all. I'm just a bit worried to Lucy I mean Louis-sama"

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

"apples? Idiot there are no apples at balsam village! No way, damn it! Rui is here!" Yuki yelled at Laxus and punched Laxus in the head…

"huh?!" the rest said in unison

"damn it let's find him! Oi scarface sniff him"

"I'm not a dog! Okama! By the way do you think that damn thief will hurt her?"

"no.. Rui can't kill, coz he never killed anyone and he hated seeing blood" he said in a low voice

"huh what do you mean by it?" Levi asked the pink head

"it's because…ouch! What the heck damn my butt hurts… hey dude you alright?" Yuki is about to say it when Suddenly they bumped into someone

"hic* what the hell are you doing here?!"

"it's Quatro puppy!" Juvia and Levi exclaimed while pointing there finger to them

"it's quatro Cerberus!" the boys angrily said

"it's Quatro Puppy" Laxus smirked

"shut up!" the guys yelled at them…

"hic* hey did you hic* have cana with you? I want to hic* challenge her!"

"but you are already drunk."

"I aint drunk! Now Laxus I challenge you in a duel… fight me! " Bacchus said

"sure! I never back out on a fight, bacchus." Laxus grinned at him

";Laxus-sama please ignore them we are here to find Louis-sama right?" Freed said to him and Juvia and Levy nodded In agreement..

'damn why does this need to happen, we just arrived and you said that you just smelled an apple scent!' Yuki yell on his head he was really irritated on the new group that appeared before them and now they are asking to have a fight…

…..

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

"Yu-chan and the rest of his team is getting near, I need to leave now before he let that damn lighting dragon slayer sniff me… and find me here.. this is not the time yet to show myself… I need more pawns, In this game… plus I need them for my bastard master's freaking plan… damn him… damn that bastard" Rui stood up from the room and took a last look to the celestial mage and smirked_. 'I should do this… no, I __must__ do this.'_

The faux fox in a red Yukata decided to go to a certain guild through his teleportation magic_…'damn I'm so exhausted using teleportation drains me a lot…tsk… I feel like dying…'_ he cursed under his breath, he was breathing heavy and he can barely stands up, he leaps to a tree and cast a barrier spell around it.

'_jeez damn this! I really hate having a weak body, these side jobs that my master keeps me doing is taking a toll in my body, curse him.._' he growled under his breath as he leaned on the tree and wiped the sweat on his forehead, his face is paler than normal, and he tried to normalize his breathing.

**Hold onto this lullaby**

he took out an apple from his Lacrima and ate it while he watched a blonde dragon slayer who keeps ranting and a raven head dragon slayer looking so calm but he didn't miss the slight glare he is giving to his friend when the blonde told him

"oi, Rogue let's find that blonde I will teach him a lesson, damn it…"

"Lu-Louis is not that kind of person… and please shut up you are kind of annoying me"

Rui heard it all, he was right, after all… _'the raven head it seems like he holds some sort of affection at the blonde celestial mage, but this blonde hmmm I guess I can use him… he is jealous… so sweet, I'll speak up to them later, but I need to take a rest first' _he thought to himself as he took a nap on the tree. After all, all of his side jobs (stealing goods that are worthy to sell on the black market*) are taking a toll on his already fragile body…

He felt dying, his overflowing magic is too much for his body… sometimes he wished what could have a happen if he was born in a normal family and a normal body…. Everything would be different, he could might have a happy but hard life, and he wouldn't experience this whole chaotic drama that fate has given to him… he wasn't an ambitious kind of person, actually he didn't care about wealth, all he wanted is a home that would accept him for who he is…

But if he was born normal he wouldn't have met Yuki, the pink head boy was his only light on his darkest time… he was the only who protected him, and make him feel safe on dangerous time… "I wished I could go back to those good old times, I miss those days" he mumbled before he let himself drifted into a sleep…

**Even when the music's gone**

…

_**Flashback **_

_**edolas days (they are still young at this flashback about 12 -13 yrs old*)**_

_The two are still stuck at edolas due to igneel's instruction that Yuki needs to train himself, but as they grew up together, Rui who still needs to hide himself under a cloak though he didn't mind it, can't help to admire Yuki his best friend... he noticed that as Yuki gets older, he is getting prettier… it was kind of odd, the last time Rui check Is Yuki is definitely a guy, but he doesn't know why he can't take off his eyes to his taller pink head friend… 'is it possible for a boy to be that pretty captivating?' he thought to himself_

_Lately he felt weird; whenever Jellal hangs out with them he can't help to throw a glare at the kind prince who helped them. _

**Just close your eyes**

_Rui can still remember it, the time when they are still young and didn't fuss about anything. it was morning and they are inside at their tent…_

"_Yu-chan wake-up it's already morning, I need to cook breakfast for you" Rui tried to squirm away from the death clutch/hug of Yuki, they were sleeping beside each other._

"_eh~ five more minutes… ruru" Yuki is still hugging Rui and didn't bother to open his eyes, he let himself indulge at the sweet apple scent of Rui…_

"_Yu-chan I need to cook.." he warned yuki but then he heard the pink head's stomach loudly growled… due to embarrassment he let go of his hold on Rui…and sighed in defeat, on the other hand Rui smirked at him…_

"_hmmm such a kill joy… ok I'll let you go now, it's just because you are a great cook." Yuki pouted and began to rub his eyes as Rui stood up from their tent_

_.30 minutes later._

"_yu-chan… let's eat….oi! .eat your freaking breakfast! It's getting cold! and don't hostage my beloved apple…" he said to him as he pointed a spatula to the pink head…_

"_ok… yeah here's your goddamn apple… you love your apple more than me~ anyway itadakimasu~" he pouted he sat on the ground and ate his meal while Rui removed his apron and seated in front of Yuki and began to it his beloved apples._

" _I equally love this apple and you, you know that… by the way, speaking of like… do you like Jellal-kun?" Rui finally asked his friend. Yuki tilted his head and wonders why his friend asked him about it out of nowhere, not that he cared, but he was just curious… _

"_eh, isn't it obvious Ru-ru? I admire him! He is so freaking cool, he is like a hero! So awesome, right? Look Jellal-kun is here, Let's go!" he bluntly said and grinned to Rui whose eyes widen at his bluntness… 'you like him? Am I not enough, yu-chan? I'm your best friend and you barely knew each other' he thought to himself as he hid his eyes to his bangs and the hood of his cloak…_

_Suddenly a bluenette appeared a few feet from them with a basket of fruits in his hand.._

"_are you two alright? And Yuki-kun please calm down, it's too early to be so lively, and Rui-kun are you alright?" Jellal said to them as he scold Yuki… _

"_yup! But Ru-Ru is shy as always… so come on Jellal-kun fight with me, please… I need to be strong remember?" Yuki grinned at him and launched himself to a tackle hug at the prince who just smiled as they fell on the ground…_

**The sun is going down**

"_I'm sorry but I cannot fight with a girl… but if you want to fight someone that is strong I know two people who are strong and wont hold back on a fight… actually those two doesn't care whether their opponent is a male or a female, old or young. Their name is Erza Knightwalker and Lucy Ashley! But erza is busy, she's training with sugar boy and coco uhmmm also I can't let you slip inside the castle or you two will be imprisoned coz the two of you are from earthland right? Father would be angry" he teased Yuki, Jellal knew that Yuki hates being called a girl…_

"_oi! I'm not a girl don't tease me! Jellal-kun is such a bully" Yuki pouted and Jellal laughed at his friend while Rui just watched them, he doesn't know why his heart felt constricted, he felt anger just by the sight of the two getting along with each other, he felt left out. Why? I'm your best friend, right?_

"_Yu-chan…" he whispered and yuki heard it due to his keen sense of hearing Yuki look at Rui's Direction, he grinned and made a peace sign to him…_

"_uhmmm I want to meet that Lucy Ashley! Then… next time introduce me to erza and don't tell that we came from earthland, ok!" Yuki exclaimed to Jellal who just smirked at him… a few hours of walk, They arrived at the guild named fairy tail… they were rowdy and noisy… suddenly a really young feisty short blonde kid stood in front of us… and behind her is a shy pink head boy somehow he resembles Yuki._

"_I'm Lucy Ashley and soon to be the leader of this freaking guild! So what does the prince want to me! you are not here to arrest me right?! " she declared as if she is asking for a fight to Jellal…_

"_no, I don't want to fight a GIRL, maybe when you grow up I could accept that challenge" Jellal said to her bluntly and smirked, Lucy's face flushed red from embarrassment and the pink head boy tried to calm her down… Jellal just chuckled on their antics. _

**You'll be alright**

"_hahahaha you're so cute though you're a tomboy haahahaha!" Yuki laughed at the blonde kid who is now really irritated…her guild mates are secretly laughing at her embarrassment.. _

"_Oi! Natsu don't freaking calm me down!" she yelled but The pink head just keeps his best to be calm… _

"_Natsu?!" Yuki said and was taken aback for a moment… then we remembered on our first day that we will find our counterparts at this dimension… but somehow I think they are dead. 'so this is Yuki's otouto looks like (younger brother*)… they somehow look alike, the pink head, the nose, mouth… but their eyes the shape of it is somehow different…' Rui thought to himself…_

**No one can hurt you now**

_Yet since that day, I never felt so alone… I wonder why? since when did I get so self-conscious? Why is yu-chan the only person that can make me feel like this? Why?_

Rui woke up from his nap he looks at the lacrima and took out a pocket watch to look at the time…

"a dream about the past? Damn him, I guess it's time already… it's time to convince him…"… he stood up and fix his red yukata that has white sakura petals design (he also wore a white pants inside the yukata, but he wore a traditional wooden slippers*), he also brushed up his tail…

just then he got a call from his master that he is serving ever since they both came back from edolas…

**Come morning light**

"master? What do you want? Hmmm oh yeah the scrolls? Hmm yeah I'll deliver it soon to you, I think it will sell good at the black market, it's just need to be decoded… yeah yes master… I won't slack off I'll deliver you the stolen goods.. I need to go now" he spoke in a gloomy tone, his fist clench. After the call he gritted his teeth, he hated his annoying master, and what's worse than his situation right now? He just serves an annoying/ asshole/ bastard master from a dark guild and he hated him so much… he took out Yuki's Locket and held it tightly as he press it to his chest… to calm him down from his anger towards his master..

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

"tsk that damn bastard! If I can just kill my master! Yuki and I could still be…" he cursed under his breath_…(why? you'll know it at the upcoming chapters on what really happened and how that ring box end up in front of the fairytail guild that change Lucy to a boy*hahaha it's all connected…. I left out lots of hints from the last chapters) _

….

**5:30 a.m.**

The next day went smoothly, somehow last night was really troublesome… and the reason is who will sleep beside the blonde celestial mage…

Shamelessly Eve took the spot and constantly saying… "aniki, I want to hug you, please aniki!" he said so the two woman can hear him.

"no! I will sleep with Louis-kun" Meredy whined

"hey that sound so wrong" Kagura commented with narrowed eyes at the pink head and Meredy just stick her tongue out and hug Louis tightly..

On Louis/Lucy's mind… he/she was feeling uncomfortable… he was still uncomfortable sleeping beside a cute male except if it was Natsu or his teammates/nakama's and lastly to an adorable woman… he can't comprehend the fact that his hormones are getting over drive… _'maybe this is the effect of my stay in a boy's body and the tomorrow night will be full moon… I'll return to a girl again. But damn it oh gosh Kami-sama help me… or I'll definitely, ravish one of them… if I can't control my sexual urges… damn it… I never thought being a guy would be so tough.'_ He thought to himself… he tried to restrain himself not allowing any of them have a physical contact with him… which obviously fail, thanks to Meredy and Eve who hugs the life out of him… the next day he woke up half naked with disheveled hair, lack of sleep was clearly shown to the blonde's face…

"are you alright?" kagura whispered to him and help him to stand up without waking the two. Louis look at Kagura he notice her clothing (they are all wearing a yukata at their stay at the hotspring*) but this time he saw her hair a little disheveled and his eyes moved to the peaking bra strap of Kagura… he decided to look up to her face and he notice how cute she is when she yawned and look a little sleepy. 'keep calm!' he thought to himself

"no… I want to relax… I guess I'll get to fix myself then Kagura please accompany me at their archives room, I'm almost done decoding it.." he said to her as he fix her bed head… Kagura on the other hand was blushing on the way Louis is looking at her. she noticed louis's gaze were languid and his eyes were a bit dilated, his lips were a bit parted… and the way he his fingers run through hair sends an exciting shiver down her spine…

"almost finish just at your second day? That's fast!" she complimented as she tried to keep her voice down so Eve and Meredy wont woke up.

"eh? You think so? If it was Freed or Levi maybe we could finish it off less than a day… it was really a surprised to see those scrolls."

"is it a treasure map?" Kagura asked the blonde who just shook his head and gave her a small smile

"no. it is something priceless... and valuable for their clan.." he said and gave her a half lazy smile..

"oh…" she said and the two went outside the room…

Little did the two know Meredy saw their interaction, and she didn't know why she felt so left out, she felt her heart clenched when she saw Louis fixed Kagura's bed head and gave her a small smile… _'wait… no way could I be really jealous?'_ she thought to herself and as the two mage walked out and closed the door, she seated up on her futon… "my heart… why does it hurts?" she whispered suddenly a voice replied to her and it somehow made her shock.

"meredy-san it's obvious and really simple, you are just jealous and just accept it coz I don't know why either but I have to admit I'm jealous on aniki's and kagura-san's interaction a while ago." Eve said as he also seated up on his futon and look at her with a serious face… meredy was dumbfounded on what Eve said to her.

"jealous? Me? wait Eve-kun you swing that way?" meredy mumbled and eve just face palmed himself and sighed

"do you want to follow aniki and her? actually I'm kind of worried if aniki will fell on assertive types like her, women like Kagura-san, Minerva-san and lastly Erza-san are also the possessive types, they have high standards, they will pursue their targets, like a predator waiting for its prey….you know what I just realize women are truly scary" he asked

"hmmm yeah, let's go eve-kun… but you got something wrong… us women knows how to play with fire… but some are just too scared to do it and it sounds so pathetic buy some chose to get burnt by it…" Meredy said as she looks at the door with narrowed eyes as if she is throwing daggers to it… eve on the other hand shudder as he began to understand what she is saying… "women are truly scary creatures" he thought to himself.. as both of them followed the other two…

**12:05 p.m.**

**Urushiyama archives**

"at last I got a piece of mind and finally I'm finished… damn I have a head ache" he sighed and leaned his head on the shoulder of kagura.. the woman blushed furiously… as Louis snake his arms around kagura's waist, it was like Louis found a personal teddy bear as he snuggled himself to the girl… he knew he was changing, and he wouldn't admit it but he is actually enjoying it.

"w-what are you doing l-louis-kun?" Kagura stuttered…as she shivered a bit on Louis's touch

'_yeah what am I doing? Why am I doing this? Maybe these are the hormones fault… yeah… it's all the testosterones fault! I want to be a girl again yet why am I hesitating now? Could it be that I am enjoying being a boy too much? But what the hell! Why am I enjoying this! Especially when I saw this girl's flushed red face…damn I'm so turned on… Lucy calm down!'_ Louis thought to himself

"I don't know… I just want to… I just find peace with you, we are already friends right? So a little hug won't hurt, right kagura-san?" he whispered childishly with his husky on kagura's right ear and he let himself bury on kagura's scent… somehow he have to admit that he really find peace with kagura, she isn't talkative like the two and somehow she was like Erza and Minerva…. The two girls made an effect on his life, and he didn't know why… and now her, Kagura… he wonder why assertive types always captures his/her attention… then he remembered Natsu 'that idiot' started all this… she (lucy*) was attracted at the assertive idiot yet in the end he broke her heart, she wouldn't blame him after all it was clearly one-sided… then that's the time when he met Yuki … he wouldn't say this but he was attracted to Yuki to the point that he want to have sex with Natsu's aniki, it was weird and he didn't know why, maybe the reason could be that yuki is really beautiful and he has this warm feeling that makes you feel at home and safe… 'now that you think of it yuki, natsu's aniki is really pretty for a man… but I wonder Natsu's onii-san, I mean why didn't he show himself earlier? And why did he lie to us in the first place? And how did he knew Rui?' Louis/Lucy said to himself.. he was in deep thought, he felt drowsy and he knew was stress out ever since they arrived at Balsam village.

Just then Louis let himself drifted into sleep on kagura's shoulder.

**30 minutes later**

the door opened and Hibiki saw them…

"oh… I'm sorry if I disturbed your rendezvous by the way did you saw jenny my fiancée? Kagura-chan?" Hibiki teased the raven haired woman which was so annoyed at the playboy

"hibiki? Oh no I'm sorry but I didn't saw your girlfriend, maybe she saw another guy" she sarcastically said to him

"eh? Who would have thought kagura will get a boyfriend?" he said in a teasing tone

"shut up" she hissed… she didn't want to wake Louis after all she knew the blonde didn't have a goodnight sleep coz of his two annoying admirers

"wait that guy… he looks like lucy…" he said

"of course he is her twin.." Kagura said in a matter of a fact tone and a dead pan expression

"twin? But…" Hibiki was about to say that it could be a lie, coz he knew that Lucy is the only daughter of the Heartfilia…

"yawn* what's wrong kagura-san? Huh? h-hibiki?" Louis slowly opened his eyes and let go of his hold of Kagura… then he realize that the man in front of him is hibiki and it spells trouble on his mind… he didn't want anyone to find out his true identity _'of all the people, why did I need to see him!'_ Louis thought in panic.

"uhmmm who are you?" Hibiki said with narrowed eyes

"I'm Lu-Louis… Louis Heartfilia… Lucy's Hidden twin." He said with confidence but inside his head he was in panic… he hoped that Hibiki won't know who he really is…

"oh so you are the guy Ren is talking about and Eve's new idol.." He said with a sarcastic tone… ren's prediction is right, he really wouldn't like the guy… he felt something is strange at the blonde, he didn't like it_… 'so he is my rival?... so this dude is what is Ren kept saying I should look out to? Like hell I would lose to him'_ he thought

Just then Jenny past by at the hallway, panting.

"oh Love… hahah I'm sorry I was with Eve and Ren actually we are finding where are you an-d… oh my gosh who is he? He's so handsome!" Jenny explained but when she took a peak on the door on who is the person her boyfriend is talking to.. she saw Louis (yeah looking as dashing as ever*) and began to fangirl and shakes hibiki wanting to know who the blonde is… and hibiki became more irritated… what's worst could have happen if you saw your girlfriend is getting smitten in front of your eyes.

"uhmmm hi?" Louis sheepishly smile as he stood up and picks up the old scrolls while kagura help him..

"I'm Jenny! Did my idiot boyfriend bother you?" she said in a coy and sweet demeanor like a lovestruck maiden

"no… uhmmm by the way I need to inform my client that I already did my job, decoding these scrolls here…" Louis said to them

"eh? You're leaving already? Have fun with us first…. So you really are the guy Ren and Eve talked about last night… I wished I could have saw you…" Jenny said to them but before she could finish her words Hibiki grabbed the wrist of his girlfriend and dragged her out of the archives room.

'_I hate that blonde!'_ hibiki shouted on his mind with rage as he continues to drag his girlfriend away from the archives room…

"hibiki, my wrist hurts…" she whined in pain, he didn't notice how hard his grip is…

_**Jealousy is truly an ugly feeling**__… _

…

**Yukino, Orga, Rogue, Rufus, Minerva and Sting's apartment building**

**Sting's room**

Rui leaned on the wall, he still has his invisibility magic… after all he knew that sting can smell his scent… he waited for sting to open his door 'his here' he thought as he saw Sting opened the door of his room and quickly covered his nose…

"oi don't freaking hide, you trespasser… show yourself… you know that I can smell you right? Just fucking show yourself… I don't want my room to smell apples.. damn it, I'm irritated since this morning." He growled as he closed the door

"hi Sting Eucliffe…" he grinned with his canine like teeth as he slowly shows his self to the blonde dragon slayer..

"what the fuck do you want from me?" he said in an irritated tone as he look at the guy in a crimson Yukata

"chill I'll get straight to the point… do you want Yukino all to yourself? And no other _certain blonde_ in the picture?"

"huh?"

"cat got your tongue, eucliffe? I can help you, but…" he trailed off

"but? There's a catch?" sting said as he rose an eyebrow to the man in front of him

"you're not that an idiot as I have heard from your friend… what is his name… hmmm oh Rogue Cheney… I think he will hinder your plan. So~ you wanna help me now?" he sarcastically said to the blonde who looks way too pissed off

"no, rogue is my friend he wouldn't betray me." he growled at Rui who is just grinning while showing off his canine like teeth and his tail wagging slowly side by side

"really? As far as I can remember, he holds a certain affection to that blonde, right?… are you sure that he wont hinder all your plans?"

"…" Sting was speechless… bull's eye, he was right… how could he not notice it… no wonder… the man in front of him was right, rogue will hinder all his plans…

"speechless? Jeez here contact me on this lacrima… if you thought about this already." But before rui vanish from his sight

"oi trespasser… ok… I'll help you…" he said it might sounds stupid for him but he don't want Yukino to fall deeply in love to the blonde celestial mage…

"sweet… I wonder eucliffe how far you can go for your beloved Yukino…" rui said with a smirk… 'everything is going on smoothly'

"I will do anything for her, by the way who the hell are you?!."

"so you really don't know who I am? (Rui was taken aback at the dragon slayer, _so he was clueless? So he didn't know who really I am…*) _no need to know my name but if you really want a name… hmmm just call me _ringo-kun!* (apple*) _keep the lacrima, I need to go now… your 'best friend' and exceed is about to come in your room… eucliffe remember this… keep your friends close…. but keep your enemies closer…" Rui said to him leaving a speechless Sting on his room with a lacrima on his hand… a few minutes later Rogue opened the door…

"oi sting why does your room smells like apples?" Rogue asked him nicely

"how about knock first? And it doesn't freaking concern you if my room smells like apples. Now get out of my room… and Lector I need time to think so please be quiet, if you are tired you can sleep, if you want to play you don't need to say it to me." he grumpily said to him

"oi Sting what the hell is your problem? Look Yukino and Louis are just friends… damn you Sting are you that idiot… you know that Louis is Lucy, right? We just need to find that thief so she can return to normal, no need to act like a possessive boyfriend, I mean think of it you are not Yukino's boyfriend in the first place. "

"friends? Fuck that and shut the hell up… I don't need your opinion traitor" he yelled and storm out of his room leaving a shock and a confuse rogue… _'what the heck is wrong with him?' _rogue irritatingly thought to himself… he ran towards his friend wanting to know why is he acting so weirdly.. suddenly

**THUD! **

**A grand entrance was made by yours truly Minerva**

"oi we are back rogue cook something for us!" Minerva kicked the door of their apartment building and ordered the raven head who is still shock at their sudden appearance

"sting! ~ rogue~ oh lector and frosch we are back how are you did you miss me~?" yukino cheerfully said to them… the two exceeds run towards her and hugged her. while sting just stared at her and nodded after that he walked away leaving yukino, Minerva, orga and rufus in confusion.

"what the hell is his problem?" Minerva said to him.. she was beyond pissed off due to the train ride where Yukino made her declaration of war towards her… but when she look at rogue who averted his gaze somehow she the answer and it's involve her crush "Louis" and yukino.

"yukino… talk to him" Minerva ordered but before yukino can refuse

"yukino please talk to him…" rogue said to her… she has no choice but to follow their orders, she followed Sting with Frosch and Lector…

Rogue notice that Rufus is still in a daze…

**Just close your eyes**

"what's wrong with him Orga?" he asked him and he noticed Minerva is fuming in irritation again

"oh… we met Louis… Lucy's twin and somehow this fool fell in love at first sight to the tall pretty boy and they almost kissed at the train station. Also we fetch Minerva coz Louis found her at the forest having a high fever.. and yeah she stayed at the boy's house… it was a shocked that the two got along pretty well ." Orga said to him while averting his gaze

'_they met Lucy as a boy? Oh hell no… Rufus… don't even dare of trying to woo her/him.'_ Rogue thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes to the long haired blond who is still daydreaming… he felt protective towards Lucy/Louis… but he didn't like is when he heard that they almost kiss in front of the people… plus Minerva staying at his Lucy/ Louis's house and the two got a long pretty well… but it seems like Minerva and them didn't know that Louis is Lucy…

'_damn, why do I feel like this, does that mean I really fell in love with my friend Louis/Lucy… wait why am I so protective… damn… I don't know what the hell is happening to me either… damn it… all I know is I just want her… I want Lucy/Louis'_ Rogue thought to himself

"so rogue cook something for us and after that tell me everything what happened… when we are on the train I heard that Sting was too destructible on one of your missions… this is a bad reputation for our guild… so tell us what happened and that is an order." She said to him, the three boys were shivering in fear, they didn't want to further piss off an already fuming Minerva-freaking-sadistic-demon- Orlando…

Meanwhile

"Sting! Wait up!" she ran towards sting who stopped walking and she decided to tap his shoulder

**You'll be alright**

"Yukino…I want to ask this what do you think of Louis?" he said in a low tone, he turned around and look at her, he ruffled the girl's hair and leaned towards her and he placed his head on the girl's right shoulder, and his hands were over Yukino's arms…

"he is kind, a bit matured, and I like him." She said in glee and sting was beyond shock, he gently pulled himself away from the girl that he really like… he seems like he can't still comprehend the fact that Yukino the girl that he love for a long time, loves someone else_… 'why? I've been always here for you, and you like him? What's so good about a weak girl, that blonde celestial mage that Minerva defeated at the gmg, that girl who turned into a boy because of a freaking ring? Why do you like him? How about me? I'm better than him, I can love you back… plus she loves Natsu… it's so unfair'_ sting thought to himself…

Sting just averted his gaze from the girl; he clenched his fist and gritted his fist. And he decided to run away…

….

**Somewhere at fiore **

A group of familiar mages are having a conversation about a certain mage at the bar. After they saw a picture of the blonde in the gossip section in a magazine…

"oi is true that Lucy Heartfilia of fairy tail has a twin brother? I heard he is really hot up close. But damn look at this candid photo of him doesn't he look delectable"

"wait look he had a mini concert at the magnolia south park, and woah… he's with Gajeel and Gray…"

"yeah he is so hot in this candid pictures but I felt sorry for him, he got himself a freakish stalkers"

"look at this one, I mean how the hell did they got a picture of him, half naked and he looks like he was just about to dress up, damn look at that smokin' body~"

"yeah it's true when I somehow visited magnolia, the girls wouldn't shut up about it."

"fan girls damn they are kinda scary and crazy, but somehow I want to see him"

"look at this article on him! Look! Erza and him are rumoured that they stayed the night together!"

"how about poor Jellal… bet that he was broken."

"that's crazy, erza is two timing~"

"and did you know what else did I heard... rather that crazy gossip on that paper.."

"what?"

"Minerva stayed at his house and somehow tamed the freaking demon. The town people saw them buying some groceries"

"really?!"

"I'm kinda curious too… hey what is his name again?"

"his name? oh… Louis… Louis Heartfilia, damn just read these articles…"

"wow look at this… he kicked Hibiki's, Sting's, and Rogue's ass at the new list of fiore's hottest guy that you want to be your boyfriend.."

"do you want to check him out? I never thought that _you_ swing that way…" the voice teased at the mage

"tsk shut up idiot… I'm just kind of curious on who is he?"

"wait ever since this dude appeared out of nowhere, Lucy disappeared… don't you find it intriguing? Somehow Fairytail and Makarov are quiet about this issue…"

"nah, you are just thinking too much… wait look at this picture… oh lala look at that wonderfully flat abdomen, those faint lines of muscles down to that well toned V-cut down to his waist, and his creamy snow white skin, those hazel brown eyes, damn look at his pectorals"

Oi don't drool and gawk on him… I thought you like Laxus and Sting's well toned body… oi snapped out from your reverie?! "

"I have switch to him I am no longer a fan of sting or Hibiki… damn that hot body and drop dead gorgeous face, but I bet he got a girl friend or does he want to be a playboy? I wonder if Lucy knew about this, she will definitely be mad if she knew her brother is bringing home some girls on her house"

"yah… but heard that she's gone on vacation to finish some sort of novel or something…"

"really? But still… it's weird…he looks young like Lucy, so it also means that he is with her on the seven years disappearance of the tenroujima incident?"

"maybe… who knows maybe to protect his sister… they are twins after all. Nah just shut up and lets drink! "

…..

**12:30 p.m.**

**Outskirt of balsam village And the night of the full moon***

**Come morning light,**

"I've arrived." The bluenette said to himself with a frown, his eyes were not as bright as before, he just want some revenge, the scene he just saw that night was still replaying on his mind 'betrayal'. As he took out a lacrima that rui gave to him… he put on his hood to hide his face from the villagers, after all he didn't want to cause a commotion… little did he know that Meredy, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Levy and Yuki is on the same village as he is..

And lastly he didn't know that Natsu, Gray, and his beloved Erza are about to chase him…

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Like it? I hope so… I don't know if this looks like a cliffhanger…**

**PUMPKIN-SENSEI REPORTING FOR THE TOP PAIRINGS OF THIS FANFIC!**

_So these are the females that you are all routing for_

**No.1 was erLou (Erza… yes, our scarlet head mage jeez if Lucy was really a boy in the canon… I'm sure this two will be a great pair, right? It was a neck and neck fight between two scary gals, but yeah she took the throne) **

_Jellal suddenly appeared and hugged Erza… possessive much?_

**No.2 was MinLou (surprisingly, many voted for her a bit tsundereness, angst, and fierce (to the point that it's scary*) personality…She almost took the no.1 spot at the new updates in the manga.. I began to love her… so will she win?*)**

_Orga, lector, and frosch appeared beside her and throwing confetti's and flowers to her… "go Min-Min!"_

**No. 3 sadly it was a tie** in between these cute and sweet girls… **( Yukino/LouKino* and Levi/LeLou/LouVI**… They were tie… and I'm so torn… they are adorable…)

_Sting hugged Yukino 'oi idiot don't drag her in your ridiculous harem!' rogue appeared beside his bestfriend and punched his head so he can let go of Yukino "baka! Sting…. Yukino like Louis! Not You, Aho."_

_Team shadow gear is cheering on Levi and the bluenette is just blushing from the attention she is getting… Gajeel appeared "hmmmp this is ridiculous… Pantherlily let's go"_

**No.4 is Meredy (MerLou*)and kagura (kaguLou*)**

This two feisty and sweet hotties are almost about to take place on the no. 3 spot… yeah they are getting a lot of love recently when they just appeared on this story…

"_why am I tied up with this Granny?! Louis is mine~~" Meredy whined as she pointed kagura/granny_

"_what the hell brat! Who said he's yours?" she growled at the pink head…_

**No. 5 is MiraLou**

This white head hottie is having some votes lately, will be this onee-san, win Louis's heart? And finally have her own love life?

"_damn where is the love guys?" mira pouted_

…

Thanks for the reviewers, and thanks for reading it makes me motivated and I'll make each chapter exciting:

**Leeny len, Djmassrandom, Nalu-rock s323, Ayame-chiixo, guest , Mclover, 2 guest (aug 23*), wolfpup, guest (aug 21), fox, guest (aug 20), Xavier, t-rex, xperia dog, logan.g, shadow, guest (aug 19*), masked girl, guest (aug 18*), dream, fake name, guest (aug 27*), and the rest…**

I THINK I SHOULD CHANGE THIS STORY TO M…. AND PLEASE SUBMIT THE PAIRINGS YOU WANTED… I DON'T MIND WRITING AN EROTIC SCENE HAHAHA WHO KNOWS maybe you'll see it in the future… "Lust is on its way"…FUFUFFU YEAH LOUIS JUST GOT 3 JEALOUS MALES (Jellal, Sting, and Hibiki*) TO HATE HIM… LET'S JUST WISHED NONE OF THEM MURDER HIM OUT OF JEALOUSY…


	19. LH short story 1 strawberries

Lh(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Genra: romance/ humour**

Not a real chapter: just some short stories to our beloved Louis (Lucy*)… yeah can't make a real chapter yet…. Oh I also wrote a genderbend kuroko tetsuya…

Strawberries: Louis x erza

Day dreaming:Louis x Juvia

**Time line before he met Minerva at the forest**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

…**.**

**Strawberries**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Another day in the guild… and another day being a guy… Lucy hated it…. He wanted to be a girl and Be Lucy again, not Louis… ugh Damn it I'm starting to hate this freaking ring, it messed up my life…. He is tired, tired…yeah right! Why?

This morning Louis is planning to do his usual grocery shopping with Plue but then his fan girls noticed him and told that he was cute as he carried Plue in his broad shoulders….

'Louis-sama please noticed me~' as the girls said, just then he bumped into a girl again…. Why does this keep happening to me? I always bumped into a girl then he realizes it was none other than Mira jane… uh oh… he noticed the death glares of his fans to Mira…. He needs to do something or it will into a bloody fight…

"Mira-san are you ok?" as I help her to pick the strawberries she bought… strawberries~

"I'm fine~ oh I bought these, afterall you are the number one consumer of strawberries in the guild, I know that you love them." as she said with a uh sarcastic tone

"is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" as I said to her… I helped her to stand up, and I looked at the strawberries in the uh big basket she's carrying, but, gosh… I can't wait to eat those. A slight blush crept into his cheeks, his eyes look more mesmerizing and he is releasing some pheromones that even the males that look at him blushed, his fan girls are also about to have some nose bleed.

Mira noticed how Louis looked at those strawberries, she knew how Lucy/Louis love strawberries, she pouted and she wish that Louis would notice it, just then an Idea came through her head, she smirked at him (remember they are in the middle of the street*), she placed a strawberry on her mouth and looked at him.

"Eat this~" as Mira said Louis noticed it and nodded, he bend down to reach her face… (coz Louis is as tall as Laxus. But he isn't that muscular like him*)

And _**bite! **_Half of the strawberry from Mira's mouth, on the other hand Mira was blushing and she didn't expect to feel _**doki! Doki!**_ Her heart starts to flutter as she finish the half of the strawberry, her face was red and Louis noticed it.

"you alright, Mira-san?" as he asked, oh don't look at me with that drop dead gorgeous face and those pheromones you are releasing … as Mira thought to her selves when Louis leaned closer.

"i-I'm F-F-Fine!" as she stuttered

But then Louis just noticed the menacing aura the girls that are releasing… they are jealous

Not that he is concerned to his freaking stalker fan girls but he is just afraid of that Mira might give them a painful lesson and he don't want to feel responsible to it. So he decided before it turns into a bloody fight he carried Mira bridal style while Mira is hugging the strawberries… and then he run….

Run for his life… why? his fan girls are chasing him and Mira's Fan boys are also chasing them….

They arrived in front of the guild and _**THUD!**_ He kicked the door and everyone looked at the two…

Shock, jealousy, envy, amused, wide eyes, jaw drops, and other facial reaction was plastered across their guild mates face. But there is an awkward silence lingered inside the Guild…

But it broke down when Louis comically cried to them "H-HELP ME… P-PLEASE CLOSE THE DOOR!" as he said… and they all realize what he meant…. The fan girls and Mira's fan boys….

They helped him…. And oh Louis was thankful for them as they pushed away the fangirls.

A few moments later after the commotion

Louis is sitting drinking her strawberry milk shake that Mira made at the bar and beside her is erza eating her strawberry short cake

'strawberry' as he looked at the cake… he looked at the strawberry with Lust again, and oh boy **everyone** in the guild noticed it, and they all blushed (such as Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Levi and etc.*). And a certain Water mage got a nosebleed and fainted.

Meanwhile Erza thought that Louis is looking at her with uh… Lust… mira noticed it and she didn't like it.

"y-you w-wa-want some Luce?" as she stuttered still her face was flushed red, and Louis just nodded… he leaned closer to erza, reached down to her hand where erza is HOLDING her fork.

He hold her hand, took a piece of the cake and ate it….

_**Indirect kiss**_ as everyone thought while blushing, Erza was now blushing madly just then when Louis smiled at her she fainted.

Mira was swooned by Louis's unexpected and full of pheromones gentle smile… she has hearts on her eyes and melting, that she forgot to kick Erza's ass coz of the indirect kiss.

Louis is now fully satisfied, his Strawberry craving is now a bit fulfilled he wanted more, but he need to restrain himself.

"I love strawberries" as he said to himself while releasing some lustful aura and the mages of fairytail (the girls and uhmm some boys*) was looking at him with a glint in their eyes like a predator that just spotted it's prey. Louis is still oblivious to it… yeah he let down his guard coz he now that they are his nakama's and he knows that they won't uhmm molest or uhmmm you know it… do it to him, especially that he is a guy.

everyone in the guild heard it and oh boy they are planning to buy some strawberries to their beloved blond celestial mage, just to satisfy his strawberry craving.

…..

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Daydreaming**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

That day when Louis craved for strawberry, everyone dashed off to the market to buy some strawberries and he was uh left alone (mira, and erza fainted*)

he walked through the lounge and he noticed Juvia who is just now recovering from blood lost.

"Juvia? Are you alright? Let me carry you to the infirmary, you look pale" as he said to him, he was worried and concerned, so picked up and carried the flustered water mage to their infirmary.

"j-ju-via is f-fine" she said looking like a middle school student that just saw her crush, but Louis just shrugged it off…

He laid her down to one of the beds that are vacant now.

And thus Juvia started to daydream with her uh… sexual fantasies to her once called love rival.

Louis seated to the edge where he Laid Juvia and boy Juvia thought it was something else…

Suddenly Loke appeared

"long time no see~" as he said to his master, Louis looked to him and Loke looked to his master….. eye to eye contact… spark!... Doki!... As Loke held his heart and a blush crept into his cheek…

"Loke it's been awhile, are you avoiding me?" as Louis pouted to his spirit

"uh…." He was speechless Loke felt like he just cheated on his lover _pang!_ Ouch…

"it's ok…. I guess you are busy, at least Aries, Virgo and Plue keep me some company…I thought you promised that you are going to protect me?"

"uh sorry Lucy…" as he said to his master who is now sulking just then Juvia just snapped out from her day dream and saw Louis is sulking, and she also saw Loke who is now looking nervous….

At that moment Freed just suddenly barged in the room (he was eavesdropping?*) and took Louis's hand he knelt down and kissed it… like a knight (freed*) and a princess (Louis*)

"I will protect you Louis-sama, my loyalty is yours" as he said

Just then Gray and Natsu barged inside the infirmary through the window.

"hey I thought your loyalty is on your almighty Laxus-sama!" as Gray growled

"yeah stripper is right hands off to my Luce." As Natsu scowled

"yours?" as Gray, Loke and Juvia, Mira and Erza who just recovered from fainting and rushed towards the room said to him, menacing, Murderous aura, deathly glares where onto the dragon slayer who is now shivering in fear.

Louis just laugh at them… they are having fun, I'm jealous as he thought to himself

And on Fairytail mages view, his laughter sounded like wind chimes it was comforting, they look at the blond celestial mage, they froze on their place when they saw Louis smiled at them… _**doki! Doki!...**_ and they are all swooned by it, flustered face, hearts in their eyes, drooling?, nose bleed and they all fainted.

…

You like it? Hope so


	20. LH short story 2lu-chan in wonderland

lh

**SHORT STORY #2**

**LOUIS/LU-CHAN IN WONDERLAND **

Genre: uhmmm please just read it…

Timeline : after his/her strawberry craving day

**At the guild (inside the library*…) **

Louis saw Levi reading alone so he decided to walk towards his best friend. It's been a while since the two of them had a bonding session ever since she turned into a guy… Louis just misses their bonding especially how they both have the same interest on how they both love books.

"levi-chan ohayo!" as Louis greeted her in a blinding smile (he didn't know it was too blinding*), which made the bluennete blushed furiously.

"o-o-ohayo Lu-chan…. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" as the bluenette stuttered with her words, her heart is beating way too rapidly…

"eh? Levi-chan did you forget this is our secret sanctuary? Are you sure you are fine?" Louis said to her bluntly, it was true that this place is their sanctuary coz they are always hanging out at this place and their nakama's are rarely seen at this place. (except for freed*)

"y-yeah, I think I'm just getting old that I forgot a lot of things…"

"oh… so what are you reading?" he asked to the bluenette as he crouched down in front of her as he patted the bluenette's hair…

"alice in wonderland! This is my first time to read it! it's really good though I'm still on chapter 5…" she showed the book in front of Louis

"oh that story… I've already read it when I was a kid… it is a really interesting one, you would really love that story, levi-chan by the way can I sit beside you? I'm really stressed out… last night Yuki invaded my house together with Natsu, Happy, Erza, Juvia and Gray…. They keep insisting to have a sleepover…" as he said to her while he unconsciously ruffled his hair (and on levi's view her Lu-chan looks so damn sexy, coz of the unbuttoned shirt that shows off his long pale neck, collar bones, and a bit of his fine chest and his messy bed head*) 'oh Lu-chan you are making me a pervert! No please don't make have a nose bleed, calm down Levi, Lu-chan is your best friend, don't get excited!' she thought to herself

"no wonder you look tired, Lu-chan… so come seat beside me… I hope they won't find you here…" she said in a teasing way, then Louis just grinned and nodded at her best friend.

"I hope they wont find me here." He said to her with his usual flirty wink like what he do always when he is still a girl, but the effect of this just made Levi blushed furiously…

As Levi continued reading it a loud so her Lu-chan can hear it (Louis requested her to give a bedtime story so he can relax*) Louis fell asleep as his head flop down on Levi's head, which made the bluenette shock and blushed at the sudden contact and when she took a glimpse she saw her best friend was now peacefully sleeping. She returned reading the book in her mind not wanting her best friend to wake up by her voice… the two was alone in the library, savoring the comforting silence that they have that day… a few moments later…

Levi felt her eyelids are getting heavy, she yawned… and she drifted herself into sleep…

…**.**

**Dream pov **

Louis woke up in the middle of the forest and he was dressed in a butler uniform (just think of kurohitsuji's sebastian's outfit*) which made him confuse a lot… just then he realize that he could be dreaming or he was just drugged.

"maybe I'm drugged or I accidentally eat/ate some potion, but I need to figure everything out… why am I here alone, my keys and whip are not with me… the last thing I can remember is I'm at the library with Levi-chan… so what the heck happened?!" as he sulked himself… suddenly something/….. no someone caught his attention..

"bunny ears?" he said to himself, he run and searched for it, just then he was shocked to see Levi in a bunny girl costume…

'that costume makes her legs looks long and she looks cute It makes me want to… oh stop Lucy! You are a girl… damn it staying in a man's body makes me think like a boy! I don't want this! I want to be a girl again!' he thought of himself

"I'm late the red queen is going to be mad at me! she's so damn scary!" as she whined… Louis then took this as an opportunity to grabbed her… and asked her what is happening

"Levi-chan! Thank god I saw you so where are you going? Can I tag along with you?" he asked to levi whose face is now blushing at the sight of a handsome man in front of her. 'why is her face so red?' he thought to himself…

"uhmmm … you can go with me! I can introduce you to the red queen of hearts! Oh gosh I'm late!" she said but before he can say anything the blushing bunny girl levi dragged him out to the forest.. as he was being drag by the bunny girl, he noticed Virgo is beside a pithole… and he noticed that virgo is wearing a yellow workmen costume with helmet/ safety gears and a shovel on her back and a drill on her hand..

"oh… bunny girl-san, who is the handsome boy you are dragging?" Virgo said to her with a blushing yet deadpan face…

"uhmmm… he is lost, So can we fall in to your shortcut? I am late and I don't want the red queen to punish me. she's scary."

'what the heck is happening? Virgo didn't recognize me?!' he thought to himself. Just at that moment virgo pushed the two down at the pit hole…

"have a safe trip" Virgo said to them with her usual monotone voice and deadpan face

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as the two screamed while they fall….

.

.

And the two fell on the cold hard icy floor…

when louis look around he noticed that Levi is already gone, he saw that everything is made of ice and why Is there so many doors… just then he saw a cat ears and tail peaking under the table… and when he look under it…

'WHAT THE?!' Louis was blushing madly when he saw a half-naked Gray (he wore his boxers plus a red bow tie on his neck*) with a cat ears and tail, looking shy and timid…

"uhmmm excused me but are you lost?" a shy neko gray asked him… 'f***! Is this even gray? His attitude reminds me of Edo gray, minus the stripping' he thought to himself again..

"uhmmm yes.. uh Gray… where is your clothes? By the way did you see Levi? She's wearing a bunny girl costume" he said to him. Then Gray stood up and put his hands over to Louis's slender neck and pressed his body to him, Louis was shocked and was to dumbstruck at the sudden movement his nakama made plus he realize that gray is half-naked… (still deep inside Louis is still the easily flustered Lucy*)

"nya? I don't like clothes but I can help you on finding which door is to open, by the way I don't know who is Gray and Levi… I'm just a neko.. nya* and the person you are saying is shrimp the bunny girl…" Neko gray wavered his tail and his ears perked up when he saw Louis is blushing furiously due to the close proximity of their face, when he pulled him closer.

"oh…. So could you help me finding a way to get out of this room…gra-Neko-kun?" Louis stuttered as he tried to calm himself but failed.

"nya! Sure but kiss me first!" neko Gray said to him and Louis just blushed furiously, and he just obediently nodded and kiss the forehead of the neko, which is just way too happy about it and he let go of the hug he is giving to Louis.

Neko gray smirked evilly, he stood in front of Louis and make a stance, while Louis on the other hand is still embarrassed as he stared at the back of Neko Gray wondering what will he do… 'what the hell is happening first was Levi in a bunny girl costume next was Virgo and now Gray is a neko… what the hell is happening to my sexual reference… anyway Gray looks hot as a neko.' Louis thought to himself as he is still eyeing on Gray… and he did not notice that he is still blushing..

"ice-make cannon!" the neko said just a few seconds later **BANG! **he blew the doors… and it was completely destroyed… Louis on the other hand was just dumbstruck at how idiotic the neko is he could have just make a key but this is Gray what worst could have happened if he met Natsu…

"nya let's go! Uhmm what is your name?" the neko gray put a shy act and asked him

"just call me Luce.." he said to him and Neko gray happily hugged the blond mage and kissed it's cheek which made Louis blush again… 'this is getting awkward' he thought as he look at neko gray, suddenly he noticed, no he swear that he saw Neko-gray just smirked slyly and the neko's eyes gleamed as they got out from the room…

….

They are now at a park (it was magnolia south park*) and it started to rain…

"uwaaah I don't have an umbrella! What should I do?!" Louis said as he confusingly look at the trembling neko gray who look scared as he hides at the back of him….

"she's here…." As the neko gray said while trembling in fear… just then both of them felt a menacing aura behind the tree, the two males shivered in fear when they caught a pair of gleaming eyes look at them…

"DRIP, DRIP, DROP who are you and why are you with Neko-sama?" the girl said as she reveal her self… 'Juvia?' Louis thought to himself as the girl in a white bikini, walked towards them while holding an umbrella…

"Juvia?"

"Juvia is angry! So why are you with Neko-sama? Love-rival!" as she angrily yelled at Louis while pointing the ridiculous yet dangerous Looking umbrella (the tip of the umbrella is so pointed that it can stab you*) to them… but before she can go near to the two she slipped on an icy floor that Gray instantly made so she wouldn't came easily.

"kyaaa!" as she said but before she hit the floor, Louis save her…

"love-rival? Why did love rival save, Juvia?" she asked shyly, when she noticed that they are in an awkward position (his hand is on Juvia's waist and their face are just a few centimeters away.

"because I want to save you?" as he said to a blushing Juvia with hearts on her eyes…

"juvia's name is Juvia… what is love rival's name? Juvia wants to know"

"uhmmm I'm Louis…" he said to Juvia who has hearts on her eyes, meanwhile Gray looks like a pissed off cat… just then Louis noticed bunny girl Levi is behind the tree and he run off to chase Levi…

"oi Levi! Don't leave me here…" he chased the bunny girl and when he succeeded he took this a chance to grab it's wrist to stop her from running.

"eh? Uhmmm I'm sorry if I ran away but I'm really late!" she said to Louis who is now wondering why Levi's face is now beet red.

"no… I don't want to be lost…" he said to Levi and just a few second he picked up her bridal style. "now tell me what's going on… I'm so confuse and why am I wearing a butler costume?! And you why are you wearing a bunny girl costume?! Aslo why is gray a neko and Juvia what the heck why is she wearing a bikini!."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about."

The two continue to banter, while Neko gray and Juvia watched them, animosity is leaking out from their bodies… why? they are obviously don't want to share… and all they want is Louis's attention is focused to them…

**timeskip**

They ran away from the two lunatics (Cheshire cat Gray and juvia*) while Levi tell Louis the direction on where will she met the red queen.

"uhmmm you can tag along with me but I have warn you the red queen is scary, and ugh I'm late for work!"

"don't worry I'll just say to her that I was the reason why you are late, plus I am so confuse on what is happening and lastly you are cute in that bunny girl outfit."

"arigato! Ano… uhmmm by the way I work at Fairy tail… wait yeah just turn left and that's it!"

"since when fairy tail became a bar?"

"it's always been a bar." Bunny girl Levi said to him, just then his intuition says he must not go inside the establishment, they were in front of their supposedly guild that turn out to be a bar. The fairy tail sign was made out of neon lights, he still carried Bunny girl Levi in his arms and he decided to open the door.

At least no one noticed him.

"bunny girl-san you are late, and who is he? Is he the new butler that the red queen ordered?" A guy in a caterpillar costume said as he poured a glass of wine on the bar. 'freed? The hell is happening here?' Louis thought to himself as he put down Levi

"no caterpillar-san, I'm sorry I'm late, he was lost and he helped me." the bunny girl bowed. He looked over to the stage and was shocked to see Natsu and Gajeel doing their ehem* awesome performance. (a.k.a Gajeel singing and Natsu eating fire*)

"Gajeel and Natsu?" he said

"the one who is singing is March hare and the other is the mad hatter, so this is your first time here at wonderland, handsome? I'm caterpillar the manager of this bar."

"I'm Louis-" he said just then a loud thud was heard as the entrance door opened. 'mira?' Louis thought to himself and everyone inside the bar became silent and shivered in fear he heard murmured 'the white queen is here!'… he looked to mira and saw she was wearing a white gothic Lolita dress. Beside her was Yuki wearing a duchess costume and he look embarrassed at cross dressing?

"where the hell is the red queen?" she demanded just then someone descend on the stairs, and its none other than Erza in a gothic Lolita costume in black and red.

"what the hell are you doing here, white queen?" she growled the two queens began to release a menacing aura and everyone inside the bar shivered in fear.

But it was soon cut off when bunny girl Levi offered Louis a drink "uhmmm I hope you would like some." She timidly said to the blonde who just smiled at the bunny girl who just blushed at the blonde and stuttered incoherent words.

Just then Louis felt shiver down his spine when he felt all eyes were on him.

"you who are you?" the two queens demanded in front of the handsome blonde butler.

"I am Louis, and you are scaring the heck out of me." He said bluntly just then a long haired okama flew and launched himself into a tackle hug to the blonde

"waahhhh you are so kawaii~~~~ but wait I never saw you here pretty boy" Yuki a.k.a. the duchess said to him

"ugh.. I-CAN- B-B-BREATHE….I don't really know either, when I woke up I am here wearing a butler uniform." He said to him

"I want you." The two queens said in unison. Both of them glared at each other, they grabbed the blonde.

"calm down let's all settle this on the court on who will own the lost handsome butler." The caterpillar said and everyone nodded

"but I didn't agree on it yet." Louis murmured as she was continually dragged by the two scary queens

…

**Scene change (at the court)**

"butler-kun is mine!" the white queen shouted with a flushed red face as she look at Louis. On the other hand the blonde tilted his head in confusion.

"hell no! Butler-kun is mine!" the red queen shouted as well.

Just then Aquarius popped out from nowhere and gave Louis a strawberry milkshake, everyone stops ranting and look at the center where Louis is sitting, on his lap was the bunny girl who is blushing furiously due to the intimate contact they have.

"it's not like I want to give this to you! I j-just made a lot today!" Aquarius said as she hand over the milkshake.

"is this really for me?" he tilted his head cutely and slightly pouted (plus the puppy dog eyes*) it made everyone inside the court drool, Aquarius nodded her head slowly, the mermaid's face were red and hearts are on her eyes. Louis thank her and he began to sipped the milkshake and hugged his personal teddy bear (a.k.a. Bunny girl Levi*).

The blonde's lips curved upward and into a full wide smile, he was satisfied at drinking the shake and continues to hug his teddy bear.

Flushed red face, heart stops, cupids arrows struck on their hearts, brains temporarily shuts down, eyes dilated, and drool on their mouth as everyone on the court saw how the blonde in a butler suit radiate powerful amount of pheromones, rainbows, sparkles, flowers and those kawaii stuffs around him as he enjoyed his drink. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The bunny girl, caterpillar, freed, bikini girl Juvia, and virgo fainted at the sight. The red and white queen, march hare, mad hatter, and Cheshire neko Gray are having massive blood lost (due to nosebleed*)

**A few moments later**

Everyone on the court gained consciousness, their eyes now glint, wild menacing aura behind their backs as they glared at each other while keeping their eyes on the blonde butler like their prey, and them as a horny and hungry predator that is about to attack Louis.

"uhmmm usagi-chan do you want some?" Louis said as he offered his drink to the flushed red face bunny girl Levi who is still being treated like a personal teddy bear by Louis.

'indirect kiss! die you damn usagi!' the audience thought in unison, just then the two queens couldn't contain their jealousy anymore that they both hug the blonde and constantly saying he is mine, bitch.

The other decided to join the fight, whereas Neko gray yanked the blonde and hug his arm "he is fucking mine" the cat growled but was sent flying by the two other male.

" the hell man, he is mine! He can be benefit in my career!" Bunny boy Gajeel hissed and narrowed his eyes to the mad hatter Natsu, who just shouted "no freaking way man! He is mine."

And They began to fight inside the court room (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Just then someone pulled him away from the crowd. The last thing he saw is the bunny girl held his hand as they both ran away.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lu-chan wake-up!" he opened his eyes just to see and feel that he is embracing Levi in his sleep, their legs were intertwined, and they slept on the floor. He let go of Levi and sat up just to meet the glares and jealous stares of everyone (who are in his dreams and they are jealous of Levi being the blonde's personal teddy bear*)

"care to explain what is happening, Levi Mcgarden?" freed said in a calm voice yet his aura is as deadly and menacing like the others, and they look at the petit bluenette with narrowed eyes.

Levi turned around and gave Louis a puppy dog eyes sending an S.O.S. like signal to him and he nodded

"damn I have a dream" he said in a audible voice where everyone can clearly hear him as he ruffled his hair to fix his bed head, now everyone is looking at him.

"juvia wants to know!" Juvia said as she launched herself to Louis in a hug and everyone nodded in agreement.

They were really curious.

"I dreamt of you guys, yeah all of you who are here inside the library." He said bluntly as he buttoned his shirt, the others are trying to restrain themselves on how the blonde look so irresistible, the disheveled hair, the unbuttoned shirt were his toned body is seen, his sexy bed room eyes, and his voice, sends shiver on their spine. 'he dreamt of me?' they thought in unison and they blushed from it their imaginations gone wild on what Louis and them did on that dream.

"and?" they all said in unison

"Levi-chan was usagi-chan, Gray was neko-kun, freed was caterpillar-kun, Gajeel was a weird usagi-kun, the mad hatter is Natsu, the red queen is Erza, the white queen was Mira, Yuki is cross dressing as a duchess, Juvia wore a bikini and you all _want_ me." he said bluntly ignoring the dumbfounded looks of his nakamas.

"don't worry it is just a dream, I know you wouldn't do it to me am I right?" he said as he cutely tilted his head not noticing the flushed red face of his nakamas and those _weird_ stare and looks that they are giving to the blonde. It was true they all _like _and _want _him, but neither one of them has the guts to say it.

Just then the blonde celestial mage smiled at them, not noticing that he is releasing some pheromones, but this time they all fainted due to cuteness overload that Louis gave to them and hearing that he had a dream with them.

Louis Stood up and went outside the library, leaving the dead bodies inside the room, he just hopes that they could wake up soon. Not wanting his nakamas to get a cold by it.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ end, (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I don't know if you like it but I just hoped so…. All the files and rough drafts of these fanfics. on my laptop are gone so yeah… some stories will be obviously on hiatus…


	21. Lh short story 3 click and spark

**L. H. **short story#3

**CLICK AND SPARK**

**Song: **_locked up in heaven- bruno mars… *_

**Genre: **_strip tease &amp; fluffs. (I'll try to make you all laugh &amp; flustered*)_

**Pairings**_: I edited it I just want you to laugh coz the L.H. is getting a bit serious hahaha so it's still Louis x everyone_

**Time line: **_chapter 13 (where Louis Found Minerva*)_

**Summary**_: The reason why they ended up the mini concert is because for a fund raising event by fairytail due to they destroyed (courtesy of Gajeel, Gray and Natsu*) a historical building and it needs to be rehabilitate A.S.A.P. to the point it made Louis more popular and he ended up in the sorcerer's weekly*_

…

That day where he found Minerva at the forest, he was immediately summoned by Master Makarov*

At Fairy tail Guild

Louis was now in front of the guild but there is something wrong with it…. the guild itself is emitting an ominous aura and it's like it was saying 'don't step inside and just ran for your life'… but the male celestial mage ignore it and as he opened the huge door and took his first step inside, he immediately regret it…

He immediately got a Goosebumps, it was like he was entering a horror/haunted house, and his face paled when he heard someone is screaming and crying…

He also noticed that it was dark inside the guild and it was just the numerous candle lights enlighten the whole guild…

"Ohayo Louis…. Master needs your help…." Mira greeted him, just then he noticed all of the fairy tail mages are present inside.

"what happened? Master why are you crying?" he asked when he saw the master is in gloom

"those BRATS! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Makarov comically cried while pointing his staff to Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu who is also crying also after Mira and Erza beat them up.

"Louis-kun the truth is that three idiots destroyed a historical building and now we need to pay so it can be renovated again or they will file a suit at the council…so we need you to help us" mira bluntly said to all of the fairy tail mages

"they destroyed it so why do you need my help?" Louis protested he knew that something really unpleasant will happen to him,

"we need to pay the next day ASAP… and the cost of it was estimated 100,000,000,000 jewels and we cant pay it…. "

"so? Wait… look I don't have that kind of amount…." Louis said to them coz he was thinking that everyone should gave a share for the payment… but oh boy he was so wrong…

"no.. I mean wakaba suggested that since you are popular lately i…. mean..."

"oh… wait are you telling me that you are selling me?!" Louis said to them bluntly

"NO! ehem….. I mean we want you to be a part of the concert you see Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Loke and Natsu are one of the top 25 hottest Guys at Sorcerers weekly magazine and we want you to be a part of it… oh please summon Loke Later."

"…" Louis was just speechless and he didn't like the idea at all

"it will be held tomorrow evening…. Don't worry we just finished the fliers and we already spread it all out to the nearby towns and all throughout magnolia…" Mira smiled gleefully and hand Louis an extra flier.

Gasp… what the?!

He saw himself wearing a navy blue with Gold edges swimming trunks, and white unbuttoned polo shirt (chapter 12*) it was a candid shot but the angle of it was so good. He was smiling and he was like he was about to remove his white shirt revealing his flawless body, beside him was Gajeel, Gray and Natsu who is also in a swim wear and smiling. While freed, Loke and Laxus look dangerously handsome in their serious face… he began to wonder when and who took this photos…

"wait….. who?! When? What?! AAAAAAHHHH! This picture it was clearly taken on our beach escapade (chapter 12*)…. Why did you put a picture of me wearing just my swimming trunks?!" he said in embarrassment… but then he froze on his place when he heard a giggle from the girls….

"AH` Juvia took that picture….. Louis-sama do you like it?" the eccentric water mage hugged the blonde celestial mage and said it happily, everyone just sweat drop… they always knew that Juvia is a stalker type of person but this was just creepy and they never saw her holding a camera, so how?

" you don't have any escape~~~~ everyone now knows about you….. and see you look so smoking hot with just a swimming trunks on." Cana teased and gave him a knowing smirk, the blond male celestial mage shivered he shouldn't have attended this meeting.

Louis wants to back out and ran for his life now… his gut feeling and woman intuition says that something will happen if he attended and participated in this ridiculous event. He slowly stepped back and when he looks at the entrance he saw Evergreen's eyes gleamed.

Louis just nervously smiled at her…

"don't worry Those IDIOTS plus Freed and Laxus will accompany you there…. Though you are the front act and the vocalist… they will be just the backup… they will do it whether they Like it or not" Evergreen stated.

"don't worry we will teach you how to sing and dance…" (+ w +) Kinana, enno, and Laki said in unison as they grabbed the celestial mage… their eyes gleamed in a predatory way and evilly smirk, he even swore he heard a _kekekekekeke _sound in the background of the girls/women of fairytail… (except bisca, asuka, the exceeds and wendy who was told to buy some supplies by Mira… so only asuka, wendy and Carla was clueless on what is happening*)

"don't worry the one who will just sing are Louis, Gray, and Loke the other Four are just backup singers." Lisanna said and smiled as she roped her boyfriend Natsu to prevent him from escaping. While Erza tied Gajeel and Gray on the pole and gave the boys a sickly sweet smile, freed and Laxus was also roped and half of their body turned into stone.

"so let's start now~~~" the women of Fairytail said in unison as their eyes gleamed in mischief and evilly smiled at Laxus, Freed, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu who is roped and shivering in fear at that time.

"the rest of the men will do the stage, right?" Mira smiled at the rest who just nodded in agreement coz they still love their life.

"and the other girls will sew your costumes~ so please be prepared~" Levi and Juvia said in unison….

…

**Time skip: The mini-concert**

The boy's dooms day arrived except Loke who seems to be enjoying the attention as they stand in the stage and spotlight was on them…. also none of the boys knew that this was broadcasted all throughout Fiore.

Louis, Freed and Loke wore sexy corporate attires with matching glasses making them look like a cool, calm and collected young businessmen while Gajeel, Laxus, Gray and Natsu wore uniform outfits…. (just imagine who is wearing the fireman's outfit, Policeman uniform, doctor's outfit, and a pilot's outfit*)

They didn't expect that A LOT of people mostly women and there are some boys will see them perform, they got nervous But they need to do this for fairy tail and for their Life, coz if they failed to entertain the audience they will face their death from the hands of the girls of Fairy tail.

"konbanwa minna….. uhmmm ugh…ano… I didn't expect that there will be a lot of people attending… I'm Louis and I hope you like our performance" he greeted with a gentleman smile and aura. Just then Natsu put his right arm on Louis's waist and gave the crowd his signature cheeky grin…

"KYAAAAA SO HANDSOME/ SO HOT!"

" Nalou!"

"Louis-sama!"

The other boys burned in jealousy coz Natsu is practically flirting with Louis and the blonde celestial mage just welcomed it and flirted back by lifting the pink head's chin closer to his face now the fire dragon slayer whose face is now as red as Erza's…

"ok let's start!" Louis went back to their formation and happily said this to everyone

_**One, two, one, two, three**_

_Louis: __**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**__,_ (he smiled to the crowd making all of them blush*)

_Laxus and Freed: __**Ooh!**_(they thrust their hips into the air sexily*)

_Gray and Loke: __**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_(they gave a flirty smile to the crowd*)

_Gajeel and Natsu:__** Ooh!**_(they thrust their hips into the air sexily as well*)

_Louis: __**Never had much faith in love or miracles**_(he gave the audience a deadly sexy gaze as he held the microphone tightly*)

_Laxus and Freed: __**Ooh! **_

_Louis:__** Never wanna put my heart on the line**_(he gave a teasing smirk and sway his body sexily*)

_Gajeel and Natsu:__** Ooh!**_

_Loke: __**But swimming in your water is something spiritual**_(he gave a flying kiss at the audience*)

_Laxus and Freed: __**Ooh!**_

_Gray: __**I'm born again every time you spend the night**_(he smirked and winked at the audience*)

_Gajeel and Natsu:__** Ooh!**_

(Louis is in the middle of the group, on his right is Gray and on his Left is Loke… Laxus and Freed are at the right side and Gajeel and Natsu are in the left side*)

_Louis: __**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_(he gave them a sexy look as they all swayed their body into the rhythm*)

_Gray and Loke: __**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**_

_All: __**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Louis: __**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of**__**heaven**_(he sweetly smiled and pointed his right hand to the audience… it was like a come and get me hand signal*)

_Gray and Loke: __**For too long, for too long**_(they also did that but with more vigor, coz Louis did it in an inviting and gentle way*)

_Louis:__** Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_(he did the come and get me hand signal again and the girls blushed trying to restrain themselves on ravishing the sexy blonde… his co singers even blushed a bit when they saw it*)

_Gray and Loke: __**For too long, for too long**_

…

…

_At the backstage_

_Mira: Damn it… I'm dying…_

_Erza: is it just me or is it getting hot in here? What the Kami-sama that was…. (o_O)_

_Juvia: Juvia is in heaven…_

_Levi: oh my gosh…..Juvia calm down! YOUR NOSE!…_

_Wendy and Carla: (o_o)! wide eyes plus flustered faces… and they were just speechless. 'this is rated PG!' they thought in unison_

_Romeo: waahhh they are so cool! When I grow up I want to be cool as them!_

_Macao and wakaba: it's good to be young again~_

_Laki and Kinana: kyaaaa we love you/ damn they are so hot~~~_

_Enno: their dancing is still a bit stiff but….i don't mind they look sexy_

…

…_._

_Louis:__** Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_Laxus and Freed: __**Ooh!**_

_Louis:__** Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_Gajeel and Natsu:__** Ooh!**_

(They all sexily swayed their hips, doing those hand movements and formation*)

_Louis:__** You bring me to my knees, you make me testify,**_

_**You can make a sinner change his ways **_

(he leaned and bend himself at the microphone stand, he winked and send a flying kiss to them at the audience*)

_Loke and Gray: __**Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light**_

_**And right there is where I wanna stay **_

(they gave a flirtatious wink and smile to the audience as they sexily held the microphone*)

_Louis:__** 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_(he teasingly bit and Lick his lips*)

_Loke and Gray: __**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**_(just imagine their ah…. Movements on how their hands roam around their bodies and how they swayed their hips*)

_All: __**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

…_.._

…

_AT THE BACKSTAGE*_

_Mira: Juvia make it rain in the boy's area…. (*W*)_

_Juvia: Roger! _

_Erza: Kami-sama… (O_O)_

_Levi: …/(=u=)_

_Mavis: (o_o) What is the meaning of this!_

_Makarov: I can explain (T_T)_

_Mavis: that is just wow! (0w0))_

_Makarov:EEHHHH?! (O_O)_

…

…_._

Then it started to rain at the stage, the boys were drenched, making them more sexy due to the lightings of the stage as it accentuate their strong jaws, broad shoulders, and etc. as they continued to sing.

just then Mira held a cardboard '**STRIP! But keep your pants on! Get wild and let the girl's gone wild! YOU DAMN FOOLS WE NEED TO SELL YOUR PICTURES! So we can make a lot of jewels… Do It For The SAKE Of FAIRY TAIL!'** the boys paled at the ridiculous demand but they don't have a choice so the first one to strip is Gray…

On the other hand Louis and Freed removed their coat and glasses and making the girls flustered at squeal as they slowly strip his clothes… Natsu, Loke, Laxus and Gajeel just gone wild as they removed their shirts and throw it to the crowd who obviously fought for it and showed their washboard abs, toned arms and pectorals and it made the girls squealed in delight!

_Louis:__** 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_(he bit his eyeglasses*)

_Gray and Loke: __**For too long, for too long**_

_Louis:__** Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_(he slowly remove his necktie and roams his other hand to his wet shirt and unconsciously he licked his lips*)

_Gray and Loke: __**For too long, for too long**_

Louis slicks his wet hair and slowly unbuttoned his shirt in a sexy way…

luckily The rain stops…. Coz Juvia fainted at the back stage when she saw Louis licked his lips….

when the blonde celestial mage's shirt was unbuttoned and his toned body is shown in front of the girls/boys with raging hormones that are now about to die due to massive blood lost/ nose bleeds…

coz the boys are just too damn hot and sexy for them, especially Louis coz even the boys are thinking the same on how they want to do it to him.

The stage lights accentuated the boy's washboard abs/ chiseled six-pack and other features as it glows/glistened due to rain earlier and sweat.

Louis finally removed his shirt making him topless then he unconsciously bit his bottom lip and look at the audience with Languid eyes….

Temporarily their brain shuts down, mouths were gaped, flushed red faced and nose bleeds…

_All: __**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Louis:__** Can I just stay here?**_

_**Spend the rest of my days here? **_

_(EVERYONE *internally said 'YES YOU CAN STAY!' )_

_All: __**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Louis:__** Can't I just stay here?**_

_**Spend the rest of my days here?**_

_Gray and Loke: __**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_Louis: __**For too long, for too long**_

_Gray and Loke: __**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_Louis: __**For too long, for too long**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Ooh!**_

Their first song finished successfully

"thank you for those who attended… we will be singing a few more songs… after the 5 minute break" loke said in a flirty way and it made all the girls blush…

Laxus and Gajeel wanted to flee from the stage A.s.a.p. due to they felt that this is a really shameful memory but when they saw the evil glare and the sickly sweet smile of Mira at the corner they didn't dare to flee coz they love their life so they silently and obediently froze in their place.

Gray on the other hand is already on his boxers oblivious to the intense stares and flustered faces of the audiences, Loke and Natsu is still grinning at everyone also oblivious on how cute they are, Freed didn't care and shamelessly staring and Blushing at the half-naked sexy Louis.

meanwhile Louis is waving and smiling on the audience also oblivious to the pheromones he is releasing…

Just then when they are about to move out of the stage so the others can clean it…

freed slipped on the floor and

THUD!

Smack

Chu~ 3 (o 3 o)

Gasp

Jaw drop

Nose bleeds

Heart stops

Flustered faces

brains Temporarily shut down

.

.

and

the Fujoshi community (a.k.a the closet perverts of the audience*)

GONE WILD

.

Freed accidentally kissed Louis on the lips and is on top of the half-naked Louis, straddling the blonde… and now everyone knows that Freed has a thing with Louis, making the two as their OTP… though some didn't agreed on a FreLou.

and the rest of the idiotic boys (a.k.a. Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Loke, and Laxus*) got a mini-feud for the sexy blond namely Louis in front of the audience….

Thankfully Mira took control of it…

So Laxus got a black eye on his right eye and Gajeel got one on his Left eye, Gray got hit by an upper cut, Loke immediately closed his gate and still shivering in fear, Freed turned into a stone courtesy of yours truly evergreen, and Natsu's soul is appearing on his mouth by Lisanna's death glare and erza's punch…. Louis on the other hand was just speechless watching his nakamas on the sidelines.

After the mini concert he immediately went to his apartment by the help of virgo and took care of Minerva who got a fever at that time as he try to forget his first kiss as a boy was seen by a lot of people.

**~END~**

…


	22. Lh short story 4 call me nekochan part1

Lh.

Short story# 4

**CALL ME NEKO-CHAN (complete*)**

Timeline: at the concert (click and spark) see chapter 20 hyakubun wa ikken ni shikazu…

…**.**

"Nya~" Louis mewed in front of the crowd wearing a cat ears with the same colour of his hair, cat paws, and a tail while he is dressed up in just a black dress pants… he wondered on who the hell came up to this idea… Louis Hated being half naked in front of everyone the most coz he felt like he was some kind of meat waiting to be devoured by hungry wolves.

"Neko-chan~ say nya to the audience~" Mirajane and Yuki said in unison with glee as both of them dressed up in a maid costume. (yuki cant say no to Mira so he ended up wearing a pink maid costume… and since everyone always thought him as a` girl coz of the long hair and his androgynous face and mira wore a blue one)

"nya~" Louis waved his paw to everyone his face flushed red from embarrassment. Everyone gaped at the cuteness

"how cute~"Mira cooed as she about to hug Louis she was stop by Yuki and whispered to her ear that she needs to act professional.

"oh before we start the raffle draw for the friendly date with Louis-kun, how about let's play a game? Shall we~~~~" Yuki grinned and placed his arm on the blonde's shoulder.

Meanwhile Louis was shock at what Natsu's Onii-chan just said…

"whaa? Ha?! Since when? And who planned this?!" he said

"me~" Mira cutely smiled at Louis as she waved her ticket…

"ha?"

"look cant you notice it? everybody loves you~" Yuki smiled and also showed his ticket for the raffle draw.

"the hell…. no… more like they are eyeing me like I'm some kind of meat waiting to be devour in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves" he bluntly said to them..Louis shivered when he saw the audiences eyes glint at him

"now let's play the game called wheel of fortune! We will draw a number from the audiences and she/ he will spin the will and for example it stop on the kiss section he/she will Kiss Louis-kun! Are you guys ready?!" Mira shouted at the audience

"AYE!"

"ok guys I will now draw a number so be ready… number 1539…1539 where are you?" Yuki asked until a certain figure appeared beside out of nowhere holding the number of the admission ticket.

"Aquarius?! What are you doing here?!" Louis said in this belief

"huh? be grateful brat… we are here to protect your chastity…ehem* I will spin the wheel now , right" Aquarius bluntly said to him with a blush plastered on her face (such a tsundere*) and when she spin the wheel

.

.

.

.stop.

"p-play a pocky game with Louis-kun?!" mira said in disbelief… 'lucky spirits'

While Aquarius is blushing furiously some mages/ spirits on the sidelines are jealous at the mermaid, but none of them has the guts to stop the mermaid in fear to face her wrath. (scorpio on the other hand is cheering for his koibito to win the pocky game, Louis was thankful that Scorpio wasn't the jealous type, because if he is he will be definitely be dead by now*)

"Aquarius, I hope you wouldn't mind this." Louis stood in front of Aquarius, Both of his paws* (hands*)are on his spirit's smooth shoulders and a strawberry pocky was on his mouth waiting for Aquarius to bite the other side, the mermaid gulped and blushed as she bit the other side of the pocky.

"start!" Yuki said to them and the camera was focused on the spirit and master's faces making every move they made as they bite the pocky scene on the floating plasma screen, everyone in the audience are now gotten excited as they all imagine that they are the ones playing it with Louis instead of the mermaid.

At the sidelines (celestial spirits side*)

"it looks like Louis will _eat_ Aquarius…"

"huh? what do you mean?"

"Louis is wearing a cat costume and Aquarius is a fish, right?"

"uh.. virgo please don't start a lame Pun…" Leo sweat drop and said to her who just pouted while looking at her ticket.

"it also looks like you also want to _devour _Louis-sama too at this game… Leo" Virgo bluntly said to him as she pointed at the ticket on his pocket…

"Pervert" Louis/Lucy's spirits said in unison to Leo.

"then how about you guys?!" Leo accusingly said to them

"to protect his chastity.."

"we are just using this chance to reciprocate his/her love to us, _without being suspicious" _aries mumbled but Leo heard it clearly

"pluee~" plue nodded as he waved his ticket in his hand

"I will protect Louis-sama's sexy body" Taurus said as he shamelessly looking at his master.

At the other sideline (F.T. side)

"it looks like we got a competition on Lu-chan's attention" Levi said as she looked at Louis/Lucy's spirits that are somehow shamelessly looking at their adorable master who is clad in a cat ears, tail and paws.

"Juvia wont lose even to that fish!" Juvia Glared at Aquarius who is on the middle of blushing as she_ timidly _biting the pocky stick.

"this should stop or I'll grill her." Laxus said as he didn't notice he is releasing some sparks on his body, the other FT mages nervously stepped away.

"or turn her into a sushi…" Erza dangerously said as she requiped into her heavens wheel armour… their other guild mates paled

"I can help you guys from that" Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu said in unison with an evil smirk plastered on their faces

"so unfair~ I want to join too~" Mavis Pouted

Back at the stage

Louis and Aquarius faces are Just few centimeters away from each other..

crunch…

crunch…

crunch. .

snap!

Aquarius froze when her lips accidentally brushed to her master's soft ones… everyone who saw it was speechless and also froze

.

.

.

Doki doki

Heart stops

Aquarius immediately fainted with hearts on her eyes (everyone is still speechless on what just happened*)

"aquarius are you ok?! Wake up!" he panicked just then Scorpio appeared beside him out of nowhere and carried a fainted aquarius on his right arm.

"hmmm it's just a kiss, I wonder what's the great deal about it.." Scorpio bluntly said and everyone heard it

"b-baka it's a k-kiss you do it to the person you like!" Louis said to his spirit who look confused on why his master look so embarrassed, but he cant help but to be amused on how adorable his Master looks like now.,

"hmmm you do it to the person you like? Hmmm Like this?" scorpio kissed Louis on the lips (it only lasted for 5 seconds*) they parted, scorpio carried his girlfriend in his arms (bridal style*) and went back to the spirit world and was satisfied to see his waster looking so dumbfounded.

.

.

.

AFTER A FEW SECONDS OF SILENCE

Until everyone in the audience/sidelines gone wild

"KYAAAAA!"

"DRAW ANOTHER NUMBER!"

"I WANT TO RAVISH LOUIS-KUN TOO!"

On the sidelines (the FT side)

"I will toast that dude!"

"so unfair~"

"I will chop that guy!"

"freeze him up."

"let's just break his key!"

"so cute, those two look good together~"

"HUH?!"

"who said that?"

"…."

At the other sideline (spirits*)

"PLUEE!"

"I don't think my wool bomb is enough for him…"

"don't worry I'll chain him up!"

"I think I need to upgrade my regulus impact"

"…"

"snip, snip snip"

"I think I need to sharpen my axe…"

"who should we copy~ HMMMM Laxus looks pretty strong…"

"gemini try copying erza-san…"

"based on experience try Mira, she's pretty deadly…"

And thus scorpio and Aquarius needed to go on a vacation for now…. Or they will both face the wrath of some certain Mages and ehem their friends*…

Part 2

To be continued….

(there will be a lap dance upon a request by a reviewer**)


	23. Chapter 19 BLEED IT OUT

**LH**

**Chapter 19: BLEED IT OUT**

Pumpkin-san: announcements are at the bottom *

…

"**The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned." **

― **Becca Fitzpatrick, Hush, Hush**

…**.**

**6 a.m.**

**I've made up my mind,**

**Don't need to think it over**

Kagura didn't like what is happening…

she just hated it….

after they woke up and leave the two annoying mages (meredy and Eve*)… they went to the lounge to have some relaxing time and to eat breakfast… at first she was happy all Louis's attention was on her… but then…

Louis put out a small Lacrima when he notice it was glowing and placed it in the middle of the table… she was curious… just then the images inside got clear, 'no way.' she didn't expect this at all…

Minerva…

**If I'm wrong, I am right**

**Don't need to look no further,**

"oh. Ohayo Minerva-san! Did you got home safely?..." Louis asked in a really friendly way, kagura almost choked and her eyes widen in disbelief when Louis gave the other raven head a sweet smile… she swore it was the kind of smile that can make you feel his warm and homey… and she didn't like it… I'm jealous…

"of course who wants to messed up with us sabers? By the way you look like you just woke up." Minerva taunted the blonde who pouted in a really cute way.

"yeah... oh your hair is fixed I miss seeing your bed head, you look adorable when you just woke up." Louis teases the flustered Minerva who keeps mumbling incoherent words

'The hell is happening? Minerva and Louis? Wait! Are they in a relationship? Bed head? Could it be that…. No way' Kagura was just speechless on how casual Louis is talking to the demon (Minerva*)…

"by the way I'm on a job… and I know you already knew each other… hey…Kagura say hi to Minerva…. Minerva is my friend isn't it cool!" Louis said with glee and kagura just saw Minerva smiling too sickly sweet at her when the blonde pulled her near that she landed on the blonde's lap… she can even see the demonic aura the sabertooth mage is emitting through the Lacrima…

**This ain't lust**

**I know this is love**

'oh they are just friends huh? good… this will be good, never thought that I could live the day to see minerva is getting jealous…' kagura thought to herself as she smirk on the Lacrima when she notice Minerva is getting irritated of her presence.

But then as if it was on cue, they heard a loud thud at the corner of the hallway. When the three of them (louis is holding the lacrima where Minerva is still on air*) looked at the location of the noise, they saw meredy and eve were their faces planted on floor due to they wanted to spy and eavesdrop.

"what are doing at the floor?" Louis curiously asked

"Exercising!" Meredy exclaimed and immediately stood up

"looking for my … earrings.. yes my earrings! I'm looking for it" Eve nervously said as he stood up from the floor

"but you don't wear any earrings and you didn't even pierced your ear yet." Louis bluntly said

"they are eaves dropping" Minerva and Kagura said in an irritated tone in unison.. that made Meredy and Eve stiffened

"why would you two eavesdrop?" Louis kindly asked

"you left us alone there" the two said in a childish tone

"eh? But I thought you are still sleeping… come here eat with us." Louis invited the two who immediately jumped and hugged the blonde tightly…

"I thought you forgot about me~" eve and Meredy said to the blonde who just laughed

"why would you think I forgot the two of you? You two are really adorable after all." He bluntly said to the two

"aniki~ you are so cool I want to grow up like you~"

"eve you are older than me… remember?"

"I don't care….aniki" eve whined…

After that they ate breakfast together, Louis said goodbye to Minerva as well and put the lacrima back to his pocket.

….

It is now 2 p.m.

Yuki and his team are still trying to calm Laxus and quarto Cerberus, but it looks like the two mages (Bacchus and Laxus*) are not going to hold back anymore… Bacchus on the other hand saw Yuki (and thought he was a girl*)

"hello pretty lady~ you want to have fun with me?" Bacchus flirt with him and gave him red roses

"I'm sorry but you are not my type plus I'm a man do you want me to strip here so you would believe me? plus I'm natsu's aniki" he bluntly said to the drunk man but took the roses. The quarto Cerberus mages gaped on the new information.

"do you want to fight with me?" Laxus arrogantly sneered at the drunk raven head and he smirk also trying to forget that he flirted to a man. He smirked as he prepared to fight the lighting dragon slayer.

Yuki, Levi, Juvia and Freed seated on a bench and watch the two idiots that are about to fight, meanwhile Yuki was in a daze as he look at the roses..

**But, if I tell the world**

**I'll never say enough**

_**Flashback (earth land days before they were suck by the anima */ age 6-7 yrs old)**_

_He woke up from his slumber he still felt sick after he ate some poison berries despite Rui's warnings. 'I'am so stupid, why the hell did I ate those' he thought to himself, just then he heard his friend came inside their tent, he look up and saw his dark silver haired in front of him holding weird flowers on his hand, he continue to stare at Rui and notices his ears are perked up and his tail keeps wagging and his pale cheeks has a tinge of pink and his sharp silver eyes averted his gaze… 'weird'_

"_Ru-ru… I want to know why are always giving me flowers..i mean look the other day you gave me a Scarlet Geranium and you told me it means Stupidity. and I want to know how and where the hell you do you get it? and what the hell are these flowers" _

"_B-baka! Yu-chan! look… before you Found me I study flower Language… my mom taught me about it, and those flowers you are holding are.. milkvetch (meaning your presence softens my pain*), Glycine (= your friendship is agreeable and pleasing to me*), and lastly Deep Pink rose( means Appreciation, Gratitude, also it means ''Thank You for being in my life*) you will know what these flowers mean if the time is right Yu-chan… also about the other day, that flower I mean look I warned you not to eat those poison berries and what did you do… you got sick and I was worried and never thought that you are that stupid to eat it despite my warnings'' Rui smiled at him while Yuki was just dumb founded 'did this guy still think I'm a girl?' he thought to himself, but he have to admit it the flowers was really pretty._

**'cause it was not said to you**

**And that's exactly what I need to do**

**If I end up with you**

"_I'm not stupid! Plus those berries look so delicious… and uh.. yeah thanks Ru-Ru for taking care of me." I smiled to him and he smiled back, he helps me to get up and feed me with soup that he cooks for me…_

"_we promise that we will protect and take each other, right? And finish this up, it's not like I want you to, I just don't want it to be wasted. uhmmm Yu-chan I will look up for my food first." Rui smiled and ruffled the pink heads hair _

"_you are weird ru-ru… but thanks for taking care for me, we barely knew each other and you are just too kind to me…"_

"_anything for you Yu-chan, I'm too happy to hear that from you, but sometimes I think Yu-chan is like a hemlock (meaning you will be my death*). Ah!Forget what I just said… anyway haha b-baka finished that soup I will be back!" Rui said to him and he ran away, on the other hand Yuki was still confused he wants to know what these flowers meant, he continue to eat and he wonder 'what the hell is a hemlock, ru-ru sure is weird' he thought to himself and continue to eat his delicious meal. _

…_end of flashback…_

"yuki-kun are you alright? You are in a daze I think we should stop them."

"I have a question what is a hemlock?"

"it's a flower…in the flower language it meant you will be my death, why?" Freed said to him the green head was curious

"why yuki-kun? Is there something bothering you?"

"no… it's nothing forget about it…wait we should leave them and find Louis-chan, he should be at least safe at his stay here right? Levi-san and I will look around the village… Freed-san and Juvia-san will stay here for Laxus is that alright?" yuki commanded and they nodded in agreement to my plans.

"ok."

"let's go Levi-san"

As Yuki and Levi tried to find where Louis is…

then he just remembered…

tonight is full moon… OH GOD….

Louis will be Lucy again

BUT…

RUI….

Yuki stopped on running, 'I need to find Ru-ru!' he shouted on his mind… Levi noticed it and walk towards the pinkette.

" are you alright?"

"no…. Levi could you do me a favor?"

"what is it?"

"Please can you find Louis in my stead…. I need to find to do something important…" Yuki panicky said to the bluenette.

"ok, I will do my best to find Lu-chan!" she said and they separated their ways….

'Rui where are you?!' Yuki yelled into his mind as he remembered something from the past that he regretted a lot…

…**..**

…**.**

**Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

Sting's Pov

Damn it I feel so pathetic.. what the hell Is she crazy? that idiot blond is Lucy-san! It is so one sided, I bet Lucy-san just treat her as her sister damn it.. I lose to girl? The great sting Eucliffe lose to a girl that changes into a boy just coz a freaking ring?! The hell like I would just let it pass… no way, Yukino is everything to me…

I can love her, I can protect her, I can shower all my attention and affection to her and damn it the fuck why am I crying? this is too much! It fucking hurts I feel like my heart is bleeding and being stab! Damn this is so unfair! I cant stop crying damn this I look so pathetic…

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place**

**Should I leave it there**

I remember Rogue told me that my arrogance will be my downfall; I guess he is right… this is so fucking frustrating, it hurts damn it, it just fucking hurts…. Then I noticed she is running towards me again… the hell that she wants now?! She will say how much she love Lucy-san on my face?!

"Sting! Why did you ran away from me again!" Yukino angrily said to me

"shut up!"

"please tell me, so I can help you…. We are friends, sting!" she yelled back…friends? Just friends…. Fuck those words… I don't care anymore if I look desperate and pathetic…

"do you want to know?" I walked towards her and she nodded. I pulled her in to a tight embrace… I don't want her to leave me alone…

Then I whispered these words in her ear.

Yukino's POV

His voice was deep and husky as he whispered these familiar words to me.

'I will protect you.. I promised that even if I died before you, I will always protect you, for I promise that I won't rest my soul until I think that you are safe… I'm sorry if this sound so selfish but I want you to be mine.' His words were haunting yet I accepted it… we are friends yet… I was the one who broke his heart…

**Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

We are just Friends, I admire you as a friend and you are just really a great guy…. But Why? just why, sting?

'I'm sorry but I can't reciprocate your feelings, I like someone else…' is the words I wanted to say to him but those words cant come out to my mouth… I don't want to hurt him; he was the best Guy friend I ever met….

"we need to go back… Minerva insists that we all should eat together at dinner, Lector and Frosch is waiting for you there." I said to him in a cold way, I pushed him away gently so he can let go of his embrace to me…

I held his hand and drag him towards our apartment, I took a glimpse on his face and I immediately felt Guilty when I saw a pained look on his face…. This is not the arrogant, childish and Lively Sting that I know, why do you look so vulnerable right now? I don't like this feeling of Guilt… I can't force myself to love you.

…**..**

**I build myself up**

**And fly around in circles**

…**..**

**6 P.M.**

Jellal was sitting under the tree with his hood to cover half of his upper face, he took out the lacrima so Rui could know that he is there already.

"I'm here at the outskirt of balsam." He said in a monotone voice, Rui was somewhere near at Saber tooth at that time preparing to leave after he convince sting to come on his side.

"stay there wait until I contact you."

"why?! you said he was here!"

"yes he is here but… based on my research the people who just arrived here at balsam village are Laxus Dreyar, Levi Mcgarden, Juvia Loxar, Freed Justine, and Yu-chan… you don't want to be caught red handed right ? Also Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet are chasing you. Kill some time or take a rest… you don't want to fight with an injured palm, right? Those thorns runs deep on your palm.."

"how did you know?!" he said in disbelief

"who knows? Take care Jellal, I don't want to see one of my pawns to have some damages.. you know I cared for you too, oh I'm sorry that's Jellal of edolas, but who cares you and him have the same face but he never killed anyone, unlike you… oh wait but he did almost killed someone … Very well then think of my advice, you don't want to be caught by Erza, right? Stick to our plan… Jellal-kun" the faux fox sarcastically commanded after that the lacrima immediately went black…

Jellal as much as wanted some sort of revenge to the blonde he cant do it now… he never even thought Erza will be looking for him… 'could it be she wanted to kindle our relationship?' he thought to himself but then she could also say that I don't love you to him, but just the thought of it is devastating also he was quite irritated when he was compared to the other….

'damn this fucking love, I don't know what to do anymore, this is ridiculous I'm going mad already…"he said to himself

**Waitin' as my heart drops**

**And my back begins to tingle**

**Finally, could this be it**

…

The faux fox was now somewhere at Fiore... he began to breathe heavily as dusk is approaching…

he hated full moon the most, it makes him vulnerable and an unpleasant memory keeps rewinding on his mind.

_Flash back / the start of his betrayal*_

_(full moon/ edolas days/rui is 13 yrs old and Yuki is 14 *) _

_Rui's breathing was becoming heavier and a small rose red tattoo on his back is spreading throughout his body, the sensation that he felt as the red tattoo slowly spread was like a thousand needles slowly pierced his skin, Jellal put chains and shackles on both of his arms and feet… Yuki was shocked to see `his friend is changing in front of him. _

_His short wavy dark gray hair turned white and it compliments his pale skin, his silver eyes turned into a pretty shade of blue 'that reminds me of the clear blue sky. Rui continued to scream in pain, tears kept flowing on his sharp eyes, he tried to get out from the cold chains on his body but he can't even made a move due to Jellal made a seal on those chains. His fox like ears and tail are vanishing, rui his best friend is turning into a normal human._

_Meanwhile Jellal covered Yuki's ears, the bluenette knows that the pink head has a keen sense of hearing, so he covered it with his hands so he can't hear the scream of his faux fox friend._

"_Jellal what is happening to Ru-Ru? He is screaming, he is in pain Jellal! We need to help him, Jellal why did you even chained him! His tail it is gone!" Yuki began to panic his voice is shaky and anxiety lace out to every words he said, on the other hand Jellal decided hugged pretty pink haired male, to calm him down._

"_Yuki calm down! We can't help him for now… I don't know what to do! what if he attacked you? Us? Or someone?! We need to get out of you here, we will come back to him after he changed back, ok?" Jellal said as he tightly embrace the crying pink haired male._

"_no! I can't leave him, ru-ru needs us now! And you know that he cant even stand the sight of blood! So how the hell he can attack us!" Yuki shouted at the bluenette who pulled back from his embrace to the pink head and look at him in the eyes._

"_I'm sorry, but Yuki your safety and the others are my priority. I will just deal with him." Jellal said and punched Yuki in the gut and he passed out. Jellal decided to carry the beautiful pink head man to a safer place…_

"_I want you to be safe Yuki" Jellal whispered as he lay Yuki down and then the bluenette stood up and went back where Rui is with a stern expression in his face._

_Rui's scream of his unbearable pain still Resonate In the area sending goose bumps on whoever heard it._

"yuki lied to me and yet I still….." he said suddenly a jolt of pain runs down through his spine, Rui cant handle the pain anymore… his eyes started to blur and he felt like he was about to passed out, just then he heard some footsteps behind him…

"Rui, you are so stubborn…" the owner of the said to him, he walked towards the smaller male who is now cringing in pain, the man sighed and carried the smaller man in his arms…

**Or should I give up**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**4 p.m.**

Louis noticed that he was alone in the room and he was glad by it. today was a tough day especially when he helped the client to look for a suitable suitor for his 15 year old daughter who is obviously head over heels to him and keeps saying 'I want to marry Louis-kun!" and the old man even considered it…

' I need to go now, ugh.. I don't want to marry a person that I don't even love' he thought to himself and wondered where Meredy is… he needed to go after all his job here is done and tonight will be full moon… he planned everything last night before drifting to sleep.

He planned after he got the reward before they depart balsam village, Meredy and him will immediately go to the next town and get separate rooms, if Meredy wants to talk to him tonight he will just summoned Gemini and be Louis… and if Meredy saw her as Lucy he just need to Lie and said that she is just visiting her twin. It was all planned and he hoped everything went well tonight…

He immediately went to the bathroom, took off his robe and turned on the shower. Every droplets of water glistened as it run through his well-toned body, he pushed way his short blonde hair until his forehead is showing, he relaxed as the warm water ran through his quite tight rippling muscles, long limbs and unblemished smooth skin. he groaned as he felt the warm water engulf his body.

It felt nice, his body wasn't that tired but his mind is really stressed out.

"what should I do… tonight I will return as a girl again" he mumbled to himself

Just then he noticed someone came in, and its none other than a very drunk Kagura, almost naked in front of him. Her lust filled gazed made Louis shiver (in a good way*) as she slowly approach him.

" k-kagura-san.. what are you doing here? You are very drunk.." Louis said as he tried to calm himself down, he didn't like to feel this unfamiliar exciting feeling building inside of him… 'Damn these freaking hormones… ugh… don't be tempted Lucy… remember you are Lucy a Girl and tonight you will be a girl again… I need to calm down, don't be excited… you also have those assets though my breast is bigger when I'm a girl… WAIT DAMN IT! the hell I'm naked! Where is that damn towel…' Louis yelled and panicked in his mind… as he tried to relax himself at the warm water the shower is giving to him, but obviously failed him… it just make him feel hotter and restless.

But then a very drunk Kagura was in front of him soaking wet with her yukata and Louis would have to admit it but this was really erotic. Kagura slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed the wet heated flesh which made Louis groan when Kagura's fingers trailed and skimmed at his torso, as if it's teasing him…

"k-kagu-ra… ah~ s-stop nnngg ah teas-ing.." he moaned as he tried his very best to restrain himself…

he didn't notice kagura's slowly were locked on his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss… he shivered as he felt a slick tongue inside his mouth, he leaned his back to the tiled wall as felt he was trapped by the smaller woman who is clearly drunk in front of him.

kagura's left hand trailed down as her finger tips brush to the blonde's toned abs, the blonde's neck making Louis shivered slightly and groaned…

'Damn it I'm losing my senses…ugh my body is just… ugh I'm also getting intoxicated! I hate this hormones but it felt so good' Louis cursed to his mind as his hands went to the woman's slim waist and pulled her closer under the shower and kissing her back.

Louis licked and bit kagura's bottom lip, as soon as she opened her mouth, their lips crushed as their tongues wrestled inside it. Louis felt his knees gone weaker so he decide to slowly sat down at white tiled floor of the shower stall and leaned his back at the wall as he continued to passionately kiss Kagura who is now sitting on his lap.

Louis can't help himself as he nibbled kagura's right ear… then he moved away…. He felt excited and grinned as he saw kagura's flushed red face… "L-Louis-k-kun" she breathily said as she held the blonde closer to her. he pressed his head just under the woman's jaw and gave her a long slow swipe of his tongue in her neck.

Slowly the woman pushed away so they can catch some breath… "Louis.." she said as she leaned again and whispered the blonde's name to his ear.

'k-kagura-san…. Let's stop this." He breathily said… but he was immediately answered by a "no" stubbornly. He tried to resist the urge the he is feeling but kagura nibbled his ear teasingly, making the blonde groan..

'damn the consequence later' Louis cursed in his head. He slowly pulled Kagura closer and tilted his head as licked the woman's neck and bit it, slowly he sucked at that area marking it. his kisses trailed down to the collarbone. Kagura winced as Louis sucked, bit, and licked her skin, leaving red marks on her skin… she moaned when Louis large hands cupped and massage her right breast… "L-Louis." She said as Louis slowly pulled down her yukata making her shivered with excitement (note: she was still wearing her under wear, while Louis is just freaking butt-naked and the warm shower is still running above them*)

"Louis I want you." She demanded making Louis finally snapped out from his urges… as she trailed down her hands on Louis's lower abs as she still sat on the blonde's Lap. "Louis please I want you now." She said again then she bit her lips.

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place**

**Should I leave it there**

Kagura's POV

After our breakfast Louis was called by his client, ren and eve accompanied meredy outside to buy some supplies because today Louis is leaving with her so they can go to his next job….

Louis and Meredy traveling just the two of them…. Meredy could take it as her advantage to be close to the kind sweet blonde…

No…

Meredy can't take him, I want Louis-kun…

But…

I have another rival…. Minerva that savage woman likes him… yeah I mean anyone could fell in love with him….

He is so sweet and Kind…

I want to be with him….

I want to tag along and travel with him, and spend the night with him…

just then I saw jenny drinking alone and I decided to accompany her….

"hibiki is so mean." She whined…. Ugh that is so annoying… she was frustrated, oh look I'm frustrated also… Meredy and Minerva want Louis…. And Louis was just so oblivious by what is happening on his surroundings…. And Lastly this is our last day to be together… I don't want him to leave… I want him, now I sound like I'm a spoiled kid that wants to get what she wants…

Louis isn't an object, but I craved for his attention and I felt like a girl whenever I am with him, and I felt I was not the serious/stern Kagura that everyone knows…. Whenever I am with him I feel giddy, shy, and vulnerable… I like that feeling.

"I like Louis.." I said as I drunk a liquor in one gulp… Jenny patted my shoulder

"he is so sexy and handsome… too bad I already have Hibiki…. Good luck for you kagura, you have a lot of rivals!" she said and gave me a thumbs up

"tsk I wont loose to them!" I grunted

Then it turned into a drinking contest and both of us got drank… hibiki appeared out of nowhere and carried her, while me… hmmm I want to be with Louis-kun…

I walked towards our room hoping he was there but he isn't…. I frowned feeling so upset and disappointed..

I need to wash my face but when I opened the bathroom I saw a butt-naked Louis-kun…. Damn he is so sexy, I cant help to lick my lips, I walked towards him and I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore, I just pulled him and kiss the life out of him…

my head is getting clouded with lust…

.

.

I'm getting sober for some reason then I realize I am straddling him as we sat at the bathroom floor while we are under the warm shower….

I feel hot… but Louis-kun looks so sexy, dangerously tempting and really irresistible…

"Louis please I want you now." I whispered to his ear. I looked again to his face, shallow breathing, half lidded lust filled eyed, his wet blonde hair look so sexy especially as the warm shower continued to shower above us…

He suddenly leaned his head on my shoulder… oh god his scent is so intoxicating, his long toned arms wrap around me, I shivered in delight when he whisper in my ear.

-his voice was deep and husky as he said these words to me… "are you sure? I'm sorry but I can't hold back myself anymore.. we need to stop, I'm sorry but I think I can't do it to you, I feel really guilty… I'm taking advantage to you…Kagura you are drunk" he's tone was hesitating but I just weirdly want him and pulled him closer to my body and inhaled his signature vanilla and strawberry scent,.

I bit his neck trying to leave a mark, he groaned…. Even his voice is sexy, just then he pushed me slightly and was shocked to see and feel those hot kisses that he gave on my neck, the way he growled under his breath as he nibbled my ear, but what makes me lose my mind is the way those brown eyes look at me, so full of lust, so warm and so languid it drives me crazy, and it makes me want him all to myself, but he was hesitating… his breathing got shallow and I feel his heartbeat is acceleration, As he griped my yukata tightly.

"it's ok Louis, I won't regret it. don't be afraid and I'm not that drunk anymore " I said it to him but I know to myself that he was so lost and confuse right now, it was really selfish and we barely know each other… and yet I took advantage of his situation, he was confuse and desperate, he was dangerously handsome, he's demeanor is so gentle, he is so cheerful and kind, he makes me feel at home yet he is so lost right now… 'I wonder makes me so drawn to you, Louis… who really are you? Why did you make me feel so at home? This feeling is what I craved for such a long time, the feeling of wanting to be loved…' she thought to herself in wonder.

The way his voice tremble sends shiver down my spine

I slightly shivered by Louis-kun's touch as his hands trailed down to my waist and back as if it is was teasing me a bit…

….

Knock knock

Meredy was curious on why the door is opened… she heard man's voice groan, she blushed when she recognize it was Louis but what makes him produced those erotic noise?

"Louis-kun?" she said but then she noticed the bathroom door is opened as she entered it, she didn't expect to see kagura on top and is kissing Louis-kun's neck leaving hickeys all over the blonde's body… her eyes widen at the scene

"kagura what the hell are you doing!" meredy shouted still too shock to see the two making out (note: they didn't sex… but almost if meredy didn't show up*) the three of them snapped out and realize what is happening.

Louis took this as an opportunity to escape 'damn. I need to escape I must not be scene changing to a girl! Damn this ring,,,, My keys!'

"Louis-kun!" he heard the two girls shout, he was glad that they didn't chase after him…

_Timeskip 6:30 p.m.,_

Tonight I don't know why I let myself indulged of the cold breeze, yet it complimented to the full moon I am now watching. the moon is pretty tonight, I wished that I am with someone…I'm alone tonight… this is pathetic ugh… ' I said to myself as I wrap myself in this robe, I became a girl again, I hope Meredy, eve and Kagura.. wont find me here…

'damn am I turning into a pervert? Why do I feel so turned on earlier? I like it… I like the feeling. And I'm really enjoying making out with Kagura. Ok I admit it! I like being a boy as much as I am enjoying being a girl, it so different, but being a boy was so exciting…. So… ugh I'm turning into a pervert.'

suddenly she heard a really familiar voice, and she have to admit she likes her company then he remembered when he saw her alone at the library reading alice in wonderland(the short story Lu-chan in wonderland*)… now she was confuse why she dreamt of Levi wearing a bunny girl costume and when she woke up she was hugging her best friend and their Legs was entwined, Lucy have to admit his heart raced that after she was interrogated by her nakama's she immediately walk out to calm down her heart beat coz at that time Levi was so adorable that she could kiss her… then now she heard her voice again….

"lu-chan! Thank Kami-sama I found you! I was so worried I know that tonight you will change into a girl again I was so worried!"

"Levi-chan?!" she hugged the petite bluenette tightly

"it's ok Lu-chan I'm here I think you need to stay with us until dawn." The petite bluenette hugged her blonde head tighter to her body…. She knew something happened as she saw a hickey on Lucy's neck. Lucy nodded in return and Levi was curious on why her friend keeps mumbling ' I'm so confuse'

…_**.**_

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for the reviewers:**_

_**Timmy(**_Yes Levi and Louis are sharing the same dream at Lu-chan in wonder land short story, after all they really have some really close connection as best friends in the anime… (^ 3 ^)*), **Fox, happy2** , **guest, Mclover, fakename, GUEST,** **erlou Lover, T-rex, Ayame-chiixo** (yeah ahaha jeez that's the point… neko Gray really wanted to eat Louis in the dream(=w=)v*),**xperia dog** (there will be a lot of kinks on call me neko-chan*), **shadow, eeveexme, maskedgirl 16** (d0nt die there is quite a lot of fans for minlou*), nalu-rocks323, guest (I found a song at last when I heard it when I'm just passing down the street, and I said to myself ah~ this suits them… I wont pressure myself*) and **wolflove…..**


	24. CHAPTER 20 HYAKUBUN WA IKKEN NI SHIKAZU

**L. H. **

**CHAPTER 20: ****H****YAKUBUN WA IKKEN NI SHIKAZU **(SEEING IS BELIEVING*)

**Lyrics: hold me tight - Asian Kung-Fu Generation (English translation*) sorry I just love AKFG*I'm a fan of them coz they are just so damn awesome.**

…

"_**I felt betrayed and absolutely livid, but my body wasn't smart enough to know it. It had liked the feel of his hands, wanted more of it, wanted it now. It was almost like there were two of me, one who heartily approved of the mage and one who would have dearly loved to see him dead." **_

― _**Karen Chance, Embrace the Night**_

…

That night where Levi found Lucy who is just wearing a yukata… Levi was undeniably happy to see her best friend but she noticed her blonde best friend seems like she was in a deep daze… she sighed and took her friend's hand and held it tightly.

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight, I miss your love**.

"Lu-chan let's go to that inn…. you'll get a cold if we stay here longer." She said to her and she just silently nodded in agreement, Levi immediately called freed, Juvia and Laxus through Lacrima. Now the two best friends are inside a Large bedroom of an inn somewhere near the balsam village train station*

Levi decided and insists to buy her new clothes but Lucy told her to buy a men's wear Yukata because eventually the next morning she will be Louis again…

The petit bluenette bought her a navy blue yukata with a black and white koi fish design that is too large for her current size…

"uhmmm I'm sorry Levi-chan don't worry I'll pay you back…. I cant call virgo due to I feel so tired right now."

"it's fine…." The bluenette smile at her…

Then THUD! the door opened Laxus, Freed and Juvia arrived. Laxus stepped forward and embraced Lucy lovingly, and then the lightning dragon slayer noticed some hickeys and an unfamiliar female scent all over the blond celestial mage.

Laxus hated what his intuition is saying to him… he began to interrogate the other blonde, the three was just speechless on what they are just witnessing… Lucy just told them everything that happened on his/her first job as Louis…

Laxus was speechless for a moment, as he listened to his love interest… The girl that he loves is so near yet why does he felt like she is so far away…

**Why is it that you don't love me? Why not?**

**I can't think what you give up,**

**We'll make out,**

**But you get out.**

"Lucy…. Are you crazy." Laxus gripped Lucy's shoulder and shook it.

"yes,…. I guess I am, I am getting crazy… I don't know why… I just… i- i- I'm enjoying this…." She stuttered with her words and averted her eyes.

"Lucy if you want to continue being Louis are you ready to face your death… look Jellal might kill you and maybe some other guys that are stronger than you."

"I know… I am so confuse! I like being a guy yet I also like being a girl… and please stop being like that to me! We talk about it remember?" (chapter 14-15*)

"yes we talked about it But don't do any reckless decision! Are you insane?"

"almost… it's like what happened on what I did to erza… if meredy didn't show up… I mean it's like what happened back then (chapter 15*) but instead of Jellal seeing us it's Meredy… I know it's my fault I shouldn't succumb to it… I just… I'm sorry... look I just cant control my body and urges when I am Louis… I just felt like a different person plus those weird hormones that I am feeling" Lucy said to them and began to cry, Laxus's eyes began to soften he just felt like a total asshole…

"Lucy… don't cry… I'm sorry." Laxus said as he embraced the other blond again.

" I don't know what to do anymore… I guess I ran out of my luck… I can still remember the shock face of Meredy… it's like seeing Jellal…. How embarrassing… also I don't know how to face Kagura…. Damn it I'm so shameless!"

"no you aren't! I'm always here for you! I don't care if you are a girl or a boy! Lucy I love you! I never thought that humans can be that so thickheaded! Lucy I love you…" he whispered on Lucy's ears… Lucy on the other hand her eyes widen in shock….

"huh?"

"I thought you are one of the smartest in fairytail, remember this I wont stop this! I just love you so much that even though you cheated on me or do that stuffs I will still forgive you…"

"huh? what are you saying? Are you also getting insane?"

"that's how crazy I am for you.."

"…"

"I don't need any answers from you right now, ok I already understand that all this things that are happening to you is new…. I will wait for you… I will accept you for who you are…"

"…"

**Why is it that you don't give me a chance?**

**I want to take back my shape,**

**shake my mind up, and get back.**

Freed, Juvia, and Levi are just silently watching the two but there is one thing that bothered them and it's not in a good way…

'Laxus is definitely obsessed on Lucy/Louis'

The three were definitely crept out by the way Laxus is looking at the other blonde who seemed to be oblivious on his intention… Freed, Juvia, and Levi will admit that _they are attracted_ to Lucy/Louis in both ways… why? Louis/Lucy is kind, cheerful, not so innocent to the point that she/ he will be easily flustered on such intimate/shameless acts… and many more it's just fun to be with her and tease her… but they are not that attracted to him/her to the point that it will turn into obsession because they still think of Louis/Lucy's well-being and decisions and they respected her/him as their precious nakama, maybe their attraction to Louis/Lucy will turn out to be into infatuation or into romantic feelings but it will definitely not turn out into obsession…

The three now vowed to themselves that they will protect Louis/Lucy's sanity, well-being, and etc. that may harm him/her because for them Louis/Lucy is just too precious for them to loose and they will do everything for him/her so she/he can find happiness to the right person, and still they_ wish_ it was them.

Just then they snapped out from their reveries when they heard Lucy's cheerful and warm voice called them, let's just say her whole being was making anyone feel at home to anyone who seeks warmth, comfort and people who wants to be love unconditionally.

"hey guys I'm hungry…" the blonde celestial mage said with a cheeky smile

"eh?" the three said unison

"where do you want to eat?" freed finally regain his composure and ask the cheerful blonde

"anywhere! I just missed you guys!" Lucy sweetly smiled to them

"Juvia misses you too~ it's too gloomy without you~"

"hehehe don't worry after my 2 solo jobs I'll be spending time with you guys~"

"just by yourself?" Laxus interrupted them and asked her

"yes I want to do it on my own Laxus…" Lucy bluntly said to the lightning dragon slayer

"oh~ Juvia thinks that Lucy-sama wants to test her independence and strength, right?"

"yup you are right Juvia so please I don't want any of you hinder this… I mean I am always doing group missions, and whenever I took a solo job it's always at magnolia coz I'm scared to go alone, so…"

"it's ok Lu-chan we understand but please communicate us if there is trouble, like if you saw Jellal or that thief… we are here for you" levi said as she gave the female blonde a hug which she returned with a tight embrace also… Laxus wants to object at what he thinks as a 'ridiculous' idea but Freed immediately set a rune for the lighting dragon slayer.

"thanks Levi-chan and Freed…" she smiled at the three which earned an intense blushed…

"you are very welcome Lu-chan/ Lucy-sama/ Lucy-san" they said as they launched themselves into a tackle hug at their beloved celestial mage and smiled back while Laxus watched the scene with jealousy and irritation when he realized the three is clearly smitten by his Lucy, and he didn't like it.

'LUCY IS MINE, ONLY MINE' Laxus thought to himself…

**There is no satisfying me.**

**I just know, yeah.**

**You tell me that my life is long.**

**Many miles, long.**

At the saber tooth

Minerva was inside her room, she was really happy that she got to talk to Louis this morning but she didn't expect to see Kagura, Meredy and Eve with him… actually she was a bit jealous, she finally admit to herself that she was clearly jealous at that time…

she cant help it after all she now realized that her feelings for Louis wasn't just an attraction because he was just too damn hot for her or too damn kind like he was a freaking martyr… it's because he welcomed her with open arms plus he didn't judge her just because she is the strongest mage in saber tooth… also she remembered on how she felt like she was being treated like a lady, no one ever dare to treat her like that! Next was Louis understand her the most, it was weird they barely knew each other but there was a definitely a click and spark in between them or is it just her delusion? Though she felt like a total bitch when she almost killed Louis's twin sister Lucy yet the kind boy forgave her…

Meeting Louis made her change into a different kind of person… she just felt free and she like it, it was refreshing and she didn't mind being called a hopeless romantic or a tsundere, because all she knew and felt right now was this giddy feeling when she thought of him.

**I feel so alone.**

**Why don't you believe me?**

**I don't know.**

**I'm just missing you, 'cause you're not right here. **

But then there was a threat, the damn girl Kagura of mermaid heel is fawning all over Her Louis! For goodness sake her woman's intuition is telling her that Kagura and that Meredy of Crime sociere spells TROUBLE in all caps, she began to imagine what if those two bitches confess that they like LOUIS?

Right now she was in a total mess

Her head/mind plus her stone/cold heart was just filled with the thoughts of….did Louis already ate? Is he sleeping well? Did his shameless fan girls molesting, stalking, and fawning over him? Is he safe? And a lot more.. now she realize she was like a mother hen finding her precious chick.

' all is fair in love or war' she mumbled to herself while grinning like a love struck maiden as she watched the full moon, just then and accidentally Orga, Lector and Frosch passed by Minerva's room and eventually Minerva forgot to close it.

They just can't believe what they are seeing….

And was shocked to see all those sparkles, flowers, pink moe stuffs are coming from the demonic/ sadistic Minerva Orlando…

she was just practically glowing and the three was beyond speechless… that they made a conversation mentally and hand gestures…. It was like they are playing charades without uttering a word.

"fro thinks Minerva –sama is a tsun-tsun~" Fro acted it with hand gestures and tried to imitate Minerva, shockingly Orga and Lector understood it and they almost burst out of laughing but they didn't coz they didn't want to die yet.

"how moe, right orga?" Lector wiggles his eye brows comically and acted the moe stuffs and smirk as they continued to peek on her

"do you want a death wish?!" orga shivered and paled as he eyed the two exceeds and mouthed this words…

Just then they heard some footsteps

.

.

The three began on shaking in fear….

.

As The sound of those high heels is nearing towards them…

.

.

.

The three suddenly paled and frozen on their places when they felt a shadow looming over them

And when they look up…

.

.

.

"what are you looking at?" Yukino asked them, she was holding a broom after all she just finished cleaning the hallway, she was curious why orga and the two adorable exceeds huddled in front of minerva's room… when she didn't got a response to the three

She decided to take a peek and she snapped…

_SNAP!_

Yeah the broom got broken….

Yukino knew that Minerva is reminiscing her stay with Louis.

Yukino didn't like what she is seeing, Minerva look so happy as hugged the dress that Louis gave to her… she began to wonder…

How close Minerva and Her Louis is? Did they sleep together? Did they kiss? Did Minerva seduce her Louis-sama? Why her Louis-sama did bought/gave Minerva dresses? Are they secretly dating? And etc… she wanted to know everything…

Orga, frosch, and Lector was speechless and scared on the ominous aura that yukino is emitting so they decided to run away.

Yukino got a one last look at how Minerva is happy before she leave but then Minerva noticed her presence. So she boldly stands up confidently to the sadistic mage….

"oh Minerva you forgot to close your door" Yukino said to the other female mage who walked towards her.

"oh I forgot…. I was so busy on reminiscing~" Minerva smiled sweetly to her.. it was too sweet… and Yukino hated it..

"oh it looks like you had fun spending time with _him" _yukino aggravated said to Minerva who continued to emit a happy aura…

"of course! Louis is such a sweet heart and a gentleman, he took care of me when I got sick, he also cooked for me and the meal was delicious, he gave me decent dresses and shoes coz I don't have one in me, and oh~ he look so adorable and hot when I saw him after he took a bath, he smiled at me, he smelled so good, he was too caring, he was-" Minerva dreamily and happily said but then before Minerva can finish what she is saying

_SLAP!_

She slapped Minerva in the face, Yukino's eyes darken with raged, she breath heavily… Minerva on the other hand was beyond shock, she didn't expect Yukino will slap her…

Luckily at that time Rogue and Rufus saw it all as they were about to go inside their rooms, the two mages was shocked and speechless coz they didn't expect to see Yukino slapped Minerva, so they rushed towards the two and pulled them away before Minerva could kill Yukino…

"how dare you!" Minerva hissed, she was about to attack the other mage but then she stopped when she remembered Louis will be definitely be disappointed to her if she fought back, so she decided to went back to her room and closed the door.

Rufus and Rogue stepped back when Yukino pushed them and went to her room angrily.

"what did just happened?" Rufus said still dumbfounded on what they saw

"Yukino slapped Minerva in the face" Rogue bluntly said to him with wide eyes…

"rogue I have to say something to you and please don't laugh at me…"

"what is it?" rogue faced his friend who seems to be troubled, he noticed that the long haired blonde's face turned red

"I think I'm gay" Rufus bluntly said to rogue who stiffened at the information, rufus started to fidget and acted like a damn shy love-struck maiden.

"huh?!w-what do you mean?" Rogue spluttered his words.

"I am attracted to Lucy-san's twin brother, Louis-kun" Rufus shyly said to the shadow dragon slayer as he averted his eyes and his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"no way…" rogue said in disbelief to his friend, he hated his friend's sudden confession…. 'oh hell no.' he thought to himself

"oh… by the way did you see Sting he was missing after that dinner and his confrontation with Yukino.." Rufus asked curiously

"actually I don't know where he is, right now…. I want him to calm down…. And if he ever plans to do his deceitful plan, I will definitely teach him a lesson…" rogue hissed with his words

"why?"

"sting plans to beat up Louis-san, coz yukino rejected him."

"eh?!"

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight, I miss your love.**

Erza is now packing up her things with Natsu, happy and Gray… she definitely needs to say sorry to Jellal… after all they have this weird love-hate relationship though this time she knew that there are people who fell in love together but they are not meant to be together…

Right now she needs to still sort her own feelings about who is more important to the two Lucy/Louis or Jellal? The two are like her sun and moon.

Louis/Lucy her best friend that turned into her love interest and now she didn't even know how it turned out into a romantic way… is like her sun, even when she is still Lucy, erza knew to herself that she is so drawn to her because Lucy has this weird uplifting, warm and those happy feelings whenever she is with you but now that she turned into a guy a.k.a. Louis, Erza didn't know why but she got butterflies on her stomach whenever she felt Louis's presence inside the guild or when he is spending time with her… it's so weird but in a good way.

While Jellal was like a moon, he was such an enigma to her… for her Jellal was her first love and it will remain until she die. She cant even know what the hell the bluenette is thinking, but there is one thing that she notice to her first love and that is Jellal is a shameless romantic perfect cool guy that any woman would want to have… he was cool, strong, intelligent, handsome, and shamelessly romantic for her. Jellal was perfect but whenever she is with her she knew to herself that something is wrong it's like they are not meant together due to the wheels of fate keeps them away from each other, but she wonders why is she still so drawn to Jellal as if she is chasing for him or him chasing her… it was really confusing on how their relationship works and they are not even in the stage of the girlfriend/boyfriend yet, do the two of them are scared to confirm each other's feelings? Jellal for her was confusing in a good way…

It was like her love story turned into a messy romeo and Juliet like what Lucy read for her… clearly the romeo is Jellal and she was Juliet but then she was also like Romeo for Lucy/Louis… oh damn… it made even he harder to choose.

Now what will happen next when she found Jellal? She was scared coz the two are so important to her…

It's too hard to choose…

Is it the one who loves you or the one you love?

But in her case Jellal will be the victor due to she _also love_ Jellal but she _can't let go of her intense attraction and love_ to Louis… and this began to scare her it was like she is becoming obsessed to her blonde best friend… and she meant it.

**Tell me why just going up and down.**

**Look at the way you grow love.**

**If you love me, throw me a kiss now.**

**Hold me hold me... now.**

Yuki is still desperately finding his best friend…. No matter how evil/ bad he did to him, he just cant help to find Rui especially this night where he will turn into a human for three days.. he can still remember everything like it was yesterday….

And he just cant understand why their strong bond just shattered into pieces…. He wanted answers..

_FLASH BACK_

_The next morning yuki woke up just to see himself sleeping beside Jellal of Edolas…. Just then he remembered everything that happened last night._

_Chains_

_Shackles_

_Full moon_

_Rui_

_He immediately stood up but when he is about to ran and search for his best friend, a hand grasp his wrist… he knew it was Jellal his friend…_

"_where are you going?" Jellal asked him, Yuki didn't miss that cold eyes that he saw last night, it's still there… _

"_I'm going to Ruru." The pretty boy pinkette said to the bluenette bluntly, Jellal frowned._

"_oh he is now fine…. Do you want to see him?" Jellal stood up as well and ruffled the tall pinkette_

"_yes!" Yuki gleefully said_

"_then let's go." He said in a monotone voice and emotionless face._

_As they went towards the cliff Yuki was shocked to see a half- naked Rui… white wavy hair, fragile body, pale skin, and vibrant red torn like tattoo all over his arms, legs and body… _

"_Ru-Ru!" he shouted and when his friend look towards him he needed to admit Ru-Ru his best friend looks so ethereal, so breath-taking… _

_Those sharp sky-blue eyes look so piercing, as if it is seeing your soul. But he noticed that Rui's fox ears turned into like what humans have and his tail was now gone…_

"_I'm glad you are alright!" he said as he ran and tackle hug his smaller friend._

"_I'm not alright my ears and tail are now gone, I'm just now a really weak human." He said coldly to the taller male and frowned to him._

"_you are not weak!"_

"_yes I am… can't you see I am cursed did you see this all over my body? It's a seal…. I don't know how long it will last…. That is why I don't want to tell everything to you.."_

"_ru-ru is ru-ru! I don't care, but why didn't you tell me about this? Don't you trust me?"_

"… _if I tell you everything you will just despised me…"_

"_but…"_

"_achooo"_

"_you got a cold! And why are you just wearing your pants? Here use my coat!"_

"_thanks…"_

"_ru-ru please tell me the truth…"_

"_ok you already knew that I'm a half fox and human right? Other than that I am a direct descendant of the fox spirit of the celestial world."_

"_wow! So you can go to the spirit realm?"_

"…_. You didn't need to know those additional information…" rui coldly said to the tall pinkette, just then his stomach growled._

_Growl~~~_

"_you are hungry… but I don't know if we can find apples…"_

"_no I can eat anything as long I'm in my human form, fish are alright but I don't eat meat… it's disgusting."_

"_meat is delicious~"_

"_so are we going to eat or not?" Jellal interrupted their cozy conversation, yuki happily nodded and rui glared at the bluenette who also glared back at the now snowy-haired teen._

_The three teens decided to pay fairytail (edolas*)a visit._

"_ohayo~~~ oh Natsu-san~~~ I miss you~ ( 3 )" Yuki launched himself in a tackle hug to the other pink head…_

"_what the hell are you doing here!" Lucy Ashley shouted as she try pull away the two pink heads… then they noticed a not so new guy…_

"_who is he?" mira asked Yuki and Jellal…_

"_I'm Rui remember?"_

"_ah so that's why you are always finding yourself from that hood of yours~ you also have a white hair like Lisanna, me and elf man~ I think we are related-" _

"_no, we aren't…. I'm hungry I just want to eat here coz Yuki always fuss that you are a great cook... plus I'm not in the mood to cook I felt tired" Rui said as he sat at the bar._

"_what do you want?" Lisanna asked him_

"_anything that doesn't have meat… I'm just so hungry…" _

"_you look sad~ did the three of you got into a fight?" Lisanna asked_

"_who knows, ne~ Lisanna-san what will you do if you met a person who is just pretending to kind to you… it's like a wolf in a sheep's clothing right?"_

"_I'll be definitely be mad…it's like a betrayal." Lisanna mumbled and frowned, rui nodded… yeah I felt so betrayed' he thought to himself, just then Jellal and yuki seated beside him. Rui stiffened a bit at the close contact with Jellal and Lisanna noticed it she frowned just then she remembered something…._

"_last night I heard someone scream, it was really scary… it was like coming from a dying person " she said and noticed the three stiffened in their seats ._

_But ever since that day yuki noticed that Rui is ignoring him and Jellal and he'd rather hang-out with the mira, Lisanna, Elfman and the others._

_End of flashback_

'where the hell are you?!' he mentally shouted as he continued to search just then levi contacted him again and told that Lucy is with them and he should hurry up. He sighed and decided to go back… he knew it will be pointless if the person that he's searching doesn't want to show up…

**Tell me why just going up and down.**

**Look at the way you grow love.**

**If you love me, throw me a kiss now.**

**Hold me hold me... Hold me hold me...**

**Hold me hold me... now.**

Morning came and Lucy turned into Louis again he decided to go back at the mansion (he wore the yukata that Levi bought for him and he insist that he will pay it back*), he didn't even fell asleep due to he became more aware of his surroundings, like when she/he slept in between Levi and Laxus that night or when Freed, Juvia and Yuki teased and flirting her when they ate the take out dinner at the room…

Now when Louis went back and he immediately find Kagura luckily when he opened the door she is the first one that he saw…

"Kagura!" he said in shock when he opened the door of their room

'L-Louis-kun?!" she said both of their eyes widen at their close proximity

"kagura are you fine?" he asked

"hai…"she said with a flushed red face

"good I would be worried if you caught a cold or something, by the way I'm sorry if I did that yesterday" Louis said to her

"no… it's fine, I don't regret anything.." Kagura bluntly said to him making the blonde's eyes widen and his jaw gaped

"huh? what do you mean?" he immediately asked to clarify it

"Louis I know this is absurd but Louis I really like you!" she boldly confess

"huh?!" Louis was beyond shock his face redden at the bold confession, he knew that it was hard to confess to someone that you love/like, he can still remember that as Lucy she doesn't have the guts to confess to Natsu, and it hurt her a lot…

Now this situation he is in was weird, amazing, and awkward all roll in one, he was just speechless yet happy that someone told him that he likes him (except Laxus*) yet he don't know if he'll reject her or accept her…. it was just too fast..

"I don't want any answers coming from you right now, I know it was all too fast, I just want to say what I feel for you right here right now, and especially that the two of us are alone in this room. I'm just saying that I whole heartedly like you." She smiled to him

"thank you I really admired your bravery, I never thought I could bond with you like this, I never expected that this is the real you coz ever since I saw you at the GMG and at the party I thought you are a really serious and scary person, but then the Kagura that I met was serious, blunt, and polite, yet sweet and understanding kind of person…. I hope I could see you soon again kagura." He said with a smile, kagura began to smile as she held back her tears, she wanted to go with him but she also has a responsibility at the mermaid heel guild she needs to come back soon.

Louis noticed it so he decided to pull kagura and embrace her tightly, he knew based on his observation kagura will be definitely be sad at their parting, he have to admit that he will be also be sad about it coz he enjoyed her company, they grew attached to each other though they barely knew each other due to they just met for a few days.

Then he remembered that he also felt this weird feeling when Minerva needs to go back to sabertooth, so speaking of Minerva, Louis got this gut feeling that Minerva is in danger for some reason….

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight, I miss your love.**

After their embrace, they both smiled at each other Louis ruffled kagura's hair, just then Kagura grabbed the front fabric of the Yukata and Look up to the taller blonde.

"is there a problem?"

"Louis-san…. I have a request…"

"what is it?"

"I know that this is too much for you, plus I don't know when we will see each other again…. So… can you kiss me? don't worry it's just a kiss we will not go further down there." She said to him with direct eye-to eye contact and he knew she meant every word she said.

"ok…. But i'm warning you I may not control myself… so please punch me if I go further than that" he said and Kagura silently nodded as he leaned towards the smaller female as both of his hands are on her small shoulders, both of them felt their heart raced and got nervous.

When their lips got connected neither both of them expected that it will turn out into a slow almost romantic (no tongue*) yet needy kiss, his teeth lightly graze the bottom lip of the smaller woman… he needed to stop but he can't just then he felt a sharp pain on his side… yeah Kagura gave her a jab and Louis swore her punch was as stong as Minerva and Erza…. Oh erza….. he suddenly remembered…

He also need to repair his bond with the scarlet haired mage and he need to clarify everything to Jellal…

"that hurts kagura… but thanks"

"my pleasure~ by the way take care on your second job."

"sure…"

"I also need to go, it's nice meeting you Louis-san…"

"me too… you can contact me if you wanted.."

"yes I will…" she said as she walked outside the room and closed the door as Kagura walked to the hallways she immediately saw Meredy, eve, ren and Jenny…

**I stood here,**

**Memories in my heart**

**Looking for something alive**

Kagura knew that she wont be seeing Louis personally, maybe soon after all she also need to do her task at mermaid heel…

At least now she confessed to the only guy that caught her attention and heart… let's just say Louis is Kagura's first love….

She unconsciously touched her lips and smiled as she still felt those soft warm lips still linger on hers… 'at least Louis-san told me that I can contact him…. I guess I wont be lonely anymore.' She thought to herself, she will be definitely treasure every moment that she spends with Louis.

**Cry out, but I hope you sing**

**Cry out, are you thinking**

"oh ohayo Kagura!" the group greeted and she greeted back… yet ever since what happened yesterday kagura and Meredy didn't even look at each other, the two female mage actually wanted to have a cat fight but they restrained themselves from doing it due to multiple reasons such as they might destroyed the mansion, it would be impolite if they misbehave inside, Louis might lost his job, they couldn't get their payment, and Louis might get be disappointed to them if they misbehave….

At least their feelings for each other are mutual, they never like each other ever since they met, their hatred for each other is extreme that to the point that they can kill each other with smiles on their faces…

"Louis just arrived I guess he is now on his way to the client's room to retrieve his jewels and to say goodbye…"

"aw~~ aniki is leaving I want to go to~"

"baka did you forget Master bob needs us to go back at the guild…. You can contact him if you want I think he wouldn't mind it…" ren punched the head of the smaller male and scolded him… Jenny also nodded in agreement Kagura noticed that Hibiki is missing, she wanted to asked but decided to shrugged it off and ignored it maybe hibiki is still sleeping or whatsoever she didn't care at the annoying guy, but it is just unusual and weird not to see him together with either his friends or girlfriend…

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight**

**Hold me tight, I miss your love.**

After some discussion with the client, Louis and Meredy bid farewell to them, they decided to walk due to his next job is just at the next town… it will be a two and a half days if they walk through it but he didn't care, he needed to relax and clear his mind on their journey.

"meredy so let's go to the next job…"

"uhmm ah which of the two?"

"this… they are finding actors to play momotaro, sleeping beauty and snow white with a twist and 75 % of what the play will be earned will be given for the kids in the orphanage…. So I guess it will help them if we can gather a lot of audience!"

"you sound so confident about it." Meredy grinned at the blonde who just sheepishly smiled back.

"yes…. I can still remember when Mira threatened me, Freed, and Laxus to perform at a live audience just because of Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu's Idiotic and insane strength… damn them… I can still remember those deafening squeals and those predatory eyes looking at us.." he shivered at the memory

"oh… I'm sorry I didn't know about it… but I have heard that there is a handsome blonde at magnolia. I just didn't recognize that it would be you… oh by the way where were you last night, I was so worried!"

"oh I need to think and calm myself up."

"oh is that so~ ne~ ne~ Louis-kun that yukata suits you~" she smiled childishly

"oh…. Really, thanks, my best friend bought it to me, my best friend got a good taste on picking traditional Japanese clothing right?" he smiledback

"yeah…" she grinned

**Hold me tight...**

As they continued to walk through the woods he felt a sudden weird feeling just then he remembered a line from what he wrote on his novel 'fear is greater than danger itself' he didn't like what his gut instinct/women's intuition is telling him…. What should he be scared of? And what danger he could be in? Louis thought to himself….

…

**To Be Continued**

…


	25. AU1: blood & honey

**L. H.**

**AU#1: VAMPIRE AU**

**PAIRING: ERZA X LOUIS**

**GENRES: TRAGEDY, ROMANCE, AND ANGST.**

_A one shot for all the readers, I hope you will all like this… I made this one way back 2009 (H.S. senior year) when I was almost diagnosed of leukemia luckily it was prevented though the side effects of the medicine worsen my eye sight…I hope you enjoy reading this…. Though I edited it a lot into a short one, translated into English and into a fairytail fanfic…. So sorry if they are OOC … (= w ^)_

LYRICS:** SOLANIN- ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION **(English translation*)_ please listen to this song on YouTube or something they are so awesome! (= w =) I've been a fan of AKFG as far as I can remember… _**BY THE WAY THIS STORY IS ON ERZA'S POV**

_Announcements are at the bottom._

…..

"**If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him." **

― **Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept**

…..

**TITLE: BLOOD AND HONEY**

Tired, I'm so tired

I should run away, but I can't… I'm just a mere tool that is loyal to the council…

Full moon, I continued to watch the night sky alone as far as I can remember…

Killing the people or our own kind that can be a threat that was ordered by the council…

Blood spluttered everywhere as I swung my sword on their bodies

I was feared, I'm a murderer, an assassin… a ruthless being

I'm just tired of all of it; the world is just crazy…

Full moon shining its beauty under the vast ocean, what a pretty sight…

I sat on this cliff as I silently admire the tranquility of this place…

**Mistaken thoughts from beyond the sky**

**A life spent saying goodbye?**

**The little piece of the future I saw**

**Was waving goodbye**

I was already a hundred year old, yet I can't find happiness then one day after i killed some low kind of vampires, I went to my favorite spot that I found a few weeks ago.

Deep inside the north forest there is a cliff facing the ocean, it was a pretty sight.

Then one night I met a boy he was crying and kind of shock to see me, then he approached me, maybe out of curiosity, did his parents never told him that he shouldn't talk to strangers?….

"uwaahhh stranger-san what are you doing on my favorite spot?" the little blonde boy said to me in between his sobs as he walk and seated beside me.

"Your favorite spot?" I asked the little blonde boy, he nodded and watched the full moon again…

"yup I always go here every morning, also stranger-san are you a trespasser? Our family owns this property" the blonde boy wiped his tears as he said to me without glancing at me….

"oh… sorry I didn't know, I just found this place a while ago and I find it fascinating every night, so I hang out here, is there a problem little boy?" I said then I noticed how sweet his blood scent is. The scent of it is as sweet as honey, I wonder how this little boy will react if I told him I was a vampire….

"hmmp… so stranger-san you are just lonely… coz you are alone and just enjoying the sight here, right?" he said and our eyes met… those warm brown eyes… I felt I'm getting drowned by it…

"baka! Tsk… so what is a little boy doing here? It's already past 11, it's dark and it's dangerous…." I scolded him and averted my eyes…

"hmmmp I'm not a little boy stranger-san!" he pouted, ah how innocent, such a naïve little boy

"yeah yeah….. so why are you crying? Maybe I can help you?" I asked with a grin but then I saw him crying again

"mom…. Mom… she died today… stranger-san." He said in between his sobs

"oh my condolences" I said without remorse… I have seen people died for I live longer than them plus I even killed my own kind whenever the council asked me, so I'm used to it, people die and it's a natural thing. I always live alone and I never made a personal contact/ relationship with my own kind or Humans due to a find it unnecessary so I don't know how it feels when you lose someone you love….

Oh, Love? Yes I wonder if I can ever find it… what love is. I wonder what it feels to love and be loved.

"But I promise that I'll be strong for her, I shouldn't cry, but my tears won't stop… stranger-san" he said again as he wipes his tears though his tears still coming out from his eyes.

"You must love her so much." I said and he silently nodded… just then a crazy idea got into my head, I guess I'm so bored but I'll give this a try… after all I don't know how to comfort people…

"hmmm oh by the way don't call me stranger-san… little boy, I'm Erza scarlet, I'm a vampire and let's just say I'm a hundred years old." I said and the boy faced me again and our eyes met again, he was shocked but, it was weird… he doesn't look scared at all. Then I noticed his tears stop flowing from his eyes…

"Huh? is that true stranger-san?! Uwaahh sugoi! I'm Louis… Louis Heartfilia, 8 years old!" he said with glee, no it's more like with admiration? He smiled… such a naïve boy… doesn't he know that I could attack him? But his smile took my breath away, it was just captivating….

"Stranger-san, Vampire-san… no, I mean Erza-san! I want to be friends with you!" he said with a smile, I was kind of shock yet I felt something weird for the first time in my whole existence I feel so happy. He held my hand… I noticed his hands were so small yet so warm….

"stranger-san I mean Erza-san uwahhh you look pretty when you smile!" he said I smiled? Really? That's strange…

After that we made a promise that we will be friends forever… how naïve… friends forever? Yet I agreed to it, and we became friends.

"I Louis Heartfilia, a human will make you stranger-san happy coz when I saw you earlier you look so sad and restless… so I will make stranger-san I mean Erza-san happy, ok?" he said to me as he let out his pinky finger and he grinned while looking at me…. how did this child know that I'm sad? This kid is strange….

"really you will make this old vampire happy? Let's see that little boy." I taunted him and we did a pinky swear, how childish..

"I promise that I will make stranger-san I mean Erza-san happy! Plus you don't look old and you really are pretty… and your hair is like a rose it's scarlet so pretty…" he bluntly said to me… this kid is really weird….

Since that fated night we always met in the cliff every night, then he told me that I can go to his room once in a while…

"stranger-san I mean Erza-san Daisuki* (I love you for your friends/ person that you like*)" he said to me one night I was taken aback when he said it to me but I just shrugged and just ignore it, he was just a naïve kid. it was crescent moon at that time when he said Daisuki to me as we ate some midnight snack while stargazing at the cliff.

**The small room I once lived in**

**Is now occupied by someone else**

**The horrible things I said to you**

**The days that were wasted**

As years passed by he was now on his middle school days sometimes we met on the cliff but he asked that I should stay more on his room, I don't know why but I agreed to it and I learned a lot about him he was really smart and talented, he was the only child of the Heartfilia so apparently it makes him the heir of a huge business empire, he admitted to me that he didn't want to take his father's place but he doesn't have a choice coz there are a lot of employees that may go jobless if he didn't took over it someday and those people have families, so he didn't have the guts to ran away from his responsibilities, he didn't like the idea or seeing people to suffer just because of his selfish whims, so he decided to sacrifice his happiness to others, he also told me that he wanted to be a writer instead…

"what are you doing?" I asked him

"oh, I'm writing a novel, erza-san"

"about what? wait shouldn't you be studying?" I scolded the boy

"I already know about it… plus I'm graduating soon at middle school so it's no need to study…"

"you sound so full of yourself."

"why not? Anyway about your question earlier I'm writing a novel about a forbidden love the title is blood and honey, erza-san~"

"weirdo and why would you write about a forbidden love and entitled it blood and honey?"

"who knows? You will know it soon, erza-san~" he said to me with a knowing grin… I was confused about what he just said and then he continued writing it

as he grew older I noticed that he is growing up like a fine young man… he gotten more taller, more handsome, charismatic, and more popular, he was just admired by everyone on his high school days I noticed that ever since a kid he wasn't the athletic type of guy yet he had those well-toned body. I continued to observe him from a far distance….. yet I noticed that he isn't happy there is still sadness in his eyes…

Seasons passed by and we still continue to see each other every night…

Tonight I decided to visit him, his house was pretty huge I jumped into his balcony. He was 18 years old now and it was spring, he caught a cold so he can't go to the cliff so I visited him.

"Erza? Is that you?" he said as he sat on his bed

"yeah why?did you miss me already? We just met last night, kid." I said as I sat on the edge of his king size bed.

"I'm not a kid, I'm already 18.." he protested

"yeah yeah, just shut up and sleep you are sick!" I said as I push him down to his bed and put my hand on his forehead I noticed he has a high fever… I asked where his maids or servants are and he told me that they took care of him this morning and is already sleeping in their quarters; I let out a sigh….

"I'll take care of you tonight is that fine? Plus I won't be visiting for a while again, the council needs me…" I said to him then he smiled and nodded.

"Erza aishiteru* (I love you for a more serious relationship*)" he said to me with a weak smile while he is burning in fever…. Does this kid know what he is saying?

"Yeah whatever…. You should sleep…" I said to him, what a troublesome one. But why do I feel happy when he said that….

**Perhaps if I'd taken that chance, if I could go back to that day**

**But I'll never be that person again**

Months passed by and I decided to pay him a visit again, I decided to immediately visit him on his room but he isn't there? So I immediately went to the cliff and saw him stargazing.

"Louis what are you doing there? You'll get a cold with you wearing just a shirt and shorts on." I said as I seated beside him

"okaeri Erza, where have you been I missed you a lot you know!" he said with a cute pout as he look at me.

"I'm busy too you should already know that." I said then our eyes met again and he smiled.

"eh~~~ Erza is blushing I never thought vampires can blush how cute~" he said as he leaned towards me, I stiffened by his gaze when he suddenly looked at me with a serious face, I never noticed that the boy I watched and talk to every night will turned into a handsome young man.

"Erza you are always beautiful though why didn't you leave a note, I was worried" he said in a serious tone and face.

"it was none of your concern" I said to him but he leaned more until our faces are just a few centimeters away, does he know how hard is it for me to restrained myself not to drink his blood the scent of it was so sweet and addictive, like honey. It's tempting me to drink your blood, I wonder how your blood really taste like? Is it as sweet as honey? I even felt my fangs is showing…. I'm so sick of blood bags….ugh… but my conscience says I must not bite you… wait?! Since when did I develop a conscience?

"It is my concern Erza…. Ashiteru" he said just then he kissed me, my eyes widen and my body froze at the sudden contact, then he embraces me with his warm body.

I didn't notice that I kissed him back, it was his fault he was so warm and kind to me. He pulled away from our kiss so we can catch our breath, he was still embracing me then he rest his head on my shoulder…

"aishiteru, Erza please fall in love with me" he whispered in my ear with his low yet gentle voice…

I was just speechless by what he just said… I decided not to utter a word and let him embrace me…

After that event I decided to avoid him and I noticed him looking for me at the cliff… I decided to think about my feelings for him and I noticed that I'm starting to fall for him… no way I must not fell in love

One day I decided to visit him on his mansion but when I got into his balcony I heard him and his father talking… no it was like they are arguing and I decide to hide myself.

"Father what do you mean by arrange marriage?! I'm just 18! I'm too young to marry! And I don't know who is that girl!" he yelled

"Shut up stop being a kid! You will marry her! she was the heiress of a textile company and we need them or the Heartfilia will be bankrupt!" his father yelled back

"But I don't want to marry a person that I don't even love!" I heard Louis yelled back

"Shut up you brat! Whether you like it or not you will marry her! it's for the company! Remember that!" his father yelled and I winced when I heard the door closed in a Loud THUD! I decided to wait a little longer it was now passed midnight a few hours after they argued and it started to rain despite the loud rain shower I heard him cry, I felt my heart clenched as I see him suffer.. then I showed up myself and embraced him…

"Erza?" he said in shock maybe he is not expecting me at all but then I just held him more. And when I noticed that he already calmed down I pulled away but just then he pulled and pushed me on his bed, it was all too fast and now I was being pinned down by in his bed while he is on top of me….

I wanted to push him but then I felt warm teardrops dropped on my face…

"Louis…."

"Erza…. Where have you been? I was looking for you… I was so worried that something bad might happened to you… why did you make me so worried?" he said as his tears continued to fall down on his face.

"I was busy" is all I can say to him…. I don't want to tell him that I have been thinking about what happened back then and said that I already fell in love with him.

"I know you are one of the strongest of your own kind but what if something happened to you one day and leave me alone! I can't bear that; I would die if you will leave me all alone. Erza aishiteru….. aishiteru… aishiteru…" he said as his voice wavered while looking at me.

I don't want to see him crying again, then I pulled him and I don't know why but I just kissed him and we made love that night.

**Even if that frail happiness**

**had somehow lingered on**

**A bad seed would surely have sprouted**

**So I guess this is goodbye**

His warm lips, his touch, his scent, the scent of his blood, his face, and his voice was so addictive, I felt like I was drowned and drawn by the way he look at me that night those warm brown eyes it gives me shiver down my spine.

Morning came and I woke up beside him.

"Ohayo Erza" he said as he kissed my forehead…

"O-ohayo.." I mumbled and I let him embraced me…

"aishiteru" he said to me again… his voice resonate on my mind, I feel weak when I'm with him… and thus our secret rendezvous began… he was the one who always said I love you while me… I can't say it I felt like I will die on happiness and embarrassment if I said it to him, and I can't handle it I just don't have the guts to say it to him… then we often hang out more again in the cliff but now with more intimacy, I can't help to be happy… he just showered me with affections that I never felt nor experienced before, this feelings were just so overwhelming…

The more I spend my time with you I felt more alive and normal unlike the past me a brutal and cold murderer, an assassin…. But your kindness changed me… could it be that there is still salvation and hope for me?

**The cold cans of coffee from freezing winters**

**That long rainbow coloured scarf**

**I stroll through the back alley**

**It all comes back to me**

A year passed by and winter came. Thus he finally met his fiancée, she was a pretty girl. And I felt like dying when she took his hands and shake it but then I saw that girl pulled him into a hug, obviously he didn't like it but he need to be polite towards the others, and now here I am watching them like a freaking stalker I even heard that they are staying for the whole winter season so her and Louis's family can know each other more and discussed about their marriage … for the first time I was jealous and I don't like the feeling of this… but ever night he somehow manage to escape just to see me…

Days passed by and Tonight was Christmas Eve and I was kind of amaze on how he manage to escape his annoying fiancée, his future father/mother in law, his father, their guests and their guards.

"Konbanwa Erza… merry Christmas" he smiled at me as he removed his scarf and gently put it to me, I just cant help but to blush, he was so sweet and kind.

"M-merry Christmas too…." I said to him just then I saw him gave me a boyish grin, I have to admit it was cute and since when he became 6 foot tall ugh I can still remember he still this small that I need to kneel so I can just see his face…

"I have a present for you" he said in a gleeful voice… oh I forgot humans gave presents at this weird occasion

"I don't have one for you." I mumbled under my breath

" it's ok oh erza give me your hand" he said and I gave my left hand then he held it I can feel my heart skip when he held it…. his hands were always warm unlike my cold hands just then I felt a cold metal on my ring finger, I looked at it and was shocked to see a gold ring in it. I was just beyond speechless, ever since he was a kid I can never read what he is thinking, he was just beyond unpredictable.

"look I have one too, we are like a married couple, erza." He said with a grin plastered on his face as he showed his ring as well, I face palmed myself this was too sweet for him to do it… I wish this will never end. He was still naïve as always…. Just then I remembered he has a fiancée…

"Louis… but you have a fiancée, right?" I bluntly said to him, and he just gave me a sad small smile… it bothered me a bit I was scared that I might end up being his mistress or something.

"Tonight was our engagement party and I was planning to reject it… I don't want to marry her… I want to end this crazy fiasco and I don't want to see you sad…" he said as he embraced me… and I embraced him back, to be honest I was so happy that he chose me.

just then I heard footsteps…

" is it true? You are going to cancel our engagement!" the girl shouted

"yes, you know that I refused about this merged business from the start, but then when our economy collapse, you took advantage of it and proposed that our company should merged so we can control the shipments of export and imports goods of some large and small businesses… and the only way it could happen was a marriage in between our family… I mean I already knew about your plan I'm not that dumb you know, I just see you as a sister that I never have, so I'm sorry I can't do this…" Louis bluntly said to her which shocked her a lot…

"no I don't accept it, I always loved you Louis!"

"but I don't love you, I've always love Erza, so I'm sorry…" Louis bluntly said to her again and bowed for apology… the girl cried….

When we are about to walk away I heard the gun click and when we turned around I saw her pointing it to me… as if a mere bullet can kill me…

"I will kill her! so think about it!" she desperately shouted again

"I wont change my mind I'm really sorry."

"then she needs to say good bye." She whispered I was to dodge the bullet but..

**Even if that frail happiness**

**had somehow lingered on**

**A bad seed would surely have sprouted**

**So I guess this is goodbye**

BANG!

He took the shot that was meant for me….. no… WHY?

WHY?

I could have dodged it or something why did he need to protect me? I'm a vampire did he forget about it?

Why did you take that shot?

My eyes widen as I see him block it.

I felt suffocated for some reason and my throat felt constricted….

The bullets hit his chest and abdomen causing Louis to groan in pain…

For the first time in my life I was terrified on seeing blood, the amount of blood staining Louis's white shirt was really terrifying…

I should be used to this sight but why am I so terrified? He staggered in front of me and then he fell down… this couldn't be happening..

"NO!" I screamed for the first time in my whole existence I screamed with all my might… I want to kill the girl but she ran away when she saw that Louis took the bullet that was meant for me…

I immediately rush towards him and held him in my arms…

"no… no… no… y-you… c-cant die! Please… this cant be happening!" my eyes was burning with tears for the first time in my life I cried….

"Erza… why are you crying…. It doesn't suit you" he breathily said as his voice is starting to waver

"no don't die!" my voice wavered, I was trembling in fear… no I don't want to lose you… as I watched his blood continued to spill out from his body…

"erza…I love you.." he said with a smile and his eyes glistened, tears were silently flowing from his eyes.

"stop talking! I will save you, drink my blood! It can heal you, please!" I said while I cry when I noticed that his body slowly went limp, he also starting to struggle to breathe…

"no… I don't want too… Erza… I want you to know that ever since I've met you i…." he said then he coughs blood… my heart was clenching painfully as I watched him dying slowly in my arms… he is slowly getting colder and paler… I have to save him… he can't die…

"Koishiteru*" he whispered, he slowly lifts his hand and reached for my face….

"please just drink my blood…." I desperately said to him…. This is the first time I felt desperation, I'm scared….

"no, I wont… i-if I drank your blood, y-your council will know about it …plus… you will be excommunicated…. By… y-your own kind…. I don't want t-to see you suffer be-because of me…" he said as he cupped my cheek and held it tenderly, he was still smiling… oh I remembered that when he is still in middle school I told him about the rules and regulation about the council… I shouldn't have told him about it…

"I don't care please don't die…" I pleaded… this is the first time I plead to anyone… I never beg even at my own kind….

"stranger-san, Vampire-san, Erza… my Love i- love you… thank god that I met you. Please I –I want you to live, d-don't kill your se-lf pro-mise? Please live your l-ife" He breathily said again with his usual grin but I can see that there is anguish in his face, I knew that he is scared to die and wants to live, but why?

"n-no.." my voice were kind of shaky, I just cant breathe, my throat was just so constricted that it's hard to even utter my words… am I getting panic attacks?

"erza, aishi-" he whispered with a smile but he didn't finished his sentence, he let out his last breath and slowly close his eyes and he died…

He died

**I guess**

**Goodbye, that's enough**

**You can cope anywhere**

**Goodbye, I'll manage somehow too**

**Goodbye, that's what I'll do**

"I love you, I love you, I lo-ve y-you wake up I never told you that I love you…. Please…." I repeatedly said to him as I cried and embrace his cold dead body, I never told you that I love you…. I wonder if you can hear me.

Louis p-please… wake up don't leave me… why?

He died… it's too late… in the end I never told you that I love you…

I stood up and carried his body and went to the spot where I first met him, I carefully laid down his body and wiped the blood and tears that is on his face.

It was full moon, it was indeed a pretty sight tonight but I can't appreciate it without you… all I can remember is the memories that I spend with you here at the cliff and at your room while we are gazing together at the moon…but why do you need to look so peaceful? It's as if you are just sleeping and a small smile graces your handsome face, why did it have to end this way?

Then I heard people rushing towards our direction, I leaped and hide in one of the trees then I saw his fiancée and other people, they carried him and took him away…

A few days later I secretly attended his funeral, I did some disguised like cutting my long hair into a short bob, wore a long black wig, put a pair of light blue eye contacts, and wore a simple black dress, no one suspected me and now I watched his coffin buried at the cold ground.

The location of his grave was on a cliff facing the vast ocean where I first met him.

After his funeral I waited until everyone is gone and for some reasons it began to rain, it should be snowing….

Then I remembered That night when we made love, you promised that we will watch the cherry blossoms together… you also promise that night that we will go to a festival at summer, watched the autumn leaves fall at fall season and celebrate Christmas together….

You promise that you will make me happy when we first met….

When you are still a kid you told me 'daisuki stranger-san/erza-san'

But when you turned into a fine young man you repeatedly and endlessly told me 'Aishiteru, Erza'

I know it's too late but I want to say "Koishiteru, Louis" I said as I stood alone in front of his tomb, I didn't notice that I was already crying, it was just like yesterday when I met a weird small blonde boy asking to be my friend in front of me and now it was just your name written in a marbled tile on the ground where a few bouquets of flowers laid on it, a few incenses and candles that was extinguish by the rain was in front of me.

"I love you; I promise that I will live my life even without you… I will enjoy every second of it like what you always said to me, I promise and I love you" I said in front of his tomb with a smile as I kissed the gold ring that he gave me, just then I felt a familiar presence like it was embracing me but I'm alone, then I realized that it is Louis, I cried out more and keep mumbling I love you as I felt his presence slowly gone…

"sayonara Louis, I promise I will enjoy my life until we met again… sayonara Louis koishiteru* (for a person you want to spend your life with*) wait for me" I said before I turned my back and walk away from his tomb.

**-End-**

…..

**EPILOGUE**

A hundred years later I live with a quite happy life I even tried dating the first guy that I dated after a decade of your death.

he was a bartender named Gray fullbuster, but we ended as friends due to he noticed that I cant forget about you 'you must love that guy a lot, right?' he said with a sad smile and I sadly nodded… he knew that I'm a vampire and kept it a secret… that night after I told him I was moving out, I bumped into a girl, he helped her and apparently the girl immediately fell love at first sight to him, I even teased him before saying good bye.

Then I decided to move places

The next guy that I dated was a guy named Natsu dragneel a firefighter, I met him by chance and we dated for 3 years I didn't told him I was a vampire coz he was an idiot and childish, that three years was fun yet it didn't also ended well and I suggested that we should just be friends, he was devastated by it so I moved places again, four years after our break up he married his childhood friend when I coincidentally went to a branch of our council at their town and I saw their wedding, the two look so happy.

I was glad by it, they look so happy.

20 years later I received a letter from gray that I should visit them, and I agreed to it… he became older and I wasn't shock that he will marry that girl and now they have a child, it was kind funny… it was like yesterday when he was just a young cocky bartender and now he has a family of his own….

I envy them

Third guy I dated was from the council, he's Jellal Fernandez and is also one of the strongest vampire that ever live beside me…. he knew everything that happened to me, so I accepted him but I wasn't that happy… I also over heard that he almost killed Louis back then when the council assigned me to kill some low kinds of our kind, he all planned it and I decided to quit the council and now I was excommunicated… he didn't took our break up really well and I wouldn't be shock if he will hunt me soon.

Years later I decided to visit your house and it was now abandoned…. As I explored your mansion I decided to go in your room, it was dusty everywhere, cobwebs allover your room… I look at your bed and I remembered what we did there, it was just like yesterday when we made love at that bed…then I notice on your study table, it was dusty as hell. I stood up when I saw the book you have written 'blood and honey', you never let me look at it when you are still alive, I took and brought it to the cliff so I can read it with you… my breathe hitch as I read it, I can feel my tears flowing at my eyes, and my throat felt so constricted again…Louis you bastard, you liar…. This isn't a novel, this is a diary…. You've written everything since I ever met you until the night you proposed to me…that night a few hours before you die… no wonder why this book is so thick….i wryly laughed no wonder you hide it from me, every time we met you wrote it in this book, it was so detailed and shameless and almost every page on it has an I really love/like erza/ stranger-san/ erza-san….

"idiot, Louis you shameless bastard." I said as I hug your foolish book.

47 years later I was just wandering in the city… I was bored and restless just then I bumped into a guy, he helps me to stand up but when I looked at him.

I was shocked…. No way… Louis?!.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked my eyes widen at all of your similarities….

Your brown eyes yet his eyes were decorated with black eye liner

Your Blonde hair yet this guy in front of me styled it into a bit wild and spiky unlike yours that it always looks like a bed head

His ears wear full of piercing unlike yours.

He has tattoos on his left arm and even his clothing was a bit rough gothic styled outfit it was full of fur, leather and more. While preferred wearing simple type of clothes despite you are rich.

It's like seeing the total opposite of you

"yeah I'm fine." I said to him I noticed that his voice were kind of husky while your voice was gentle and soothing

"oh… what the fuck oh, shit! Minerva will fucking kill me if I am late! Uhmmm hey do you want to attend our first live concert? I'm Louis Ashley! A vocalist and guitarist of our rock band named blood and honey! Pretty cool name isn't it? I named it myself since I'm the leader! And you pretty lady what's your name?" he said with his boyish grin, but he was a weird and naïve boy like you.

"erza just call me erza." I said to him just then he grabbed my hand... We both ran more like he dragged me towards the venue.

When we arrived at the venue I saw and was introduced to his band mates Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue dressed in a Goth styled outfits waiting for him in the back stage….. I almost laughed when their manager Minerva almost killed him at being late… and then I watched him perform….

It was like seeing you performing hard rock in the audience making them wild in every rhythm and beat.

Then he took a glanced of me and gave me a flirty wink and I smiled…. After their performance I decided to pay your grave a visit.

The cliff was still the same, it was still a pretty sight… the full moon is still as pretty as ever the only thing that is missing is you, Louis.

"Louis Heartfilia, my love… did you know that I met a boy that looks like you… it was like seeing you dressed up in those weird clothing, your blonde hair styled into a wild and spiky one and more…. But I don't know Louis after all this years why do a guy that looks like you need to show up again? Did you miss me that much? That you requested Kami-sama to be reincarnated just to be with me or not?" I said to him… I was like a fool talking to his tomb…..

The only similarities that you have are the way your warm brown eyes look at me and that smile…. Then when I felt that my chain necklace was gone missing, I started to panic for the ring that you gave that night is in it…

Just then I heard footsteps I look behind me and saw your look alike…. I mean you two are like twins if he stood beside you… though your personalities I guess will turn out to be a complete opposite.

"miss! Ugh damn it you are so freaking fast! I fucking look everywhere! Luckily someone saw you and told me where the hell you are… oh shit, Hey by the way I think this is yours…" he seated beside me and gave me the ring that you gave me…. how did he find it? oh… the chain is broken.. and oh…. My name and your name is engraved in it…. Louis x Erza was written in a pretty italic letters inside the gold ring, I smiled wore the ring again on my finger.

"oh shit, so you already have a fiancé… damn it… uhmmm so erza, right? Uhmmm shit… I'm getting a bit nervous but can we be friends?" he asked as he scratch the back of his head, his face were flushed red.

"yeah sure, why not?" I said he held my hand and shake it

"I'm Louis Ashley vocalist and a composer of blood and honey, nice to meet you erza." He said with a grin that looks like yours when you tease me

"I'm Erza scarlet, nice to meet you." I said to him with a smirk…

_**-END-**_

….

**BLOOPERS (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧ **

Scene 1: their first meeting

they were about to start the scene when the little boy began to cry… and Erza sulked at the corner. The others began to wonder why the boy is crying and erza is sulking at the corner… so Louis and Lucy approached them.

_The kid who played as Mini-Louis:_ "uwaaaaaah I'm scared Pumpkin-nee… vampire-san is a pedophile!" the little boy launched himself into a tackle hug to the director. (TT ^ TT)

_Pumpkin-san (the director *):_ "who told you that?" she asked the little blonde boy as she tried to calm him down by giving Loius's strawberry milkshake… (O_O)!

_The kid who played as Mini-Louis: _THEM! ( the little blonde boy pointed at Laxus, sting, Gajeel. Natsu. Minerva, mira and gray who were still laughing there ass off*)… (TT_TT)

_Louis: _calm down pumpkin-san Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

_Erza:_ damn you guys… oi pumpkin-san change the fucking script

_Pumpkin-san:_ cant do that sorry but we need to roll the camera now. Erza! Don't sulk! You guys! I will make you pay later!" she shouted and for the first time in their life Laxus, sting, Gajeel, Natsu, Minerva, mira and gray was scared for their life when they saw the evil aura Pumpkin-san is emitting.

Rogue: Pumpkin-san please calm down…

Pumpkin-san: ok thanks rogue don't worry I'll be nice to you at the next chapters (^_^)

And thus the first scene executed somehow peacefully with the help of Juvia and Levi.

Scene 2: the bed scene

Louis pushed Erza on the bed

"_I know you are one of the strongest of your own kind but what if something happened to you one day and leave me alone! I can't bear that; I would die if you will leave me all alone. Erza aishiteru….. aishiteru… aishiteru…"_ he said as his voice wavered while looking at Erza.

_At the side lines_

"_Louis-sama" Juvia began to cry_

"_it feels like we are watching porn" Gajeel said the others just silently nodded_

"_stop it now before I kill him." Jellal appeared at the back of Pumpkin-san who just shivered in fear_

"_cut the damn bed scene" Minerva, Kagura, yukino,, rufus, rogue, freed, Levi and Mira protested.._

As Louis and Erza was about to kiss on the bed just then Erza fainted.

Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

"Erza-san wake-up!" Louis panicky said to the scarlet haired mage who is now have hearts in her eyes and flushed red face

"CUT!" Pumpkin-san shouted and cut the bed scene coz she didn't want to Louis to die yet.

Scene 3: Louis's death

"_Then she needs to say good bye."_ The girl (jenny*) whispered as she pointed the gun to erza.

BANG!

"EEKKKK!" Erza and Louis luckily dodge the real bullet….

"WHO THE HELL REPLACED IT WITH A REAL GUN!" Pumpkin-san shouted with a pale face as well as the others

"I thought I'm going to die…" Louis paled and shivered as he placed his hand on his chest

"Louis-kun are you alright?" Jenny run towards the other blonde and asked him

"the hell jenny you almost killed him!" Erza shouted

"hey I didn't know who replaced the stage gun into a real one!"

Just then they heard a loud tsk and someone mumbled 'it failed' coming from hibiki, Sting and Jellal and the others eyes widen in disbelief…

Everyone took extra notice that Louis should be careful or he will be murdered due to some certain men will sabotage it.

Scene 4: the epilogue

"hey pumpkin-san why do I need to play the role of the guy erza dated! It's not that I'm complaining, but…. Why do I also need to marry Juvia!" gray protested

"Pumpkin-sama thank you but do your best on my au, ok" Juvia whispered ﾌﾟｯ(※థэథ)∵.*.∵

"aye Juvia…" she winked to the bluenette and gave each other a thumbs up

"Pumpkin-san you baka! Why do I also dated Erza here!" Natsu complained

"HEY!" Eza shouted and she felt really offended

"don't worry I'm not complaining." Jellal grinned (= w =)

"uhmmm Louis why are you still wearing that ring? You are about to play as Louis Ashley remember?" Rogue said and everyone noticed it

" oh I forgot… ok I'll remov-" Louis said as he was about to remove the couple's ring but then

"STOP!" erza shouted with a flustered(❤ฺ￫艸￩)

"eh?!" Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

"ano….. f-f-orget about it!" she stuttered

"pervert" Minerva bluntly said in a loud voice ( ಠ_ಠ )

"no! I am not!"

"then why didn't you want him to removed your couple's ring?" Minerva interrogated the scarlet haired mage who was speechless. ( ಠ_ಠ )

"Louis remove it we need to start shooting your scene! Plus where are your clothes! Minerva, Levi, Juvia and Mira do the styling for freed, Rogue, Sting, Laxus and Gajeel!" pumpkin san shouted, Erza began to sulk at the corner and the others just grinned… the boys paled when they saw the girls eyes gleamed and evilly grinned.

…..

**Reviews? **

**Did I make you guys cry/sad?**

**I hope you love my one – shot au.**

…

THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE:

_Catalina /erza – old blood first rank vampire and assassin and also works for the defense squad._

_Alexander debrov/Louis Heartfilia_

_Alex carmine/ Louis Ashley_

_Reo montfort/Jellal – old blood first rank vampire captain/ head of the defense squad._

_Drake Pierre /gray – a bartender and helped catalina from her depression._

_Sean Taft/Natsu – he helped Catalina to be a little cheerful and smile again._

_**START!**_

_As Catalina became well acquainted to Alex who is physically the same as Alexander but she noticed that they are a total opposite in terms of personality, habits and attitude. Alex offered Catalina to stay in his condominium and she agreed to it because she considered Alex as a friend though for Alex likes Catalina in a more romantic way. So after Catalina told everything about her to Alex and surprisingly he just accepted it except the fact that Catalina's fiancé looks like him and he didn't want to be a substitute for her dead lover._

_After 4 years of living together as best friends and roommates he proposed to erza that he wanted her as a lover at his band's concert and it was broadcasted worldwide. Catalina rejected him in front of the audience, he was shock by it that he unconsciously grabbed her and kissed her in front of the audience and viewers… Catalina was shocked by it and she gently pushed alex not wanting to reveal that she is a vampire in public, she slapped him In the face and told him that she cant reciprocate his love for the only man that she loved is Alexander and it wont ever change even centuries passed by and she run away._

_At that time Reo was still agitated, he wanted to know where Catalina is, he had been trying to track her for so many years after she quitted the council and broke up with him. just then when he opened the television and skipping some channels he accidentally saw Erza and the guy that looks like alexander, he was proposing and he smirked when she declined the proposal just then he broke the remote and the television into pieces after he saw the guy kissed her in front of everyone. _

_The only thing he could think of is to find the guy that looks like Alexander and hold him as a hostage so he can finally see Catalina again and he didn't want to lose to a guy that looks like a carbon copy of alexander. The reason why Alexander died that night is because Reo was also there, he was the one who told that Alexander would never choose her, he gave her a gun and told her to go at Alexander and Catalina's meeting place and yeah she accidentally killed Alexander and a few months after Alexander's death she committed suicide at the Debrov's Mansion and that's the reason why the mansion was abandoned._

_Catalina first stayed at sean's inn after she runaway she noticed that sean was now grown really old and cant even remember her due to Alzheimer's after staying for 4 days she decided to leave and visit Drake but just to found out that he died due to a heart attack and old age five years ago, she was shocked to know about it but was quite happy to meet her friend's grandchildren who has the same attitude and eyes like him._

_After that she 'accidentally' met Reo and told her that she needed to go at Alexander's grave or he will kill Alex and then he disappeared from her sight. She immediately went there and saw Alex unconscious… she immediately attacked Reo for she suddenly remembered Alexander's death…_

_Reo decided to give her a chance that he wont hurt Alex but in return Catalina must go back to the council and be his fiancée again. Alex woke up and catalina told him to run away but he was stopped when Reo shot him with a really familiar gun on his shoulder.._

_It made Catalina furious she didn't want to see a friend died in front of her so… catalina gave all her strength and killed Reo but in just a few seconds she didn't noticed that Reo also shot her with a silver bullet, it was the same kind of bullet and gun that killed Alexander. She staggered after she pushed off Reo in the cliff he died after he fell into the sea… on the other hand Catalina sense that she is about to die as well… she seated beside alexander's grave and told Alex that he must move on and told her on her last wish that she wanted her ashes and ring to be buried beside her deceased lover's grave… he doesn't have a choice but to agree to it and after a few seconds before she turned into ashes she said thank you with a genuine smile to alex and as she slowly turned into ashes…_

_yeah she died… Alex did what she just told to him and decided to move on and marry his best friend Levi who works as a famous fashion magazine editor and fiction books… _

_So yeah the end._

_hahaha_

**THANK YOU FOR READING L. H.**


	26. Chapter 21 INNOCENT LOVE AND DAYLIGHT

LH

**CHAPTER 21: INNOCENT LOVE AND DAYLIGHT**

_Song- anata ga mawaru-scandal (English translation*) this is a catchy song try to listen to it…_

…..

"**We're taught that in life, we should try to look on the bright side. Not in this case. In this case, assume rejection first. Assume you're the rule, not the exception. It's liberating. But we also know it's not an easy concept. -He's not just into you" **

― **Greg Behrendt**

…..

On their way to the second job…. To onibus town

A Louis continued his Journey to his second job, he cant help but to feel a little awkward and unease with Meredy… why? The pinkette looks too happy, way too happy when they leaved the mansion and she starts to cling to him more. It disturbed him, actually he should be used to it especially whenever he saw Juvia, the water mage keeps clinging to him like a child but what Louis felt was Different… Juvia's Clinginess to him was made him happy and he didn't know why… maybe it's because he find Juvia as a sweet girl (except when she's on her stalker mode*) but Meredy's was ugh it felt weird to the blond celestial mage, it wasn't annoying it's just he felt that she wasn't the Meredy that he met at the train station anymore…

What made Meredy change?

Just then he remembered his make-out scene with Kagura at the bath room…. he cant help but to blush again, it was just he never imagined that he would do that and lose his composure to Lust, just then he felt Meredy tugged his Yukata's sleeve he looked at the girl and was taken aback when he saw Meredy's pained expression.

**Round and round and round,**

**You keep going round and round**

**I wanna know how you really feel**

**But I cant see through the words**

"Louis-kun…are you not angry at me?" she said in a soft voice

"huh? what do you mean by it?" he asked as he continued to stare at Meredy who averted her eyes when their eyes met.

"y-you know about it! you and Kagura! Bathroom! K-Kiss…Y-You… N-Na-naked…"she stuttered with her words and her face flushed red from embarrassment.

"… ehem y-you can stop now… so this is what's bothering you?" Louis sweat drop and asked as they continued their walk, Meredy nodded… he cant help but to sigh… 'so I'm right about the problem' he thought to himself as he began to ruffled the hair of the girl that he somehow thought him as a brother figure and Louis admitted to himself that Meredy could be a nice little sister… oh, if Louis just knew that meredy didn't saw him as a brother figure…

"I'm sorry if you saw something like that yesterday… don't worry Kagura and I didn't do it… and I'm glad that you showed up, before I lose myself that time." He smiled to the girl who just smiled back but she cant help but to be angry deep inside, she was just frustrated.

'don't worry? lose yourself? Ugh… you two are making out there and senselessly kissing each other… but at least Louis-kun is all mine at this Journey~ I hope there is no nuisance to interrupt my plans on spending time with Louis-kun~' meredy thought to herself.

Oh if she just knew what fate just left in stored for them…

Three hours later of walking through the forest they are now at a grassland, neither one of them talk and just enjoyed each other's silence just she noticed the ring on Louis's finger, it was a pretty ring but somehow she felt she saw it before on one of the books Ultear and Jellal read then she remembered she never saw Louis removed it. 'something's wrong here… Louis is definitely hiding something… but what could it be?' she thought to herself…

Just then they saw some familiar mages are sleeping underneath the tree… and as if it was on cue one of them woke up when it noticed their presence. Louis immediately paled when he saw them and he froze on where he is standing when his eyes met the other's shocked expression. ' oh dear Kami-sama… no way…' Louis thought to himself

"L-Louis-kun?" the mage said to them and the others woke up and was speechless when they saw him

"ah! I remember you! You are at the guy from the gossip section of that magazine!"

"…." The mage was just gaping like a fish and stared at him with lust, Louis shivered and has goose bumps when he realize that the mage is shamelessly staring at him like he was some kind of a piece of meat.

"Louis Heartfilia, the twin brother of Lucy, in person? Slap me I think I'm dreaming." The other said

"y-yeah… never thought that he is that handsome… WAIT?! Isn't she meredy? but I thought he has an affair with Minerva?"

"no the article said that he has an affair with erza… poor Jellal.."

"…." Louis was speechless again… how did they know about it? they didn't live at Magnolia! Oh, kami-sama and since when did I became a third wheel? And has an affair with Minerva?… this is getting ridiculous!' Louis wants to bolt out from the area, but when he is about to run Meredy drag him towards the tree where the mages are taking a rest.

"I'm tired Louis-kun... plus I want to know about this.. I'm curious.." Meredy said to him with a menacing aura, Louis on the other hand was curious why Meredy is releasing such creepy aura.

"you didn't knew? here look at this!" the mage said to them and took out a magazine from its Bag.

"eh?" Louis said with eyes ' I'm on a gossip section of the magazine? Since when? Oh my god… hiding my true identity will be tough' he thought to himself.

"oh by the way where are you guys heading anyway?"

"us? At onibus town Louis-kun and I are going to his second job… see?" Meredy took out the mission from the blonde's bag… the other mages are speechless.

"I think this is fate… we are also going there, but did you know that this will be an all boys play?"

"eh?really?!" Louis and Meredy said in unison and was shock by the information…

"I will be joining the play while they are going to watch me and also they took a different job at onibus."

"ok I guess it can't be help Lyon-kun"

"how did you know my name?"

"from Lucy my twin sister she told me that Team Natsu and your team was defeated at galuna island and your obsession to Juvia…."

"I'm not inlove with Juvia anymore…"

"who is it now, I'm a bit curious who stole your hear?" Louis teased the ice mage whose face redden at the sudden closeness

"we know~"

"s-shut up!" Lyon shouted as his face is as red as a tomato

"Louis-kun is mine" Meredy hugged the blonde celestial mage and narrowed her eyes at the ice mage…

**No matter what you do, **

**I cant leave you;**

**No matter what you say, **

**I cant go back**

Rui was now finally awake and see himself as a human again and he is sleeping in his room, he always hated transforming as a human for three days… because whenever he was in this form all he can remember and feel is the memories of betrayal, vulnerability, and hurt. He stood up and decided to take a bath and change his clothes… his hair is now as white as snow, the crimson seal is all over his body contrasting on his already pale complexion and his eyes were as blue as the sky, his fox ears and tail are gone for a while. He sighed as he relaxed himself into the bed… he needed to wait for the three day quota and he will be returning as a faux fox again…

He didn't notice that a man on his early 30's with a wavy reddish brown shoulder length hair and almost lime green eyes with an oval frameless glasses showed up and a wide grin was plastered on his face, showed up in his room.

"O~ha~yo~ …. Ru~i-chan~" the man smiled at him, rui immediately sat up on his bed and glared at the man.

"you bastard, get the fuck out of here. I already send you the stolen goods that I stole the last time, about the scrolls I will steal it when I came back to my normal form so just give me a break" Rui sneered but the man just look at him with amusement and walk towards him.

"aw~ is that what you supposed to say to your savior, I carried you all the way here! … hmmm aw~ you look so vulnerable, Rui-chan~ you should call me master not bastard… I guess you need to be punished~ but oh~ you still haven't give me the ring yet~ so where it is? Angel wanted to buy it from me so she can escape, you know that she has criminal records right?~"

"damn you." He said to the man again but then the man sat on the edge of his bed.

"or you want me to break our deal? You wouldn't want it to happen right? Our business deals with the black market remember?" the man said again and he gently caressed the cheek of Rui who stiffened by the touch.

"fuck you." Rui sneered but he was stiffened again when the man pushed him to his bed, pinned him down and harshly grips his wrists and held his chin so he can look up to him…

"we have a contract Rui, remember that you are my servant, defy me or your precious friend Yuki and your other friend will be endangered especially both of them are now here at earth land right?"

"Yuki is the only one here at earthland… and don't you dare touch him."

"what if I did? Rui-chan I guess you didn't noticed or you are just so late from the news…_ your other friend_ is here at earthland… exact location? Hmmm Yuki-kun is on balsam and the other is on magnolia…"

"huh? what? oh, shit How? No way… damn you bastard" Rui said in shocked when he realized who it was…. Just then the grip on his wrist tightens and his master leaned towards him more.

"who knows? Anyway you have been a bad fox lately~ I'm quite jealous that you often met gorgeous men… though I ordered you to do that for some of my plans… but your agenda with Yuki-kun is intolerable you should stop seeing and getting his attention~ why do you need to act as bad guy for him so he can notice you? Sure you are best friends before but he betrayed you, right? "

"get the fuck off of me bastard, that is none of your business."

"try if you can… as if you can really escape from me, the last time you escaped from our family is when you met Yuki-kin right and somehow you got Lucky that you got snuck by the anima… also did you forget your friends betrayal to you? You trusted him yet he betrayed you and when you came back I found you again and welcomed you with open arms, the Rui I know that came back from edolas is seeking for revenge but the rui I am seeing now looks so vulnerable, hmmm a change of heart? You confused rui don't tell me you are seeking for the daylight I mean your salvation? Your hope?…" the man bluntly said to him with narrowed eyes… his lime green eyes looked intently and threateningly to Rui's now sky blue eyes. The man used his other free hand and wrote a symbol/letters in the air and a small lavender colored magic circle appeared on the man's forefinger tip.

"stop struggling Rui… _illusion no.5 : dark abyss* (note: I just made this up.. sorry if it sounded somehow lame*)"_ the man huskily whispered to rui's ear. Just then the small lavender magic circle turned into black flame and immediately making their surrounding dark and the presence surrounding rui's room turned into sinister, there was a complete silence on his surrounding he cant even hear his voice and Rui's body somehow paralyze.

"I hate you." Rui whispered, he felt that it is hard to speak… as he tried to look at his master but all can he saw is darkness yet he can still feel that he is still on top of him. Just then he heard his master's haunting voice

"Aw, such honesty you have… thank you but remember this rui as long as you have that seal you are my property, I wont let you see the daylight." He gave a devious knowing grin to rui, the man pulled away and Left the room leaving a petrified rui in the bed. He hated his master and his dark magic. After half an hour he heard a snap and his surrounding turned normal again, he immediately sat up and realize he can speak and move again.

**Thinking wont get me anywhere,**

**I'm just gonna see you**

"that bastard." He whispered with rage, and immediately changed his clothes into a navy blue shirt, white pants, armored boots and took a red coat from his cabinet. He hid his hair from the hood of his coat and jumped down from his window which is his room is situated on the second floor of the mansion. He ran and hide… he needed to confirm if this is true… he needed to go to magnolia right away. His master on the other hand saw this, he knew that Rui will came back to the mansion after he confirmed that his other friend is on Magnolia, after all he knew that if rui broke the contract Yuki and his other friend will be dead.

"you really amuse me rui~" he said with a smile and took a sip on his tea.

**I melt into the colorful night,**

**My loneliness goes round and round**

**I'll understand when I grow up – don't be stupid,**

**Words steal our freedom**

Juvia pouted when she heard that Louis already leaved at balsam… today they stood in front of the mansion that Louis took place on his first job….

"Juvia miss Louis-sama~" Juvia said

"me too…" Freed pouted as well

"at least you won a friendly date with Lu-chan back at the concert~ that's really unfair." Levi said with a hint of Jealousy towards the water mage and it alerted the three other guys.

"yeah it is unfair" Yuki pouted and Laxus growled in annoyance.

"but remember when he wore that cat ears isn't he cute that time?" Freed gushed the two girls nodded and their face where flushed red. Yuki can't help but to blush at the memory after all it was his idea. On the other hand Laxus growled in annoyance again after all it was his fault that made yuki think of a backup plan so the concert will end well.

Flash back

last night after they ate dinner inside the room

"Juvia wants to know if Lucy-sama is ok… you look sad"

"I'm ok Juvia… you don't need to worry… oh I almost forgot… can we move our date after my solo jobs? If you wouldn't mind…"

"i-i-it's o-o-ok- a-ano…. J-J-uv-via- a-a-a-lm-ost f-fo-rg-got about it." the water mage stuttered with her words as her face began to flushed red from remembering how lucky she is being pick at one of the segments of the concert.

"no… we will go on a friendly date after my solo missions, Juvia… I hope you wouldn't mind going at a resort with me… don't worry I'll be a boy at that time…"

"alone… Louis-sama and Juvia alone…."

"yup!"

"eh?! It's ok if Juvia will spend time with Lucy-sama… Juvia don't care if Juvia will spend time with you!" she declared making Levi, Laxus, Yuki and Freed jaw drop and eyes widen at the indirect confession of the water mage to the blonde celestial mage.

"really? That's good to hear… I really like to spend some time with Juvia as well." Lucy gave Juvia a sweet smile which made everyone blush. Lucy was oblivious about Juvia's Confession.

'One step at a time, Juvia you can do it!' Juvia cheered on her mind as she hugged the blond celestial mage tightly.

The others didn't like it so when they are about to sleep Levi and Laxus immediately slept beside Lucy.

End of flash back

"juvia let's go back at Magnolia now!" Levi called the water mage who is still day dreaming and when she snapped out of it she noticed Laxus going on the other road.

"Levi, Yuki, Freed… Juvia wants to know where is Laxus-san is going the train station is on that way right? Isn't that way to Onibus town where Louis-sama's second Job is?"

"yeah… w-wait… Freed I think Laxus wanted to follow Lu-chan again!"

"ok I'll handle that." Freed said to them as he ran towards the lighting dragon slayer

"I'll help you freed-san… Levi-chan Juvia buy us some tickets…" Yuki said

"ok… wait don't tell me Yuki-san you will knock Laxus out?" levi asked the pink head male who cheerfully grinned at them

"eh? Isn't it obvious? Plus I don't want a dragon slayer keep on vomiting inside the train right?" yuki sweetly smiled at the two girls and immediately left…

"hey Juvia did you notice that Yuki-kun is a little off since we set foot in this town?"

"yup… Juvia feels Yuki-kun is hiding something from us… maybe it is about the thief?"

"hmmm yeah… oh Juvia let's go to buy some tickets…" Levi said to the water mage and both of them left to the train station.

Yet none of them sense Jellal is just standing on an alley and Listening to every words that they said.

'onibus town? Huh?' Jellal thought to himself and immediately walk on the other side of the street.

Just then he bumped into a familiar mage.

"you are Jellal, right?"

"huh? wait… aren't you the guy from the blue Pegasus?"

"yeah… I'm Eve… oh are you here to find Meredy-san?"

"Meredy is here?"

"yup he is with aniki! Uh I mean Louis… why?"

"she's with that bastard?! "

"hey don't bad mouth aniki!"

"che!"

**Ah, I love you so much it **

**Annoys the crap out of me**

**Ah, the words I couldn't say **

**Stick in my heart**

**Ah, I want you to break me**

Sting hated this feeling bubbling up to his chest…

He is now sitting alone at the corner of the guild drinking booze while stealing glances at his love interest namely Yukino… he was lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice Orga and Lector sat beside him.

"man… if you like her then don't give up." Orga bluntly said to the blonde Dragon slayer and Lector silently nodded in agreement.

"she didn't like me, so what's the fucking point."

"like what the creepy Rufus said sometimes to us ' all is fair in Love and war' damn man fight for her until you made her realize that you are better than the pretty boy."

"yeah you also said the same thing like what ringo-kun told me..."

"ringo-kun?"

"he just showed up on my room and he told me that he will help me, then he just vanish…"

"oh… by the way did you notice that something is going on in between Yukino and Minerva? I mean they look like they are about to murder each other…" Orga asked the blonde dragon slayer but shook his head and said no..

Sting is also a bit curious at the animosity in between the two girls… just then they heard a voice behind them

"oh I know what happened rogue and I saw it."

"what happened?" Sting asked the other blonde

"Yukino slapped Minerva in the face." He whispered to the two male mage whose eyes widen in disbelief

"EH?!"

"SSHHH keep quiet… yeah that's true…" rufus whispered again

"damn at least they didn't kill each other… but isn't it weird? I mean why would Yukino slapped Minerva? Wait don't tell me.." orga mumbled anduntil he realize something when he remember a scene back at the train station where they fetch Minerva. Sting and Orga looked at each other in disbelief at the realization

"the reason is none other than Louis" they thought in unison

Sting stole a glance at Yukino again and notices the change of the short haired celestial mage then he took a glance at Minerva who was surprisingly silent and reading some mission at the corner beside Rogue…

it is now decided I will beat Lucy-san into a match so I can prove myself to Yukino.

**I've always held back**

**The most important feelings**

**I pretend to be strong,**

**I love you so much, it hurts**

**Do I hate myself for that?**

**I want to be strong and laugh,**

**But, ah…**

**I always go weird**

**When it comes to you…**

**Round and round and round,**

**You keep going round and round**

**I wanna know more, more, more, plus I **

**Wanna know the real me**

Rogue was now carefully scanning for some solo missions on sabertooth, he needed some fresh air and need to get away from the drama on their apartment, Minerva and Yukino is not in good terms for now especially when yukino slapped Minerva in the face which is shocking and terrifying at the same time, Sting came back to the house but preferred to be alone, orga is taking care of Lector, and Rufus honestly he wanted to punched him in the face especially after what orga told him that he really saw and swore that Rufus is really in love to Louis… not that he care but Louis is Lucy and he would do everything to help her or should we say him… ok he have to admit that he liked Lucy/Louis and his intention to the blonde celestial mage is pure, innocent, naïve and he didn't care if the blonde celestial mage now preferred being a boy rather than a girl… Lucy is Lucy/ Louis is Louis the beautiful, kind, sweet, cheerful, queer and intelligent celestial mage. Just then he snapped out from his reveries when frosch called him.

"fro thinks that this job is good!" the cute exceed pick up the paper and showed it to him.

"hmmm they are finding actors? It will take us an hour via train ride to this town…" he said to the exceed

"please fro wants this~ pretty please? I want to be in the play also and look it's an all boys play so rogue wouldn't need to deal with an actress, after all Lucy-san is the only one you like, right?" Fro teased thw man in front of him whose face turned red from the blunt statement from his exceed.

"…"

"pretty please~"

"ok I accept this we will go to onibus town today." He said to the exceed who jumped with glee

"yeay yippee~ fro is happy~"

Rogue wonders how the hell Frosch knew that he liked Lucy, is he that obvious? Or is frosch just know how to read minds? He just cant believe that Frosch will know about it after all he perfectly hide his affection to the blond celestial mage, right?

On the other hand Frosch cant stop grinning after he teased his master… it was actually obvious that rogue like the celestial mage even it turned out that Lucy turned into a guy… he cant help but to admire Rogue's pure intention… 'Kami-sama fro wishes that we can see Lucy-san… I mean Louis-san at our journey~' he prayed and it made Rogue wonder why his exceed is praying….

If they just knew that Kami-sama just granted Frosch's wish…

**Which of us wont regret this?**

**Will there ever be a morning**

**That brings no regrets?**

**Am I just looking at love?**

**Or will I just be a tragic heroine**

**If this doesn't work out?**

**Will I blame someone else?**

Erza, Gray and Natsu are now tracking Jellal, lost on her thoughts Erza suddenly tripped on a small rock.

"Erza!" the two boys said in unison

"erza are you really ok?"

"yup… thanks Gray." She thank the ice mage for helping her to stand up.

A few minutes later they saw Natsu sniffing like a dog

"what are you doing flame brain?"

"shut up… ugh wait I can smell some blood yeah here!" Natsu track Jellal's blood scent until the three of them ends up to see scarlet wild roses everywhere.

Erza was stunned and was frozen of the sight of a single rose that was crushed and a piece of torn cloth from a coat that was obviously from Jellal is on the thorny bushes of the roses, she doesn't like what her intuition is telling her…

Jellal will definitely kill Luce… no way she wouldn't let it happen… as much as how she loved the celestial mage Jellal is also important to her…

"Gray! Natsu! L-let's find him immediately… god… I think he will really kill Lucy!" Erza panicked and the two boys was just speechless and just nodded at their leader.

The three mages are now desperate to find Jellal so they can stop him from harming their precious celestial mage… if they just know that three are other guys ehem* sting* that is about to kill their precious celestial mage.

**Another lie**

**Even though you probably`**

**know everything by now**

**it's simple to say "hold me tight"**

**so why..?**

Lisanna is now cleaning the guild with her sister, just then she accidentally broke a plate…

Mira rushed towards her younger sister and asked if she's alright coz she was in a daze when she saw her at the broken plate with an apple design all over it.

"I'm ok nee-chan… it's just I remember something…" she said to Mira as she picked up the broken pieces of the plate…

Lisanna now wonders if her friend is alright, she was worried about him after all the last time that they talk is she saw him crying alone and she was the one who comforted him …

'where are you now?' she thought to herself

**I've always held back the most**

**Important feelings**

**I pretend to be strong**

**Because I'm scared of getting hurt**

Flash back: edolas days

Rui (he is still on his human form*) is taking a nap under a tree, he wore a navy blue yukata that was a gift from Lisanna, actually he didn't know why the white haired girl gave him a gift at that time especially there is no special occasion at that time… just then he heard footsteps. He immediately stood up with a frightened expression on his face, and when he turned around he just saw the other white haired girl with a picnic basket on her hand, he sighed and seat again under the tree.

"oh did I startled you?" Lisanna bowed in apology she was a bit taken aback after she saw a frightened expression at the older white haired boy, Rui sighed and gestured a hand that she can sit beside him. Lisanna was glad about the offer and was happy that Rui wore the Yukata that she gave to him.. actually she was always curious on why Rui is hiding under a cloak (she didn't know that Rui has a fox ear's and tail*)

"if you are wondering about Yu-chan and _him_, I'm sorry but I don't know where that two idiots are.." he said coldly as he looked at the sky

"him? Oh you mean… Jellal and Yuki? No, i was just looking for you… you can talk to me if you feel lonely…" she said shyly to the older boy as she placed the picnic basket in between them, Rui took a glance at the Basket and at the younger girl, he was curious on why she was finding him. He yawned and leaned his back at the tree as he crossed his legs on the grass.

"I can handle my problems; you don't need to meddle with my life… Lisanna tell me the truth you arent from here right?" he bluntly said to the girl who was shocked at the moment and was speechless when they both made an eye-to-eye contact… Rui decided to broke the eye contact to the other white haired and blue eyed younger teen when he noticed the flushed red face of the girl, just then he gave the girl a boyish grin which made Lisanna blushed further.

"w-what do you mean Rui-kun." She said nervously trying to break the awkward atmosphere in between them and as she mentally calm her self and her heart beat.

"your scent is weird… Lisanna you arent born here, right?… I mean tell me the truth… are you from earthland?" Rui slowly leaned towards the girl and decided to stare at her eyes… (if anybody had seen them it looks like Rui is kissing Lisanna from a certain angle*)

"h-how?" she said nervously as her face is still as red as a cherry, Rui on the other hand cant help to chuckle at the sight in front of him so he moved again and seated beside the girl and the picnic basket on his lap

"because I am also from earthland… don't worry I wont tell them" he said in a teasing tone to the girl as he look at what is inside the basket and he saw some slices of sandwiches, a bottle of apple juice and a few slices of apple pies. A wide amused grin was plastered on Rui's face… he really love apples, Lisanna on the other hand just calmed her self but when she saw a happy Rui when she look at the boy she cant help but to blush furiously again. 'Rui-kun looks so cute when he smiles' she thought to herself.

"…so Rui-kun I was wondering do the three of you fought on something? You can tell me.. we are friends Rui-kun" she hesitatingly said to Rui.

"hmmm it's not something actually more like it was someone… any way are you sure you wanted to be my friend?" Rui bluntly said to her

"why not?" she immediately said to rui

"Lisanna what will you do if I am actually a bad person?" he challengingly asked the girl

"Rui-kun don't bluff… you cant even stand the sight of blood.. but I don't really believe that you really are a bad person… actually I felt that you are running away from something." She immediately said again making Rui looked at her weirdly just then he let out a chuckle.

"hahaha yeah. I don't really like the sight of blood it's actually disgusting and whenever I cook something for yu-chan I always try my best not to faint when I need to kill some fish or something… but ehem* what makes you think I am running away? Are you perhaps a mind reader back at earthland?" he gave the girl a smirk

"no…actually I transform into some animals/beast.. oh about that I guess you can say that it's woman's instinct!"

"really? I hope Lucy (Ashley*) and Levi can learn a thing from being a little feminine on you guys… honestly those two is scary… I really feel sorry for the guys in your guild sometimes." He bluntly said to her and shivered when he remembered the deadly glare of the two girls to him when he told the two are not cute.

"I guess… so are we best friends already? And from now on I'll start calling you Rui-nii-san? You are older than me after all"

"hmmm I think our friendship will work… but please just call me by my name… so what if I'm older than you? Look calling me nii-san makes me feel old… Rui or ru-ru is fine." Rui ruffled the younger girls hair and grinned at her

"ok ru-ru o-nii-chan~ hahhahaha" she giggled and teased the older boy who pouted

"hey I said stop calling me onii-chan… so I'm hungry I haven't eaten some breakfast yet plus this looks delicious, can we eat it?" he grinned at the girl and gave her a wink.

"s-su-sure." Lisanna blushed and averted her eyes as she try to calm down her fast heart beat.

End of flash back

**But I hate myself for that, **

**I want to be strong and laugh**

**I'll go now, because "I just love you"**

…

**To be continued**

…**.**

THANK YOU FOR READING L. H.


	27. LH xmas special

**L. H.**

**Pumpkin-san: I dont own FT and yeah fluffs, moe and stuffs…( some louvia, erlou, and Porlou moments inside*)**

Behind the camera** au/short story no.1

(Christmas special*) a.k.a how Louis spends Christmas with the rest of the cast

….

The cameras stopped rolling and the director shouted it's a wrap to everyone… tonight is December 24 and they just finished filming minerva's au that will be release on the first week of January 2015 as well as Chapter 22: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken and part 2 of call me neko-chan (ehem I'm serious I'll release it next year. Oh! au# 3 mermaid au mermaid Juvia x swimmer Louis will be release next year it's quite cheesy~)… and yes all of the cast of L.H. are at the magnolia south park due to some plot reason on minerva's au and part 2 of call me neko-chan (short story*)…

"PUMPKIN-SAN!" a blue blur sped up and toppled over the director

"ugh my ears please don't shout Happy.. uhmm did you see Louis?." Pumpkin-san groaned in pain as she fell her butt on the ground, sh4e picked up the blue cat who looks happy and excited for some reason.

"uhmmm he went to the rest room alone, why? oh by the way I want to have a x-mas countdown with everyone" happy enthusiastically chirped as he fly around pumpkin-san.

"hmmm nice idea wait… (the director stood up and gets a microphone out of nowhere*) MINNA*! (everyone looks at the director and Happy*) happy and I want to have a party."

"but we are tired." They all whined in unison after that; complaints of being tired, hungry, bored and etc. flood the whole set. It irked the director and Happy after all Christmas should be celebrated with the whole family but then an idea popped up in their heads.

The director and Happy look at each other and a creepy evil grin slowly appeared on their lips, both eyes glint with mischievousness and for some weird reason they got the same idea, the director pumpkin-san and Happy nodded in agreement.

"eh~ but minna~ don't you want to feel the true essence of Christmas and celebrate it with everyone?" Happy said with cute pleading eyes. Yet it didn't affect the whole cast, the director patted Happy's head for comfort.

"ehem* minna~ (took a mistletoe and Santa costume out of nowhere*) don't you guys want to see Louis-kun in a santa costume? And kiss-him-under-a-mistletoe~?"

Everyone froze as the new information they got from the director slowly sink in their minds

.

.

.

Louis in Santa costume

.

.

.

k-kiss under the mistletoe

.

.

.

Everyone (on Louis's harem*) began to imagine it

.

.

.

Flush red faces

.

.

.

Nosebleeds

.

.

.

Suddenly Louis came out of the public rest room at magnolia south park and as he walk towards the set he cant help to feel his Goosebumps at the malicious intent towards to him.

"d-did I miss something?" he ask sheepishly and too scared to walk towards them.

Everyone turned around and look at the scared bunny (a.k.a. Louis*) everyone inside Louis's harem smiled at him.

Yeah they smiled too sweetly to him while their eyes glimmered.

He eyed the santa costume that the director is holding

"hold him" he swore he heard this words though he cant pin point who the hell said it and before he knew it he was pinned down by some certain dragon slayers* (rogue, Laxus, Natsu and believe it or not Gajeel is also there*) Louis stiffened when he saw the predatory gaze of these dragon slayers and the girls smiles and glints in their eyes aren't helping to calm himself.

.

.

And yeah hell broke loose

.

.

Before he knew it he was wearing a sexy santa costume and by the design of it (courtesy of mirajane and cancer who redesign the costume*) his toned abs and long limbs are showing its all-time glory to everyone's eye, instead of the traditional santa costume his top was now a red vest with white fluffy fur on the edges and fitted skinny red pants with matching black military boots (and yeah I almost forgot the hat*)…

.

.

.

It was a feast… yeah a feast on Louis heartfilia's harem's eyes as they eyed at the sexy yet scared bunny and ehem before I forgot they are inside the fairytail guild, why? the only reason is that they didn't want to share Louis to everyone. Yeah they swore that they will protect him even they need to face Louis's rabid yet innocent and weak fan girls (and some fan boys*).

On the other hand Louis was oblivious at the intention of his nakamas to him, yeah he was ignorant at how his nakamas is fantasizing him yeah and they keep staring at his figure like it was a piece of meat. The other girls like minerva and erza are wearing a skimpy red santa dress both are arguing at each other on who is the readers OTP (Minlou and Erlou* sadly neither one of them knew that louvia /Juvia x Louis is getting a lot of loves from the readers). On the other hand Juvia and Levi was forced to dress santa outfits too (they were forced by yours truly pumpkin-san, Yuki, and Mira. The others complied to wear like Lisanna, yukino, and uh cana*)… Wendy, Natsu, rogue, Gajeel, and leo was wearing a reindeer costume as well as the other exceeds. while Laxus, freed, and Bickslow is wearing the three wise men costume (hahaha just imagine them wearing tacky clothes and beards… hahaha damn I'm imagining it hahaha*)… gray and lyon was yeah half naked already so they didn't bother to dress them.

Louis somehow escapes the commotion but before he could run away he saw Juvia on the corner of the room, he walk towards the water mage who still didn't feel his presence.

"konbanwa Juvia." Louis smiled to Juvia who was speechless and flustered at that moment when she realized that they are sitting beside each other and how close they are.

"k-k-onb-anwa Lou-Louis-s-sama" she stuttered

"uhmmm why are you here at the corner? You can join the whole commotion and party there." Louis said as he pointed their nakamas having some 'fun'… and unconsciously Louis leaned on more making their faces a few inches closer and juvia swore how good IT FEELS when she felt Louis's warm chest on the side of her arm and she cant help but to be more flustered up until Louis face her. Both of them gasps and eyes widen went both of them noticed how close their faces are.

"…." They both look at each other's eyes and both of them (yeah both of them*) blushed after all it's been a while since they been this way too close to each other.

"uhmmm I mean you should have fun especially you look cute in that dress." Louis bluntly said to the bluenette and the blush on both of their faces wasn't leaving either. Juvia blushed furiously when Louis told that she was cute…

"Louis-sama thinks Juvia is cute?" Juvia asked again

"yeah Juvia is cute especially tonight." He said in a whisper on Juvia's ear… Louis on the other hand was also shocked on himself that he did that to Juvia and he didn't know why, but he did know to himself that he did enjoy teasing the water mage.

Damn hormones

Louis smirked when he saw the cute reaction Juvia is giving to himself, so he leaned in more up until their foreheads are touching.

Juvia's heartbeat was beating faster, her breathe hitched.

"Juvia" Louis said in a husky tone making the water mage shiver in delight

"Lucy.. I mean Louis-sama?" Juvia said in a shy tone to him with a flustered face.

.

.

.

.

.

"merry Christmas." Louis said with a boyish grin as he pulled away and flicked the forehead of the water mage.

.

.

.

"… eh?! How mean! Juvia thought … Juvia thought… Louis-sama is…." She said in extreme embarrassment

"Juvia thought? I want to know what Juvia is thinking…" Louis said with a grin as he ruffled the hair of Juvia.

Juvia pouted

"J-Juvia thought.. that L-Louis-sa-sama is going to…"

"I am going to? ~ tell me Juvia~ I want to know what Juvia is thinking~ I thought we are close~ plus we are going on a date soon~ right? Ju-vi-a~" Louis grinned at the flustered water mage…

"EHEM* EHEM*( fake coughs*)"

Just then the two heard fake coughs at a certain direction, the two looked at the source of the sound just to see their nakamas are watching them.

.

.

Menacing auras

.

.

'GRRRR'

"snip… snip"

"Plueee"

'GROWL'

Deathly glares towards the water mage

"what?" Louis asked as he unconsciously tilted his head, blinked his warm brown eyes, and let out a small smile to his nakamas that makes him looking more adorable.

.

.

Hearts fluttered.

Brain stopped functioning

Slight nose bleeds

.

.

" n-nothing." They all said in unison with flustered faces

Suddenly pumpkin-san appeared at the back of Louis out of nowhere

"Louis-san… this is a Christmas party…. How about we all play a bit~ neh.. Louis-kun~" evil grin and eyes glint while waving a mistletoe at Louis

Louis gulped

"wh-what game?"

"eh? Let's play a game later~" Louis whined

"yeah Louis-sama is right ~" Juvia pouted and cling to Louis which irritated Louis's secret admirers (Minerva was actually being restrained by Orga and Rogue… rogue was actually pissed off as well… Yukino looks like she was about to murder Juvia but thankfully Sting was there… Mira and Levi let's just say some of the boys who was FORCED to volunteer are restraining the two who are now not so sweet mages… lastly Laxus let's just say Natsu and Gajeel are somehow still alive at restraining the enraged lighting dragon slayer.

Erza was really irritated and frustrated so without further ado she stumped towards her beloved blond bestfriend and snatched him from the clutches of the not-so-yandere water mage.  
"hieeee! Erza!" Louis shrieked when Erza pulled him away…

But before they both knew it Erza uncharacteristically slipped on the floor and.

.

THUD!

.

.

Louis was on top of her

.

.

Thump… thump…

.

Their lips locked on each other

.

Wide eyes

.

Gasp

Jaw drops

.

'snip… snip'

Chains appeared out of nowhere

Lightning sparks everywhere

'the sound of a certain spirit sharpen his axe'

The whole guild was now hot and cold for some reason

And an ominous aura is leaking out from a very certain bluenette male mage glaring daggers at a certain blonde kissing (ehem… accidentally*) his beloved red haired mage.

.

"…" Louis immediately pulled away face flushed red at embarrassment, he stood up and helped Erza but the re-quip mage already fainted with hearts on her eyes.

He bowed and looked up to his nakamas with innocent teary eyes, flushed red face and a cute pout on his lips. (his clothes aren't helping either for his secret admirers restraining nosebleeds*)

"SU-Sumimasen minna... sorry about that it was an accident I promise… uhmm ok please don't glare at me… ok Pumpkin-san let's play the game that you wanted" He said in a soft submissive voice as he looked at his nakamas

.

Pheromones, Flowers, sparkles and cute stuffs sprout out from the background of the blonde.

The whole guild froze on how adorable the blonde is… neither one of them noticed how they are shamelessly staring with an open mouth and a faint blush on their faces.

'MINE!' they all said in their minds and if I said all it also includes Lucy's/Louis's celestial spirits…

Meanwhile Hibiki, Sting and Jellal was so shocked they never thought that they got affected on Louis's freaking scary Pheromones and the only they could thinking of while trying to calm down their heart beat and blush is 'THE HELL/FUCK WAS THAT?!'

EYES GLINT

"mou~ Louis-san I got an idea~ so please cooperate in this game…" pumpkin-san smiled sickly sweet to Louis

"I don't like the sound of it…" Louis bluntly said to the director who frowned but then she waved a mistletoe and took out a megaphone out of nowhere.

"minna…. Let's play tag who ever caught Louis-kun will have to kiss him under the mistletoe the time limit is 12 midnight… and ow… it's 11:45 p.m. now… so…" she took alzack's gun and point it on the ceiling…

"wa-wait…" Louis frantically yelled just then she looked at his nakamas who looks like he was about to be eaten by them, he shivered at the predatory eyes… and he wonders what he had done to them as far as he can remember he hadn't done wrong.

Oh, how wrong he was… he didn't know that he unconsciously provoked them.

"five… four… three.. two… one…. BOOM!"

"HIEEE!" Louis immediately runaway

.

.

And yeah hell broke loose again

.

" HE'S MINE!" they all shout in their minds (except the 3*)

"RE-QUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR!"

"DARK ÉCRITURE: WINGS"

"ICE-MAKE: ICE CANNON"

"ICE-MAKE: FLOOR"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

"MEMORY-MAKE: A NIGHT OF FALLING STARS"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S WAXWING FLASH"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST"

"WATER LOCK"

and yeah the others also joined it as well as the celestial spirits

BOOM!

THUD!

AHHH

"WHAT THE HELL!""SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Louis-san is mine!"

"damn you!"

"we are here to protect Louis-sama's chastity!"

"REGULUS IMPACT

"WOOL BOMB!"

"PLUEE!"

"SNIP… SNIP.. SNIP…"

"I WILL PORTECT Louis-sama's sexy body!"

"gemini…"

"hai!"

"aquarius what the hell are you going to do?!"

"it's not like I want to protect him… ahh damn you take this!"

BOOM

CRASH

THUD

THWACK

.

.

.

A few moments later

11:55 P.M.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

" HE IS OUTSIDE THE GUILD!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I SMELLED HIS SCENT!"

"PERVERT!"

…

on the other hand Louis is hiding at….

"konbanwa Porlyusica-san"

"ah konbanwa you know that I hated humans, right… so why are you here?"

"porlyusica-san please help me…something is wrong with them… please let me hide at your house…" Louis looked at the old woman with puppy eyes…

"…"

"pretty please?" louis unconsciously released his pheromones making the old mage blush..

"in one condition tell me what happened."

"ok thank you porlyusica-san!" Louis smiled and hugged the old woman who blushed furiously..

.

.

After he told everything….

"ok I'll help you"

"arigatou! And thanks for the tea it taste great…"

"i-it's ok… it's not like I really want to help you…wait they are here"

"…" Louis shivered in fear when he saw the ominous aura of the elder mage

…

Meanwhile 11: 56 p.m. outside Porlyusica's house

"uhmmm he's here…"

"so cunning never thought he will hide at the old hag's house.."

"so who will knock?"

They all stood in silence

"not me."

"oh hell, no!"

"I don't want to face her."

"shit don't look at me how about you, you are shouting MEN! "

"… men… uh… you? How about you!"

"no way I don't want to die yet.."

"guys last one minute…"

"…."

Suddenly the door slowly opened and everyone gulped in fear…

"so why are you here at my territory?"

"….uh.."

"what an intelligent answer from all of you…. No answer my question before I eradicate. ALL. OF. YOU." The old mage said with a scowl and venom in every wors she said.

All of the mage stepped back and shivered in fear.

Except for one: the only brave one who stepped forward to face the old scary mage

"I AM DAN STRAIGHT! AND I WILL SHOWER MY LOVE TO MY BELOVED" he proclaimed dramatically… the others just sweat dropped and never noticed the love struck fool's existence…

"you. Come. Here." The old mage gestured the idiot knight to come inside the house, and he obediently followed.

A few moments of silence

All of the mages rushed and leaned on the door just to hear shrieked of terror and they all paled in horror as they all imagine how the old mage tortured the poor knight.

Just then the door opened and they all stepped a feet back

"here. Your friend." She tossed the corpse… ehem I mean I fainted Dan Straight who looks sluggish and pale for some reason.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1…. Oh and the winner is Porlyusica." Pumpkin-san announced as she was being held by happy above in the air while speaking on the the megaphone

"HUH?!"

"NO WAY!"

Suddenly Louis opened the door

"sorry Porlyusica-san I forgot to tell you… what pumpkin-san is saying is that whoever caught me… uhmmm I – I will give that person a kiss under the mistletoe so…"

Louis smiled at the old mage and kissed her cheek

CHUU (= 3 =)

.

.

.

"arigatou and merry Christmas to you" Louis said happily and gave them a megawatt smile (yeah he unconsciously released a huge amount of pheromones*)and yeah he fled away

.

.

JAW DROPS

HEART FLUTTER

DOKI! DOKI!

BRAIN TEMPORARILY SHUTS DOWN

NOSEBLEEDS

Hearts stops

.

And everyone fainted (yeah all of them including the old mage, except the director and Happy who is recording the scene the whole damn time.*)

"SO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE~" Pumpkin-san and happy grinned at the sight.

…..

To be continue

I don't know if you like it… this story was written in a rush… maybe an hour or less … so sorry about it.,..

Behind the camera** no. 2 (valentines special*) a.k.a. how Louis survives and stays alive (and not so molested*) at valentines day (release before valentines day*)

I want to say that I am updating all my stories next year… I'm not abandoning any of it… it's just that most of it was ending soon… so yeah I am delaying at updating those stories


	28. AU 2: redlight district au minlou

**L. H.**

**Pumpkin-san**: _I'm so happy that you all like my erlou vampire au one shot… so I also hope you all like this one too._

**Genre: **_tragedy (sorry I really like some flair for the dramatics*) and romance (we all love romance, don't even deny it…)_

**Pairing**_**: **__minlou… minerva will be a bit OOC since this is an au one-shot… ( the original has 13 chapters…*)and translating it to English was a lot of work sobs* anyway I hope you all like it. . About the oiran and red light district actually an acquaintance of mine in college told me about it and he was quite obsessed on some Japanese histories so yeah._

**Song: **_it's you- super junior (English ver.*) (I really love this song a lot… and I think that this song suits a lot this chapter*)_

_**Oi did you guys watched HAMATORA and Re: _ hamatora the animation? It's really good I recommend you guys to watch it (if you can tolerate some gore scene's*) plus one of the characters there named 'moral' is like G. stucliffe of black butler and gosh the art was really good, and I like the sound tracks, the cv's are good at portraying the character personality… anyway it's really good… damn I feel like an advertiser… but ratio, birthday, nice-kun and murasaki's character is really cool (they have weird names right?"and hajime-chan was cool…and Art was a cool character until ugh….. just watch it guys… the characters are great!**_

_**Before I forgot you**_

…

…**..…..**

"**I've been fighting to be who I am all my life. What's the point of being who I am, if I can't have the person who was worth all the fighting for?"**

― **Stephanie Lennox, I Don't Remember You**

…**..…..**

…

**title: fate, love, and despair**

**It's you (It's you)**

**It's you (It's you)**

**It's only you (It's you)**

**It's you (It's you)**

Under the starry sky a certain young man is stargazing at the deck of his ship… he can still remember when he was still a kid that he wished on a shooting star that he wanted to meet his soul mate. He was so used to the people's adoration for him especially women who wanted to be his fiancée. He has everything that any people would want wealth, good looks, fame, intelligence, talent and women chasing for him, he was the envy of men though they cant get a grudge to the young man because he was too kind and caring for his own good.

But Louis never fell in love in his life he actually envy his friends who are happy with their fiancées, he began to wonder maybe the person that he's looking for doesn't live in this country so he convinced his parents that he wanted to explore the world though when he return back to their country he must marry whoever his parents chooses for him especially he is now in the ripe age of 21…

"Louis-sama please get inside you might get a cold…"

"oh konbanwa hahaha I'll get inside Rogue.. Hehehe I'm just excited that tomorrow we will arrived at Japan your home town; I wonder what it looks like! Is it really that different from Italy?" the tall handsome blonde with warm brown eyes enthusiastically said to his raven haired friend

"indeed you will be experiencing some culture shock, Louis-sama" rogue said in a deadpan expression.

"ne~ rogue you should stop calling me Louis-sama! We've been friends for 10 years! It's a decade come on" the blonde whined and then smiled to the raven head

"no it's ok after all you save me 10 years ago from that human trafficking old bastard that was about to sell me to a pedophile, plus I'm your personal bodyguard and I'm happy that I have such a kind master like you, Louis-sama." Rogue let out a small smile to Louis who just smiled back.

"sigh* you are so uptight rogue or should I say ro-kun… jeez oh! Don't forget you will be my personal tourist guide when we arrive there!" the blonde childishly said while grinning to his friend. Meanwhile rogue just chuckled at his master's childish antics.

"you should get inside, I don't want our 'captain' to get a cold. Don't worry gray-san told me that we are on a right track and there is no storm ahead of us… Louis-sama you should rest now." Rogue ordered his master after he notice that the air got a lot colder than earlier.

"ok, but please take a rest too ro~ kun~… sting and Natsu are probably snoring in their quarters right now… oyasuminasai Rogue… hmm no goodnight ro-kun." Louis teased his best friend before he stood up from lying down on the deck and went to his room.

"oyasuminasai Louis-sama." Rogue bowed to his best friend, he actually was one of the people who opposed to his friend's exploration because he dreamt that their trip will turn out into a tragedy and he didn't want to see that dream to happen in reality. When he was at the young age of eight he dreamt that there will be a boy who will save him and he didn't expect that his dream actually happened.

Yet recently he has a premonition that returning to his hometown wasn't a good idea especially those nightmares that's been bothering him a few nights before the exploration…

Now he hopes that his dream wouldn't come true…

**I don't need anyone else, it's only you**

**When you ask again, it's only you**

Minerva can still remember what she wished 10 years ago to a shooting star when she was sold to this place that she is living right now… 'I want to find a person who will accept me' she said to herself as she saw the shooting star passed by…at that time her rank was still a kamuro (apprentice of an oiran* my friend just told me about this).

Today she was an oiran, a high-class prostitute who can choose her costumers… yes people praise her beauty and men was swooned by it, she smiled to her customers who are usually ministers, merchants and men who are willingly to spend a hefty amount of money for her. She hated it, she hated her job, she would rather want to be a farmer than to serve such perverts, corrupt officials, and greedy bastards.

Nevertheless she needed to do her job coz she's the top earner of this house and also because the kamuros in this house might starve to death if she didn't do her job well. If it wasn't for the young apprentices that look up to her and was sold here she would rather kill herself. Actually many rich men wanted to buy her but she chose to stay for three reason: first was because of the young apprentices, second was the intention of the men who wanted to buy her just lust for her beauty and body, and lastly she is still waiting to meet the man who will accept her for who she is and who would love her unconditionally with pure intentions.

It was just a silly dream of her; yes it was crazy who in the right mind will love a woman like her? but it's alright to dream, right?

"oiran Minerva…the guy from last month wanted to spend the night with you again." One of the bodyguards knocked on her quarter and told her about it.

"who?" she asked while raising an eyebrow to the bodyguard in front of her.

"your suitor… you know that scary looking big guy with green hair."

"ah, orga… I don't want too, just tell him to go back tomorrow or whatsoever, I'm not in the mood to serve anyone today." She lazily said to the man while acting that she has some headache.

"are you alright oiran? Are you feeling well? Are you ok?" the body guard got worried when he saw minerva looks unwell.

"yes I'm fine I'll just take a rest, don't worry I can manage myself… I just need to be alone.." She said with a weak smile

"please don't force yourself to move… do you want some water? Are you hungry? Ok I'll tell him that you are not feeling well, just take a rest." The body guard worryingly said as he stood up and closes the sliding door.

"thank you, you may go now Ren, tell hibiki not to fuss about it when he heard that I'm not feeling well or whatsoever." She said and when she felt that ren (the body guard*) is gone she dropped her act on being sick… she stood up and opened the door of her quarter to double check if she is now alone, now she look outside the window looking at the busy street of the red light district.

' hmmm I hope something interesting will happen.' Minerva told to herself before she decided to let herself drift to sleep.

**Even if you already have another love**

**I can't forget you, I can't turn back around Oh ~**

Louis POV

We arrived!

We arrived at the docks and I was so excited at the different kind of culture I am seeing…. It was so cool they are even wearing robes and some have swords….

"hey rogue is that even legal to roam around with a sword and look they are wearing beautiful robes… and rogue what is that red thingy?" I ask enthusiastically to rogue as I slung my arm on his shoulder.

"Louis-sama…. Those are katanas, kimonos, yukata and laterns…. And yes it's alright to roam around with it they are samurais… ugh I'll explain to you later… but before that we should go to the shrine." Rogue said to me with a deadpan expression….

"oi is it alright for us to wander around wearing our normal clothes? I mean look at you, you are wearing a robe while us….." Laxus ask rogue as he slung his arm on my shoulder and yanking me out of rogue.

"Laxus-san this is a yukata and yes you can roam around wearing those but I hope you will now let go of Louis-sama and we are now causing a scene due to it's rare to see some foreigners to visit in this town….." he said with a monotone voice while looking at us coolly.

"Rogue let's go and eat some of that pasta with soup that you cook for us at the ship…." Natsu childishly asked as he look around.

"oi Gray wear some clothes!"

"aye!"

"Natsu-san that is ramen… and yes we will eat some later." He said to them… I smiled at him and pat his head while ignoring some of my friends banter…

A few moments later

We are now walking down the streets and yes we are causing a scene we are tourist after all. Thankfully Rogue taught me his language….

As we are walking and ignoring people looking at us… I swore I saw a mean looking yet pretty woman with a ridiculous hairstyle that reminds me like mouse ears for some odd reason is looking outside the window.

"what so funny Louis-sama?" Rogue asked me, oh I didn't noticed I was giggling maybe because it's the woman's funny hairstyle.

"nothing, it's nothing rogue… ok hey guys don't look at me like that and Laxus no I am not crazy…. Ok I surrender I saw a woman sporting a weird hairstyle at that window of that house with red lanterns, she's pretty yet hostile as well…" I told to them and I laugh again as I saw the way they look at me…

"Louis-sama that isn't just a house…." Rogue said to us with a stern face

"huh?" we all said in unison… yes in unison after all we are just tourist here… we noticed Rogue's menacing aura which is rare…. Our cool, calm, and collected Rogue-san looks like he was about to murder someone…

" Louis-sama that house is full of 'courtesans'…"

"…." Awkward silence

"ah! I get it! Rogue you meant geisha's lived there, am I right?" I said bluntly to them.

"h-how did you know about it?" rogue said in a shocked tone which is rare to hear.

"old man Makarov told me some stories when he visited Japan when he was young…. He told me that I should have some fun with them… plus he told me that onsens are great as well" I said to them…

"oh…"

" if Makarov said that Geisha's are great then we should try one right?" Gray said with a grin the rest of my friends chirped up with the idea excluding Rogue..

"are you sure? Don't you have fiancées back at Italy? Those women will murder you all if they heard that you went inside." rogue threatened them and his friends swore they saw flame behind his back

"they wont know as long as we wont say a thing about them." gray casually said with a grin

"I think rogue is right, but I'm curious what is inside old man Makarov told me that they dance and played some instruments…." I bluntly said to them

"…"

"please rogue."

"ok I give up we will go later, but I warned you if your fiancées knew about this, just be ready for your funeral especially you gray-san Juvia-san will more likely to murder you.."

And thus we all decided to go in tonight where the woman with a ridiculous hairstyle is…

**The moment my eyes began to burn**

**The moment my heart was captured by you**

**I have no regret, I chose you**

**That's right, it's you**

Minerva's POV

The night was peaceful, no orga, no clients and no orga…. Yeah I did say no orga twice, I just hate the man… but then my peaceful night was shattered when a group of young good-looking foreigners went inside…

And someone is insisting to see me… hibiki told me that a blonde man is asking if a woman with a hairstyle that looks like mouse ears is in here… thus I am now here inside a large room with my fellow geishas entertaining these foreigners… and damn they are having a lot of fun drinking, playing instruments, flirting and dancing…

I look at the men in front of me

Three raven head (gray, rogue, and Gajeel*), a boy with pink hair, huh?! really?! And three blondes… uh… now who the hell among these blondes called me?!

The first blonde looks like a prince, he was tall, a bit muscular and has warm brown eyes… he looks like a conservative man on the way he dress… so I guess he isn't the one who requested my presence… and I have to admit he really looks interesting.

the second blonde was ok he was muscular, and looks a bit childish like that pink head and looks like he is competing to the pink head on who eats the most…. So definitely he isn't the one…

The third blonde is tall, handsome, and muscular like orga… fuck…. I hope he is not the one who insisted me to entertain them… he looks like a playboy…

Just then the blonde that wore such a conservative style of dress stood up and walk towards me and knelled in front of me as he took my hand and kissed it…

He kissed my hand! The handsome blonde kissed it?! what the hell is happening?!

He stood up in his full height, he is tall I guess he is 6 '4" or something… he look down on me still his hand and lips is on my hand…

"ciao… mi chiamo Louis Heartfilia…" he said to me, for the first time I was just speechless, is it just me or his voice is just really seductive? I look at the corner of my eye and the geishas were also speechless and starts giggling, one of them gestured that I was blushing, then I look back to the man in front of me… I don't know why but it took my breath away as I look at his brown eyes. But damn the moment was broken when one of his friends told that he should speak in Japanese ..

"oi LOUIS DAMN STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! Rouge taught us Japanese remember?" the raven haired with blue eyes and is half naked said to him.

"oh… thanks gray I forgot… uhmmm miss…. sumimasen, I'm Louis Heartfilia and you are?"

"just call me minerva…" I said to him sternly hoping my voice wont waver just then I felt he cupped my face… uh… (blush*)

"so it's Min-Min! can I call you that? I mean it sounds cute right, like you and your hairstyle…" he said and I felt my face heated up gosh did he said that I was cute? And he gave me a nick name… yeah it's cute…. Wait?! C-cute like my hairstyle?

"your hairstyle is really cute it reminds me of a mouse's ears"… he said as his hands are now playing with my hair..

"…" I was speechless I don't know if he is insulting me or complimenting it… but Really? does My hair looks like a mouse ears, how he dare insult my hairstyle and compare it to a rodents ears!

And before I knew it I punched his jaw… he plop down on the floor and look at me incredulously… there was a few moments of silence.. suddenly I heard him giggling…

"you are interesting Min-min that punch was great, so cool no woman ever dared to punch me" I heard this blonde said to me…

Huh? no one ever dared to punch him? What is he a Casanova or something?

Ok I hate this guy…

Then I saw he stood up and bowed in front of me… ok… that is knew now what?

"ok, I'm sorry miss minerva, anyway I guess that you felt insulted… I'm really sorry about it, actually I am just complimenting it, it is just cute, I'm just being honest." He said to me as he now stood up straight looking handsome as ever…

Ok damn it… since when did someone who is my client apologize to me… hmmm… ok none… no one ever dared to apologize to me… but this guy….

Doki…doki…

What the hell is that? Did I just get swooned by this damn blonde's charm?

That easily really?

Oh hell no…

I won't submit to him…

I must not fall in love…. Especially to a man like him.

Louis's pov

I apologize to the feisty woman in front of me…

I have to admit she's really interesting, a feisty woman who wont easily submit her feelings easily…

There is something about her the moment I accidentally saw her earlier, I just wonder what it is…

I want to know…

For some odd reason I really want her to smile genuinely unlike earlier when she greeted us with the other women beside her…

I swore her smile was fake…

She was on guard and she looks at us with her calculating gaze, trying to know us, our weaknesses or something..

Anyway I want to know her more…

"ok, I'm sorry miss minerva, anyway I guess that you felt insulted… I'm really sorry about it, actually I am just complimenting it, it is just cute, I'm just being honest." I honestly said to her to clear our misunderstanding after all I don't want to get banned in here on our first visit just of my compliment on her hair style.

I look into her and I swore I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, just then she regain her composure and stood as if she was in authority or something. She look into my eyes and gave me a glare, ok I hope she wont murder me because that glare of hers is really scary then she sighed.

Huh?

"alright then you are forgiven Heartfilia-sama, anyway I guess you are the one who ask for my presence right?" she asked and all of us even the other women cowered slightly in fear when she glared and on the way she talk to me.

I was speechless, so I just nodded dumbly

"very well then It's not like I want your money to get wasted so I will dance for you and it's because I am good at it… " she said to me so I just smiled at her and nodded, I notice her blush again…

I went back on my sit with my friends, the other women took some instruments ant sat behind her, she stood in the middle with a fan on her hands… oh did I forgot to tell that her kimono looks so elegant in blue with random flowers design it…

Then the women behind her played the instruments… slowly yet elegantly she danced into the rhythm with the fan in her hands, she threw it sometimes in the air and she will catch it elegantly again… I was just in awe as I watch her, before I knew it the dance was over.

A few moments passed by I was just snapped out from my reveries when She sat in front of me and gave me some sake…

"uhmmm thanks… by the way that dance was really good, I mean that was just a wonderful performance… min-min." I said to her enthusiastically like a kid… ok my cool façade was just shattered in front of her…

She blinks her eyes in disbelief, I guess… then I heard her chuckled

"thanks for the compliment Heartfilia-sama." She said to me.

"uhmm your welcome, by the way just call me Louis please. Calling me in honorific will just give me some stressful and horrible memories with my fangirls (ehem* and fanboys*) back at Italy…"

"very well then Louis, it is then." She said again just then I noticed rogue tugged my shirt and giving me some looks that it is already late and my friends are drunk.

I sighed, I nodded in agreement to rogue that we should head back to the ship. I ruffled my hair in frustration…

Time sure pass by

I turned around and face her again, I smiled as I continue to ruffled my hair in frustration.

"min-min, I guess let's call it a night, we need to go back to the ship and rest." I bluntly said to her as I stood up, I saw her look at me with confusion.

"o-okay." She said I cant help but to raise an eyebrow in confusion as well, did I just heard her stuttered in disappointment?

So I decided to kneel and lean down to her…

"I'm sorry if you are disappointed or something, our meeting for tonight is short, but I hope you wouldn't mind if I visit you here again tomorrow, if that is fine with you?" I whispered in her ear. I pulled away and help her to stand up

"sure, it's not like I wanted to but it will help us a lot if you do." she said to me with a smirk as she look into my eyes.

"very well then my lady see you tomorrow." I took her hand and kissed it again.

Then we leave the establishment, Luckily Gajeel and Laxus isn't drunk so they took the privilege to drag Sting, Natsu, and Gray on our way to the ship. As we are on our way to my ship I felt rogue tapped my shoulder I look at him.

"did you have fun tonight?' he asked with a worried tone on his usual monotone voice.

I just smiled and nodded at him

"you are not planning to visit her tomorrow, right?" he said in a stern tone and I candt help to raise an eyebrow, I sighed

"ro-kun you know I felt you became like a mother hen or a mama bear protecting her cubs ever since I propose my expedition, I know you are worried for my safety but please let me do what I want to do here… plus when my expedition ends and on our return to Italia I will be married to who knows who that woman is… just let me have some fun pretty please ro-kun" I said to him with all my honesty

"ok but I am still guarding you."

"eh? Jeez ok you win ro-kun… " I said to him as I hug him... he momentarily stiffened so I let go of my embrace to my best friend, I knew that he dislike some physical contact but really why isn't he used to it we were best friends and we knew each other for a decade, maybe the master servant status really was engraved on his mind, so I just grinned at him and ruffled his hair, thank fully he is shorter than me. he smacked my hand I knew he hated if someone messed up his hair..

"let's go now they are already on the ship." He said to me

"eh really?! Why didn't they wait for us! They should wait for the captain~"I whined

"let's go now I don't want our captain to caught a cold." He said as he looks away from me.

"very well then let's go." I enthusiastically said to him as I grabbed my best friends hand and drag him towards my ship.

It's been an interesting day I hope tomorrow will be awesome

**Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me**

**Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you**

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**

**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**

That night for the first time in her entire life she can't sleep because she can't take her mind off a certain blonde.

She was beyond pissed off

Yet

She can feel excitement to see him again tomorrow.

How infuriating right?

'damn what the hell is happening to me?!' she thought to herself as she drowned herself in the thick sheets of her comforter

A few minutes later

'damn I cant breathe! What the hell I'm thinking?! Suffocating myself in these thick sheets of blankets?!' she thought to herself as she removed the blankets, she sat on her bed and look at the window

"damn I cant sleep, I'll get eye bags and dark circles tomorrow definitely. Damn that blonde! I'll beat the crap out of him if he visited tomorrow!" She murmured to herself

Meanwhile at the ship

A certain blonde is sleeping soundly on his room with a smile on his face.

The next morning

Knock knock

"come in… oh if it isn't rogue~ uhmmm is it breakfast already?" Louis sat on his bed as he look to his best friend's face who is leaning on his door way, rogue on the other hand quirk an eyebrow as he saw the messy room of his master slash best friend..

"yes get up already and eat… louis… since when did you get this messy? Is sting, gray and natsu-san have been rubbing their habits to you?..."

"AH~ sumimasen~ let's just say I was so excited last night that I rummaged my closet on what will I wear today and I just forgot to clean my things up~"

"huh? you really are planning to visit that place again?"

"yup~"

"Louis-sama are you kidding me?"

"no. I'm serious."

"I'll come with you."

"if that is what you want… but to be honest I want to be alone…"

"I'm just worried about your safety."

"eh~ ro-kun is so sweeter than I thought~ ok come with me."

Timeskip

As the young men arrive at the establishment again, they unexpectedly saw a tall man with green hair. both of them heard that the barbaric looking man is arguing with the owner about something, however Louis didn't understand a thing on what the two are saying, he wanted to know but somehow his instincts says that he must not meddle on their problem… nevertheless Rogue understand what they are saying, he narrowed his eyes and step forward so somehow he can protect his bestfriend if something might happened at the argument…

A few moments later the tall barbaric looking man with green hair leave grudgingly at the establishment and he rest his huge sword on his shoulder while glaring at the people surrounding him but before that Orga saw the tall blonde and infront of him was a raven haired man with a katana preparing to unsheathe it if something happened, he raise un eyebrow at the foreigner and the smaller man in front of the tall blonde and he smirk arrogantly and leaved the two alone…

"is there something wrong Rogue?" Louis asked worryingly at his best friend

"y-yeah…" rogue stuttered with his words as he snap out from his stupor he let himself relax so he can retain his usual composure…

"are you sure? Anyway let's come inside… I cant wait to tease min-min~" the blonde grinned as he ruffled his best friends hair.

"min-min? oh that woman… anyway you look so impatient let's go inside." he said sternly at his best friend who just shrugged off his demeanor… after all he cant calm himself when he saw the man with green hair…

Just then he remembered something from his premonitions…

He didn't like it…

And whether his blonde best friend will hate him or not, but they must leave Japan as soon as possible.

Minerva's POV

"Alas, that barbaric bastard already leave… damn I have dark circles, I look like a damn raccoon today…" she said to herself as she look at the mirror, she glance on the window and saw the green haired man leave but then he saw the blonde again and the raven haired man…

She saw Orga stopped for a moment and look at the two and then he leaved them

Tsk…

'I don't like what my intuition is saying.' She thought to herself as she look at the two young men walked inside, she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes in the distance, she never noticed that she is gripping the handle of the mirror tightly…

Knock knock

She immediately snapped out from her stupor, she look at the door and told to come in… ren one of the 'house' bodyguard told her that someone is looking for her and if she was available at the moment. She composed herself and told the tanned man that it's fine and to let them come in…

'he's here, the man who caused me dark circles and eye bags…' she thought to herself in annoyance after all she didn't slept at all last night.

Thud

'what the..' she thought to herself as she held her voice from the incoming gasp and 'kyaa' from the grand entrance of the young man..

The door slammed open and she was greeted by a cheerful blonde who looks dashing as ever…

'the hell' she thought to herself and immediately stood up from the floor she is sitting, meanwhile she looked at the blonde who look also shocked from seeing her looking haggard.

A few moments of silence linger around the room..

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHHAHAHA" she saw the blonde burst out of laughing at her… she cant help but to feel annoyed and insulted at the same time, there was a few tick marks showing on her forehead…

"hahahah Min-min you look like a raccoon, what happened to you? Hahaha" the younger man continued on laughing at her,. the annoyance, stressed, and the sleepless night she had last night somehow reach and break her poker face and patience…

Why?

Because for the first time in her life she was insulted by her costumer and a younger man who looks charming as ever… but what makes her irritated is that the blonde young man compared her to a raccoon somehow she was relieved that she wasn't compared to a panda or a mouse this time.

The blonde continue on laughing and rolling on the tatami mat of her room, she had enough of this…

So she stumped forward to the blonde, took out her fan that she use on dancing and slam it to the younger man's head… she smirked in victory when the blonde stopped his laughter.

"itai… that hurts a lot min-min…..jeez look I feel I had a bump that is of a size of a golf ball~ min-min is so mean~ ro-kun~ min-min is such a meanie~" the blonde childishly whined. She looked at the corner and saw the raven haired man is standing still behind the sliding door.

She saw the raven haired walk towards the blonde and patted the taller man's hair.

Tsk…

She let out a growl and she didn't know why… a few moments later the taller man stopped whining and sat on the floor casually and smiling genuinely like a kid at her beside him was the raven haired man with a katana on his lap somehow she swore that he is glaring on her despite the unemotional face he had..

"konnichiwa min-min, just like what I promised last night I'll visit you again~… oh by the way this man is my best friend~ ro-kun~ introduce yourself please~"

"I'm Louis-sama's bodyguard rogue Cheney." He said sternly

"I'm Minerva Orlando an oiran pleasure to meet both of you again" she glared back to the raven haired… somehow the blonde noticed it and pouted cutely…

" what's with the hostility between the two of you? Both of you just met last night, right? Anyway now that I introduced the two of you…. Min-min can you show me that tea ceremony please?"

"huh?"

"yeah tea ceremony~ old man Makarov told me that it was great, can you perform it to me min-min pretty please~"

"sure, wait did you just say Makarov?"

"yeah, is there something wrong?" she notice the blonde arched an eyebrow

"as in Makarov Dreyar, a tiny old perverted man?" she said in disbelief when the blonde nodded obediently like a child, she looked at the raven haired and noticed that he was still glaring at her suspiciously…

"why does min-min know him~ oh I didn't notice you preferred older men than younger ones, I mean yeah you are on your mid. 20's " the blonde pouted cutely and she cant help but to blush and clear out the misunderstanding immediately, and she didn't know why..

"no you are wrong! I mean he visit this place a long time ago when I was still a kid and he acted like he was my father whenever he is visiting here… and the last time he visit here is that he gave me a katana so that I can protect myself…" I told to him..

"oh… is that so… wait so you are the girl that he is talking about when I was a kid… wow… wait! Wait wow! I mean really?!~ I never expected this! wow" the blonde enthusiastically said like a child.

"wait don't tell me that you are the kid he is telling me about?! The genius rich kid from Italy and was loved by everyone yet was physically weak on sword fights…." She said with wide eyes

"yes that is me~ I'm his student in fencing and was worst in the bunch, that old man was nice and strict at the same time, he treated us his students as his children..." the blonde said to her and gave her a boyish grin which made her unconsciously blush…

"I never expect this would happen, before on my free time when I was a kid he taught me the basics of handling swords…" she said as she took out a katana from one of the drawers.

When she showed it to the blonde, she saw the raven haired eyes widens when he saw the sword and the blonde just gasp in disbelief.

"ah! That sword! I know that! That is one of his prized possessions and he swore that he will just gave it when he could finally have a daughter of his own, sadly he didn't have one for his wife died but he had a son, his name is Laxus the blonde guy with the spiky hair and looks the eldest among us.."

"ah he did said that once…" she said to them as she carefully hid the katana again..

As hours passed by she and the blonde just casually talk to each other while the raven haired was just silent as ever, not that she wanted to socialize to him but she noticed that the smaller man is too over protective to the blonde.

Yeah way too protective…

But what she didn't like is how clingy is the blonde to his 'best friend-slash- bodyguard'

Minerva stopped thinking for a moment… then something click in and she swore something in her snapped.

What the…

'no way'

Oh hell no'

'there is no way I could be jealous… he is here to visit me but why the hell is his attention is being occupied by a sulking emo raven haired?!' she thought to herself as she is forcing a smile to the two…

But before she knew it she felt a large warm hand on her forehead and the blonde's face is a few centimeters away from her face..

She was caught off guard and the blonde just take her breathe away when she saw those brown eyes filled with concern to her…

'did I get soft?' she thought to herself..

"neh~ min-min, I think you should take a rest you don't look well… hmmm how about rest your head on my lap and I'll sing you a lullaby that my mom usually sang to me when I was a kid..' Louis said to her with concern as he brush some stray hair on minerva's face and tuck it behind on her ear…

Minerva blushed furiously when she saw the blonde genuinely gave her a smile..

"ah- ah.. I- I'm not a kid, brat! And i-it's y-yo-your fault that I couldn't slept last night!" she yelled childishly and embarrassingly she showed her other side of herself that she's been hiding for years at her stay.

She heard the blonde chuckled but somehow the blonde took a pillow and place it on his lap and pulled her.

'this is embarrassing' she thought to herself, she was not used to this.. all her clients just lust for her looks and body but this one was different…

She heard him humming and then singing her a lullaby…

'his voice is nice and soothing' she thought to herself again, for the first time that she's with a client she have to admit that the young man singing her a lullaby is different, she felt relax which is weird but she like the feeling of peace…

A few moments later she didn't expect herself to put down her guard and slept peacefully in the presence of the young man that she just met last night.

'if this is just a dream please kami-sama, don't wake me up…' she unconsciously thought to herself as she drifted herself into sleep.

**Oh when you tell me you love me, when you tell me thousands and millions of times**

**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**

**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**

Louis POV

"she looks cute and innocent when she's sleeping, neh~ ro-kun" he said to his best friend… as he gently caressed minerva's face who is sleeping soundly on his lap.

"…" his best friend didn't respond, he lightly chuckled when he notice the feisty woman is snoring lightly.

"so cute… I never thought I could live to see a woman who can snore… like this." he said again

"because she's not a lady, Louis-sama." He heard his best friend said it with a stern tone…

"yeah I guess… hey ro-kun will my friends and you will think that my screws are loose when I said to you guys that I want to take her with us in Italy?" Louis said bluntly as he continues to stare at minerva's face.

Rogue on the other hand was too dumbfounded to reply to his best friend slash master..

Louis chuckled when he turned around just to see his best friend looks like he just saw a ghost or something.

"speechless, neh ro-kun? But I'm serious I want to take her with us…she lived such a life that I couldn't even imagine how if I was on her place…. I also never expect that she was the girl that old man Makarov sensei is talking about… maybe this is fate that I met her…" he said as he continued to caressed minerva's face

"maybe Louis-sama is just overdramatic and delusional… Louis-sama this is not a fairytale that you can save a woman in distress and you will lived happily ever after." Rogue bluntly said to his bes tfriend

"that blunt way of speaking of yours ro-kun really hurts… but yeah this is reality… I cant simply take her away and fled with our ship because I just want to also that would be kidnapping, second I know this isn't a fairytale... I'm not a knight that I can protect her because I'm just a genius spoiled rich brat as my father said to me… she is also not a princess in distress because she's a feisty strong woman who went through a lot of hurdles just to survive…"

"yeah that is true Louis-sama"

"hey should we wake her up now it's already evening and I bet our friends in the ship is panicking on why we haven't we on the ship at this hour."

"I agree…"

Louis decided to wake her up by pinching the elder woman's nose so she cant breathe and a few moments later Minerva woke up trying to catch her breath…

"you brat why did you do that!?" minerva yelled as she smacked the blonde's head with a harisen.

"ouch that hurts~ sumimasen min-min… you are sleeping so soundly to the point you are snoring… and look you have a drool on the side of your mouth" he teased the woman who blushed madly in irritation and embarrassment….

"what the?! You-"

"min-min sumimasen but we need to go back to my ship now… don't worry I will visit you again tomorrow if it is fine with you…."he smiled to the raven haired woman in front of him

"huh? y-your ship? W-wait who really are you?" she asked to the blonde who just raised an eyebrow at the dumbfounded look of the woman, but before he can reply rogue his best friend immediately retorted to the oiran.

"he is Louis Heartfilia the captain of our ship in our expedition, he is also the beloved son of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and one of the elite and richest family in Italy, he is also leaving Japan as possible, oiran mmmfff…" rogue said in full harshness in his voice as he glared at the oiran but before Rogue could finish what he is about to say Louis rapidly put his hand over rogue's mouth and clamp it.

"rogue…." He glared to his raven haired best friend as he loosely removed his hand.

"…" Minerva was shock on what she just heard so she just chooses to remain silent and observed the two…

"I'm sorry about him min-min but I guess we need to go now, don't worry I'll visit you tomorrow, I promise." Louis kneeled, he took Minerva's hand then kissed it before he stood up and gently smiled at the woman.

Minerva just obediently nodded at them as she watches the tall blonde dragged the raven haired man out of the room.

The sliding door closed with a soft thud.

**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**

**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you (2x)**

Minerva's Pov

'oh…' she leaned her back at the wall by the window and watched her newest client drag his best friend slash bodyguard on the road.

"so he is that rich, just another rich brat… he will leave soon, huh? hmm yeah I must not fell for him… just what the hell I'm doing… being swooned by a tourist who is actually a rich brat who just wander around and doing whatever he wants in his life…" she softly said to herself as she clutch her kimono tightly and gritted her teeth

"love is just an illusion and I know it will be my down fall soon." She said to herself again as she closed the window, stood up from the floor and she leaved the room.

**I don't need any words. it's just you**

"**It's too late " , but for me it's just you**

Louis Pov

"OI rogue why the hell did you just say it to her! I'm planning to be an incognito for a while!" He punched rogue on the face and he fell on the floor.

"Louis-sama I'm sorry but she needs to know the truth and she must know her place… Louis-sama she's just a –" rogue whispered but before he could finish what he just said Louis kicked him in the gut.

The rest of his friends-slash- crew tried to stop the one sided fight because they knew that Rogue wouldn't hurt his master no matter what plus they have a strong bond and treated each other like brother, so it was a shock that for the first time in their life to see Louis got angry to Rogue for a woman.

"Louis calm down.." Natsu and gray said to him while Gajeel and sting help Rogue to stand up.

"we need to leave soon Louis-sama, you cant run away from your fate." Rogue whispered and everyone noticed Louis tensed up, his friends remained to be silent and looked away but…

"after our expedition you will marry that your father arrange for you for the sake of some stupid wealth and title…" Laxus spoke up to his childhood friend, Louis frowned by his childhood friend's words…

"this is the reality Luce… your father agreed to your 'expedition' but the truth is you are planning to escape, right?" Natsu spoke up as he sat on the chair and look at his friend.

"I know… I just set this up to escape my fate… I just want to escape, to run away… yet you all followed me here" Louis said to his friends…

"baka because we are your friends." Gray poked Louis's cheek

"you suffered quite a lot…. You are a bit emotionally damaged and too stressed out… though we have to admit that your kindness and charms pissed us a lot sometimes…"

"yeah you are too kind for your own good…"

"thanks guys I don't know if I will take that us a compliment." Louis grinned at them..

"but Louis-sama you know that you should not attach yourself to that woman… you will only hurt yourself Louis-sama…" rogue spoke up again as sting help him to sit on the chair…

"I know but min-min, I mean Minerva is different."

"different?"

"she didn't cling on me, she even punched me… she was different… she's the type of person that wont trust anyone and wouldn't submit her heart to anyone… her smiles to her clients are fake… I just know it." Louis said to them as he scratch his cheek with his finger and shyly grinned at his friends

"huh? I don't get it.." gajeel mumbled and look at his friend weirdly

"baka… I don't get what Lisanna see through your idiotic tendencies.. but you see I don't know why but I really want to see her smile.." Louis continued to speak

"idiot… I never expected that the genius Louis-sama that was loved by everyone will only fall for a feisty older woman that hates him…" sting grinned at the younger blonde who blushed furiously

"…"

"oh so our Louis-sama is in love never expected that we will leave this day~" gray teased his friend

"but again let's face it.. Louis you should just enjoy our last few days here, just enjoy it while it last."

"it's unfair"

"Louis-sama since when life is fair?" Rogue stood up with the help of Sting who just sighed at his friend's melodramatic mood.

"ro-kun I'm sorry if I beat you up…"

"eh? Chuckled* Louis-sama don't worry that punch doesn't hurt a bit but that kick of yours is fatal. Louis-sama you should take a rest first, you will visit her tomorrow right?" Rogue said to him with a sad smile

"ro-kun, I'm really sorry if I have become selfish.."

"you have every right to be selfish Louis-sama.. You sacrificed a lot and you save us Louis-sama… we are in your debt Louis-sama you are too kind for your own good that it could be the death of you." Rogue whispered as he let himself be drag by sting as they exited the room.

"luce you should take a rest I don't want our captain will get a cold." Natsu said to Louis who watched their other friends to go out of the room, the two didn't utter a word until they felt that they are truly alone at the moment.

"yeah…. hey Natsu… do you think that I am insane?" Louis looks at his friend who just blinks at him.

"eh? Luce what do you mean? For me I think you are the most sane person among my friends plus you are a genius, yeah too smart I might even think that you are a psychic who can read minds…"

"Natsu you know I cant read minds, it's just you are easy to read as well as the others, so back to my question will you think I'm sane if I court min-min and 'IF' we became lovers I am planning to take her with me back to Italy, and I don't give a damn if I will be disowned by my decision…" he said with a melancholic smile

"A-are you crazy?! You just met her…"

"yeah I just met her but for some reason I felt that I must save her… I don't know why but I felt I want protect her… to see her smile… damn I'm crazy…"

"luce we know each other since we were kids… don't worry I'll support you no matter what…" Natsu grinned at his friend

"thanks Natsu…. Let's take a rest… oh before I forgot I'll tell your fiancée that you are hanging out with some geishas…"

"oi don't! she'll kill me!" Natsu shouted with a pale face

"hahaha.."

**I know our love is wrong**

**I can't give up; I can't let you go ah ah**

Minerva's pov

She woke up from her slumber and she doesn't know why but she felt dreadful and stress out because of what she found out yesterday.

But she felt really frustrated

Knock knock

"oi the hell ren it's too early to wake me up!" she yelled but when she opened her door she was shock that it was orga instead of Ren.

"eh~ long time no see minerva~ you've been rejecting my offers lately…." Orga devilishly grinned

"oi what the hell did you do to our bodyguard!" she sneered

"oh, him? He needs to take a rest, so minerva let's have some fun~" orga pointed Ren who was knocked out on the floor.

"you look scared minerva, where's your feistiness gone for?" the greenette smirk when he saw minerva's eyes narrowed her eyes at the barbaric looking man who close the door behind him.

"what are you doing here?" she asked again

"you've been declining my request so I decided to take a visit." He said with a devious smirk

"I don't want to see you isn't it obvious?" Minerva bluntly said to the guy

"did you forgot the saying? The costumer is always right~."

.

.

.

But before orga could come closer to minerva and her to get her katana, the door immediately opened again.

"don't move or I'll shoot your head with my gun." A voice said behind the equally tall greenette. Orga glimpse on who is it and saw a tall blonde young man, Minerva gasps at the sudden appearance of her newest client who is suspiciously alone today.

"eh? So you got a new guy to replace me?"

"get out of this place or your head will blow." The blonde's voice was filled with anger as he glared at the greenette who just cockily smirked at him.

"oh I remember you, you are the pretty boy yesterday… I heard rumours about you… and I heard that you are the captain of your ship… hmmm I always saw foreigners roaming around here but a kid like you to be wandering around the whole world with your friends you must be really rich, no wonder minerva is ignoring me and sticking to you like a leech."

"oi don't talk to her like that, a true gentleman should respect a lady."

"lady? Gentleman? Like hell I give a damn on that shit." Orga growled as he turned to face the other tall blonde

Minerva took this chance to knock the barbaric greenhead and as soon as he did knock him out, her hand was caught by Louis.

"are you ok min-min?"

"yeah… damn atleast I knock him out!" she sighed

"how about let's get out of this place first? I'm sure when he woke up he'll kill us."

"yeah… let's go but…"

"no but's min-min.. here I'll carry you but in return can you carry this case for me?." the raven haired woman just obediently nodded to The blonde who leaned to her and carried her in a piggy back.

.

.

.

As soon as the two is out of that place, a lot of people stared at them and they keep on whispering. Minerva sneered and glared at the town's people while the blonde was oblivious to his surroundings…

Minerva hated and loved the situation the same time…

She hated it because she was the topic of their gossip, not that she cares but she just hated it…

And.

She loves it because she was being carried by the tall handsome young blonde who is somehow fond of her, and everyones eyes are on them making other women who saw them jealous at her.

She decided to relax herself at the blonde's broad shoulder, unconsciously she found herself somehow smelling the man and found out that the man is smells really good. She blushed and mentally kicks herself as she found herself acting like a pervert…

"min-min we are going to the park, I have something to show you." She heard the blonde said to her, she blushed a bit and for some reason she wanted to know what the hell is the blonde is about to do and wanted to show to her at the park.

.'no… could it be?!" she blushed when such indecent thought came messing up to her mind…. And she hated this moment because for the first time in her life a person she just met made her think that way… she hated it….

She hated how she likes that feeling…

She hated how she likes the younger man's scent.

She hated how she likes the feeling of being carried at the back like a kid.

She hated how she is starting to like the feeling of being happy whenever the blond is treating or teasing her…

'this man is too kind for his own good.' She thought to herself as she unconsciously relax at the younger man's back.

Meanwhile

Louis smiled when he noticed that Minerva finally calmed down and relax herself on his back… He continued to walk not too slow on the way to the town's park while ignoring the curious look of the town's people to them.

**My lips, cold as can be, are even bluer**

**I cry out to find to find your warmth**

**I call, even though I call for you**

**And there's no reply, I'll wait for you**

At the park

Louis and Minerva is sitting under a cherry blossom tree,

"min-min never expected you are that strong! So cool~" he said childishly

"shut the hell up!"

"min-min is so mean~" the blonde childishly pouted

"so why the hell are you here?"

""isn't it obvious? It's to visit you! I promise you that I'll come to see you remember?" the blond grinned at the woman who blush and look away..

A few moments of silence later, Minerva decided to speak up and change the subject because if she started arguing to the blond young man their conversation will just go nowhere and she hated to admit but she really like the presence of the young man beside her.

"so… uhmmm." She nervously started

"hmmm?" the blonde tilted his head to the side which made minerva blush more.

"ah…. W-what's in the case! That you made me carry it w-while you are carrying me o-on your back!" she said as she kept on fidgeting and stuttering with her words.

"oh this? This is a violin." He said as he took out the string instrument from the case.

"so what the hell did you mean that you want to show something to me?"

"oh, that? I want you to watch me while I play this for you…" he smiled at her…

Minerva on the other hand felt so disappointed, the blonde noticed the gloomy aura of minerva so she kneeled in front of the woman and grinned at her.

"oh, don't tell me you are thinking some indecent thoughts about me~ how cute min-min… maybe in the future… but not now… anyway I want to hear your opinion on this new composition of mine… this song is for this special 'someone' that I really cared for." The blonde stood up and winked at the woman in front of him…

On the other hand minerva cant help to be jealous on who the f*** is that 'special someone' that the blonde said to her.

She hated herself on why is she being so affected that the blonde has a special someone.

She wanted to know who it is…

Her musings was cut off when she saw Louis played the violin.

It was a pretty song and she hated how she got swooned by it.

She hated how she likes to observe the blonde while playing the instrument with such passion.

The music was so good and she loved it.

Yet she hated herself how she wishes it was really for her….

The music ended elegantly…

A few moments of silence linger between them and minerva stood up and walk towards Louis.

"so how is it?" he asked the woman in front of him.

"it's really beautiful, though on some parts it felt really sad… I bet that 'special someone' of yours would be really happy when she heard it…" she said bluntly to the man in front of him…

She saw the blonde smiled at her, her heart fluttered when she saw that smile.

"thanks… minerva… I bet _she_ will really love it because that is dedicated solely for her, I made it only for her... and I want the _she's_ the only one who will hear that piece, only her" he said to her with a small smile as he ruffled minerva's hair affectionately.

"yeah…it was a beautiful piece, she better love that piece of yours coz if not I'll beat that person up because on my opinion I l-love that song." She said at the man.

Her heart constricted as she commented about that piece of music…

She's jealous and she envies that woman to have a man being dedicated and passionate like him…

She hated how she wanted to be in that woman's place…

She hated how she is starting to love the younger man's presence…

She hated how she is starting to love the blonde's treatment to her….

She hated how she is starting to love the teasing, ruffling of her head, smiles, gaze, and etc that the younger man is giving to her…

She hated how she is starting to love the blonde's voice, scent, touch, and all of his whole being..

She hated herself how she is starting to fall in love to a younger man who she just met.

"hey min-min, do you want to try something else?" he asked to her. minerva furrowed her eyebrows and look at the man suspiciously.

Before she knew it Louis held her hand and his other hand on her waist, she blushed at the intimate gesture and on how close their bodies are to each other.

"w-what are you doing!: she stuttered and frantically demanded as she look at the blonde who looks innocent while looking at her flush red face.

"I'm teaching you how to dance waltz…" he said as he started to hum the song while he drags and swayed Minerva on the tune. Then he said the steps to her who just unconsciously obeyed it…

"hey minerva." He said to her as he look down at the woman who kept steeping on his feet, luckily she is just wearing the socks or it will hurt his feet due to minerva kept stepping on his feet.

"Huh? tsk.. I don't get the f***ing rhythm" minerva looked up to face the blonde as she raised an eyebrow to the man.

they continue to dance without caring on their surroundings…

"you really are pretty Minerva… you look like a fragile maiden in that kimono, it suits you." He said to her which earned a blush

"r-really?" she stuttered.

"yeah…" he smiled

Half an hour later they decided to take a rest, they decided to talk about each other's life as they grew up, their hobbies, likes, dislikes… and so on…

As hours passed by as they enjoyed each other's company, they didn't expect to see it's already sunset.

"hey minerva let's get you back… I bet Orga is not there anymore… so can I visit tomorrow again?" he asked as he kneeled down so he can carry minerva again on his back.

"ok…" she said to him.

As soon as they reach the establishment, both of them found out that orga was arrested for trespassing, the two of them sighed in relief at what they have found out..

"see you tomorrow." The blonde said

"yeah…" she said to him unexpectedly the blonde move towards her and kissed her forehead leaving her speechless as she watched the blonde gone from her sight.

**Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me**

**Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you**

As the days passed the blonde's friends noticed Louis regularly visited the woman named Minerva… there is also one time that Louis got a flu and he asked one of his friends to deliver a letter to her so she wouldn't get worried.

One day after his recovery although his friend protested he still visited the raven haired woman. His friends knew that the blonde is stubborn so they just let him be.

"hey you should be taking a rest and not visiting me!" Minerva scolded Louis at his reckless action.

The blonde grinned at her, he decided to take a nap on her lap and minerva couldn't agree more to it.

"oi Idiot you should take a rest…" she said to the blonde

"ok… but being with you is really comfortable." Louis bluntly said to her

The two looked at each other's eyes.

Minerva's eyes widen and shocked was written on her face while Louis look so determined.

"huh?"

"minerva remember that day when you knocked out Orga and I carried you to the park?"

"yeah?"

"do you remember that song that I played for you?"

"yes.. you said it is for that special someone."

"yes… do you want to know who she is?"

"…" she looks away not wanting to hear who the girl is…

"it's you." He said in a husky voice

"huh?!"

"that special someone is you." He said as he sat up and leaned closer to Minerva's face before kissing her on her lips..

Minerva was speechless, too shocked to react and before she knew it, she was being kissed by the man who she hated that she fell in love for.

Silent tears flowed on her eyes as she kissed back the younger blonde.

She was really happy to hear that from him…

She was so happy that if it was a dream she hoped she would never wake up again, and at that day they made love.

As those passed by everyone noticed that they are almost inseparable and there bond is so strong as ever.

Timeskip…

"Louis-sama we've been here for more than month." Rogue said to his best friend the rest of his friends agreed to him…

"sorry about that.."

"it's ok but Luce what are going to do with her?"

"yeah we need to leave soon, our family might get worried…"

"oh… then I decided that we should leave tomorrow." Louis said to them bluntly and his friends doesn't know how to react to his decision.

"b-but what about her?!"

"you mean minerva?"

"yes her!"

"Isnt it obvious? It's clear as a glass…"

"huh what do you mean?"

"Louis-sama no way are you saying?"

"yes I'll bring her with us." He smiled to his friends who look so dumbfounded.

"…"

"it's final… please don't argue I set up a plan so be ready to sail tomorrow morning… we will be leaving at exact 5 a.m. tomorrow." He said to them with determination.

His friends just nodded and sighed to it, they knew that his decisions couldn't be change anymore… they just decided to just support their blonde friend because they knew that when they went back to italia, their blonde friend will just face a bigger obstacle.

They knew to themselves that minerva will not be welcomed at their country and what could have worst could happen to the said couple? And it's that Minerva will be a mistress of Louis Heartfilia whether they like it or not.

Because the possibility of Louis wanting to be disowned and threw his name as a Heartfilia is zero percent. After all he is the only heir of Heartfilia… whether he likes it or not he cant escape his fate…

His friends felt sorry for him so they decided to support him…

They must support their friend's relationship with a courtesan whether they like it or not. Because for them Louis is a valuable and irreplaceable friends who supported them on their whole lives….

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**

**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**

"hey minerva"

"yeah?"

"do you want to come with me back in Italy?"

"huh?"

"I want to marry you there, to have a family with you, to grow old with you." She bluntly said to the Minerva who is still wide eyed at how blunt Louis is….

"yes I want to but." Minerva look away from Louis due to she felt her face is heating up on the Blonde's proposal..….

"but?" Louis tilted his head on the side with a small smile on his face

"let's face the reality Louis your parents might not accept me, our worlds are just too far from each other…" she said with a frown but Louis Caressed her cheek so they can look face to face..

"so? I don't care, I make them accept you whether they like it or not." He said with a shrugged, he leaned to Minerva until their foreheads touched each other.

"how?"

"I'll kill myself?" he said to her bluntly keeping each other on an eye to eye contact

"don't you dare do that!" she sneered as she pushed the blonde

"do what?" the blonde teasingly grinned at his lover who look so pissed off by his comment.

"to kill yourself… look I don't want you to die baka." Minerva scolded him as she punched him on the head.

"but I'd rather die than to live without you in my arms." He bluntly said to her

"stop being cheesy, you damn playboy." She scolded again while blushing.

"but it's true! You know I don't lie, and if I lie you could easily know if I'm lying, right?"

"yes but….. that's too much Louis, just for me… I mean you will…"

"idiot, yes because it is you."

"damn you! Stop being so melodramatic you are acting like a girl! Too much romanticism runs in your blood!"

"and you act like a guy, too much blood lust runs in your veins ahhaahahaha but please you knew you like it, and don't you even deny it."

"baka!"

"by the way I'll take you tonight on our ship, we will leave Japan tomorrow morning."

"are we escaping?"

"yup, isn't it obvious? We are going to elope~"

"but how about…"

"don't worry I'll leave them some money good for the whole year and you just need to write a letter."

"ok…. Damn you rich bastard.."

"it's not my fault that I was born to be rich.."

"tsk rich bastard…"

"and it's not like I'm buying you…. I'm just stealing you from this place plus it's my family's money not mine…"

"it feels like I dated your whole family from some reason ."

"Sorry about that, so? You will write now, right?" he said as he ruffled minerva's hair again.

"ok… do you have some paper, ink and brush?"

"here~"

"you planned this carefully right?"

"hahaha you got me, anyway just write."

**Oh when you tell me you love me, when you tell me thousands and millions of times**

**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**

**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**

**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**

**For me, it's you, it's you (why don't you know, why don't you know?)**

**For me, it's you, it's you**

It was now past midnight and the two lovers decided to escape, their sneak out from the house was successful and as they were now on their way to the port were his friends are waiting for them on the ship... neither one of them expected a tall wild greenette blocking their only way towards the port.

The two lovers stood frozen as they saw Minerva's obsessed client menacingly look at them…

"where are you going, why is minerva-san with you?" orga growled as he swung his sword in the air and pointed it towards the blonde. Louis gritted his teeth and stepped forward while on his back is minerva with a katana on her hands.

"aren't you arrested?!" Louis asked the man

"have you ever heard of escaping the incarcerate? And looks like you did the same as me huh? are you going to elope?"

"yes, so what, it's not like we need your permission."

"of course you need… because she's mine."

"she's not yours because she's mine."

"baka Louis what the fuck are you doing?!"minerva spoke with irritation laced on her words.

"Protecting you idiot! Plus I also know how to fight, somehow…" the blonde said as he talked back to his lover…

"somehow?! Baka let's just run! Just by looking at it He is clearly stronger than you! Baka let's just go." Minerva yelled and tugged louis's white shirt..

"oi just fucking let go of her and go back to where the hell you came from." Orga shouted with rage as he slowly walk towards them, both of the lovers took a step back. Louis leaned towards minerva and whispered in her ears.

"minerva just run ok… I remember there is also another passage towards the port but you need to go to the park… I know it's a long way but I need you to run and call some of my friends for back up… I want you to stay on the ship and wait for me…"

"baka are you going to divert his attention so I can escape… you'll die.." she whispered back but before minerva can further nag him, the blonde leaned down and kissed the raven haired woman and slowly took the katana from her hands.

Orga saw the exchange and the lovers felt the wrath of the said man. The blonde pushed minerva away when he saw orga run towards them and swung his sword to them..

"RUN!" Louis shouted as he unsheathes the katana and block orga when he saw the man chased his lover. Minerva immediately run away hesitantly but decided to do what Louis just told her, she needs to run fast and seek some help from her lover's comrade… she run as fast as she could, after all the time is ticking and it's a matter of life and death…

Meanwhile

The two are still fighting with their swords and Louis have to admit that orga is too strong for him, he only knew fencing but the strength and sword style that the man is showing is exceptional…

Louis knew that one wrong move and he will be killed so he took a rock and throw it on Orga's face. Orga closed his eyes and tried to remove some dust that was on his eyes, Louis took this as an opportunity to escape and he run to the park where Minerva went

"you! get back here brat!" orga shouted

Meanwhile

Minerva arrived at docks Luckily the men are waiting for them..

"where's Louis?"

"Help…. Orga… that mercenary he's fighting Louis." she said breathlessly as she collapsed on the ground. The blonde's friends were shocked on her statement.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Sting! prepare the ship! I, Gray and Laxus will rescue him… let's go!"

…

On the other hand Louis didn't expect that Orga has some back-up's (who wore some masks for some odd reasons*) with him as he luckily dodged fatal attacks.

Moments passed by and he was exhausted on dodging he knew he would be killed if he attacked them as well.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice called him.

"guys, you are late!" he said exhaustedly his friend's eyes widen at his injuries.

"Louis-sama are you alright?"

"of course not can't you see I'm injured ro-kun?"

As Gray and Laxus are fighting on orga and his back-ups… rogue helped him to stand up, Gray and Laxus didn't expect them to be that strong so they end up being injured as well…

"help them rogue I can manage myself.." he said and rogue nodded helping his friends.

.

.

.

"Louis!" a familiar voice called his name, he looked up and saw Minerva running towards his place… minerva's eyes widen when she saw Orga behind louis preparing to attack but before she could shout and warn him…

"ahhh!" Louis shouted in pain

Rogue, Gray, and Laxus stopped and turned towards their friend's direction just to see a sword was impaled on the blonde's stomach.

The three was horrified and enraged at the same time and the only thoughts running in their mind is revenge and to save their beloved friend that they know for so long since their childhood days.

Gray successfully defeated his opponent as well as Laxus who run towards and killed him by beheading Orga..

Rogue on the other hand, his opponent was a sneaky bastard that when Minerva came running towards Louis, the bastard assassin used his bow and arrow towards minerva…

Eyes widen as they saw another horrific scene as the arrow directly hit her heart… gray decide to kill the bastard assassin who killed his friend's lover.

Blood spluttered everywhere..

The lovely park was now surrounded by dead bodies, one is their best friend and the other one is their friend's lover, the others from the bastards…

Gray, Laxus and Rogue lose their strength as they saw their friend died in front of them and they were too late to save him.

Silent tears run down on their faces as they sat on the ground while gripping on their swords…

They failed to protect their best friend and his lover…

Their dreams and plans of spending their time with the couple when they went back to Italy were now shattered into pieces…

After all they are planning to support them when their best friend planned to marry and make his family recognize the courtesan…

They were planning to tease the two as they sailed the sea, they were planning to be the godfather if the two have children…

A few moments later Sting, Natsu and Gajeel arrived and they were shocked when they saw it…

The only thing they can do to them is to bury the two lovers beside each other because they knew Louis would love it…..

They knew that they will be the blame when they came back to Italy and told them what happened…

And they will happily accept any punishment they will receive from them.

**Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me**

**Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you**

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**

**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**

Minerva's POV

It hurts, the pain in my body hurts but slowly I can't feel my body it's getting numb…, both of us slumped harshly under the cherry blossom tree…

My vision blurred maybe because I lost a lot of blood than him..

His white shirt turned crimson, I felt terrified… I began to wonder will the two of us die at the same time? I doubt that. I knew that I will die first who am I kidding but at least I will die with the man that I love, the only man that accepted me…

how odd I just met him more than a month ago, I can still remember how he compared my hairstyle to a rodents ear… the hell why did this happen to us?!

Yet I am happy that I felt that we already knew each other for a long time. Our rendezvous was short but it's worth it, it's worth the wait… and I'm happy, ugh I wished we could be together for a long time to have our own family, kids and to grow old… but being with him is ok, yet I wished that it will happen, I wish.

I coughed and I tasted my own blood how disgusting, I can't wipe it due to I felt that my body went limped. It was just numb…

He look at me in the eyes, he looks in pain and I guess, so was I… this is our last moment after all.

Last moment, I'm scared… just the thought of it…

I'll miss his smiles, his gentleness, the way he kiss, and those moments when we make love.

I'll miss the way he treated me, his care towards me, the way he look into my eyes, and the way how he says my name…

Kami-sama please if we are reincarnated I hope that we will see each other again under this tree.

He took my hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

His warm hands are starting to get cold or is it that I just slowly lost my sense of touch… yeah I guess it's just me I felt numb right now…

It's hard to breathe…

I felt suffocated…

I should say it for the last time…

before it's too late…

"Louis… aishiteru" I whispered, I can barely hear my own voice but I know it was filled with emotion…

I feel so hazy…

I can barely see him…

it's all blurred…

I'm scared.

"ti amo" I read what his lips said…

I feel so happy, I know I'm crying…

I'm so happy yet I'm so scared.

"close your eyes minerva don't worry I'll be here, don't be scared." He said again I can barely hear what he said.

I slowly closed my eyes, I cant breathe…

I know he still held my hand…

so I relaxed myself…

thus is the last time…

_Arigatou gozaimasu_

_sayonara_

**Oh when you tell me you love me, when you tell me thousands and millions of times**

**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**

**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**

**(Still Still) Even as time goes by **

Louis pov

Both of us are now sitting under the cherry blossom tree… I struggled on my breath so was she, her face paled and her eyes were just looking at me, silent tears flowing in her eyes and a small smile grace her face.

She coughs her own blood… I don't know how much blood she just lost due to her crimson kimono, I don't know how much pain she needs to injure just to keep that smile for me…

my heart ache at this tragic scene, I took her hand and gently squeeze it, I felt my throat constricted… I must not cry.

We just met more than a month ago when I accidentally saw her at the window… we barely knew each other yet we felt like we knew each other for a long time, then a lot of things happened and now this…it sucks…

"Louis… aishiteru" she whispered, her voice is breaking with emotion

"Ti amo " I whispered back to her with a smile and she smiled back… I know that she cant breathe and panic was shone in her eyes…

"close your eyes minerva don't worry I'll be here, don't be scared." I whispered I felt a lumped on my throat and I forced myself not to cry as she slowly close her eyes and I guess a few minutes later I noticed her breathing stop.

That moment I felt so scared and relief in the same time.

Scared because I cant see her anymore, she's dead but I know to myself that I wont last soon too…

I also lost a lot of blood… I knew to myself for just couple of minutes later I'll die.

I'm scared that I cant see her, I'm scared that I'll be separated from her on our funeral because I know that my friends will take my body back at Italy and get a proper funeral, I know that they are people who will cry for me. For Minerva I don't know maybe they'll just bury her body somewhere but all I can wish is that she can have a proper funeral at least.

I look at her again, she's dead… I'll miss her feistiness, her smirks, the way she talk back to me…

I'll miss her kiss, her voice, and the way she glares at me…

damn this memories that flashback was too much for me…

I struggled in my breathing,

I can even feel my heart beat slowed down

I slowly close my eyes

The last thing I heard is my name, a concerned and panic scream from my friends.

Grazie mille _(thank you very much*)_

Arrivederci (goodbye*)

**It's you (It's you)**

**It's you (It's you)**

**It's only you (It's you)**

**It's you**

…**..**

**To be continued **

…

**Epilogue**

**May xx, 20xx Tokyo, Japan**

**Tokyo University**

a famous handsome blonde was reading under a more than a century years old cherry blossom tree, suddenly his best friend and second cousin run towards him and asked him what's stressing him out lately?

"oi Louis here use my glasses you look tired… don't tell me being a model tires you out?"

"yeah thanks Leo…. I want to quit modelling it's killing me actually Plus the sexual harassment I am getting is stressing me out."

"the curse of being too handsome, eh? I just heard you fans say ' Louis is for everyone!"

"that's creepy you know… I don't belong to anyone plus if I fell in love I want a girl who is feisty and cool… or who is independent "the blonde said to leo as he wore the tinted glasses

"good luck to that…"

Suddenly

A flier was flew by the wind and ended up to the two handsome young men. Louis took it and read the contents of it…

"Join kendo sabertooth club!' just join and you'll be strong!" he read out loud

And Leo laughs at him…

"why are you laughing? And by the way since when Tokyo U had a kendo club? I bet there captain is scary" he said as he looks at sabertooth logo of the kendo club.

"of course you wouldn't know you are so busy at modelling, student council activities and studies.. oh before I forgot their captain is really feisty she's studying to be a Lawyer…"

"wow, wait she?"

"yes her name is minerva, wait look at that window."

"huh?"

"Yeah that woman with that weird hairstyle and is holding a kendo stick. And you know what I heard the rumours that she never had a boyfriend though she has a persistent suitor from the Judo club and he is the captain in it… his name.. ah I remember his name is orga something something…"

"a real man hater? Interesting… she is studying law right?"

"yeah why? don't tell me that…"

"yeah thanks Leo, don't worry I wont tell to your fiancée that you had a group date with my co-models."

"That's blackmailing Louis~ aries will kill me for sure.,… "

"anyway see you around I'll have to visit someone first." He grinned

"damn you… are you using your position as a student council president for her?"

"eh? How did you know?"

"that woman is a demon she'll kill you."

"she wont I want us to be friends~" louis said with a smile as he walk towards the school building

**End of epilogue? hahahha**

…**..**

**Bloopers:**

**Scene 1: at the ship and their first meeting**

Natsu: sobs*

Sting: sobs*

Rogue: …sobs*

Laxus: sobs*

Gajeel: sobs*

Louis: uh… guys are you ok?

Sting: the hell pumpkin-san! Why are we on a ugh bleeh* (vomit*) on ugh a ship ugh

Natsu: sobs* ugh… bleh… h-help… m-me… sobs*

Laxus/Gajeel: the fuck/hell ugh* are we on a ship? (face paled*)

Rogue:… ugh (face paled*)

Thud*

Louis: Help! Rogue fainted!

Pumpkin-san: sumimasen~ I forgot you guys are dragon slayers… sumimasen! Sumimasen!

Louis: pumpkin-san you are sounds like Sakurai ryou from KNB

Pumpkin-san and sakurai: SUMIMASEN!

the rest of the mages: 'HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!"

Sakurai: sumimasen that I got created! Sumimasen that I made pumpkin-san apologize! Sumimasen!"

The mages: The shut the hell up and go back to your fanfic!

Louis: are you ok? (trying to calm sakurai as he wipes the brunettes tears with his handkerchief… their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other*)sakurai your face is red?!

Sakurai: (blush*) sumimasen!( runs away with a flush red face*)

…

**Scene 2 **

Louis: you really are pretty Minerva… you look like a fragile maiden in that kimono, it suits you. (smiles charmingly*)

Minerva: r-really? (blush*) Thank you? Uhmm you look handsome in that captain costume l-louis..( fidget and face still blushing*)

**At the sidelines**

Sting: PUHAHAHHAAHAHA the hell?! Minerva a fragile maiden… hahaha I think you are drunk!

Laxus: fuck hhahahha that's a nice one

Orga:… uh guys I guess we should not laugh (face paled then shivered in cold sweat*)… I need to go .. rest in peace guys (runs away*)

Gajeel and Gray: HAHAHHAHA damn hahahaha fr-fragile?! HAHAHA

Freed and rogue: pffttt (snicker*)/I can't handle suppressing my laughter….

The rest of the girls: hahahahahah minerva? Fragile? ahahahaha

Minerva: what's so funny? (sweet smile*) ah… Louis-kun can you summon that cow? I need to borrow something..

Louis: cow? Oh…ok..(Summons Taurus*) Taurus… Minerva wants to borrow something to you, could you lend it to her?

Taurus: of course anything for you~Louis-sama. (= 3 =)

Minerva: give me your damn axe. Now! (Threatening aura and sickening sweet smile as she aggressively took the axe*)

The boys: M-minerva…. (tremble in fear and face paled*)

Minerva: ah~ we are having fun aren't we? Oh Louis I need to talk with the boys~ and I'll have some girl talk to the girls later ( sweet smile to Louis and then she turned around to face the guys and gave them a sickening sweet smile*)

Louis: ok… have a good time Minerva and rest in peace to you guys…

**Scene 3: **

Orga: "eh~ long time no see minerva~ you've been rejecting my offers lately…."

Minerva: "oi what the hell did you do to our bodyguard!"

Orga: "oh, him? He needs to take a rest, so minerva let's have some fun~" (acts dramatically*)

Minerva:….yawns* (bored expression, raise an eyebrow and ignores orga*)

Orga:"you look scared minerva, where's your feistiness gone for?" (over acting*)

Minerva: oh you got some guts now, how about I'll break your bones orga. (smirks and release some menacing aura*)

Pantherlily: oi what the hell are you doing to her?! (pops out from nowhere*)

Orga: "huh? what are you doing here the camera is rolling kitty cat"

Louis: uhmmm ehem "don't move or I'll shoot your head with my gun." (appeared on time via script and is clueless on what the hell is happening*)

Minerva: orga don't you even dare to lay a finger on him or I'll kill you on the spot. (glares*)

Orga: sobs*

**At the sidelines**

All the girls (fan girls and some of his secret fan boys: KYAAAA! Louis is so cool!

Pumpkin-san: guys let's keep quiet please… and Pantherlily get the hell out there!ORGA! why the hell are you crying you should be aggressive! And arrogant! And Minerva you should not threaten him you should act fragile!

Sting: pffft that's impossible pumpkin-san minerva could never ever act fragile hahaha ugh umfff (passed out*)

Pumpkin-san: minerva why did you punch him in the face?!

Minerva: there is a fly on his nose…

**Scene 4: sword fight scene**

Louis: HIEEEE! The hell Orga! You would kill me for real! Why did you throw daggers, knives and arrows on me?!

Orga: oi it's not me! (face paled when he saw Louis almost got killed on the surprise attack*)

Louis: then who?! (Horrified face*)

~whistle* coming from sting, hibiki and Jellal.

Orga: I feel bad for you Louis (gives Louis a sympathetic look*)

Louis: yeah for some reason I feel hated because of this fanfic. Sobs*

Minerva: oi dumbass why did you make Louis cry! orga I'll kill you!

Orga: oi! I didn't make him cry! (face paled*)

Erza: are you trying to kill him?! Saber? RE-quip heaven's wheel armour!

Juvia: Juvia heard Louis-sama cry! Who made Juvia's future husband cry? Juvia will drown him! (yandere mode on*)

Levi: I heard someone is trying to kill Lu-chan!

Laxus: oi touch a single strand of her* hair and I promise you I'll toast you for good!

Rogue: (yandere mode on*) orga I thought we are nakamas? I guess I'm wrong huh? don't worry my attack wont hurt you (then smiled at his nakama*)

Orga: oi Louis help me! huh?! louis where the hell are you!

Meanwhile

Louis is at the guild with the rest of the mages treating him some of his favorite food

Mira: does it suit your taste? (smile*)

Louis: yes it's really good (smiles handsomely…. Nosebleeds coming from the rest of the mages while sporting a blush on their faces*)

Mira: r-really? (blush*)

Louis: yes! You'll be a good wife in the future and I bet that! (smiles again and unconsciously release his pheromones*)

**Scene 5: death scene**

Minerva: Louis aishiteru (blush*)

Louis: ti amo (sad smile but still charming as ever*)

Minerva: ….. (fainted from the smile and when Louis said I love you to her*)

Louis: _'wow never thought minerva could act like this! very impressive'_ he thought to himself in awe as he continue to act like a dying man.

At the sidelines

Fangirls and fanboys: Louis-sama don't die~ sobs* we love you~

Pantherlily: minerva don't die~ sobs*

Meanwhile at the corner of the set three guys are all huddled in a small circle and kept on whispering

Sting: should we kill him for good? (he whispered*)

Hibiki: we need to do it without his 'guard dogs'

Jellal: I agree with you we need a plan…

Suddenly

EHEM* a cough and a tonfa was out…. The three men look who is holding the tonfa

Kyouya hibari: no crowding carnivores

Sting: what the fuck are doing here? This is fairytail not KHR

Hibiki: it's either he got no sense of direction like zorro (one piece*) or he is also a fanboy.

Jellal: I agree with you

Kyouya:H.: … (blush and looks away*)

The three louis haters: no fucking way….(they thought in unison*)

…

**I hope you like it…. ok I guess not…I'm stress out this whole January…and I feel bad for my other fics….**

**Chapter 22: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken **and part 2 of call me neko-chan

-Louis finally arrived at his second job and he would never expect that something will ignite from being a cast at a play with Rogue and Lyon… what will happen if Minerva, Yukino, Meredy and the others found out about this? will Jellal forgive erza?And the reason why Rui stole Yuki's treasured Locket is about to reveal… jealousy and desire will officially take part in the theater.

…**.**

_AU#3: Mermaid; AU Pairing: mermaid Juvia x swimmer Louis_

_Title: Our vow; genre: Tragedy, humour and romance_

…

_**Chapter 23: set fire to the rain **_

…

_AU#4: High school Life AU; Pairing: Sensei Levi x student Louis_

_Title: reaching you; genre: hurt/comfort, romance, school life and suspense/mystery_

**REASON ON MY LATE UPDATE: (you can read it or ignore it*)**

i'm sorry guys for the late update first a lot of unexpected occurrence happened this January.

**FIRST** my father got cancer _(he is still alive *) _and I don't know how to react to it, since me and my father didn't really get along at all since I was a kid _(we had like an acquaintance-nemesis-slash 'obligation' father-daughter relationship*), _

**SECOND** I quitted my stressful yet **fun** university life due to my family matters… yeah I drop out from college and it's infuriating_ (I got really good grades actually, though for some odd reasons I can't pass engineering mathematics subjects and any subjects related to it yet before I did pass business math with flying colours* so I need to drop out architecture which is I am currently studying… tsk what's wrong with engineering math that it is so freaking hard*) _so that I have to take care of my 2 younger brothers _(who is stressing me out coz they are so self-conceited and stubborn*), _

**THIRD** I'm on a job hunt though my mom asked me to wait for her money so I can complete all of my documents so I can work out of the country plus I am 21 and I really want to move out and get a job but I can't due to family matters, fourth my laptop broke _(coz I had a fight with my father due to he didn't like my passion in the field of arts which is painting, writing stories and plays, composing music and sometimes I draw manga's/comics for fun* coz he said that I don't have a bright future to it and it is not a stable way to gain/earn money… yeah f*** money and that is why I dropped and change my course from customs administrations to architecture… customs ad is actually quite easy especially it gives me a lot of ideas how easy you can control the economy as long as you have some connections and the accounting of money works...)_

and

**LAST** but not the least I'm using my friend's laptop….r.i.p. 'toshi' yes you got a hint what my laptop's brand is_… .… so yeah sorry for ranting, I just want you to know the reasons for my late updates… and I want you guys to know that I am not abandoning my stories though I am planning to re-edit it all due to I need to re-check all the grammars, punctuations, and spellings of all of my stories… English is not my mother language and I had some problems on my linguistics due to I understand a few languages such as Italian, Spanish, Filipino, Japanese(just basic grammar *) and Korean (which I was forced to study and some of it was coz of a bet on my university days which I got dared to memorize an English to other language dictionary *) and I just learned English at school so yeah… my language is a bit messed up (really mess up*) as well as my grammar….._

**thank you for reading L.H. ! (o w o) **

I hope that you will also support some of my stories….

thank you for being patient


	29. LH VALENTINES SPECIAL

LH VALENTINES SPECIAL

**Behind the camera** no. 2 (valentines special*) a.k.a. how Louis survives and stays alive (and not so molested*) at Valentine's Day…**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS ARE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ IT IF YOU LIKE. **(ok, just read it*)

…

It was a normal day at magnolia…

Yeah damn normal…

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

And the day that all of the love struck young maidens (ehem and young lads*) anticipated day came….

"yawn* ohayo plue~" a certain handsome celestial spirit mage woke up from his bed.

"plue plue pluee~*" (good morning tooo~~~*)

"you are so cute plue… anyway I need to go to the guild" he stood up and start to strip his pajamas until he was only clad on a small towel on his waist…

He didn't notice a familiar group is hiding on the corner of his room while looking at him with predatory eyes.

(eyes gleams*)

Louis shivered and frantically looks at his room and he saw no one…

"I'm getting paranoid… huh? plue? Where the hell did he go?... oh well maybe he just went back to the spirit world…" Louis shrugged it off and immediately went to the bath room to take a bath…

On the corner of the room*

"mmmfmmmff" plue tried to struggle from his captors he look at them, his eyes widen and shivered as he recognizes them…

"plue you should go back now, neh~"

Plue nodded furiously while shivering in fear.

"good boy now choo go back now…" another voice said to him with a bright smile on his face

"are you sure Louis-sama will like this?"

"we will protect his chastity, remember."

"hai…"

"snip snip ebi…."

"mooo…"

"I not like I care…."

"tsundere."

All of them telepathically communicated with each other.

.

.

Louis came out of the bathroom, he was still dripping wet and the small towel on his waist is dangerously going to fall off any seconds, he took out some clothes from his closet as he was still oblivious to some certain familiar group is watching him possessively… after all this group doesn't want to share .

'he's ours… only ours." The group thought in unison as they look at the blonde celestial spirit mage as he dressed himself.

.

.

.

As Louis is all dress up and walked towards the door he noticed that he cant open it…

Somehow today he felt he is in danger today…

Suddenly he smelled chocolates leaking out from outside his door..

'oh shit…'

he felt shiver down his spines.

'no way… I just remember today is….'

.

.

.

Then he heard something familiar and he gulped in fear.

Giggles*

Sound of a whip*

He heard some chains*

'this is not good there are trespassers!' he screamed on his mind

"Louis-sama are you alright?" he heard his spirits said in unison (Aquarius, scorpio, virgo, aries, Loke, gemini, Capricorn, and Taurus*) in an overly sickeningly too sweet and possessive tone.

He sighed in relief when he recognizes it was just his spirits but when he turned around to see them…

'this is not good!' he thought again he knew that ever since he became Louis he felt that his spirits started to act weird but today he knew that this is so wrong…

So damn wrong because he saw his spirits is holding some S &amp; M stuffs and chocolates while looking at him as if he was some kind of food or something… the way they look at him is as if they were some kind of starving beast and this is so damn wrong for him.

"I need to escape.' Is all he can think to protect himself

"Louis-sama as your spirit we are here to protect you from those pest because you are only ours~"

"we are yours… so it also means that you are only ours~"

"ah…. Hahaha what's wrong with you guys…"

"we are just protecting you Louis-sama~"

"and you rarely 'play' with us louis-sama."

Louis needed to think quickly so he can escape from his own spirits….

Just then he saw the window is open…

"ok I get it… all of you can you all close your eyes?" he said in an overly seductive voice as he unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt… his spirits blushed madly as their imaginations gone wild so they obediently close their eyes..

Louis took this opportunity to walk silently to the window as he continued to talk to them some sweet nothings in his sexy voice…

He look at the window preparing to jump..

'oh kami-sama what kind of sin did I do in my past life that I need to atone in this present life that I am living.'

Just then he jump and close his eyes as he awaited for the impact.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huh?" he thought out loud when he felt none of the anticipated pain when he jump from the second floor, just then he felt some body heat.

'body heat? Muscular…. This cologne… what the?!' he observed and when he look up who is his savior, he shivered when he saw Laxus looking at him with a predatory grin. The blonde lightning dragon slayer lick his lips as he look at Louis…

"are you ok Lucy" Laxus leaned down and buried his face to Louis's blonde locks as if he was trying to burned the scent he is smelling from the back of his mind.

Louis shivered and his face blushed slightly when he heard Laxus murmured 'you smelled so good, I want to eat you up.'

"L-Laxus you can stop carrying me! please this is embarrassing everyone is looking at us.!" He yelled and when the two blonde's notice his surroundings.

Laxus only saw LOUIS'S FAN GIRL'S (some fan boys too*) CLUB and the spirits looking at him with rage. While on Louis point of view he just thought they are looking at him like he was just some piece of meat…. He never noticed the glares that the people are emitting towards Laxus.

When he noticed Laxus slackened his hold on him a bit he took this as an opportunity to escape.  
BUT

it looks like lady luck wasn't on his side for today.

"LOUIS-SAMA!"

"how dare you lay your filthy hand on Louis sama!"

"huh?! he is mine!"

And yeah all hell broke loose as the spirits, fan girls/fanboys, and Laxus fought each other without second thought…

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile our beloved blonde celestial mage is hiding in a dark alley….

Which wasn't a good idea in the first place…

All he can do now is to rely on his non-existent survival skills instinct..

Yeah his so called survival instinct

"thank god I escape them" he said as take off his coat which was already torn up and has smudges of chocolates in it.

He tried to calm down his heart beat and relax himself while hiding at the shadows of the dark alleyway.

Just then he heard footsteps.

'oh.,.. fuck'

"w-who are y-you.." he stuttered with his words

"chuckled* so cute Lucy-san you remind me of a rabbit.. maybe next time I should call you usagi-chan~" a husky voice said to him he shivered when he cant even see who the hell it was just then he felt someone embrace him from behind and he blushed furiously from the act as his new stalker began to nibble his right ear lobe..

"who a-aremnnn ahh y-you?!" he said as he suppress a moan

"that hurts my feelings… it's me rogue cheney " he said…. And for the first time Louis look so dumb founded he violently push him away so he can see who the hell it was… and TADA! It was indeed Rogue looking drunk and looking at him seductively/….Louis just cant believe to himself that rogue the cool, calm and collected guy would be so sexual..

"rogue why are you drunk?!"

"me ? I am not drunk… anyway you know usagi-chan you smelled so good I want to eat you up." Rogue pulled Louis again and kissed and sucks his neck while Louis just froze on his place as he just couldn't believe on what the fuck is happening with people today.

"RE-QUIP HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!" he heard someone shouted and before he knew it he saw rogue past out on the floor and he was being carried by erza bridal style.

"ERZA?!"

"Luce you ok?!"

"yeah thanks…..but can you please put me down?"

"no."

"please?"

"no."

"why?"

"because I will make you eat the chocolate I cooked for you today."

'oh shit…. Erza plus cooking = equals OH SHIT HELL NO! I WILL DIE! Plus if Jellal knows about this damn HE WILL KILL ME!'Louis thought panicky as he tried to escape from erza's grasp just then.

"WATERLOCK!" he struggled with his breath just then Erza pass out and the water lock is done…

.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

.

.

.

.

'OH SHIT JUVIA! IS THAT EVEN CHOCOLATE?' he thought to himself as juvia gave him a box that is suspiciously going to kill him.

"Juvia… Juvia made this with full of love! Juvia hopes that Louis-sama loves it.. don't worry Juvia gave Gray-sama a little piece of it for some taste test and he ended up crying and he passed out and Natsu and the rest of the guys said that it was so good that it will send you to seventh heaven!" Juvia told the story to him with love struck eyes.

'rest in peace gray… oh what I am going to do?! I don't want to die!'

"I thought you love gray so why are going to give me some chocolates Juvia?"

"Juvia realize that Gray-sama is a friend that Juvia can admire… but juvia's heart belongs only to Louis-sama!" she confessed her heart out but this time Erza woke up.

"Juvia, luce will not eat your chocolate he will eat mine right?"

"no Louis-sama will eat Juvia's chocolate!"

Meanwhile as Louis watch the two girls argue he just noticed that what they are saying sounds so wrong to the point it sounds sexual.

"Juvia will make Louis eat Juvia's choco on Juvia's body!"

"no… Luce will eat up my chocolate in my bed room!"

.

.

.

.

Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder, he tried to escape but he just noticed it was just Carla and happy..

"Natsu and some of your guild mates said that we should help you escape."

"wendy also told me that the guild is a safe place to hide."

"THANK YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU" He said to the two exceeds as he hugged and kissed their cheeks which made them blushed furiously.

"I love you? You love us? LUCY/LOUIS LOVES US!" the two exceeds thought out loud in unison… and so they prepare to carry Louis and fly towards the guild….

As the three is conversing they felt something is wrong.

.

.

.

And it was too quiet….  
.

.

.

.

.

YEAH TOO DAMN QUIET

Louis, Carla and Happy felt shiver down their spines and when they look at their back.

.

.

.

.

LO AND BEHOLD

Louis's stalkers (fan girls/fanboys*) celestial spirits, Rogue, Laxus, Juvia and erza is looking at them…

On the two exceeds point of view Louis stalkers are releasing menacing aura and glares at them… maybe the trigger is when the blonde celestial mage said I love you to them… Carla and Happy gulped in fear.

On Louis point of you… he didn't know he should be scared or disgusted due to he noticed some of his stalkers are licking their lips while looking at him, some even drooled like they are some kind of starving beast that is about to ravish him.

Louis didn't noticed that his hair is now sexily disheveled, his white shirt was teasingly opened making it drooled worthy due to his sweat is making the shirt almost transparent (plus juvia's water lock*) making his upper torso leave nothing to their imagination…

all of his so called stalkers eyes dilated and all of them could only think of is to tie him up in the bed and ravish him on the spot.

"HAPPY ! CARLA! HELP SOS!" he said to the two exceeds who just immediately carried him and when they are about to take off the two exceeds noticed that they cant fly…

DAMN RUNES!

'wait why Carla and happy cant fly? Wait runes? Who made this runes?!'

"LU-CHAN TEAM SHADOW GEAR IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" the group appeared dramatically with their 'awesome poses'

'what the?'

"lu-chan I am here to protect you! Right jet? Droy?!" Levi said at her two friends with a sickeningly sweet smile, jet and droy shivered in fear and obediently nodded and said aye at her.

"what the fuck are you saying chibi?!"

"we are here to protect louis-sama he is our master!"

"Juvia will fight for LOUIS-SAMA!""

"shut the hell up blondie is mine she's my mate!"

"who said usagi-chan is your mate, usagi-chan is my mate!"

"fuck that!"

"re-quip purgatory armour!"

"snip snip eb-"

"regulus imp-"

"wool bo-"

"Lightning drago-"

"shadow drago-"

"water lo-"

And yeah all hell broke loose again… and this is getting old….

before Louis knew what the hell is happening he just find himself looking at the scenes in an aerial view.

Wait why am I flying?

Then he noticed a long green strand of hair….

.

.

.

green hair?

"as they say all is fair in love and way right? Louis?"

"f-freed?!" he said as he blushed furiously when he noticed that freed is carrying him bridal style.

The handsome greenette smiled at him

"what is it? oh you look delectable when you are blushing like that~"

"I am not a food! I know but those smudges of chocolates on your skin makes you eatable…" freed still carried him up in the air just then he inched his face closer to Louis face and then he licked the smudges of chocolate that was on the blonde's cheek.

"?!" Louis was just beyond speechless he just never cant imagine that freed could also act like this… just then he forgot that Bickslow told him before that freed might have swung that way…

"ah…you taste sweet…. Louis." He whispered.

However the two suddenly felt they are going to die when they heard a familiar sweet voice.

'oh shit…' they thought in unison when they saw Mirajane in her full transformation form while glaring at freed.

"oh freed why are you taste testing what is mine?" she said with a smile

"yours?" freed scoffs and glared at Mirajane as he possessively tightened his hold to the blond.

"oh louis-kun don't worry I'll make you some strawberry milkshake when we went back to the guild~ I'll just need to kill some fly and pest~"she sweetly smiled

"he's mine mira."

"no he is mine."

The two fought making freed drop Louis from mira's attacks… mira and freed noticed that Louis is about to fall on the herds of his admirers, which is not good in the first place.

"Louis !" the 'stalkers' shouted but then someone threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared up they didn't find Louis anywhere.

**Time skip**

Louis find himself all tangled up.

"red hair?" he thought out loud he then traced who it was….

"flare?"

"I'm here to save you Louis-sama. Are you alright?" she dropped Louis carefully on the road just then someone helped him to stand up.

"thanks flare… wait why are you here milliana?"

"nyaaa~ flare and I was so bored because our appearance on this story is taking so long…"

"oh…. Then why didn't you ask pumpkin-san?"

"she's busy…."

"oh…."

Stomach growls

"the three of us is hungry…"

"let's eat at that restaurant." Louis said childishly at the two who just blushed at his charms which he was so oblivious at…

They entered a family restaurant and ALL of the people inside blushed when they saw a sexily disheveled Louis walk inside and sat on the available table with the two girls.

The only and lucky waitress (coz the others took a day off and is with the others who kept chasing Louis with the other 'stalkers earlier.*) came towards them, she gulp when the two glared at her but she just ignored them and focused at Louis.

"miss I want this and these, flare , milliana?"

" same as yours." The two continued to glare at the poor waitress.

"that's all thank you." Louis smiled at her making her squeal the other customers passed out from the blinding smile.

As they waited for the food and the three started a nice conversation.

The door of the restaurant opened just to see minerva, meredy, kagura, Yukino, rufus, eve, and lyon walking towards them.

"aniki!"eve tackled hug him which made the rest glared at eve.

'MINE' they thought in unison as they glared at eve who is hugging their object of affections ehem* desires ehem* or maybe obsessions?.

" why are you here?" he ask them with a smile who just blushed furiously due to how erotic Louis looks today…

'so cute~' they thought when Louis look at them innocently with his head tilted slightly.

"I just want to say hi!" they all said in unison while hiding the chocolate on their backs…. flare and milliana glared at them who also glared back.

'HE'S MINE!' They thought in unison

"oh I see care to join us?" Louis asked they suppress an incoming nose bleed when they saw him smirk at them…

flare and milliana glared at Louis 'dont invite them play boy we don't have enough screen time and they just took the spot light again !' they thought again but then Louis look at them and smiled.

**Doki**

**Doki doki **

**Heart stops**

**Blush furiously **

Then their food arrived and was serve by the waitress again who just fainted when Louis smiled at her and the robot drag her inside the kitchen…

(yeah a robot who is overheating and malfunctioning for some odd reason when it saw Louis*)

The group ate in silence as they observed each other's move…

A few moments later

Thud!

Plue violently opened the door looking traumatize as he run towards Louis.

"plue plue plupluplueeeeee!"(they are here! Run Louis run!*) then plue looking traumatize immediately went back to the spirit world.

The blonde celestial mage face paled, the group stood up on their seats and was worried about him just then they heard him…

**Sniffs**

**Sob***

**Teary puppy eye look..**

Louis looks at the group…

"they are here please help me sniff* sobs* puppy eyes*"

The group froze when they saw the blonde's expression to them. lyon, rufus and eve's faces were flushed red due to the pleading face of the tall blonde to them and yes… my dear readers they are thinking something perverted when they saw that pleading face of Louis.

The three men gulped and somehow they feel their body heat up… even Lyon is trying to cool himself, Rufus was just staring at Louis like a deer in a headlights and his mind was on turmoil… and eve let's just say that he fainted when his brain couldn't handle when his imagination gone wild.

"please help me escape. I'm scared that they might do something weird at me" He said in a pleading tone with a cute pout on his face and a bit of a teary eye.

**Doki doki**

**Blush* blush***

And the group nodded obediently… and yeah no one as in no one can refuse that face.

Meanwhile on Louis inner mind

'I'm sorry guys but I have to use you… I don't want to be molested on valentine's day… I mean what the hell just happened to them..' he thought to himself unbeknownst to him he was unconsciously releasing a huge amount of pheromones plus it was valentine's day equals to chaos..

"**VALENTINE'S DAY SHOULD BE SPEND WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE, RIGHT?"** he said to them in a very loud voice..

.

.

He didn't notice his 'stalkers/ admirers' are now inside the restaurant

.

Then for some weird reasons his voice echoed on their minds.

valentine's day should be spend with the one you love, right?

should be spend with the one you love, right

with the one you love, right?

the one you love

love

love

.

..

.

A few moments of silence

.

.

.

then it click.

.

.

.

.

He suddenly realizes that he shouldn't have said those words.

'oh shit'

.

.

.

he then slowly look at the faces of the people around him.

His face paled when he saw them blush….

.

.

.

He needs to escape

Louis has no other choice but to do this

And this is the only way his subconscious tells him to do.

And yeah you know what I mean he needs to use so called non-existent sex appeal to them' oh if he just knew what could happen to the very poor souls who is going to watch him do it… (he doesn't know that the effect of his seduction as a boy will make the audience faint*)

'damn I don't know if I use my sex appeal as boy will work but I have to…. This is my only option.'

.

.

.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt in front of them.

.

.

.

The watchers gulped as their eyes are now lock to a certain vulnerable tall handsome blonde who is unconsciously releasing a terrifying amount of pheromones..

Some of the fanboys/and fangirls already fainted… including team shadow gear…

They cant just handle the smexyness (smoking sexiness*)

.

**Jaws drop**

**.**

**.**

**Nose bleeds**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart stops**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flustered faces**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brains temporarily shut down**

**.**

.

.

Louis look at them with pleading eyes, his cheeks has a tinge of pink and his luscious lips were parted slightly…

.

.

**Heart beats raced rapidly**

**.**

**.**

**Eyes dilated and now filled with lust**

.

50 percent of the viewer's already fainted and now it was just survival of the fittest on who can survived Louis-sama's seduction.

.

.

Louis looks at them with half lidded eyes and he bit his lips as he slowly removes his shirt…

.

.

.

25 percent of them are still standing still… some fainted from nose bleed and Louis's spirits fainted and they immediately went back to the spirit world….

.

.

.

Louis sighed and assertively tossed his shirt on the chair, he licked his lips…

He took a glass of water and poured it on his body….

The water glistened on his smooth toned skin, as it accentuates his abdomen and the dramatically lightning effects that appeared out of nowhere.

.

.

10 percent are now just standing still some are already weak on their knees and some just can feel the heat and blood rushed southwards (you know what I meant… they were just already hard*) freed also fainted at this point.

.

.

.

Louis tousled his hair until his forehead is showing, he seductively look and smirked devilishly to them.

.

.

Meredy, kagura, eve, Yukino already fainted one by one

.

.

'success a few more and I can escape' he thought and inwardly celebrate

.

.

He saw a strawberry short cake and he took the straw berry, he posed seductively and ate the strawberry sensually.

Yeah too damn sensual that it looks too erotic to the viewers.

.

Mira, minerva, flare, Lyon and milliana fainted

.

.

.

it's now just Laxus, Rogue, erza, rufus, and Juvia are standing still… the others just fainted with flushed red face and some nose bleeds…

.

.

'oh what the hell the tough ones… what should I do?!' Louis thought in panic…

'oh shit I have no choice… but to…'

.

.

.

Louis slowly unbuckled his belt SLOWLY while looking at them as if he wants to ravish them.

.

.

At that time rufus and Juvia fainted their imagination just ran wild and their brain just shut down temporarily.

.

.

.

Louis cant help but to smirk in victory

It's only rogue, Laxus and Erza.

'ah the tough ones.'

.

.

.

He removed his belt in a teasingly way.

.

.

Actually Louis was really embarrassed on what he is doing because he felt he was so OOC… yeah too damn out of the character…

'this is so not me'

.

He saw the three blushed and gulped.

.

.

.

Then an idea hit him.

.

.

'I hope this works'

.

.

.

he slowly walked towards them and he took his belt on both of his hands.

He smirked and said these words in a husky tone to the three.

"you are so naughty today~ I'll give you some hard spanking because it is now punishment time~" He said confidently and he whipped his belt on the floor.

.

.

Thwack (the sound of the belt as it hit the hard floor.*)

.

.

A few moment of silence and he heard some thuds…

He blink his eyes and saw Rogue, erza and Laxus fainted… their imagination gone wild and you know why….

.

.

Louis sighed

He didn't notice it was already evening

He wanted to sulk in the corner

in the end he didn't get a date on valentines day.

He walked out of the restaurant half naked just then he bumped into someone.

"shit"

"oh my beloved do you remember me I'm dan stra-" dan said but suddenly fainted when he saw a half naked Louis… the other people who are on the street let's just say they had a nose bleed and fainted on the street..

.

.

.

And that my dear readers, is how valentine's day ended for Louis…

Wait not really…

And yeah it will took him an hour to remove the chocolates that was in front of his door.. he took some shower, writes on his diary on what the hell just happened today…

He then remember how his other guildmates spend their valentine's day.

Alzack and…. Oh of course the family will happily spend it together….

Gildarts? Ah he will probably and annoyingly cling to his daughter… it was so obvious…

Wendy? She's too young… maybe she's taking care of Gray after he got food poisoned.

Evergreen? Oh the tsundere queen… maybe she gave Elfman some chocolates… lucky bastard.

Sting and Jellal? oh dear kami-sama I hope I didn't get murdered tonight….

Natsu will probably spend it with Lisanna… ouch that hurts…

.

..

.

'wait it hurts? Oh I get it…. I still like Natsu…. Tsk that idiot… he already has a mate…'

The others maybe they didn't give a damn on it… like Gajeel… wait oh shit maybe he likes Levi?

.

.

In the end I'm still alone~ sulks* sniffs* I need to sleep…

.

.

As he lay down on his bed and turned off his lamp..

.

.

.

He closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly he remembers something unpleasant; he sat on his bed and shivered in fear

.

.

.

.

"oh my dear Kami-sama what should I do?! next month…."

.

.

and that is

.

.

.

.

"white day"

…

So did you like it? hahahah hope you like it.

Behind the camera** no.3 / white day special… a.k.a. how Louis pays back to his admirers (ehem* stalkers*) with the help of a few nakamas…

…..

**PLEASE READ:**

Pumpkin-san: thank you guys… uhmmm yeah about minerva's au actually on the original story that I wrote 'under the starry skies' the present time/epilogue is the main plot where the redlight district/edo period timeline is repeating itself at the present time…. But on the present timeline the role that Louis is playing didn't die and the role that Minerva is playing just got her right eye blind due to her stalkerish suitor that orga is playing… it was a love-hate relationship between min-min and Louis, after their break-up and after 5 years Minerva got an eye surgery after graduating in college unluckily the doctor is none other than her ex/Louis… , Minerva was reluctant about the surgery, the two ex lovers got into an argument and Louis insist that she should do it for her future… she agreed to it on one condition that they must not see each other again and the one who will do the surgery must not be him and Louis sadly smile at her and agreed to it, the surgery was successful… a few weeks later she found out that her eye donor is none other than Louis and he left her a letter that he wished her goodluck at being a successful lawyer… a decade of their separation the two ex-lovers were hunted by their past life(red light district au*), 10 years later they accidentally met under a cherry blossom when Louis is with his only child and to visit his deceased wife's grave in Japan, on the other hand Minerva was on vacation after a successful trial, she didn't know why she was taking a nap under the cherry blossom tree (that was also the tree were Louis and min-min from their previous life buried and they didn't know about it thought there is a legend about that tree were two lovers died and was buried together***) the two ex-lovers met unexpectedly and after 3 years of recollection and getting to know each other again and they married each other…. **The end… **

**(come on who in the right mind will make her original story that consist of 13 chapters that is compiled into 4 notebooks into a one-shot, thus I decided to just cut and took the edo period scenes, cut it a lot, shred it, dice and minced it into bits, which turned into a horrible one-shot… damn.*)**

**The question I want to ask for you who are still reading this:**

Ok guys a guest named '**BIGFAN'** reviewed that he/she wanted to see the full version/original stories that I turned into one-shots, so I'm asking if you wanted too… and I'll write it on a new publish story (like… hmmm "L.H.'s AU compilation" that are multi chapters? like the idea? Don't worry F.T girls are still playing their role on it though they will be a bit ooc.. due to I'm keeping the protagonist's personality…) I want to publish it on wattpad though I'm still reluctant on it for some reason… just give me your suggestion on it… maybe I should separate the au's so it wouldn't pile up and mess-up on the story Lh? Ok just drop a comment.

about **HELLHOUND'S **suggestion it was freaking interesting (I mean never thought of it but her/his suggestion was just wow*) I am actually thinking to do it though I don't know how will I incorporate it in Louis's personality, maybe I need to write it on first person pov with a bit mixed of third p. pov… I just need to play the game to analyze it and make it into a short story… though I am horrible at watching some scary scenes due to I read some reviews of that game that it was really scary… so yeah..

….

**ANNOUNCEMENT: CHAPTERS/ AU'S/SHORT STORIES TO BE UPDATED…**

**Chapter 22: promises are meant to be broken** (almost finished rewriting it*)

_**AU#3**__: Mermaid; AU Pairing: mermaid Juvia x swimmer Louis_

_Title: Our vow; _

_GENRE: hurt/comfort, fantasy, and romance_

_Summary/clips…._

_Louis was one of the best swimmers on the country, he can still remember that when he was still a kid a girl with blue hair and eyes, the sweetest smile and the palest skin he ever saw defeated him in a race, they always see each other at school's swimming pool to compete to each other… he said and swore to her that one day he will beat her up and won a race but then the girl moved away, years later he saw her again holding an umbrella on a rainy day as she looks at the sea with a longing gaze, he approached her and _

"_Juvia! It's me Louis, do you remember me, ok that was a dumb question I was over the news after the Olympics, tsk anyway how are you I miss you? And uhmm do you still remember our promise? My promise that one day I will beat you up and won a race? So Juvia how about we swim together again! I bet you can beat me coz I never won on you and-" he said with a smile while the bluenette just frowned and look away to him.._

"_Juvia remembers Louis-sama, Juvia didn't expect to see Louis-sama would grow up so handsome and so popular, so popular that Louis-sama's world and mine is so far, farther than before… but Louis-sama…. Juvia must not swim anymore, Juvia should stay away from water…. Sumimasen but Juvia should stay away from Louis-sama for his own good." She said as she firmly grip her umbrella, she cried but when she noticed that Louis is about to approach and comfort her, she decided to run away while louis was just shock on what she said and he will do everything to find what made her to break their vow…_

_**Chapter 23: set fire to the rain **_

_**AU#4:**__ High school Life AU; Pairing: Sensei Levi x student Louis_

_Title: reaching you; genre: hurt/comfort, romance, school life and suspense/mystery_

_Clips/summary: _

_It was now end of the class and he noticed a tall handsome blonde still wearing a school uniform is sitting casually in the window sill, she opened the door and walk towards the student._

"_you'll fall" she said to the student who look at her._

"…" _he look at her and smiled_

"_hey it's already late aren't you going to go home?"_

"_my home is where that person is." He just said with a sad smile._

"…"

"_long time no see Levi-chan do you remember me?"_

"_is that how you speak to your teacher?"_

"_oh so you do forget about me… it's sad that you don't… because I never forgotten about you."_

"_you should go home and don't flirt with me…:"_

"…"

"_what's your name? I never saw you here at this school are you a transferee?"_

"… _my name is Louis, you used to call me Lu-chan when we are still kids"_

"_I don't remember you I'm sorry and are you sure we knew each other? Are you just playing around? We don't have a student named Louis at this school."_

"_I see… you forgotten about me… Levi mcgarden… I am Louis Heartfilia, I hope you can remember me even though it's too late." The blonde smiled sadly at the petite bluenette, a few moments later she saw the blonde walk out of the room…_

_She wanted to chase the blonde so look at the hallways and she found none…_

_**Chapter 24: **__**L**__**ust and kindness**_

_**AU#5:**__ Slice of life AU_

_Pairing: Kagura X Louis_

_Title: sword and pen_

_Clips/summary:_

_A certain blonde is chasing a robber that stole his bag._

"_damn you !"_

"_just then the robber got knocked out when he run towards an alley, Louis continued to chase him and saw a woman holding a wooden sword and is wearing an elegant kimono._

"_excuse me miss are you alright he asked the woman…_

"_yes… is this yours?"_

"_yes that's mine… uhmmm thank you.."_

"_you are weak." She bluntly said to the tall man in front of her_

"_I know…and you are strong. Any thanks miss I'm Louis and I work as a writer"_

"_Writer? wait could you be Mr. Louis Heartfilia the writer of some famous books?"_

'_yes…oh it looks like you read my books, it's good to hear that"_

"_so where are you going now?"_

"_are you asking me out miss? Hahah don't glare I'm just kidding actually I'm going to meet a client who is sponsoring my new work…"_

"_new work?"_

"_just keep it a secret ok? Actually one of my novels is going to be a movie."_

"_oh…"_

"_and we are finding some actress who is good at swordplay… how about you try it out?"_

"_hmmm I'll just think of it"_

"_anyway thank you again miss and be careful. ciao."_

"_ciao?"_

…

_**AU#6:**__ Model AU_

_Pairing: model Mira X bartender Louis_

_Title: Liquors and visage_

_Genre: drama, angst, romance and yeah some sex scenes ahead…. Hope you didn't mind._

_ : _

' _stay with me mira." Louis held her hand tightly as he cupped her cheeks and kissed the girl again in her lips.._

"_my husband is waiting…"_

"_why did you marry him if you are still seeing me, giving me those longing and loving gaze, and still having sex with me?"_

"…" _mira jane look away from her ex-lover._

"_hmmm yeah I'm sorry I'm poor… mira let's just end this relationship… I cant move on if we keep on doing this plus you are already married."_

"_I don't want to…. I still want to see you.. I still "_

"_love me? then divorce Laxus…"_

"_don't make me choose betw-"_

"_but you already tearing my heart apart mira… I want to be happy…"_

"_aren't we already?"_

"_no… please stop this we are just hurting ourselves… mira you need to choose.. stay with me and divorce him or let go of me and be happy with him. just enjoy the glitz and glamour like you always do…"_

"_i-"_

"_mira there was this girl who kept asking me out, she was an actress and told me I could be a model or something…"_

"_who is she?" she said with pure jealousy_

"… _she said she could help me… but." Louis didn't even bother to look at her and ignores her for a while as he continued to speak though._

"_she wanted you." She hissed and glared at the blonde. She pulled him down on the bed as she was hovering at the handsome young man below him, she continued to glare at him._

"_yes…" the blonde look at her in the eyes and said yes to her bluntly._

"_it unfair don't do this to me."_

"_but you are doing it to me already, it's killing me… I love you so much that it hurts… I want you to choose… right here, right now please…"_

"_I…."_

"_please… mira you are so selfish…"_

"_yes I am and you know it."_

…_._

_Do you want more? _

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING L H AND THIS ANNOUNCEMENT. **

**So care to hear/read your opinions about it?"**


	30. Chap 22: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**l.h.**

**Chapter 22: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken **

Song: cueshe - 24 hours

….

"It is good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done."

― Vincent van Gogh

…

**I've been lying here and wide awake**

**Til the night dies out and day to break**

**Ever minutes seems like endless hours**

**When I'm with you**

_(time skips* most flash back will be seen on the next few chapters*)_

Rui was now on magnolia to visit his other friend that he trusted and it's none other than Lisanna, he hoped that yuki isn't there and he didn't want to see the pink head for now, after all he was such in an emotional mess right now… he just hated his life… he hated how coward he is, he is still running away and he knew his once called best friend is still chasing him…

'it sucks' he said to himself as look at the guild in front of him, he lowered his hood and steps inside. he noticed that there were mages looking at him in curiosity, he immediately walk towards the bar and sat on the chair.

"excuse me? hey mister uhmm are you here to inquire or to join our guild, don't bow down your head, don't be shy." A sweet feminine voice said to him he look up and saw the earthland version of Mirajane and he smiled at her making silverette blush a bit.

"actually I'm finding someone…." He said but it was interrupted when another feminine yet cheerful voice spoke up..

"onee-chan who are you talking to –" she said until she dropped the plates she is carrying, she was speechless and her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Lisanna! Hey are you ok? You drop the plates and – huh?" Mirajane said to her sister, the other mages look at the scene with curiosity.

"it's been awhile Lisanna, long time no see." Rui said with a smile on his best friend.

"is it really you?" she said with glee as she tackled the other silverette young man and hug him.

"yes it's me, you've grown well Lisanna so how's life here?" Rui asked Lisanna who is still embracing him as if she was afraid that he might vanish in front of her again.

Rui sighed and ruffled lisanna's short hair messily to annoy her.

"ru-ru is that really you?" she began to sob and embraced the man with a hood tightly still afraid to let him go.

"yes it's your ru-ru onii-chan, look at me… see it's me so don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Rui smiled as he removes his hood to show his face to the girl. The other mages gasp and wonder if the Strauss siblings have another sibling that they didn't know or perhaps he was an illegitimate child or something like that.

Because the young man that Lisanna is holding has white/silver wavy hair and sky blue eyes, and moon-beamed skin, the young man was handsome, and average in height…

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but are you related to us?" Mirajane said with curiosity as she voice out everyone who is present inside the guild is thinking about the new guy, just then he heard the young man chuckled.

"no we are not related, and I am sure to it… it just happens that my hair color is the same as yours and I just have sky blue eyes… hmmmm just like them, you three are not related right?" he said as he pointed Juvia, Wendy, and Levi who just happens to be sitting beside each other, the three bluenettes nodded and was just speechless at the visitor.

"so who are you?" Mirajane asked again as she ignore Lisanna's protest at questioning-slash interrogating the man.

"let's just say I'm Lisanna's bestfriend at edolas, right Lisanna?" he said again as he ruffled Lisanna's hair to annoy her and she huffed in annoyance while looking away and didn't even bother to remove the young man's hand on her hair, Mirajane noticed her sister's behavior towards the stranger and somehow she felt the two are awfully close to her liking since she and everyone inside fairytail knows that Lisanna and Natsu are in a relationship already.

Luckily Natsu wasn't there because the FT mages knew that it will anger the fire dragon slayer mage if someone took away his mate.

"I'm just curious stranger-san but what is my sister to you?" she said bluntly and everyone inside the guild decided to keep silent due to they are still curious at the sudden turn out of events.

"I don't know how could I describe it but I just have a soft spot to her since she is the closes one that I have at fairytail of edolas, right Lisanna? Plus she is the only one I am comfortable to talk to when Yu-chan… ah nevermind. So could I borrow Lisanna for a moment Mirajane of earthland?" he said

"but.."

"nee-chan it's ok you see Ru-ru is not a mage. So he's harmless plus he is really kind though I guess he just needed me this time."

"ok."

As the two went outside the guild, rui hid his face again with his hood as they immediately went to the park.

"so it's been awhile."

"yeah it's been awhile Lisanna so how are you faring here at earthland? Heard that you got a boyfriend"

"fine?hahaha about that y-yeah I have a boy friend, why are you jealous~ , how about you?"

"don't know… so I guess you met a good guy very well then that's good for you… anyway I'm just here to see you personally and I want to say that you should always be careful… you are my precious best friend and if something happened to you, I wont forgive myself."

"w-wait what do you mean ru-ru? Are you really fine?! Tell me if something is bothering you! I'll help you."

"you cant help me anymore Lisanna, I'm just here to say goodbye to you. Just be safe please, and don't forget that you are an important and precious friend of mine Lisanna."

"are you not going to wait for yu-chan? He's here at earth land as well, I know that you two still not reconciled and I don't know what happened the two of you back at edolas that you fought and almost killed each other there."

"it's too late I guess but anyway just be safe Lisanna I need to go now, did you remember what I promise to you back then? I'm sorry but I must break that promise that we made back then so farewell Lisanna, I must go now.." He said to Lisanna as he embrace her tightly and kissed her forehead like the old times back at edolas. Rui pulled away and smiled at her as he ruffled her hair, Lisanna was about to say something but rui turned his back and walk away, Lisanna didn't notice that she was already crying.

'why? what happened between the two of you? Why did you show up just to say goodbye? You promise me that-… just what is the reason that you broke our vow?' she thought to herself as she walked back to Fairy tail while ignoring the curious and worried looks of her nakamas to her.

Rui was precious to her but in a romantic way when she was in edolas, she thought that they wouldn't meet each other again, so she decided to reconcile with her first love namely Natsu to forget about Rui due to she knew that rui loves her as a friend and sister. She knew It was wrong to use Natsu to forget Rui but all she felt was guilt right now, it was too late when she was informed by her sister and Levi that Lucy is in love with Natsu, somehow fate was really cruel and Lucy turned into a boy and is now living in the name of Louis, she isn't romantically attracted to Louis maybe physically due her blonde new friend is drop dead gorgeous and is oozing with charisma not that Lucy is not in fact she was really pretty that she immediately asked Natsu to be her boyfriend…

She was afraid at that time and she knew she was not playing fair.

Now she felt that it's time to pay her price on playing on natsu's feelings, because when she saw Rui again she now know that the one she truly love is not Natsu but Rui… she is itching to know the truth why rui and Yuki became cold to each other…

"Lisanna why are you crying?"

"ah it's nothing sis, I just realize something."

"?"

"forget about it… can I go home, I want to rest."

"Lisanna where is the young man with you."

"ru- h-he just ca-me to s-say …. G-goodbye.. ah- ummm su—sumima-sen." She said as she choked a sob while looking away from her sister.

"if yuki niichan arrive here please let me know, i- i- w-want to talk to him… please… nee-chan i- - will go home now… see you later." Lisanna said again to her sister and immediately ran away.

"what happened to her?"

"I don't know master."

"but that man he and your sister, I felt they had a bond when your sister is stuck in edolas…" Makarov bluntly said to her

"maybe"

**I miss your eyes, your smile, and lovely face**

**I cant forget your sweet embrace**

**We both could share our endless dreams**

**If you were here**

Erza, Natsu and Gray finally track down Jellal and when they saw him the two men wanted to assault him but erza told them that she wanted to talk to him after all it was her fault that it happened.

"Natsu, gray,…. Please leave us alone." Erza commanded them though the men was wary about it since Jellal doesn't look alright at all but the two obeyed and left them though they hid a few meters away from the two.

"oi flame head did you hear what are they talking about?"

"not really."

"eh? You have a freaking keen sense of hearing."

"baka! If I eavesdrop erza will kill me!"

The two paled on the realization so they just decide to shut up and don't interfere at the lovers quarrel

**Doesn't matter if I'm alone**

**I got a place I call my own **

**I don't care if you're away**

**Coz I know you'll be back someday,**

**Someday.**

At onibus town*

(rehearsal for the play*)

Rogue cant think straight when he saw the blonde. The blonde celestial mage that he admired is now standing in front of him and he never ever knew that lady luck showered her graces on him this day.

"rogue-san are you alright your face is red." Louis said worryingly as he scoot his hand all over the face and neck of the shadow dragon slayer who just blush even more at the physical contact, neither of the two notice the menacing aura and glares that the shadow dragon slayer is receiving from the blonde's admirers and the harshest glares are coming from meredy and Lyon.

"I – I a-am f-f-fine luc-louis-s-san.." he stuttered with his words while not breaking the eye contact to the blonde.

"good I thought you have a cold or something… hey fro long time no see~"

"fro wants to say long time no see as well~ ah! Can fro and rogue sleep beside you because rogue li –"

"f-fro… w-what are you s-saying?!" rogue spluttered with his words and face bright red as he somehow imagine that Louis and him are staying inside the same room. the improper images on his mind is too much for him.

He was rogue cheney the cool, calm and collected badass shadow dragon slayer not a young man who acts like a love struck kuudere in front of his person of interest ehem desire.

Now back to the story

Louis, meredy, Lyon, Rogue, and etc is now at Onibus town for the play. The mages went inside the a grand theater and found that it was empty, they are confuse on why all of the lights are all on.

Suddenly they heard an eerie spine tingling laughter that sends chills to their every being.

"what the hell is that?!" the mages said in unison to each other.

"creepy"

Just then silence linger around the area and without warning the lights turned off and everywhere is pitch dark and the huge door behind them suddenly closed with a loud thud, the mages went panic.

"I knew this is a trap!"

"kyaaaaaa"

"hieeeee"

"Louis-sama I'm scared please hug me~"

"no I am the one who's scared!"

"shut up I cant see where he is!"

"is everyone all right?" Louis said as he try to calm everyone though he horribly failed since the mages somewhat started to panic on finding him more.

Just then the blonde felt someone tapped his shoulder, Louis shuddered in fear as he turned around just to see a woman half his height, wearing a white dress, her pale skin glowed because of the floating small lacrimas that are glowing around her, her long curly reddish brown locks was disarranged, the woman slowly looks up to the tall blonde celestial mage.

The other mages notice the tension and immediately look towards the 'eerie glowing person' and they immediately froze from where they are standing.

The woman slowly opened her eyes revealing a creepy blood shot eyes, Louis trembled in fear, he wanted to scream but no voice came out from his mouth. The woman grinned revealing a set of pearly white razor sharp-shark like teeth.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The other mages screamed from the top of their lungs, rogue of course didn't scream he knew who was the woman after all, Louis on the other hand fainted.

"Louis-sama/ Louis-san!/ Louis!" the mages shouted in horror as they saw the pale face of Louis, the lights was turned on immediately and the woman bowed in front of them.

"ohayo minna I am Shinji Ame just call me director-san of this play that you are applying! I am really sorry! Sorry!" she said to them. Luckily Louis regained his consciousness and composure and look at the woman who he mistook as a ghost.

"oh.." the mages said in unison

"I am really sorry you see my friend Razumaru Cielo the script writer of the play told me to scare you guys, I AM REALLY SORRY!" She said as she bowed again with a teary eyes.

"it's ok you got us from that prank.." the mages tried to comfort her but she began to cry which made the mages felt bad.

"sumimasen.."

Just then they heard someone is clapping and it is coming from the stage, the heavy crimson curtains opened revealing a tall pretty boy with silver Mohawk locks, his cat like dark green eyes glint in mischievousness.

"HAHAHAHHA! That was hilarious anyway so you are the guys who are applying for the job~ ne~ neh~ don't be too tense~ come here in the stage I'll tell you about the play and the sudden changes about it." he said to them, a few moments later the mages are all sitting on the stage in front of them is Shinji Ame and Razumaru Cielo. From what they observe from their clients is that Ame the director of the play is a shy yet serious person on her job, meanwhile Cielo the script writer was a crafty and intimidating person. The two was pretty good looking and their aura was just different it was like an angel and a demon was placed on earth to punish them.

"ehem* so about the play sixty percent of the earnings will be given to our orphanage twenty percent will be divided among you guys and twenty percent will be ame-chan and I got it? if you don't like it then you may go now."

"…."

"Cielo-kun please don't be like that to them."

"shut up Ame-chan they have to deal with it. so you like it? if you don't scram you damn fools."

"no we are fine with it, right?" Louis spoke up

"aye!" the other mages responded with enthusiasm, cielo and ame noticed the interaction of the mages to the tall handsome blonde mage. Ame and cielo looked at each other and grinned.

"so as cielo-kun said about the play you see it will be just an all boys play but due to some reasons…. Cielo-kun…." She said as she dashed and hide at the back of the tall silver Mohawk head guy, she was trembling when the girls glared at her and the boys stared dumbly at them.

"so Lyon of Lamia scale, rogue of Sabertooth, and the famous Louis of fairytail will be the ones who are playing the main roles, but due to the lack of actors I decided that the women will play the minor roles, such as the maid, bandits, and wild animals~ your names are Meredy, miliana, sherry, chelia, and flare, right?."

"WHAT?!"

"Wait! How did you know our names?!"

"cielo-kun and me knows all about you guys after we saw you at the gmg and Louis-san is quite popular and was all over the sorcerers weekly lately. Based on what I read from the first article where he was first featured Louis is the twin brother of ms. Lucy who is in vacation to finish her novel, right?"

"r-right…" Louis sheepishly said to the young woman who blushed a bit, cielo grinned evilly at the blonde.

"eh~ got a problem? I am the script writer so I can make the story interesting~ be good and obedient or you will be behind the scenes. Now the main role goes to the three boys. Based on my observations Louis-san is popular so it wouldn't hurt for you to play the prince right~" Cielo said to them with a meaningful grin, his eyes roamed around and notice the tension building around the group of mages.

"ame-chan so who do you think is suitable to play the princess~ and the main antagonist ~"

"cielo-kun I'm sorry but it depends on you, who among them suits those roles." Ame said shyly

The women mages was tensed after all they want to be the princess since the prince is Louis.

"so the princess role goes to…." Cielo was about to say the name when the door of the theater was opened revealing two new mages. They all turned their gazes towards the door and saw.

Louis immediately paled as he recognized the two.

"dan? Coco?!" he said in disbelief.

Dan straight and coco just blink their eyes and smiled widely as they recognized Louis from the concert that they accidentally attended at magnolia.

"we are here to help!" the two said in unison. Cielo grinned and ame gulped in fear when she heard her friend Cielo muttered 'this is going to be interesting' under his breath, rogue narrowed his eyes to the guy not liking how this play is going to be played around.

A few moments later dan and coco sat on the floor with the rest of the mages.

"so as I was saying the princess role is going to be played by….. none other than." Cielo looked at them and his grin widens.

The mages gulped, Louis on the other hand was nervous and irritated at the same time as Dan continued to pester him on how Lucy is doing and kept calling him brother in law, he shivered just by thinking about it... on the other hand he noticed coco shyly asking him on 'is princess alright?".

"don't worry coco Lucy is just on a vacation and dan please stop calling me brother in law." He said to the two with a grin coco blushed and dan whined and kept calling Louis 'brother in law is so mean~'

"princess role will be given to mr. rogue cheney and the antagonist of the play will be Lyon as he tries to seduce the prince. Mr. dan will be playing the king, uhmm the other minor roles for the girls will be just decided in a draw lots, you can go to ame-chan for it. also hurt her and I'll kick you out on this play got it? ehem* now as you can see lyon and rogue are step sisters in this story, lyon-san here is envious of rogue-san coz Louis-san is in love with rogue-san… why is lyon-san's role here envious of her sister? It's because Lyon and Louis are childhood friends and they know each other very well BUT! Dan-sama's current queen died who is the mother of lyon… years later the king married a duchess from another kingdom and that woman has a child already. Dan-sama happily accepted rogue-san and thus a few years later blab la bla the current queen died again leaving poor dan-sama's heart broken and he needed to have a heir for his throne coz he is also dying though the problem is he doesn't have a son and the only solution here is one of her daughters need to marry a crown prince which is Louis… blab la bla I'll give you the script later and yeah lot's of sword fights, comedy, drama and TONS OF ROMANCE..." Cielo said to them in a bored way..

"cielo-san the job description here and the summary of the play said differently here." Rogue said to the man as he hugged fro is now sleeping.

"oh… I did changed the plot line and the story itself… why? isn't it obvious? Three young hot and handsome bachelors of fiore in a play~ and you know what it means~"

"no."

"it means many will be seeing this play and it will also result to more jewels…. Also because I said so and I am the writer, I am the puppeteer, you are my puppets whether you like it or not. You signed it for this job so I don't want to hear whining and be serious about your work here."

"aye!" the four boys said to cielo

"good now about the costumes and dresses I only bet rogue will be the one who fits it all, don't worry I'll ask ame-chan to repair it so you can fit it, dan I guess you don't need to remove that armour, there is a red cape and a crown at the storage room, Louis…your costume will be repaired too coz you are too tall for it. so that's it for today you guys will be sleeping inside the theater with me and the girls will be staying at ame-chan's apartment beside this theater."

"Uhmm why are we sleeping here with you?"

"cielo-san don't you have a place?"

"huh? isn't it obvious? because I owned this theater… now let's not waste time Louis-san help rogue-san to try those dresses in the dressing room."

"why me?"

"yeah cant rogue dress by himself?"

"huh? rogue-san looks like a guy who doesn't know a thing about dresses and I just chose Louis-san because he has a sister so basically his sister might always askhelp to him since there are twins and rogue-san needs to wear corsets and paddings. Now Louis-san and rogue-san go! You lyon-san and dan-san will help me to promote the play right now.." cielo said with a devilish smile that the men shivered in fear and obediently nodded at him. Cielo took out a corset out of nowhere and hand it to Louis.

Meanwhile the girls and ame-chan went to the girls' dressing room to do the draw lots and to try the costumes for alteration on sizes.

IN THE MEANTIME

BOYS' DRESSING ROOM  
rogue and Louis went inside the dressing room and was quite shock that the room is as grand like the theater, the two wonder who really is cielo and ame, yeah especially cielo if he owns this grand place that means he is rich and that means he can hire actors so why bother to ask the guilds for it?

Rogue went to a rack of a hundred of various costumes and asked Louis to help him.

"Lucy ah I mean Louis-san … what do I need to do? I'm clueless."

"ah hahaha it's ok so rogue all you need to do now is too strip."

"huh?"

"Strip your clothes." Louis blushed as he said it

"…."rogue realizes what Louis meant and he blushed furiously.

"uh… w-we need to dress you up right?"

"un" rogue nodded and began to strip though he was conscious since Louis is not really a guy in the first place, it was Lucy his crush who turned into a guy due to that damned ring on his finger and the only way for him to be back again is to catch that damn thief and hand that thief to the celestial spirit king for his punishment. Rogue finished undressing himself until he was only on his boxer he turned around and saw Lucy ehem Louis picking a dress which suits him the best.

"lu-louis-san I am finish" he stuttered and he felt his face heat up when Louis held a red dress and look-up to him with wide eyes, he noticed the tall blondes face blushed a bit.

'this is awkward' the two young men said in their thoughts.

"w-we a a-are both guys r-r-ight? So no need t-t-to be awk-wa-ard right?" Louis said with a shy smile, rogue blushed and he nodded in agreement.

Louis walked towards rogue "t-turn around rogue saw I can help you with the corset."

"t-thanks"

Rogue turned around and tries his best to ignore his rapidly beating heart

Doki doki

"relax rogue, I'm sorry but this will hurt you a bit, hope you wouldn't mind because this will be painful." Louis said as he now ties the strings of the corset.

"I can handle it Louis-san" rogue said but then Louis began to tighten the corset which shocks the drago slayer and let out a painful moan.

"it hurts"

"I told you it is painful" Louis told him as he remember back on when he is still wearing this corsets and rogue somehow understood it.

"I now get how a woman feels when they are doing this, It hurts." Rogue said as he groan in pain.

"don't worry you'll be used to it." Louis grinned anmd tied the strings of the corset into a small ribbon and move away from the smaller man

"I trust you…. Yeah somehow it doesn't hurts anymore, it feels weird…" rogue looked at himself at the mirror, blushing madly as Louis teased him because of the corset.

"rogue put this on so it can fill that up." Louis took up a pair of paddings and hand it to rogue who is clueless on what the hell it is just then he saw the blond pointing it to his chest, he blushed.

"it's soft."

"of course it is soft."Louis chuckled just then the door opened up

Meanwhile outside the boys' dressing room Cielo, Lyon, and Dan are carrying a stack of fliers, no more like dan and Lyon are carrying it and cielo grinning deviously at the two just then they saw the girls are outside the boys dressing room. cielo was about ton ask his friend but

"ame-chan what are they-" cielo asked but was stopped when they heard a familiar voice spoke up.

"**relax rogue, I'm sorry but this will hurt you a bit, hope you wouldn't mind because this will be painful." **

The mages blushed as their imaginations run wild ame blushed while Cielo took up his head phones and put it to ame to cover her ears then he leaned on the wall and grinned and spoke "I wonder what are they doing inside the dressing room." the mages froze

"**I can handle it Louis-san"**

They heard rogue's voice and the mages (who had a crush on Louis*) was angry, cielo grinned and provoked the other mages "I wonder what rogue means of he can handle it? neh minna~" he said just then they heard rogue moan in pain.

"**it hurts"**

The mages stiffened, a few seconds later they are releasing such menacing auras, cielo on the other hand wanted to laugh his ass off but he didn't do it, ame on the other hand was clue-less, the cute shark teeth petite girl look up to cielo her childhood friend and was confuse on why he was grinning like an idiot.

"**I told you it is painful"**

The mages heard groans of pain and for some reason they want to kill rogue. Dan began to whine and cry as he continue to mutter "brother-in-laws purity", lyon was quiet but he was emitting a dangerous aura, meredy was smiling too sweetly and is also releasing a dangerous aura, flare looks like she wanted to strangle rogue with her hair, milliana looks like she wanted to break the door open and coco was just clueless.

"**I now get how a woman feels when they are doing this, It hurts."**

They heard rogue spoke. Cielo spoke again "I wonder what they are doing minna~"

"**don't worry you'll be used to it."**

"**I trust you…. Yeah somehow it doesn't hurts anymore, it feels weird…"**

"**rogue put this on so it can fill that up."**

"**it's soft."**

"**of course it is soft."**

Then they couldn't take it anymore that the girls (excluding ame-chan and coco*), dan and lyon broke the door and barged inside the room only to see the feared shadow dragon slayer of saber tooth clad in corset and Louis who is now sitting on a chair looking clueless while holding a red dress.

.

.

.

A few seconds of Awkward silence

Cielo and ame walk inside the dressing room. more like ame looking confuse and cielo grinning sadistically at them.

"oh this is going to be interesting." He muttered under his breath as he observed the horrified, embarrassed, scandalized, and etc. faces of the mages inside the boys' dressing room. 'time to change the script again' he thought as he ruffled his petite friend's long hair, he grinned as the petite shark teeth woman looks at him with confusion.

**I guess it's better if we were off that way**

**We'll find ourselves and come what may**

**If I could only have one wish then I beg**

**For you to stay**

Back with erza and Jellal

"Jellal… why?" erza's voice was more like a whisper as she lock her own gaze to the tattooed face bluenette.

"you know why."

"bu-t."

"but what? you couldn't decided who will you choose between me and that blonde? How selfish." Jellal bluntly told her and she just flinched guilty of his accusation, yes Luce and Jellal is important to her and like them in a more romantic way.

"Jellal please stop what you are aiming for, please."

"no."

"please."

"no."

"then I will stop you myself, I don't want you to hurt Lu-louis."

"oh… I get it, you like him that much erza scarlet?"

"n-no just please listen to me, Jellal"

"I thought our feelings are mutual but I guess we are not." Jellal bitterly laughed at himself that made erza stunned for a bit she was about to respond to clear any misunderstanding but before she could utter a word her first love just immediately vanished in front of her.

"Jellal!"

**I've been lying here and wide awake **

**The sun has gone for the moon to take**

**I never thought that we could end like this**

**Wish you here.**

Somewhere in fiore

Yuki sat under a shade of the tree to take a rest.

"why did we broke our promise rui? Is it my fault? yours? Damn it. where are you? I hope you wont see Lisanna… damn I'm talking to myself again. But what is happening right now is just cause of a misunderstanding." He said to himself as he gaze at the sky as he remember that day when rui and him almost killed each other.

Just then he remembered a scene from the past, he felt his heart ache. He didn't like this at all.

"could it be that I was just jealous before?"

Flashback: edolas days

Jellal and yuki was hanging around the area, laughing and having fun with each other until something… no someone caught his attention, he stopped and unconsciously clenched his fist as he look at the scene before him.

Lisanna and rui talking casually under the tree.

Two silverettes with blue eyes smiling at each other lounging around like lovers having a secret rendezvous… why? does he felt like he was suffocated?

Rui and him are best friends so shouldn't he be happy?

Just then he saw rui leaned towards Lisanna and he didn't know why but he felt someone stabbed him, it hurts…

It hurts…but why?

End of flash back

"he is my best friend but why do I feel like this? I just don't understand." The long haired pinkette with a girlish face sighed he was confuse, yes utterly confuse on what gotten on his head when day are still teens back in edolas. If he didn't do those things then he shouldn't… those events didn't… lucy wouldn't be a boy…. Rui and him could still be friends…. Their promise to be together forever will not be…. and every body will be happy in the end.

Right?

But their goes the saying that promises are meant to be broken

So why still they made a vow to each other if they will just break it soon?

Is their bond not strong enough to fulfill that promise?

…

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the short chap.**

flare, milliana, coco and dan finally made an appearance! Why did I introduce them in chapter 22? Hahaha it's 'coz you've been bugging me to make milliana and flare to appear so yeah I also add dan and coco so they can help ehem* sabotage * ehem * the play… hope you don't mind the other OC I created other than yuki and rui… ame and cielo will also play a big part on making Louis life a living hell and heaven during his second solo job being Louis.. ehem* cielo will be the only one who will make louis's stay a living hell ehem*. The main pairing on this episodes will be rolou (someone requested via poll and reviews*) and a little bit of lyouis(lyonxlouis*), louco(louisxcoco*),danlou, millouis, flarouis, merlou and everyone. This chapter and second job will make Louis more aware about his male sexuality, interests, affections to the mages that surrounded him, all in all this second job is the first step on his maturity as a person. Before I forgot yuki and rui (oc*) will play a big part on Natsu, Lisanna, Jellal and erza's relationship with each other.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Ehem* ehem* you see I will still post the one-shot au's in this publish story BUT I will also post and publish all full version of my one-shot AU's to a new publish story (LH FULL VERSION AU'S*) arc 1 will be erza's full version au it could be consists of 3 or five long chapters. Arc 2 minerva's f.v. a.u. could consist of five really long chapters. Arc 3 levi's f.v. au could consist to 3-4 long chapter's as well as kagura's (arc 4*). Mira's f.v. au (arc 5*) will be 4-5 chapters. Most of my stories ends up into a tragedy so don't kill me or flame me coz of it.

I'm planning to rewrite all my stories for grammar, spelling, plot line and etc. correction….

Oh for some odd reason I'm almost halfway done on Levi's au so it could be release before march ends.

Hope you don't mind.

Care to hear your thoughts?


	31. Lh white day special

LH

Behind the camera** no.3 / white day special… a.k.a. how Louis pays back to his admirers (ehem* stalkers*) with the help of a few (bro.'s* that isn't crazily lustful for him*)nakamas…

Pumpkin-san: I hope you will like this and I was happy that you find the valentine special hilarious… about white day special I hope you would enjoy reading this. I don't know if I could make you laugh*** I was a bit stressed out when I accidentally remember my traumatizing days back in highschool when my childhood friend drag me to the prom and the time when there is some kind of party… being chased and cornered by your friends is not funny especially when they have some make-up in their hands… the lesson that I learned is that girls are scary in their own way… gosh I'm afraid of my own kind…

…..

The night before white day*

Louis, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Bickslow, jet, droy, warren, max, reedus, and romeo are all huddled up inside the blonde's apartment.

"so what are you going to do with your harem?" max asked the blonde who just sighed in defeat.

"don't know. I was a girl before but I never experience white day." The blonde looked at his elder nakamas with pleading eyes.

Elfman, Bickslow, jet, droy, warren, max, and reedus looked at him.

"call me onii-chan/aniki" the elders said in unison, their eyes were filled with excitement. On the other hand Romeo, Natsu, Gajeel, &amp; Gray just scoff in disgust and muttered silent in unison.

"Pedophile." ੧(ó㉨ò )

There were a few moments of awkward silence, the elders immediately blush out of embarrassment, they want to clear the misunderstanding and they didn't want to be labeled as a pedophile. Because liking lucy ehem*Louis is so damn wrong, it's practically incest to like one of their beloved nakama that they want to spoil and baby of the guild.

"i-i-it's not like that!" Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ!?

"yeah!" Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

"really?" Romeo, Natsu, Gajeel, &amp; Gray looked at the elders in disbelief.

"o-onii-chan" Louis said shyly and the elders just idiotically wept their crocodile tears.

"don't worry we will do anything for our otouto!" (ﾉヮ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"saying onii-chan is manly!" (*´∀`*)

"now do you know anything how will I survive tomorrow?"

"…." All of them are silent again; no one knows a thing about how to help their 'bro.'

Suddenly yuki just barged in with a large laptop on his arms. All of the men looked at natsu's big brother with wonder on why he is carrying a laptop and why the hell is the pinkette girly face man is grinning like an idiot….

"oh~ konbanwa minna~ I am here to help you Louis~" ヾ(✿❛◡❛ฺฺ)ノ～❤ yuki said to them as he put the laptop in front of them, the men huddle up towards it.

"how?"

"ba-ka~ of course we are going to use the internet to see how you can entertain your admirers tomorrow~" yuki said to them again and as they search the web for almost an hour the boys got tired.

"this is useless we should help bunny boy or he will be eaten alive tomorrow!"

"yeah gaj, is right… I always heard Juvia saying something about romance and novels."

"oh… yuki! Try to search about some fiction novels!"

"that's a good Idea! But wait… Louis you are a writer right? so you know something about romance~"

"I'm sorry but I like to write about adventures and friendship."

"so you don't like any of those shoujo shit like girl a likes boy a but boy a likes girl b but girl b sees him as a friend and likes boy b and fuck that it gets fucking complicated and some shit happened, they screw each other and have a fucking cat fight!"

"Wait Gajeel you read shoujo manga?"

"like hell I would read it I always heard wendy, Juvia, levi, mira, lisanna and laki squeal about it every damn day at the guild… even erza and evergreen fuss about it" Gajeel complained at them

"oh… I never expect that."

"yeah girls like romantic stuffs"

"so girls like fiction novels" yuki hummed and typed it, a few seconds later, they accidentally saw a website named fanfiction.

For some reason the boys (including Louis*) don't know why but they swore they felt they shouldn't open this website, but they are so damn curious on what the hell it is, so without further ado all of the boys inside the blonde's room agreed to open it.

They opened in random categories until they end up on a specific basketball themed category.

"basketball is manly!" Elfman shouted and all of them agreed

"yuki-san what is that rating? K, K+… T,… M?" Louis asked natsu's onii-chan who just shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know… I think we should just choose all, language? Hmmm English…. Character? Let's leave.. then filter…"

.

.

.

.

Then they saw a specific story it was rated M, the favorites and follows were just skyrocketed as well as the reviews, they got curious and click the review.

The reviews:

"it was so cute! Please update soon~"

"it was so hot and sexy!"

"the kissing scenes is so~oh lalala" .and yadda yadda

They went back to the story and notice the writer

" " Natsu read it as he sweatdrop.

"what an idiotic name."

"but for some reason that pen name reminds me of…" Louis said and all of the boys thought in unison.

'juvia'

Then they read the story, it was good but they are curious on why **boy a **is mature, princely and oblivious to his surroundings all that is important to him is basketball also he was often hanging out with **boy b **who is so friendly only to **boy a **but to the other students he was so rude like a delinquent, then there was girl a who is just watching boy a from the shadows….

"see I told you girls like some shoujo shits!" Gajeel shouted

"so girls admire boys who is kind and mature but still has that innocent vibes~ ah ~ Louis I know what you should do to them for tomorrow~!" yuki exclaimed as well exclaimed but they was just shhh by all of the men who for some odd reason is so hooked up in the story and as they are in the middle of the story…

_It was now 8 pm boy a* decided to be left behind and told the coach that he will do some extra training few moments later he was left alone, after an hour of practicing he went to the locker room, as he opened his locker he saw a pink envelop and opened it, it was from girl a* his childhood friend, as he was reading it he didn't notice Boy b came inside the locker room and saw boy a* reading girl a*'s love letter, boy b glared and he felt jealousy when he saw boy a is thinking about considering the confession, so boy b walked towards boy a and snatched the letter and ripped it apart._

"_no! don't you ever think of loving her!"_

"_why? she confessed to me, she's pretty, and-"_

_Boy b pushed boy a down to the cold hard floor, pinning the school idol down, boy b straddled on boy a's body, boy b glared and scowled to boy a who also glared back_

The fairy tail mages read every words of it with excitement they felt that boy b* and boy a* is both in love with girl a*, 'ALL' of the men are now looking for some brawl fight…

but they didn't expect this at all…

they also forgot their main objective on searching the web on how could they help Louis for tomorrow.

"what the…" they all thought in unison, their jaws drop, eyes widen, and froze on their place… some of them paled and some of the men's faces were flushed red.

They didn't see this coming.

_Boy b didn't notice the that he is crying and boy a noticed it he felt guilty making boy b cry.._

"_(boy a's name*) you know that I am jealous of all the girls admiring you and clung to you like leeches, you've been busy this past few weeks! You have been ignoring me! "_

"_I'm sorry (boy b's name*) don't cry, I am just busy and about the girls, I'm sorry about them I kept rejecting them but they keep sticking on me" he said in a loving manner as he tried to reach out and wipe the tears on boy b's face._

"_how about me?" boy b asked and his face spelled out that he was miserable for the past few days so Boy a pulled boy b and shifted their position, boy a kiss boy b's lips hungrily, boy b moaned when he felt boy a's roamed around his body, until the two boys decided to undress each other …._

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" gray and Natsu said out loud, their faces were flushed red

"stop! Let's look for another story! That story was so-"

"I yaoi…ugh"

"so girls like assertive men?"

"ugh shut the fuck up"

"how about this rated k, author: skyxstars….hmmm what's a fluff? OC? Slight AU?It just published!"

"don't know let's just look"

"this looks normal but…. The author reminds me of…."

The story:

_Long time ago there was a girl and a small cat lost in the city, just then she didn't saw a handsome teenager clad in a basketball shorts and a white t shirt with a small (h.s. name*)gakuen logo, a ball was on his hand. _

_They bumped into each other and she fell on the ground._

"_Mademoiselle are you alright?" he helped the girl to stand up but he saw the girl's knee is bleeding so he decided to carry her, she blushed when the boy gave her a prince like smile._

_Doki doki_

_She felt her heart-_

"ah! stop! that's shitty! And what they live happily ever after?"

"it's cute!"

"ehem so therefore I conclude that some girls like men that are kind and prince like…."

"oh look there is another one…. Author: crimson shadow."

Story:

"_hnnn usagi-chan" boy a moaned as the handsome blonde kisses his neck, they pulled apart and now boy b is nibbling his earlobe.._

"_would you mind if I'll top you-"_

"wait stop scrolling down this story felt familiar" Louis said to them his face paled

"Let's move on."

"ok how about let's look for another category… how about this? it's about swimming… oh look here rated t author:requip-hime"

"guys is it just me or the author's pen name is too damn obvious"

"Its just coincidence right?"

"I hope so."

"let's read"

Story:

_There was a new student, the girls squealed at the handsome blonde foreign exchange student in front of them._

"_hi I'm (boy a's name*) I am a swimmer… and-" the boy said cheerfully and the girls squeal at the boys cheerful demeanor but was cut off when a delinquent arrive._

"_you are late again! I cant see what our student council president see in you!"_

"_tch."_

"_anyway mr(boy a's name*) sit beside ms. student council president, that girl with red locks."_

"stop it's another shoujo shit!"

"I bet it's yaoi…"

"not that I care really but it also mean that girls like the boy next door type"

"eh who knows it is on hiatus."

"how about this one author: thunder kami-sama rated k."

Story:

"_I love you."he said to the girl who is standing up in front of him, he kneeled down as he took out a ring from his pocket._

_The blonde girl started to cry in happiness._

"_will you marry me L-"_

"That is crappy…"

"yeah too damn cliché"

"nah it looks like girls like romantic guys…"

"ehem* I thought you guys are going to help me for tomorrow ?."

"ah sumimasen~ eh~ now gather up men! We the SLA will start to discuss about Louis's survival for white day!" (ﾉ ヮ )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"onii-chan what's SLA?"

"otouto baka~ it's Save Louis Alliance, now come here guys I got a plan~" all of the boys huddled up

A few minutes later yuki saw the boys reaction

"what the damn fu-"

"I object your statement!"

"objection your honour!"

"shut up we are not in a court hearing!"

"damn that plan is ridiculous!"

"…"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"why are you shouting, dumb ass!"

"that is too shoujo manga cliché."

"got another plan? Look at Louis and romeo they passed out"

…

The next day

"oh kami-sama I cant do this! This is so embarrassing!" Louis was so embarrassed on what he was about to do…

"Louis it's fine~ now it's time to hunt your harem~"

"yeah I'm sorry but this is your only option"

"and let the fangirls imagination run wild, oh Louis don't over do it, or some of them might get a nose bleed."

"EH?!"

The blonde pouted in front of his onii-chans and his bros. (Romeo, Natsu, Gajeel, &amp; Gray*)

"don't worry we will protect you from your fangirls" the SLA* said in unison as they gave a sympathetic gaze to their bro.

Timeskip

Somewhere in magnolia*

Louis and the SLA* saw erza alone with the help of the two dragon slayers… the moment when the scarlet re-quip mage passed on a dark alleyway, Louis immediately took and drag the scarlet haired mage.

The plan and the scene*(planned by yours truly the SLA*)

_BOY A pinned and cornered the heroine/protagonist in the wall*_

"_the assertive type*"_

Louis cornered erza on a wall of the alleyway…

"Luce?! Eh?! Uhmmm are you alright?!" erza immediately calmed down her guard when she that it was just Louis who took her and pinned her here. But she was curious on why she felt that something is wrong with the blonde celestial mage, suddenly she froze up when she felt Louis is too close for her comfort and she felt her face heated up when Louis took some strands of her locks and kissed it while not averting his gaze to her… the scarlet haired mage find this really sexy.

"L-Lu-Luce! Wh-what are you doing?!" she said out of embarrassment when she saw her best friend is still looking at her with predatory kind of gaze….. erza felt this scene is too familiar….

Louis leaned closer until both of their foreheads are touching.

"erza scarlet.." he said in a sexy husky voice, Erza felt shivers down her spine, she felt or body heated up when Louis put his hand on her waist and his other hand on her cheek… her mind was on turmoil, she felt this scene was too familiar… way too familiar…

Wait.

.

.

.

.

'this scene! Kyaaa! This scene is on my fanfiction! What's happening?! Is this coincidence?! What should I do?!' she shouted on her head ….

Just then she felt that their bodies are way too close for her composure, she felt her legs weakened as she felt her best friend's toned body on her own…

She looked up and she saw Louis is leaning on her face.

'are we go-going to kiss?!' she thought in her head

Their noses bumped

Just a few centimeters and they are about to…

"you asshole~ what are doing to her~" some one said with an 'innocent' tone Louis and erza looked towards the source of the voice both of the mage paled.

.

.

.

.

"LO AND BEHOLD

A yandere Jellal is slowly walking towards them….

AT THE SLA*

the onii-chans and bro's are hiding in the corner as they watched their friend re-enacting the scene from erza's fanfiction.

"oi I felt like I am watching a p- ouch why did you do that!"

"sshhh!"

"erza is blushing?!"

"oh kami! The world is ending!"

"wait I just remember something…"

"what?!"

"I just receive a news that Jellal is here in magnolia to spend the white day with erza.."

"so?"

"our little bro will be killed!"

Suddenly they felt goosebumps on their body…

"why is it so eerily cold of a sudden?"

Just then they heard someone is giggling on their backs,

'OH DEAR GOD!' the SLA slowly turned their heads behind them and they saw..

.

.

GOOSE BUMPS

Hearts stops

.

.

.

Lo and behold a pretty boy bluenette yandere is smiling at them 'innocently'….

"what are you doing?" Jellal asked them in a calm voice… the men shivered as they realize that he was too calm and they communicated telepathically (with Warren's help*) that Jellal must not see this.

"Ah jellal~ uhmmm hahah nothing this is nothing~ right minna!"

"a-aye!"

"then why are you hiding?"

"hiding? Hahaha w-we are just…. Taking a rest right… hahaha!"

"oh? Then why are you all holding a binocular, can I look at what are you looking at? Oh, why are some of you crying?" Jellal smiled as he roughly took a binocular from them and looked at what they are looking.

"Je-Jellal?" they asked

The SLA* felt the temperature dropped to freezing point.

'oh god!'

The men looked at Jellal as he dropped the binoculars, the buenette pretty boy turned towards them and smiled sweetly at them with an 'angelic' aura.

Just then Jellal immediately vanished in front of them…

"you asshole~ what are doing to her~" they heard Jellal said in an 'innocent tone' the bluenette yet he was releasing such ominous aura..

'we should rescue our otouto!"

"yeah!"

"SAVE LOUIS ALLIANCE TO THE RESCUE!" they all shouted as they wore ninja outfits

"erm why are we on a costume?"

"eh? Ninjas are awesome! Nin! nin!"

The men in a ninja outfits run towards Louis and immediately 'kidnap' him leaving a dumbfounded Jellal and shock erza.

Timeskip!

The SLA* and Louis on magnolia park

Louis is still a bit shaken when he saw Jellal smiling towards him 'innocently' with a demonic aura.

"are you alright?"

"y-eah… erm… why are you in a ninja outfit?" the blonde asked his bros as he sweatdrop at their get up. ( gray is top less though he has his pants on*)

The blonde is now taking a rest with his bros just then they saw Juvia.

"there is Juvia!" they shouted as Juvia look at the source of the sound and saw a panicking Blonde.

"Louis-sama!" Juvia squealed and is about to run towards him,

"you guys I'll be murdered by her! I quit I don't want to continue this if Lyon saw this I will be frozen to death!" he said to his friends but the mn just leaped towards the branches of the huge tree and masked their presence.

at the tree* with the SLA*

"now that Juvia is here plan number two is about to commence!"

"aye!" the men shouted in their minds and happily as they watch what was happening underneath them.

"oh god I felt bad for Louis, did you guys know how it is hard to breath when Juvia is hugging someone plus I can still remember her ugh voice…" gray told the guys as he shivered at the memories of the past.

"oh gray you are worried about our otouto?"

"so sweet right?"

"you know ice bastard plan number 2 will not be complete with out you, am I right onii-chan?" Natsu grinned sadistically, Grya was confuse as he look at the rest of SLA* , he notice the evil grin and the glint on their eyes… the ice mage shivered in fear…

Just then Gajeel kicked him out of the branch and fall towards the blonde and the water mage.

"GAJEEL YOU BASTARD!" he shouted in his mind as he fell but gajeel just stuck his tongue out tauntingly.

.

.

. WITH Juvia and Louis

"Louis-sama why are you alone?" Juvia release Louis from her death grip

"ah I was resting as you can see, ju- what the GRAY!" Louis shouted and immediately caught and carried gray (in a bridal style manner*).

"are you alright?" Louis ask worriedly to his friend

"yeyeah thanks." Gray grinned at his friend and for some odd reason some sparles surrounded the blonde and the raven head teens.

Juvia and the bystander fight the urge not to have a nose bleed.

The blonde puts down his friend

"g-gray-sama… Louis-sama.." she said just then Gray swore the rest of the SLA* are planning something malicious… he paled as he remember what they read last night…

The ice mage felt the ground that he was standing softens making him lost his balance and he accidentally toppled on top of Louis, he looked at his feet and a few sand were on his boots…

'damn you guys I'll beat you up later'

Gary and louis's face are just a few centimeters apart , both of their faces where flushed red on embarrassment of the situation, suddenly Gray swore the sadistic intention of his nakamas at him…

"G-Gray are you a-alright?" Louis stuttered with his words, Juvia and the rest are now watching intently not noticing two new certain and familiar mages saw this… and yeah that mages was scandalized and horrified at what is happening between a certain ice mage and celestial spirit mage.

With gray and Louis*

'guys I am warning don't you dare- ommmf!' Gray telepathically warned them but he was cut off when his lips smacked towards his old crush ehem* friend's soft luscious and enticing lips….

.

.

.

.

The two neither move away from each other, gray swore he felt someone pushed his back…

The ice mage's mind went blank as he felt a delightful wave runs down his whole being, he swore his heart beat is faster than ever.

With Juvia/the bystanders/ fangirls/ and the 2 mage who was shocked seing gray was on top of Louis and kissing their beloved blonde mage.

"KYAAAAAA!" juvia and some of the girls fainted out of nosebleed

"KYAAA MY OTP! GRALOU!"

"HOW DARE HE!"

the mages walks towards the scene with a sadistic smile, louis and gray froze as the two pulled out from each other and saw the menacing aura of the two mages towards gray.

WITH THE SLA*

"wait isn't those?"

"oh god!"

"rest in peace gray, you were a good friend."

"he's not dead yet, baka!"

"not for long, those two will murder gray."

"and he will haunt us."

.

.

Back with Louis, Gray and the two mages since juvia and the fujoushi already fainted*

"ara~ Gray I never thought you could be like this~"

"how devious Gray-san"

Both of the two mages said devoid with emotions on their voice as well as their faces.

"he-hello Rufus… and uh.. Lyon… what are you doing here in magnolia?" Louis asked the two as he tilted his head on the side and unconsciously released a moe aura…

Rufus and Lyon looked at the tall blonde as they both swore they saw bunny ears, sparkles and other moe things floating around the blonde mage (ehem*with the help of a certain mage onii-san of the SLA* who already lost a lot of weight after 7 years ehem*) rufus and Lyon fight the urge not to have a nose bleed.

"oi why are you two bastards looking a my old cru- uh I mean f-friend with those disgusting perverted eyes of yours!" gray shouted at them

"oh look who is talking, you just kissed Louis, right?"

"I thought you are better than this Gray-san, after 7 years you are still immature."

"oi shut up!"

"first you took a liking to ur, then Erza, then Lucy and Juvia. Now you are having a crush on Lou-"

"OI I SAID SHUT UP! T-THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Gray shouted as his face where now tomato red from Lyon revealing some of his secrets…

The three male mage glared at each other just then they felt a familiar presence beside Louis as he help up the blonde mage.

"Louis-sama are you alright?" Freed took the blondes hand and kissed it.

"oh freed erhmm uh t-thanks?"

"anything for my beloved!" he smiled and pulled Louis in an embrace…. Gray, Lyon, and Rufus glared at the greenette, Hey they were jealous as well….

"Freed-san I am cutting off my admiration to you this past 7 years, right here right now!"

"who cares about your admiration!"

"like I want to hear that from a stripper like you!"

"stop the childish fight!, now freed release Louis-sama before I freeze you up"

"heh, like I will listen to you, ecliture of darkness…"if that is what you want freed-san night of th-"

"ice make: La-

"ice make: ca-"

"

With the SLA*

"we need to save our otouto!" they all nodded in agreement and all of them leaped down to the 4 men to save their beloved bro/ototou..

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

**THUD!**

**GYAH!**

"**OUCH!"**

"**WHAT THE F-"**

"**OH SHI-"**

"**HELL NO!"**

**BOOM**

**KABOOM**

"**AHHHHHH"**

"**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT- OUCH WHAT THE-"**

"**THAT'S FOUL DUMBASS!"**

"**THERE IS NO RULES HERE! FREAK!"**

TIMESKIP*

The ninjas ehem* the SLA are now in a library.

"Yuki. Guys! Please I don't want to continue this!" he whispered yell at them who just blankly stared at him

""how insensitive you are Louis-chan… sobs* how will your harem will feel about this?"

"shut up I never wanted this in the first place! It's this ring's fault!"

"ah shut up and wear this bunny bo- ugh why did you kick me?"

"what is with this outfit?"

"base on my research there are girls like men who wear glasses! "

"and why am I wearing some suits? Isn't what I am wearing fine?"

"baka v-neck shirt and denim pant? Nah I bet you look hot in suits!"

A few moments later

Louis is now wearing a black suit, leather shoes, satin gray dress shirt, blue necktie, and a fake eye glasses, the blonde's hair was tousled. And yeah the librarian are drolling at the sight of a drop dead gorgeous man.

"hey guys do I look weird?" he asked his bros who just numbly nood at them, before Louis knew it he bumped into a four familiar mage.

'oh god do you hate me that much?' he sob internally he look around and his bros just vanished again

'thank guys' he sarcastically thought to himself

"Levi, Yukino,Rogue and uh… wendy…hi what are you doing here?" he smiled at them just to hear a loud thud next to him, he began to panic when he saw wendy fainted.

"Wendy!are you alright?!" he said to her when he saw wendy's eyes fluttered open.

"wendy are you fine ah…. she fainted again. Levi help me!" he said to is best friend who was in a daze looking at him.

"levi? Are you fine? Y-yukino can you- erh Yukino hello earthland to Yukino! Oh god what should I do! sobs*" he said to himself as he notice the three girls already fainted on just seeing him wear like that, just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you Louis-san" he look up just to see rogue smiling sweetly at him as he carried Yukino to the nearest couch, then Levi and Louis carried wendy as he laid the little girl next to the two petite cuties.

"thank you rogue-san" he smiled at the shadow dragon slayer

"ok that is alright I am not interested in no one but y-you Louis-san" the raven haired young man whispered.

"I'm hungry do you want to eat somewhere? Louis -san"

"uh how about them?"

"your friends will take care of them, I can sell them hiding somewhere here."

"oh…."

Time skip at a fine dining restaurant*

"r-rogue I don't have money in me."

"I'll pay for it. rogue bluntly said to the blonde who just nod at him…. After they got what they ordered and start eating their food.

The blonde notice there is some sauce on the corner of Rogue's lips.

"rogue."

"hmm" the dragon slayer looked up to face the blonde, just to see the blonde reached out his hand and swipe something at the corner of his lips. rogue tried his best not to blush (though he horribly failed as his blush reach up to his ears and spread through out his neck.

"there is a sauce on your face" Louis said and he lick the the sauce that he got from rogue on his finger.

"rogue? Hey rogue are you alright… what the? Rogue can you here me?" he worriedly stood up and shake the dragon slayer's shoulder but rogue was stoned stiff at his seat, he was in a daze and his face was as red as his eyes. Suddenly he heard some clack sounds on the wood floor he turned around and saw Minerva.

"minerva what are you doing here?" he asked and left rogue behind who was still on his 'oh lalala land'

"Lou-louis it-it's not like I am stal-following you, I – I w-we just met accidentally- yeah right!" she said to the blonde in front of her.

"your face is red minerva are you really fine?" the blonde worriedly asked at her

"I uh… I am fine I I just need some fresh air!"

"then let's go out. Uhmmm but how about rogue?"

"I felt some faeries are hiding here they will just help him "

Time skip with Minerva and Louis

"how are you faring this days min-min?"

"I –am fine… oh it's not like I care or what but here I'ts just some yogurt…"

"I love yogurt, how did you know?" the blonde smiled at the tsundere mage.

"i…. i… stal- I mean I did stay with you at our taping some of those episodes ago remember? The one when I stayed at your apartment…b-baka"

"oh… I remember. Thanks for this." he patted minerva's hair and then he ate the yogurt but…. He saw minerva is looking at him.

Tokk a spoonful of yogurt and shoved it to minerva's mouth who screamed in her head 'indirect kiss!'

"I thought you wanted some min-min… hey min-min oh god she fainted as well." He said to himself

Suddenly his spirits appeared in front of him "louis-sama you need to take a rest now don't worry we help you friends who fainted today, it's evening already."

"but…ok just take care of them, hey I am really sorry if I forgot you guys earlier I swear I couldn't find your keys earlier." The handsome blonde pouted meanwhile the spirits just remained calm and composedly professional.

"don't worry about it you need to rest."

"ok bye.

"bye."

As soon as the blonde is out of sight, All of the yandere celestial spirits smiled sadistically at each other.

"it time to dispose another body again."

**OMAKE**

That evening the yandere celestial spirits heard the plan thus they silently made a plan on how to dispose 'ALL' of Louis's harem and the SLA.

After they did their job…..

They went back to the spirit world and greeted their hostages who are all tied up.

"minna lets have some fun~"

…

Yeah sorry about this horrible filler it was written today on the spot for erhm… one and a half hours…. So yeah hope you like it.

…

Behind the scenes* no. 4/ one year anniversary… a.k.a. how Louis celebrates this chaotic day with his self-proclaimed lovers and nakamas.

…

**ANNOUNCEMENT: CHAPTERS/ AU'S/SHORT STORIES TO BE UPDATED…**

_**AU#3**__: Mermaid; AU Pairing: mermaid Juvia x swimmer Louis_

_Title: Our vow; _

_GENRE: hurt/comfort, fantasy, and romance_

_Summary/clips…._

_Louis was one of the best swimmers on the country, he can still remember that when he was still a kid a girl with blue hair and eyes, the sweetest smile and the palest skin he ever saw defeated him in a race, they always see each other at school's swimming pool to compete to each other… he said and swore to her that one day he will beat her up and won a race but then the girl moved away, years later he saw her again holding an umbrella on a rainy day as she looks at the sea with a longing gaze, he approached her and _

"_Juvia! It's me Louis, do you remember me, ok that was a dumb question I was over the news after the Olympics, tsk anyway how are you I miss you? And uhmm do you still remember our promise? My promise that one day I will beat you up and won a race? So Juvia how about we swim together again! I bet you can beat me coz I never won on you and-" he said with a smile while the bluenette just frowned and look away to him.._

"_Juvia remembers Louis-sama, Juvia didn't expect to see Louis-sama would grow up so handsome and so popular, so popular that Louis-sama's world and mine is so far, farther than before… but Louis-sama…. Juvia must not swim anymore, Juvia should stay away from water…. Sumimasen but Juvia should stay away from Louis-sama for his own good." She said as she firmly grip her umbrella, she cried but when she noticed that Louis is about to approach and comfort her, she decided to run away while louis was just shock on what she said and he will do everything to find what made her to break their vow…_

_**Chapter 23: set fire to the rain **_

_**AU#4:**__ High school Life AU; Pairing: Sensei Levi x student Louis_

_Title: reaching you; genre: hurt/comfort, romance, school life and suspense/mystery_

_Clips/summary: _

_It was now end of the class and he noticed a tall handsome blonde still wearing a school uniform is sitting casually in the window sill, she opened the door and walk towards the student._

"_you'll fall" she said to the student who look at her._

"…" _he look at her and smiled_

"_hey it's already late aren't you going to go home?"_

"_my home is where that person is." He just said with a sad smile._

"…"

"_long time no see Levi-chan do you remember me?"_

"_is that how you speak to your teacher?"_

"_oh so you do forget about me… it's sad that you don't… because I never forgotten about you."_

"_you should go home and don't flirt with me…:"_

"…"

"_what's your name? I never saw you here at this school are you a transferee?"_

"… _my name is Louis, you used to call me Lu-chan when we are still kids"_

"_I don't remember you I'm sorry and are you sure we knew each other? Are you just playing around? We don't have a student named Louis at this school."_

"_I see… you forgotten about me… Levi mcgarden… I am Louis Heartfilia, I hope you can remember me even though it's too late." The blonde smiled sadly at the petite bluenette, a few moments later she saw the blonde walk out of the room…_

_She wanted to chase the blonde so she chasd after him and looks at the hallways BUT she found none…_

_**Chapter 24: **__**L**__**ust and kindness**_

_**AU#5:**__ Slice of life AU_

_Pairing: Kagura X Louis_

_Title: sword and pen_

_Clips/summary:_

_A certain blonde is chasing a robber that stole his bag._

"_damn you !"_

"_just then the robber got knocked out when he run towards an alley, Louis continued to chase him and saw a woman holding a wooden sword and is wearing an elegant kimono._

"_excuse me miss are you alright he asked the woman…_

"_yes… is this yours?"_

"_yes that's mine… uhmmm thank you.."_

"_you are weak." She bluntly said to the tall man in front of her_

"_I know…and you are strong. Any thanks miss I'm Louis and I work as a writer"_

"_Writer? wait could you be Mr. Louis Heartfilia the writer of some famous books?"_

'_yes…oh it looks like you read my books, it's good to hear that"_

"_so where are you going now?"_

"_are you asking me out miss? Hahah don't glare I'm just kidding actually I'm going to meet a client who is sponsoring my new work…"_

"_new work?"_

"_just keep it a secret ok? Actually one of my novels is going to be a movie."_

"_oh…"_

"_and we are finding some actress who is good at swordplay… how about you try it out?"_

"_hmmm I'll just think of it"_

"_anyway thank you again miss and be careful. ciao."_

"_ciao?"_

…

_**AU#6:**__ Model AU_

_Pairing: model Mira X bartender Louis_

_Title: Liquors and visage_

_Genre: drama, angst, romance and yeah some sex scenes ahead…. Hope you didn't mind._

_ : _

' _stay with me mira." Louis held her hand tightly as he cupped her cheeks and kissed the girl again in her lips.._

"_my husband is waiting…"_

"_why did you marry him if you are still seeing me, giving me those longing and loving gaze, and still having sex with me?"_

"…" _mira jane look away from her ex-lover._

"_hmmm yeah I'm sorry I'm poor… mira let's just end this relationship… I cant move on if we keep on doing this plus you are already married."_

"_I don't want to…. I still want to see you.. I still "_

"_love me? then divorce Laxus…"_

"_don't make me choose betw-"_

"_but you already tearing my heart apart mira… I want to be happy…"_

"_aren't we already?"_

"_no… please stop this we are just hurting ourselves… mira you need to choose.. stay with me and divorce him or let go of me and be happy with him. just enjoy the glitz and glamour like you always do…"_

"_i-"_

"_mira there was this girl who kept asking me out, she was an actress and told me I could be a model or something…"_

"_who is she?" she said with pure jealousy_

"… _she said she could help me… but." Louis didn't even bother to look at her and ignores her for a while as he continued to speak though._

"_she wanted you." She hissed and glared at the blonde. She pulled him down on the bed as she was hovering at the handsome young man below him, she continued to glare at him._

"_yes…" the blonde look at her in the eyes and said yes to her bluntly._

"_it unfair don't do this to me."_

"_but you are doing it to me already, it's killing me… I love you so much that it hurts… I want you to choose… right here, right now please…"_

"_I…."_

"_please… mira you are so selfish…"_

"_yes I am and you know it."_

…_._

_Do you want more? ' _

I just read some reviews like **springtrap : 'please don't die….' **and I was chuckling at this one review by a **guest 'dont worry I'll write Liquors and visage…'**


	32. au 2: liquors & visage

L. H.

A.U. two shot coZ i can't summarize 10 chapters in a 1-shot.

(AU#6: Model AU)

Pairing: Mira Jane Strauss x Louis Heartfilia (male Lucy*)

Song/lyrics: Liquor &amp; visages.

Yup i wrote it.

...

..

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

-Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches

...

Title: liqours and visages

...

...

Drowning in this intoxicating and addicting poison,

You momentarily forgotten the world you're now living in.

...

...

It is already dusk, inside in a decent apartment building in Shinjuku, soft groans and moans can be heard inside the thick walls of the simple interior design flat of a charismatic young man.

"stay with me mira." Louis held her hand tightly as he held her cheek and kiss the girl again in her lips roughly.

"I can't stay over tonight Louis, my husband is waiting." she pulled away and look into the alluring brown eyes and bluntly told him. The model's doll like face was filled with lust, Louis wanted to yell to the woman he used to love.

"why did you marry him if you are still seeing me, giving me those longing and loving gaze, and still having sex with me? Tell me Mira, tell me."he leaned forward trapping the woman on his bed again, while looking straight into her eyes to seduce her again. The plan must be executed perfectly, he reminded himself as the famous runway model in Japan almost gave up to him.

"..." mira jane looks away from her ex-lover, guilty as she remember their past. Louis is amused at the expression he is seeing.

"hmmm yeah I'm sorry I'm poor, mira let's just end this relationship. I can't move on if we keep on doing this plus you are already married." He buried his face on the side of her neck and whispered those words like a heart broken man like he used to. He noticed how she flinches on his harsh words and he hid a smile as his plans are all going on the right direction.

"I don't want to. I still want to see you.. I still " Louis heard her sweet voice said those words as he felt the woman underneath him buried her slim fingers on his hair and gently caress his scalp and nape. Louis felt hatred overwhelming his senses again.

"love me? Then divorce Laxus." He roughly and immediately pulled away then looks at the woman underneath him with sharp cold eyes. Mira couldn't decipher what the blonde is thinking, all she saw is those sharp accusing cold brown eyes it is as if he is looking straight through her soul, she unconsciously gasp.

"don't make me choose betw-"

"but you're already tearing my heart apart Mira, I want to be happy." Mira swore she felt his voice taunted sarcastically as he said those words to her, she swore she saw his face was devoid with emotion for a moment.

"aren't we already?" She sweetly said to him as she reached her hand to his cheek but Louis caught her wrist.

"No."

"Huh, what do you mean no?" She felt offended but she shrugs it off.

"no. please stop this we are just hurting ourselves. Mira you need to choose.. stay with me and divorce him, my best friend or let go of me and be happy with him, just enjoy the glitz and glamour like you always do?"

"i-"

"Mira there was this girl who kept asking me out, she was an actress and told me I could be a model or something?"

"What do you mean?" She glared at the handsome blond who just hummed and stared on her doll like face.

"who is she?" she said in pure jealousy, there is an onslaught of the blonde's customers that rushes down on her memory lane, after all Louis is popular due to his charisma, handsome face, tall stature, nice and toned figure, and good-natured personality. Louis is also one of the best bartender and barista in Japan and is working part time in one of the best cafes, bars and restaurants in Tokyo.

"You remember ms. Juvia, right? She's been quite persistent on offering me to be an idol in their agency. The FT entertainment."

"Decline it! Ignore her!"

"Juvia-chan said she could help me but..." Louis didn't even bother to look at her and ignores her for a while as he continued to speak.

"she wanted you." She hissed and glared at the blonde. She pulled him down on the bed as she was hovering at the handsome young man below him, she continued to glare at him.

"yes?" the blonde look at her in the eyes and said yes to her bluntly. Actually he felt bad using Juvia the naive bluenette with a childish demeanor on his plans. He also know that Juvia developed a huge crush on him after he helped her accidentally on that night when she almost got raped in a cubicle on one of the bar he is working part time. He can still vividly remember how he broke the bones of the drunk sleazy man, how the pretty bluenette cried till she is exhausted and fell asleep in his arms and how both of them slept in the couch inside the office of his boss Leo because him and his boss knew that she is still shaken about what just happened. He snapped out from his reveries when he felt Mira's soft dainty hand gripped his arm to catch his attention.

,...

...

Hey, you cant stay in this Kaleidoscopic world for too long,

For thy Illusions shall be gone soon.

Dear, Have you finally realize what you lost?

...

...

"it's unfair don't do this to me."

"but you are doing it to me already, it's killing me, I loved you so much that it hurts. I want you to choose right here right now please?" He said in a pleading tone enough for Mira to believe his words. He inwardly grinned when Mira's thoughts waver.

"I-"

"please? Mira, why are you so selfish?" He acted like a broken man he used to be And he let Mira finally succumbed in her own vain and lust.

"yes I am and you know it." She purred in his ear as she pulled him in another heated kiss while caressing the sensitive parts of her body and turning her on more. He roughly palmed her breast and gripping her thighs as he position himself in between her long legs again for another round of pleasure. He slowly plunged inside her again and trusts in a fast and deep rhythm making her moan and whined for more suddenly her phone rang, Louis composed himself as he pulled away from her as soon as he saw the caller ID.

"Mira answer it Laxus is calling."

"No." She whined and glared at him as Louis leaves her in the brink of her climax.

"He's my best friend, Mira."

"I don't care, all that matters right now is you and me."

"Is that so? But oh dear I'm late for my work." He pulled away and immediately took his clothes.

" where are you going?" She sat on the bed immediately as she watches him dress up in his usual White dress Shirt, black pants, leather shoes and black vest. He was about to get his bag and coat when he felt a hand clutching at the back of his vest.

"Work, I'm not rich Mira, I need to work, and save some money for school because i want to study college please understand."

"But Louis..."

"I'll call you, just please lock the door with your spare key. Also didn't you said earlier that your husband is waiting?"

"Lou-"

Hook,

Line,

Sinker,

my love.

...

...

Yes! My love...

The spotlight is all yours now,

Dear, Are you satisfied that You are now surrounded with Fake smiles, pleasantries, fame, wealth, lust, and obsession.

Dear, Is that really what you want?

...

...

He left the apartment immediately ignoring the cold night of shinjuku, tonight was one of his day-off so he decided to take a stroll with his motorcycle while ignoring the attention he is getting, Louis knew to himself that he hated lying and holding a grudge but if he removed the hatred in his heart right now he didn't know what kind of person he could be, maybe he would be insane after all the trauma, hardships, stress, and heart break he gone through. He is stressed and tired suddenly he then remembered his two friends and he misses them a lot. The street light turned red, thus he made a decision and decided to pay his friends a visit who is currently residing in akibahara due to their business. He put his earphones on and started to play a song from his iPod, he sang a certain song while ignoring his 'audience' that is looking and listening to him in awe.

...

...

Glimmering and sparkling chains are now bounded on you, and yet

Colourful bitter sweet mirages of us keep lingering on your memories.

...

...

(1 year ago*)(flashback *)

Louis didn't know why he was here clad in an expensive suit and is standing as the best man of his lover's and best friend's wedding. He is clearly doubting his sanity as he continue to watch what the media proclaimed as wedding of the year between the famous runway model Mira Jane Strauss and the billionaire Laxus Dreyar.

The ceremony was slow that it slowly etched and burned in the back of his mind. He wanted to stop it but he can't find his voice it was as if something is stuck in his throat, he wanted to snatched the bride from his best friend but he was just there frozen on his spot. He can't breathe and felt suffocated inside the sweet scented flowers and lavish interior of the church.

He felt his knees weaken as he heard the 'i do' of the couple, such sweet vows that lead his heart shattering into a million pieces. He was about to look away from the scene but he bet Lady luck wasn't on his side this day before he knew it his vision blurred as tears flowed down from his expressive brown eyes down to his pale cheeks of his handsome face, luckily most of the people inside was also crying in tears of joy while clapping at the newlywed, he forces out a smile enough to made everyone to be fooled that he is happy for his long time best friend. He didn't want to destroy the beautiful moment of the occasion and the merriment of his surrounding for just a selfish reason.

He mechanically clapped his hand as he continue to watch his best friend happy, as he embraced the beautiful woman clad in a extravagant white wedding gown that was only made for her by a famous fashion designer. this was one of the rare times he saw his best friend laxus smiled candidly that it shocked almost all of guest and media, as the arrogant and cold hearted laxus looks at his wife with a soft expression. He doubted that Laxus knew about Mira's affairs with him as she and him secretly dated and proclaimed each other as lovers, the years they shared filled with burning passion and the thrill that no one knew about their affair throughout those years was intoxicating, invigorating, and exciting. One of The best model in the world is actually dating one of the hottest bartender and bachelor in Asia, it will be chaotic and a scandal if they knew about their affair.

Louis ignored the pain he is going through as he congratulated his best friend Laxus with their usual fist bump and bear hug while just giving Mira the only woman he love a strained smile. Laxus his best friend grinned at him and told him that it's alright to hug his wife and he wouldn't be jealous of it, laxus pushed him towards his Mira and Louis hesitantly embrace her and before he pulled away he whispered with pain and betrayal laced in every words he ghostly whispered on her right ear that is currently decorated with the finest diamond earring.

'Good bye my love and i love you.'

He skipped the reception for he knew that he couldn't handle the pain anymore. Louis for the first time half-lied to his best friend Laxus that he has a migraine and needed to take a rest due he kept on working hard this past few weeks for an international competition in bartending that will be held in Berlin. Laxus was worried to his best friend, however Louis only felt guilt, he felt disgusting, he didn't deserve the other blonde's loyalty and friendship. It was too late when he realized that he already ruined their friendship since the affair started.

Louis knew he was blinded by love and he hated it. He betrayed his best friend, he made a fool to himself.

After all love for him is like gambling you don't know if you are going to lose or win. Louis felt empty it was too late when he realized that in order to win in this gamble of love you need luck, patience, and a clear mind to make a decision.

He gambled a lot and he lost most of it. He swore this time he will win and this time he will gamble his sanity and remaining dignity.

Louis blinks his eyes for a couple of times. He didn't know why he was in front of one of the bar he is working at but he didn't care, today the bar is close and he saw Leo cleaning his small bar. He knocked at the entrance and smiled slightly when he got the attention of his boss-slash-friend.

Leo's eyes widen as he saw his brother figure, he noticed a small smile grace on his forlorn face, and deep brown eyes are still red from crying. "Bloody hell." He rubbed his temple and tiredly sighed. He walked towards the door and let Louis to go inside the establishment.

...

...

Ah, yes you are slowly drowning on you're own desires.

I see, You've become too ambitious!

We've walk different paths now and Yet you never dare to look back.

...

...

"I watched it earlier in the television, and man you look stunning in a suit... Anyway It's a grand wedding after all." Leo poured some vodka to Louis' empty glass.

"Yeah. It was marvelous" he took a shot and commented dryly, he looked at Leo who just frowned at him, he knew that the older man will scold him.

"Forget about her, maybe she is not the one, trust me. Don't be a fool Louis." Leo sighed tiredly but he can't help to sympathized at his so-called otouto.

"Wow, since when the lady killer Leo became a love doctor?" He sarcastically commented at the older man, he is fucking frustrated at how his love life end up. Leo observed that the blonde is still in pain and he knew that Louis love Mira a lot, but for some reason he felt that Louis is going to kill himself due to depression. Leo knew it and he didn't want Louis to experience what he gone through.

"Louis did you know that i fell in love with my teacher when i was in highschool, she is happily married and had one daughter. Aquarius de la stella my sensei in biology and a coach for the swimming club. She is so beautiful yet scary at the same time... She's so pretty though she has a personality of a tsundere.. Hahaha. Damn... She - she is married to lieutenant Scorpio and the name of their 6 yrs. Old daughter is Aries.. I didn't have an affair with her.. I mean fuck.. It's fucking one-sided and i still love her up till this day. It just- damn- i- love her so much that i chose and ended up being one of their family's closest friends due to my monthly visits. It hurts a lot to see her smile because of that nice man she married and earlier did you know that she called &amp; told me that her husband has cancer, did you know how much it hurts to hear her cry over the phone, she loves that man so much." Leo gave Louis a strained smile and his eyes was about to tear up as he share his story to the young man. It was also the reason why he close the bar for the night.

"... "

"Louis forget about her before you hurt yourself" he whispered leo's voice wavered as he saw the young man's silent tears.

"I- don't know how to react. I don't know. I guess we are just unlucky...ha-h-ha I think you still- have h-hope..leo.. But. Me? Fuck. Mira... She... I... I thought she loves me but fuck! Why did she marry my Best friend?! How can she do this to me! She always says i love you.. Are all her words lies? Is our relationship a lie as well? I - d-dont know what to believe... T-the pain... It hurts... It hurts... I- my- ah- I can't stop the pain... Leo.. Am i not go- good enough?" Louis started to cry his heart out again And he felt like he is an abandoned toy that was thrown after being used. The pain was too deep to be healed and to be mend, however the wedding scene replays on his mind all over again...

"Lou-" Leo was about to comfort him but ...

"Stop... Don't say it... Please...hic* it just hurt so... Much." He whispered as he gripped the glass tightly. Leo sighed at the stubbornness of the blonde so he just gave him some rhum.

"Lets Just drink and get wasted but you're sleeping here, dont worry it's on the house."

"Thanks boss... Ha-ha.. Do- don't worry i won't be uh... Al- alcoholic ha-haha, anyway why are you always wearing tinted glasses? I also saw you wearing those in your younger days on the photographs at your office."

"Ah, this? I'm colour blind...but i guess i look cool in tinted glasses right?"

"Yeah yeah damn your ego again, and stop grinning like an idiot."

"Ahahaha let's just drink."

The days passed by horribly and painfully to the young man who was forced by his boss to stay over with him on those dreadful days, because it was mira's and laxus' honey moon. Louis wasn't stupid he knew Leo thinks that he is suicidal, maybe he really is, But he keep on thinking that maybe the pain will subside, he just needed space and time, although he is thankful about his boss for the help he gave and being the older brother figure that he always wanted. He is slowly accepting the painful fact that he can't have her and he just gave his best wishes to his best friend. Maybe among his fan girls/admirers there is one girl that could help him to forget and be faithful for him.

It was 2 weeks later when Louis saw Mira again... It was 1:39 a.m. and there is a typhoon in Japan, he couldn't sleep due to the typhoon that he just opt to have a movie marathon inside his apartment, he was bored and he just wished that he accepted his coworkers invitation to have a drinking session with their boss Leo's pent house. Suddenly he heard his door bell rang and a continuous knock was on his door. He lazily stood up from his couch and he cursed on who the bloody hell is visiting him at this hour. He gasp the moment he opened the door and he just wished that he ignore the knocks and the doorbell's continuous ringing but it was too late.

Louis was shocked to see her in front of his door step drenched by the rain that moment. His mind was on turmoil as he continued to stare at his ex-lover or should he say his best friend's wife.

"Where's Laxus?" He blurted out curious on where his best friend is.

"Business trip..." She casually shrugs her shoulder and tilted her head. Louis knew something is not right and he didn't like the feeling of it.

"You shouldn't be here, Mrs. Dreyar." He looked away as he saw the woman's clothes are almost transparent due to the heavy rain outside. Louis didn't know if Mira is seducing him or what but he felt that this is wrong because it was now 1:39 in the morning yet in front of him was a married woman that he still love and is looking seductive on her drenched clothes... 'This is wrong.' He thought to himself.

"I just miss you, arent you going to let me in? It's cold outside" she whispered as she continued to stare at the handsome young man in front of her.

"You should go home."

"I'm alone in that pent house... Plus it's raining hard. What if something happened to me?" She nonchalantly spoke up and it caught him off guard.

"Come in." Louis knew this is wrong but he wouldn't let something bad happened to her at this hour.

"Thanks" she said.

"... Just for tonight... I'll call laxus that you're staying for the night." He said as he locked the door and watch Mira go and sat on his couch in his small living area. He went to the kitchen and made some tea for her as soon as he gave the tea to her, he immediately went towards the phone but when he is about to dial the numbers he saw Mira striping her wet clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm striping. I'll get a cold if i wear-"

"Stop."

"Louis look at me."

"No."he said as he looked down on his feet while gripping the phone tightly, however he saw and felt Mira is in front of him. He felt trapped and he hated how he felt so vulnerable as he felt Mira's soft hand was on his cheek.

"I miss you." He whispered as he looks on her eyes.

"I know, that's why i am here." She whispered and embraced the young man. Louis stood there in shock; he immediately paled as he remembered Laxus, his best friend... Their friendship... He didn't want to lose their brother like relationship; they supported each others like what brothers should during those dark days they both experienced. Those dark days that they experienced the abandonment of their parents, the envy and jealousy moments the others gave to them whenever they accomplished something great, the expectations that burdens them, all Louis wanted is to experience freedom and true love, he knew that his best friend wanted those as well, for him they are brothers not by blood but by fate and circumstance as they both went through to similar problems but different situations.

"Damn Mira you're a married person." he felt something inside him surfaced... Hatred for the only woman he ever love.

"Why are you doing this to me." He hissed.

"I miss you."

"Stop."

"No, admit it you still love me."

"... Y-yes... But you're my bestfriend's wife."

"I don't love him... It was an arrange marriage between our parents and the media. I want you."

'Want?' Louis thought to himself as he studied the woman's choice of words. 'Since when did you become this selfish? Where's the Mira who i fell in love?' He continued to stare at her.

"How's brother and your little sister?" He pushed her away and the phone was long forgotten as he walks towards his couch.

"Why? Are you worried about them? How about me?"

"I miss them and you look just fine."

"Oh, i get it... You're jealous about me and laxus?" She smirks smugly when Louis unconsciously flinched at those words. Mira walks and leaned towards the man. On the other hand Louis hated how those words caught him off guard, he knew laxus is in love with Mira but it caught him off guard when Mira is giving him a message that she didn't love his best friend.

"What do you 'want' mira, say it." He pushed her on his couch trapping her.

"You."

Louis wanted to refuse the woman's offer for the illicit affair. He look in shock as he saw the determined look and the sly smirk plastered on her face. 'What happened to the sweet Mira i knew?' He thought in disbelief

"Mira what do you mean by what you have said?" The blonde asked the woman beneath him.

"..." The woman pulled the blonde into a heated kiss and Louis cursed himself as he drowned into his own desire and his betrayal to his friend, if he will be thrown in hell he shall drag her down with him for her to experience the same pain and guilt he is feeling now.

"I see." He whispered and looks at the woman with cold eyes.

( end of flashback *)

...

...

Ah! My love...

You're now on the top of the world!

You've gotten everything you've always wanted and now you left me behind, alone, and broken.

Hey, Haven't you realized how cruel you've become?

...

...

He arrive on his friend's apartment, he is about to knock when the door opened.

"Gajeel, its been awhile."

"Bunny boy, uh... Damn come in." The rock star grin at his highschool friend, when the two are about to go inside the living room Louis saw a fast blur of raven and blue running towards him and tackled him hard.

"Sure... Anyway what the! woah..ah! Ouch!.. That hurts a lot gray, wendy, jellal, Minerva, rogue and uh. Good Lord fro, plue, happy and panther lily, you dont need to tackle me." Louis whined as he stood up from the floor and pouted at the kids(Min-min and ro-kun are twins and is 3yrs old, gray is 4, wendy and jellal are twins as well and is 5 yrs old*). Suddenly he saw levy, his other best friend came out from the kitchen with her two middle school students that she's been tutoring.

"Erza, natsu! Ah you two grew taller!" He grinned as he approach the twins. However the teenagers stared in disbelief, a few moments later the twins blushed and look excited as they saw Louis again after he save them last semester when their classroom was on fire because of a failed experiment inside the laboratory room, at that time the blonde was delivering an errand for Gajeel to levy, then the blond heard an explosion and rushed towards the scene.

"Louis!" The two smiled and hugged the life out of their saviour/idol.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked with a smile as he pet the twins head

"Lo-louis-s-sama! T-this idiot accidentally burned our research paper in front of sensei levy that we are asked to do it again, on the spot here at sensei's house." Erza glared at her twin.

"Hahaha your face is as red as your hair sis! anyway i miss you aniki!" The pink haired boy laughed at his twin knowing that his sister has a crush on their idol/saviour, he grin at the blonde and hug him to tease his twin and gave his twin a look that says 'i'll tell aniki-you-like-him!' However the pink haired boy shiver in fear as he saw the deathly glare of his twin that could be translated as 'don't-you-dare!' .

"Hey! Don't take away our onii-san/aniki/onii-chan/onii-sama!/meow/woof!"

"Hey kids don't fight over bunny boy."

"Listen kids! lou-chan will eat dinner here, its only 9,so lou-chan will you stay here for the night?"

"Come on bunny boy."

"Pretty please?" The little brats ehem* kids puppy eyed him and looks like they are about to cry. The pets did their best to appear that they are sad and the twins' puppy eyed, the blond sighed and genuinely smiled at the people he considered a family.

"Ok I'll stay."

A few hours later, the twins was force to stay for the night and sleep at the guest room, the kids (&amp; pets*) were already sleeping in their room. However the couple and Louis decided to have a mini drinking session to catch up in their lives.

"You've grown manlier Bunny boy. So how's the affair faring?" Gajeel took a shot of sake.

"Lou-chan you need stop this soon were worried."

"Aw, shut up shrimp-ouch why'd yah punch me? It hurts."

"Don't worry it will end soon... A little more and She will get what she deserve..."

"Lou-chan."

"But Bunny boy, Laxus will kill you if your plan won't work out. This is just a friendly advice... Bunny boy accept juvia's proposal, call her now."

"I'll just use her... I don't want that... Wait oi! How'd you get my phone?!" Louis stood from his sit as he watched Gajeel threw his phone to Levi and told her to dial juvia's number, to say that Louis was frightened about what will the consequence he will face soon was an understatement, he was petrified at the thought of using the sweet and naive juvia on his revenge. He told himself that juvia is too pure for a tainted person like him, plus he still hated how Mira could rile him up on both side, the thought of Mira being submissive riles him up, but he swore that he'll drag her down to hell because she is not the same Mira that he and his Best friend fell for. But he needed juvia to execute the plan perfectly... And he hated it.

"Hello is this Juvia Loxar? Yes! You remembered me how nice, you've got good ears juvia-chan~ huh? Yup! Me and my husband are having a drinking session with lou-chan ~ actually Louis here has something to say to you... Don't be nervous.." Levi gave the phone back to Louis who gulped nervously.

"Juvia... Yes.. Huh? Uh. Yea... Hmmm, I see... Anyway juvia actually... I uh... I'm accepting that offer to be an idol of your agency... Please calm down, it's for real though your agency should negotiate with my boss in my part time jobs... Thanks... But can i continue competing? ... Really? Ahaha i see yes thanks... Tomorrow? Ok... Take care. Good night? Yes. Ciao." As soon as the phone call ended he sighs the guilt is starting to feel. Morning came as he was woken by juvia who caught him sleeping on his friends couch since their guest room was occupied by twins.

The pretty yet pale bluenette smiled at him and greeted him a good morning, he just obediently nodded still shocked to see her in front of him but when he saw the clock he already knew that either gajeel or Levi called her to wake him up since he got wasted last night.

"Louis-kun here drinks some water... Uhm if you're looking for them.. Uhmm the kids are at the daycare center, levi-san and the twins went to school, and gajeel-senpai went to his work." She smiled sweetly and the blonde hated the guilt he felt right now.

He stood up and followed her to the kitchen to eat some brunch. He watch her Cook and took care of him while he is still having a hangover, he wondered what if he met juvia first instead of Mira? Juvia is easy to love but he was shocked to himself that he didn't feel the desire to be with her, maybe it was the side effect of his revenge, he tried convincing his self because juvia is the perfect woman, she is cute, sweet, kind, sexy, smart, and charming there is no doubt that any men could fall for her, but why? He started to doubt, what if she became like Mira? What if she change and left me? What if she saw a nicer guy? Does she really like me? Is it just admiration or love she felt for me? &amp; etc. It scared the heck out of him on how Mira change on how he saw/perceive women right now. His mother died giving birth to him so he was clueless on how women should act.. All he just experience was that he was always admired and Adored by the many but ever since he met her everything just change.

"Louis... You are in a daze, are you ok?"

"Yes.. Uh... It's just my hangover."

"We could go to the agency when you are feeling fine."

"No let's go. I don't want to waste time."

"Ok... Anyway gajeel-senpai told me that you have your spare clothes on the guest room." She told him and Louis obediently nodded as he leave the girl in the kitchen to take a shower in the guest room. After he got himself dress on some black shirt, denims, and sneakers he went to the living room only to see a blushing juvia and complimented him that he look so handsome even on casual old clothes, he said thanks and they went to the agency for the contract signing.

...

...

Oh, my love...

how dare you to claim me again, You shattered my heart into a million pieces.

Then what are you really vying for?

Love, lust, lies, then betrayal?

...

...

A few months later

Louis became one of the most popular celebrity in Asia, his fame skyrocketed instantly and he received a lot of offers to be a model of some foreign-local brands, he was congratulated by his friends like laxus, leo, gajeel, levi, the twins, and etc. On his success as his career being a rock star is getting a lot more stable and its all thanks to his manager juvia loxar who he knew that the young woman is still head over heels for him, however he still continued his revenge to Mira.

One day Louis announced that he will be starring in drama movie and everyone was excited for it, he was often asked by the media what's his relationship with his manager but all he said that they are just friends and he is glad that juvia is his manager, which earned a vibrant blush on the pale woman's face and catcalls from the press.

Mira was shock as she watch the press conference on the television, she didn't expect Louis to disobey her wishes and jealousy overwhelmed her senses as she watch Louis to be surrounded by younger single ladies (actresses in the movie that Louis told the media*) that compete with her beauty, especially juvia she hated that woman the most.

She always want Louis, it was love at first sight when she first met Louis.

It was love at first sight.

She was an uprising model at that time when she and her friends visited a bar, as they were about to order some drinks to the bartender who's broad back is facing them and suddenly turned around to get their order, she immediately felt her breath was taken away. In front of her/them was a teenager looking? Guy, his blonde hair was vibrant and it look soft and silky it also framed his face well, she noticed the guy's alluring brown eyes and she felt drowning just by looking at those hypnotic brown orbs, she noticed how his nose and lips look so aristocratic and how drop dead gorgeous the guy is, She notice how the guy is so lean and yet a bit muscular for his tall stature. She felt weird for some emotions she never felt before whenever she met a man.

"Mademoiselles what kinds of drink do you like?" He said with a smile and it charmed her and her co-models.

"Cutie how old are you? ~" one of her friends asked the guy.

"17 yrs old." The boy bluntly told them which earned them in shock and disbelief.

"Then how did..." The other model asked as she can't believe what she just learned, Mira like the others were speechless.

"Oh... The owner of the bar is a friend of mine and I'm still in my senior year high school." He said casually with an amuse smirk.

Mira can't take her eyes off the blonde, they ordered some drinks and had fun but her eyes keep on looking at him. She didn't know why and it's starting to bother her because all she can think of was him and only him, it was like she is becoming quite obsess to the young man. She didn't fail to visit the blond during his shift at some point she started flirting with him and she didn't care being called a sugar mama which is not true since the blonde kept on rejecting her treats, but she knew the blond is starting to open up more.

All she knew that the boy was a genius, independent, popular and sweet. A dark side of her wanted to corrupt the boy, but she knew it was wrong however she realized something and that is she fell deeply in love with the blond..

Unfortunately, one night Louis introduced his best friend to her, Laxus Dreyar a heir of a multi million chain of resorts. She knew that moment that the blonde like her but she didn't feel the same.

She wants Louis not Laxus. She knew deep inside her heart she's a greedy person. She became the bread winner at the age of 15 after her parents died in an accident and she raise her two younger siblings.

She works as a waitress after school and weekdays yet the pay wasn't enough so she accepted doing home works and projects in exchange of 5-10 dollars. However one day on her way to work, she was scouted as a model.

And it all started.

His despair...

Her obsession...

His revenge...

...

...

No! my love...

I'm just here to bid farewell for

You can't have me now!

Even you drowned yourself in that sweet poison or sell your soul.

I'm just sick of being trapped in that intricate web of sweet lies you make.

...

TBC

Part 1 of 2 (next)

since this is a 2 shot.

Kill me guys… ok don't… yeah… sorry for the sloooooooooooooooooooooooow update.

Currently I'm re-writing the original ongoing chapters of Louis heartfilia and yeah an onslaught of his harem, jealousy will brew and Louis will get death threats... Yeah i'm trying to put a lot of fluffs, sparkles, giddiness and rainbows, &amp; etc.


	33. LH 2-SHOT AU: liqours and visages pt 2

**L. H.**

**AU#3: part 2** (Super summarize revise version! Not beta-ed… so sorry if you'll find some grammar mistakes)

**+Genre:** mainly hurt/comfort, family, &amp; friendship.

**+Pairing:** Mira x Louis (one sided Mira x Laxus; Juvia x Louis*) Aki is an OC*

**\+ song/ lyrics:** SiD /シド - Sleep (English translation at the bottom *) the song fits the story and try listening to the live version.

Announcements are at the bottom as well.

…

**Liquors &amp; Visages**

…

**"When someone is in your heart, they're never truly gone. They can come back to you, even at unlikely times."**

― **Mitch Albom, For One More Day**

**...…...**

.Tick.

Time sure do passed by however neither the two of them would admit that they longed for each.

.Tock.

Neither the two of them would admit that they still love each other, even though the years had gone by.

. Tick .

Maybe.

Maybe in their next life they could be together.

Maybe in their next life there will be no hindrance to separate them.

.Tock.

Wish.

They both wished that those things didn't happened.

They were now broken and both of them knew that they couldn't work it out.

.Tick.

Sometimes there are people who are meant for each other but not meant to be together.

Maybe in their next life they will be happy.

However they both knew that they needed to face the harsh reality that they couldn't be together now.

.Tock.

**唇が渇く音さえも 聞き逃さない距離で いつも眠った**

Eight...

For Eight years she had been feeling so incomplete.

For Eight years all she felt is guilt.

For Eight years she couldn't move on.

It's been eight years since he left.

Now After Eight years...

After those heartbreaking eight years...

He is now back in Japan And To say she's shock is an understatement.

[Breaking News: as of 4:35 p.m. Louis Heartfilia finally arrived at Japan national airport from America for his world tour, the 31 years old Hollywood actor and singer decided to arrived and stay in Japan for a week before his concert with his rumoured fiancée Ms. Juvia...]

She saw the news on the television and it left her speechless. She knew that across Japan, his fans would either more likely tend to forget what they are supposed to do in order to buzz on this latest news and would mostly scream their heads off from excitement, anticipation, and glee or get really jealous about the gossip that has been going on last month that he already proposed to his manager Juvia.

She immediately turned off the television not wanting to see nor hear more about him about the engagement between the two due to the overwhelming feeling of guilt, jealousy and the nagging voice of her conscience that she almost felt nauseous about it. She should be his fiancée but Mira already ruined her chances a decade ago and maybe she is to be blamed that Louis is on that woman's waiting arms... Sooner or later they will be married and build a family of their own, just the thought of it makes her heart shattered not that it already is broken but just the thought of Louis being with someone except her is Just...

Just…

Heart breaking.

36 years old Mira can't help but to reminisce as she listens to his songs on her iPhone. She always loves to listen on his songs, it's always filled with emotions that lingers on both heart and mind, however whenever she listens to his songs an onslaught of memories of the past kept on playing in her mind like a broken recorder. His love songs were all inspired from his past experiences and she knows because she's the cause of it.

She didn't notice the silent tears she is shedding and she had been missing Louis so much. The memories that they both shared and what she have done burned at the back of her mind. It's too painful, maddening, and bizarre to the point that guilt is eating her after she realized what she had done.

She had been missing his sweet smile and soothing voice, that brown eyes that gazes and pierces through her soul, and his warmth and touch that makes her feel safe and love. She loves him Yet she took everything for granted, and she blamed herself for it.

It took her months before she accepted that she took Louis for granted and the damage had been done. She's still married to Laxus though their relationship had been one-sided from the start, he showers his love and affection solely for her but she couldn't reciprocate it however she hates the fact that Laxus sometimes acts indifferent to Aki, their only son. The only reason that's keeping themselves sane.

Could it be that Laxus already knew? No, she hopes not. She didn't want to mess up this one she has.

"Mother, why are you crying?" A voice beside her spoke with curiosity, she turned around and startled to see her son looking at her in her vulnerable state with his brown eyes.

"A-aki! Gosh you scared me.!"she says in shock with a flustered face.

"Sorry mother." Her baby boy pouts and she reaches out to pat his unruly flaxen locks while her dear baby boy wipes her tears. 'So endearing' she thought.

"Nah, it's ok. Mama is just touch by 'his' songs so aki shouldn't worry about mama." She says with a small smile to her son.

"Ok. Mother you don't need to treat me like a child, I'm 8 years old already, I'm a man." Aki huffs and pouts as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Haha, ok." She giggled and stared at her son, 'like father like son' she thought solemnly.

"Mother..."

"Hm?"

"Why is father so cold to me? Did I do something wrong?" She heard her baby boy spoke to her with sadness on his brown doe-eyes. 'So straight forward' she thought and"..." She unconsciously let out a shaky breath and her eyes slightly widen at the statement of her baby boy, she felt a lump on her throat as she think of the right words to say to him.

"Mo-"

"No, sweetie... Papa is just tired from work. You know that a lot of lives of his employees are depending on your papa and he is working so hard to keep his companies alive and all, right Aki?"

"Yes. But still -" she hears him protest but she must stop it.

"Aki. Ah, how about you finish your homework first?"

"..."

"..."

"Ok." She heard Aki pouted it in defeat.

"Good"

"Anyway mother did you know Louis-sama is back! I want to have his autograph! Louis-sama is so cool and I want to be like him when I grow up!" She watch her son beamed in joy.

"I know, how about you make a card for him." She says as she saw her son smiles and immediately skip away. She sighs as she stares at the window again and gaze at the sky as she just indulge herself about reminiscing her past.

**今日こそは後と決めたのに 包まれ 心地よく 先に眠った**

Kshhk

Smile,

Kshhk.

Pose,

Kshhk.

&amp; Strut

Kshhk.

She heard the camera shutter as it captures the images in front of it.

Be a doll and use that pretty façade of hers that was envied by many woman and desired by men to get what she want.

22 years old Mira stared at her reflection on the mirror. Smokey eye make-up on her doe-eyes, check. A little blush-on on her unblemished cheeks, contour the cheek bones check. Glossy lip gloss on her luscious lips, check. Pretty little dress to attract some attention on her hour glass body, check. And her argent locks were perfectly styled, check. Lastly she just need to go with her colleagues to a bar.

She's a Doll.

She's an uprising model and she is loving it, to be desired and to be admired. She didn't need to marry that unknown man for his fortune, she now has fame and enough money to make her siblings finish school, to pay bills, to buy their needs and wants.

Marriage. Ha! It makes her cringe in disgust. She didn't need it after what she been through, if she couldn't find the right guy then she would just happily be the old lady with cats who takes care of her siblings children and grandchildren. However everything changes that one night. When she met a 17 years old teenager working inside a bar. It's love at first sight, she likes the young man yet the young blonde didn't have any desire for her. It was bizarre to fall in love to Louis, the young man who could only take her breath away by just a smile, the only one who could make her act like a middle school girl that just saw her crush, the only one who could make her do stupid decisions and make a fool of herself, and the only one who could make her heart beat so fast.

She is head over heels to the 17 years old blonde boy. She did her best to make him fall in love, while balancing her priorities such as work, taking care of her siblings, and all. She never thought that Louis will see all of it, her efforts, passion, and devotion. Slowly she never thought that she made Louis fall for those qualities she had and for some reasons her wishes were granted.

She's overwhelmed with joy when he said one night at the backstage after her runway show that he likes her. She loved that moment but a sudden realization struck her and that is Louis is still underage. It will be a scandal, she's 22 and her lover just turned 17 a couple of months ago and it will surely tarnished her reputation, she neither want to be labeled as a slut nor a sugar mama.

Something inside her cracks and she is scared.

She's an uprising model in Asia and she loves her career, it took her blood, tears, and those horrible diets and work out to look perfect and untainted to everyone, she didn't want to lose her career because it's important to her.

Without further ado...

"Louis, my love." She said as she pulled away from their make out session.

"Yes?" She heard him say as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck and softly grip her hips and pushed it towards his.

"Hnn, I- Louis-hah-I- want hnn our relationship to be a secret." She said.

"Why?"

"You're underage."

"But..."

"I- mhhn c- cared for my- hnn.. Ah-our reputation, please understand."

"Why? I love you, i don't care what other people will say nor think."

"But I do. I do care, please understand."

"Then we will meet in secret? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, I'm just worried."

"..."

"Louis..."

"Will that make you happy?" She saw how Louis looks at her intently, she arched her eyebrow before bluntly saying "Yes."

"..."

"Please.."

"Sigh* If that's what you want... Very well then I will comply."

"Really! Oh my gosh thank you!" She beamed in happiness and embraces her lover tightly.

"Uh... Y-yeah anything for you." He hesitantly whispers to her.

She never knew that after a decade that she shouldn't ask for their relationship to be hidden.

At the young age of 15 Mira Jane Strauss live a good life however her life drastically changed one day. She was shock to hear from her parents that she was arrange to marry someone she doesn't even know and that they will be married when she reach the age of 26 to a man who's name is 'Mr. La-something-yar' she couldn't remember his name and she's not interested to know.

She hated it.

She dislikes her parents.

Why? Who in the right mind would want their children to go under such old tradition such as arrange marriage? It's just absurd.

She believes in true love, soul mates, and destiny. That one day she will meet the right guy for her and they will live happily ever after, &amp; till death do us apart.

So why does she needs to do this?

So what if the family of that man is wealthy as hell?

So what if they are in huge debt with that family?

It's not right that she is the one to suffer, it's not fair.

Love is more important than wealth, right?

That day she had an argument with her parents, while her two younger siblings were in school.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON THAT BLOODY ARRANGEMENT!" She rasp out.

"but you need to! We owe them a lot Mira! Just please listen to us and be a good girl."

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM, LOOK I'M NOT INTERESTED TO KNOW HIS NAME, WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE, TO GET TO KNOW HIM, OR WHATEVER! Mom, dad! Look I'm just a 15 years old teenage girl damn it! Didn't you ever think how will I feel?" She shouted out of frustration.

"But this is for your own good as well, you will have a better future, don't be stupid Mira! Think about your future!"

"I don't care! I want to experience true love!"

"Don't act so spoiled! We are not rich anymore! Love my ass! Love couldn't feed you when you become poor! You will have a better future if you marry him! I already gave a picture of you to his son and he couldn't wait to see you in person. We already made a deal and they seem to like you..."

"Seem? Then marry him! I'm not a fucking property to be sold!"

"Calm down my dear, please listen to us!"

"BUT IT FEELS LIKE YOU SOLD ME OFF! YOU GUYS ARE SELLING ME LIKE I'M SUCH A CHEAP HARLOT TO AN UNKNOWN BASTARD, WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU THAT YOU COULD SELL YOU OWN CHILD LIKE A PROSTITUTE -"

She was shock that for the first time in her life her mother slapped her, they never laid a hand nor punished her whenever she did something wrong and it seems that either her or parents crossed the line. she slowly felt the stinging pain on her left cheek she gritted her teeth and glared at her parents.

"you don't understand Mira, just please understand. We are in debt with their family! We owe our lives to them! Honestly if they didn't helped us-w- we are begging in the streets long time ago! Think about yourself and your siblings, i don't want them to experience the hard life we've been through when we are kids, life is hard we don't want you to suffer from starvation and discrimination like what we've been through mira. Please listen to us if our economy didn't just experience recession then you didn't need to go through this, please Mira we wouldn't hand you to a bastard... That man you are going to marry is a good man."

"...s-shut up..." She whispers harshly.

"Dear..."

"I hate you two, just leave me alone."

"Don't be selfish, Mira."

"Ha! selfish? Me? Seriously! Damn... You know what I wish is that I'm not your daughter! I don't want to see your faces! Just leave me alone and never bother me again, just go and die! I don't want to listen to the likes of you" she harshly said with hatred and walks away from them, she never knew that it will be their last conversation. She felt nervous and panic is about to run in her system as she just felt something is wrong yet she just ignored it.

It was late night the time she went back home after she blow off some steam in the next town. However A familiar vehicle was in front of their town house.

She halted when she saw her two younger siblings crying on what the police officer is saying to them.

'What's happening?' She felt cold for some reason she didn't know why.

"Sobs* mira-nee-chan?/onee-san!"

"Ms. Are you Mira jane Strauss? The eldest sibling here?" The officer tap her shoulder and ask her.

"Uh... Yes what's happening?"

"I'm sorry to say this but your parents died in a car accident, a truck collided in their SUV. Earlier they called our hotline about their missing daughter, they were worried and called us to find you and before we could finish our conversation we heard a crash. I'm sorry about your lost." The police officer bluntly told her and before she knew it she was already kneeling on their floor and crying.

It was her fault.

If she didn't run away from their house and just lock her self in her room or somewhere near/inside their subdivision like what she usually do when she is throwing a tantrum or just pissed off, then it didn't happen..

Her parents are dead.

It's her fault.

After that day she swore that she will do anything to give her and siblings protection and good life.

**君のことを知るたびに 知らない君を ひとつ 忘れる**

Now she's already 26 and she is going to be married to Laxus like what her parents told her. Laxus is a good man and they are in the same age.

Fate seems to laugh at her, as she and Louis is hiding their relationship from the public eye for a long time. Laxus was introduced to her by Louis as he proclaimed that they are best friends to her. That fateful night she and Laxus already knew that they are the ones who are about to be arrange to marry each other. They both remember each others name due to the arrangement thing though she never saw what her soon to be husband looks like, unlike Laxus who probably has a picture of her.

After that night Laxus called her to talk about it. Soon she found out that Laxus is actually a nice and patient man behind the tough and ruthless guy visage he built but she knew that deep inside her, she can only offer the guy a platonic relationship and before she knew and realize it, She had been playing with their feelings because she was scared that Louis might leave her alone while she didn't have the heart to reject Laxus due to the contract and the guy seems suicidal if she broke the engagement off. It wasn't fair and she knew it but she still played through it for she is afraid to lose everything.

She broke all her promises to him.

That night she received another call from their lawyer, the information was leak out from the press and everything just happened in an instant.

Months later, she's about to be wed. She's clad in white and the finest accessories, everything is all set like what she wanted in her dream wedding, she smiled at her guests, siblings and her soon to be husband but deep inside she's a wreck. She apathetically looks at Louis' pleading gaze. 'I do.' She said.

She's heartbroken when Louis whispered goodbye to her on her wedding day. 'Good bye my love and i love you' those words haunted her. She wanted him not the one she just married and yet after the honey moon she couldn't take it anymore and immediately run towards in front of the small apartment of her beloved, she didn't care about how drenched she was due to the rain. She knocked and was shocked to see Louis so broken when he opened the door.

She's desperate but she didn't show it so she haughtily entered the small home the blond has and she misses it so much, she didn't know why but she offered him to have an affair with her... She wanted to keep sane, it was a selfish and foolish decision but she continued it.

Time passed by and before she knew it. One day Louis, her beloved left the country without saying goodbye to her and it shattered her heart completely. She felt alone and abandoned.

Yet.

That night before he left is the night they made love like what they used to do before she married Laxus, it was gentle yet full of passion and longing not the raw and fast sex they have during the affair that was just fueled with lust.

She would always cherished that last kiss that makes her crazy, that last touch and caresses that she will crave for more, his soothing scent that calms her down, and that warmth that would forever lingers on her body.

She hated the fact that she will always compare Louis and Laxus in her mind, she would always pretend that it is Louis that she had sex at some nights even though in reality it is Laxus. She will always pretend that it was Louis not Laxus that she is married and living in. She will convinced herself maybe it is one of the reason beside her son that she is still sane up until this day. It is always Louis who can see the real Mira, and she hated how much she really loves him.

She couldn't go back in time to correct all her wrong decisions.

Now she's 36 and still beautiful. She still have the wealth and fame that she both earned before and after marrying Laxus. She have a loving and faithful husband and an adorable son however they weren't a family. She lives in a mansion but she wouldn't deny that it is not a home, the mansion is too big and cold for her liking unlike the small &amp; warm apartment that Louis used to live. Louis is her home and she wouldn't deny it.

Life sure is cruel and loves to fuck and wreck everything that's beautiful and pure, leaving it to be more interestingly pretty appealing and charming despite how broken it is.

Like a kaleidoscope or mosaic in a stained glass.

Now, she needed to be strong if she and Louis might meet accidentally here in Tokyo.

**そんな 君主導な恋 辛いよ**

Ah, addiction.

Their illicit affair.

Their secret rendezvous.

The betrayal he did to both himself and his best friend.

It was not lust but the love that he is still having to the wife of his best friend, ah sweet, pretty and devious Mira is driving him mad.

Their mind games on who's manipulating who.

He's drowning.

He still have been craving her caresses, her kisses, her sweet voice, and her possessive gaze.

It was addicting and the way he craves for it everyday is disturbing.

It was driving him mad, it is becoming one in his system; like how he needed air, food, and water. Mira was becoming the center of his world AGAIN, like how he treated her like a Queen before he knew about the sudden marriage.

BUT.

He must STOP NOW.

Reality and morality just slap him as a human being again.

Laxus, his dear innocent friend called him one day to just meet up and just talk on what the hell is happening in their lives.

He met up with his brother like friend in Leo's bar and all was well &amp; great. The laughs as they reminisce their younger days and now as an adult, the nice drinks, and etc. He knew they were both drunk and he saw Leo looks at the two of them and sighed tiredly then left them alone to serve the other customers. Luckily that night was boy's only night, no women allowed just men drinking the 50% discount for all drinks, smoking cigars, bragging, talking and singing, and the likes.

However what put him sober was not the ice cold towel that was thrown on his face by Leo nor the tall glass of cold water that Leo offered to him but the fact that Laxus is planning to build a real family with Mira. The fact that he saw the unshed tears of his dear friend, those glassy eyes that looks at him quite helplessly woke him up.

Fuck that fact, he's now speechless and wide eyed as he heard his best friend rant.

He heard his best friend's voice cracks and wavers as he tell all his problems to him. From how stressful his work is, how greedy bastards his competitors, how annoying the media is, to sweet little Mira acting cold to him even though they just married.

Laxus tells him all his problems...

Then it hit him...

it's because...

Fuck...

He screwed it big time.

Laxus trust him so much after all he's the best man, the soon to be godfather, his best friend, his confidant, and his self proclaimed brother.

They trust each other, their bond is like as of a real brother, and he just threw it.

Most Men and Boys don't cry for they want to act strong and tough in front of everyone but deep inside they crumble like a lost little boy, however they are still human after all and they have their ways to express their emotions.

That's it.

That's the last straw.

The bar closes for the night.

He said goodbye and told him that he'll be busy these days, he hailed a cab and waved at him.

Leo that asshole of a boss of him threw a cold bottle of beer again to him and offered him to sleep up until he is completely sober again which he accepted happily.

As he fell asleep peacefully and woke up completely sober he began to think clearly.

He knew that he was drowning on his own desires for revenge, he felt satisfied at the ongoing results of Mira slowly breaking apart however he felt empty inside; it's not enough...

She must suffer...

It's her fault...

He hates how he is still so in love with that woman.

She's married.

She played with his heart and she kept fooling his best friend by playing the sweet innocent wife.

She shouldn't agreed to the marriage in the first place.

Divorce wasn't the solution it can only make this situation worst than it already is.

Is his revenge going nowhere? He knew he couldn't have her, so why is he still doing this? No matter how he see this game that he is playing &amp; planning to win, it looks like Mira is still winning. Ah, The benefits of being a woman, he cursed. But he couldn't blame and throw his hatred to all the female population, Mira just broke him emotionally and maybe mentally, and he doubts if his sanity is still intact.

All is fair in love and war, Levi and Gajeel told him once when they were still teenagers. Really? So why does he need to suffer? The typical story should be the other way around where the guy should be the one cheating not the woman, so why?

Why? he only felt is shame and...guilt? Ah he almost forgot that in order his revenge to be executed he also must fool his best friend. Fair? The world is not fair, he felt nauseous at his actions, he felt disgusting whenever he look at himself in the mirror everyday.

**さよならに 踏み切れるはずもないと わかってるけど**

In the end he realizes that he might be the only one that was hook up in this pathetic little game he built and he was the one who is sinking into abyss.

He is turning to a vicious person and he didn't like it. Yes, he's still changing and growing but he would never turn himself into a heartless monster and also guilt is eating him up.

Damn his conscience.

He must stop before Laxus discovers this illicit affair. Laxus is like his brother and he didn't want to see his big brother broken like he already is.

Flash.

He looks at his cellphone and saw Mira's number flashing at the screen of his phone.

One last glance...

Inhale

Exhale

He must stop now &amp; face it.

Inhale

Exhale

Must not crave to his own selfish desires.

Inhale

Must face the consequence to the things he have done.

Exhale

Got to man up and face the horrible truth.

Inhale

He can't have her. End of story.

Exhale

Must not run away but Need to move on.

Inhale

Must start a new life but Need to repent.

Exhale

Yet he is still drowning.

He opened his eyes.

His nerves already calmed down.

He took a deep breath before throwing a vase near him harshly on the wall leaving it broken in pieces.

He immediately called Juvia for his decisions and he knew how happy she is for him to pursue his career further. His career in Japan... Er... Asia is going well but he began to think if he could improved more in America or Europe... Plus it seems that his 'family' encouraged and supported him to be his best.

Juvia is supporting him with all her might and is really worried about his well-being, he finally discovered that her affections to him are real and was told that she will wait for him and would never give up about her feelings for him. He didn't know why but he told her everything that happened between him and Mira, before he knew it he broke down and Juvia his manager embraced him and comforted throughout that night, maybe he could be more.

A few days later he signed the contract without hesitation to be an artist to an internationally famous entertainment agency with Juvia as his manager. The world tours and the numerous offers to work as a singer and actor, he couldn't complain this is what he wants.

To move on.

To forget.

He'll rise.

He vowed that he'll be unreachable and beautiful like the stars in the night. A star trying to outshine the others, a star that was surrounded by darkness, a star that looks so magnificent far away but in truth and in reality it is just a rock like him.

After finishing all his work in Japan and saying goodbye to his fans... He called Mira one last time.

"Konbanwa... Mira."

"Louis... I miss you...-"

"Let's meet at -"

One last time.

The next day he and Juvia immediately flew off to Hollywood.

**念の為に 抱きしめる**

At a young age Louis grew up craving for love and attention, his mother died after giving birth to him while his father died when he was 10 in a car accident when his father is driving his truck on his way home for his birthday.

**どこまでもずるい人と知って 近づいたのは そう**

Their father &amp; son relationship was a bit cold in his opinion but he knew that his father is trying his best. His father never forget and miss his birthday nor his school events or PTA meeting, his father was always there even though there is a wall and distance between them. He loves and respects his father because he knew and felt his father is trying his best.

Maybe in the near future they could bond like what a family should, he just need to be patient, after all time heals all wounds.

His father was a really good man but was left so lost and heart broken when his beloved died. Also he knew his father was clueless on raising a child especially if you don't have any relatives to rely on, Luckily his mother's friends Aquarius and Scorpio help him almost about everything until he reached the age of three after that the lovers left the town due to work, and after a few days a new neighbor named Leo took the baby sitting job to help his father.

Whenever he looks at his reflection on the mirror he felt downcast. If he is being honest he hates his looks, he just look so much like his late mother the same shade of his flaxen locks, the shape of his sharp brown eyes, his nose, lips and probably almost the same shape of his face, and maybe the mannerisms, hobbies, and intelligence... He hated to admit it but he almost looks like the carbon copy of his mother and the only things that he inherited from his father is probably his gender, built &amp; height, somehow the shade of his skin colour and the amazing amount of unlimited stubbornness. And he hated how he made his father felt devastated whenever he looks at him for a long time maybe because he reminds his father so much about his late wife. It is probably the reason why his father just look at his face and eyes once in a while.

As a kid he wants to make his father happy even though he always felt the feeling of abandonment from his father, it was like he is trying to reach him out and help him to move-on but he couldn't. He knew being a single parent is hard and he saw how his father worked so hard to give him a good life and a better future so he did his best at school and be a good son for him because he didn't want to be a burden. Still he is just a kid craving to experience what a happy, warm and loving a family is like.

And he is doing it big time that day.

That day was his birthday and he wanted to surprise him so he ask his two best friends Gajeel and Levi to annoy and convince Leo a college student and his friend to help them cook, bake and buy some wine and juice since he is technically a young adult.

He wanted to celebrate his tenth birthday with his love ones and to prove his father that he could take care of himself.

He was thrilled and excited as they prepared the party. After they finished everything they waited for his father to come home, it was past seven and it left him agitated since his father always come home at six p.m. with sweet treats for him and his friends and maybe a few grocery with him.

His father always come home at six because his father always cook dinner for the two of them. He's grateful to it and secretly love every moment as he admiringly and silently watches his father cook various dishes for the two of them while humming a certain old song.

19:30.

7:30 p.m. and still no sign of his father, he hated the anxiety he is feeling. Did his father finally abandoned him? He almost tear up by the thought of it, however he heard the door bell rang and he watch Leo opened the door only to be greeted by a police officer on their apartment. Where is his father?

He saw how Leo reacted so speechless and shock at what the policeman had said then they both talk about something. A few moments later the police man talks to him while giving him a gift with a small card with his name and his father's signature below it.

(Happy 10th birthday son. From your father.) He opened the big gift box and saw a big white stuff toy. He recognized the stuff character from 'rave' and fairy tail... 'Plue'... A wide smile was on his face and his best friends were also happy for him. He was just so happy to receive it and he want to see his workaholic father now so he can give him a hug. So the question is where is he?

"Hey kid." The police man said

"Yes?" He asked curiously

"I know you're young and all but I'm going to be straight forward..."

"Ok..." He said as he stared at him and He hated how weird the man's tone of pity as he said those words. Somehow he was scared at how dreadful he is feeling at that time.

"Earlier there is a car accident and I'm sorry to say this but your father is dead. As o-..."

Huh?

He couldn't believe what the police man is saying to him. He is joking right? He listened intently to the man and he was just so speechless and his mind was blank. A few moments later.

There is no way that his father is dead. This is just a joke and his workaholic stoic father will just show up to say happy birthday to him like what he usually do every year plus his father cooked his favorites just for breakfast with a note happy birthday beside it.

"You are lying. Father is just got stuck in a heavy traffic somewhere, he will come home." His voice cracks as he stubbornly insists.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry kid but that's the truth. Your father is dead"

"Liar, fa-father... he wouldn't leave me alone... Father will come home! He always come home! He is not dead! You are a mean police man! Don't lie like that, it's bad!" He shouted as his tears flows, he didn't notice that his two best friend is beside him trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry but it's true Louis and the police officer is not lying." Leo crouched down in front of him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Leo, that mean police man is just lying, right? Right?"

"Lou-sobs*-c-chan..."

"B-bunny boy...calm down."

"B-but F-father- father...sobs*. Leo... Leo... Is father really not coming back home? Is it my fault that father is gone? Why? Why? Leo what will happen to me now? First was mother and now father left me."

"It's not your fault. Sshh. Just let it all out" the young man and his best friends comforted him that night as he tightly embraced his father's gift throughout the night.

A few days later...

He was now standing in front of both of his parents grave with Leo, Gajeel and Levi.

He lived at Levi's family for 3 years, then another 3 years at Gajeel's family and somehow took custody of him due to he didn't have any relatives. When he was 16 he decided that he wanted to be independent due to he didn't want to impose more since Levi got pregnant with Gajeel, he was happy for the love struck couple though he was worried about their future of having a family. With the help of Leo he got a small apartment and got a part time job at Leo's café every weekend and for some reason Leo taught him how to mix beverages and liquors. It was a miracle that he survived those years and he was grateful that they help him to move on and all of it. Ever since then he didn't celebrate his birthday.

Everything was fine and all, his life is going smoothly however it all change when he met her at his part time job at Leo's, a group of pretty ladies was watching him.

"Mademoiselles what kinds of drink do you like?" He said with a smile and it charmed them due to the evident flustered faces.

"Cutie how old are you? ~"

"17 yrs old." He bluntly told them which earned them in shock and disbelief.

"Then how did..." The other model asked.

"Oh... The owner of this bar is a friend of mine and I'm still in my senior year high school." He said casually with an amuse smirk, his eyes landed on the woman with argent locks who seems speechless.

Something about her intrigues him.

"My name is Mira Jane by the way. Nice to uh meet you" He saw her trying to act cool however no matter how he looks at her the girl named Mira looks like a middle school student who just saw her crush, he sighed.

"I'm Louis." He said with a small smile as he shook their hands, for some reason he felt he was electrocuted at the first touch and now he didn't want to let go of her hand. His heart was beating hard and he wondered why.

"Nice to meet you Mira." He smiled genuinely as he stared directly on those blue orbs of her.

"Gasp* n-nice to meet you too"

"So do you want to try out our new blends of cocktails?" He immediately said to them.

And it all started.

**夢中の後 もう 戻れない**

8 years later

"Louis wake up" a familiar sweet voice woke him up.

"Hnn? Five more minutes juvia... "

"Giggles * but we need to leave the plane now." Juvia giggled as much she loves to not to disturb Louis who is acting like a child at the moment, however they need to leave the plane.

"Why~ I'm still sleepy" he whined as he snuggled at his 'plue' stuff toy.

"Because we already arrived... We are now in Japan, now wake up and we need to leave before your fans and the press went wild." She reasoned out.

"... Okay." He sighed in defeat as he stood up and carried his old stuff toy.

"And you are still carrying your security stuff toy, you really are sentimental." An amused smile was on her face which just earned a sigh from the blond.

"The world knows i love plue... Don't tell me you are jealous of him after all these years?" He teased which earned a blush and pout from the pale bluenette.

"...yes, juvia is jealous of plue~."

"Hhahaa but you are fiancée now, anyway let's get this over..."

"Hai. Now let's get off the plane"

[Breaking News: as of 4:35 p.m. Louis Heartfilia finally arrived at Japan national airport from America for his world tour, the 31 years old Hollywood actor and singer decided to arrived and stay in Japan for a week before his concert with his rumoured fiancée Ms. Juvia...] He heard the reporter said as she 'tries' to walk beside him and interview him, however his fans and the other reporters began to surround them and he is grateful for the bodyguards who helped them up until they got into the car and he just slept again on juvia's shoulder, he somehow calmed a bit due to the familiar lavender scent that his manager has, he closed his eyes not wanting to even taking a glimpse on the tinted window throughout the car ride for it might make him remember some memories that should be forgotten.

As soon as they arrived at the pent house he was greeted by aquarius, Aries, Leo, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Levi plus their kids. Louis was beyond speechless at what he just saw, his family is right in front of him.

"Welcome home!" They shouted enthusiastically.

"I miss you guys... Long time no see." He said with a wide smile on his face and he was assaulted with bear hugs. The whole night was filled with laughter, catching up and reminiscing about their lives. Louis loves every minute of it and then he announced that juvia and him are engage which earned an immediate approval from his family however he can't help but to feel devastated when Laxus didn't show up, he knew that ever since he left the country his best friend and him are drifting apart. It was his fault for he didn't want to have any means of communication from Japan.

He hated the feeling of guilt that is feeling up his chest maybe Laxus already knew about the affair that happened years ago, is Mira happy with him? Did they finally made a family? Is she ok? Is she in love with Laxus? An onslaught of unwanted questions about her began to occupy his mind and heart.

He hated it, he hated the fact that he is Japan thinking why the hell he is still in love with Mira and couldn't move on.

The night before he left Japan is the last time he kisses those lips of her with passion, the last time he softly caresses her soft skin, the last time he hears her say his name lovingly, the last time he saw her blue eyes looks at him with possessiveness, lust, and affection, and the last time he smelled her addicting scent that he always love. Everything about that night that happened years ago came occupying his thoughts and senses, he wanted to experience it again but he couldn't. He must now stop being ridiculous because when he was overseas Mira stopped contacting him while he buried himself to work and social gatherings to forget about her.

He made awful and reckless decisions in life and he didn't want to mess up this one that he has with juvia.

**送られてくる 言葉たちは 色鮮やかな嘘 慣れた返信**

4 days later

It started to get a lot colder when he decided to wander outside.

He hid his unruly flaxen locks under the argent fur rimmed hood of his dark viridescent coat, he took his crimson rimmed sun glasses to hide his so-called captivating brown eyes and a black and red checkered scarf to hide the lower part of his face, and he took his phone and earphones with him.

He still couldn't believe it.

It's been 8 years and now he's in Japan again. He was gone for such a long time and Japan is still the same as far as he still remember. "Nokori kadaketa tori ni sugishi hi omoeba boku wa yowaku kareru made tada nakimashi..." He softly sang as he walks through the not so crowded streets of Tokyo; it was rare to see the streets not so busy like he used to see more than a decade ago when he was still on his teenage years, maybe people are just still on their jobs or schools... He checks the time; 14:43... He sighs tiredly. Being in this country made him remember and felt those painful memories that he didn't want to remember.

Too much Nostalgia... "Kaeru basho wa chigau kedo kasa wa hitotsu shika nakute Boku wa nuretaku nai kara sayonara shimashita." He softly sang again and hummed the song.

He walks aimlessly at the familiar streets; being in London, Sicily and Los Angeles as one of his residence made him felt tired yet entertained because of work and also coz of his wild colleagues &amp; now he's in Japan for his Asian tour, after his one night concert here, he need to fly to Seoul, Singapore then Hong Kong and to Philippines then Malaysia, Indonesia and Thailand, etc. Then he will stop in Australia to have some nice conversation with Juvia regarding their wedding that will held on that country because he knew Juvia loves Australia for some certain reason. He sighs as he pushes his sunglasses into place again, being a sought after singer and actor after he hit off the Hollywood by storm 8 years ago made him feel so...

"Damn so cold." He mutters under his breath. No one recognize him yet and he is happy, its been a while since he became an incognito. He remembers how the last time he did it, it was 4 years ago at Halloween in France were he hid his blonde hair in a black wig and dress up like a pauper with matching fake mustache and beard, gray eye contacts, however Juvia immediately recognized him and dragged him out of the vicinity after a news was leaked out that he was missing and was kidnapped. He chuckles at the memory where he could still remember how he bribed his own stylist and make up artist to pull that prank.

"Time sure passed by." He decides to visit one of his hiding place when he was still studying in middle school; an abandoned temple. He never thought that the structure is still there, after all it's been more than 150 years since it was abandoned due to the rumours that whoever steps at the vicinity of the temple will be cursed because of a vengeful yokai.

"Ajisai no hana ga saku kono michi no kado o magattara kimi no heya made Wazuka na kyori kyori ga ima wa tooku" he sang softly again as he looks at the old temple solemnly. It is still cold and he felt tired. He decides to take a rest inside the temple like the old times because he felt solitude inside this abandoned temple however as he closes the huge old wooden door, his brown eyes widen as he heard a sob.

Sobs*

He follows the muffled cry only to see a child crying beside the huge pillar with intricate design. He remembers that he used to lean on that pillar and drink some booze while crying silently a few days after his ex-best friend and ex-lover's wedding.

He didn't know why but he felt the urge to comfort the child. He sat besides the boy who visibly flinch when he softly sang a certain song. "'Mata ne' to te o futte furi kaeru kusuriyubi ni wa yuu ake no ato Yasashii uso wa saisho de saigo no" he leans on the pillar as his gaze focuses on the child whose sobbing subside and is now looking at him with recognition and amazement on his doe brown eyes, he decides to ruffle the wavy blond hair of the child.

"Hey lil' brat, whatcha doin' 'ere?" He ask gently as he took two lollipops from the pocket of his coat and gave the one to the boy who silently accepted it. "Thanks.. Uhmmm you are Louis-sama, right?" The boy shyly ask as he also ate the strawberry flavored lollipop.

"Yup"

"And that song that you just sang is ajisai of SID, right?"

"Yeah, you immediately recognized me even I'm on disguise, anyway did yah like the treat? Sorry i don't have any other flavours, i have an obsession to strawberries. Brat. " he cheekily says it to the boy who pouts. "Its ok i also have an obsession to strawberries and I'm not a brat."

"Hmmmm, so what are you doing here at my secret base?"

"Secret base?"

"Yup this is my secret hideout, hey brat do you want to see my other super secret hideout? Only if you promise not to tell anyone." He stood up from the dusty floor while dusting off the dust on his pants. The blond boy stood up as well and is looking at him with amazement and excitement.

"Ok let's go to my treehouse!" He smiles widely and pumps his right fist in the air the kid just laughs at him. As soon as they reach and is on the treehouse they sat and watch the mesmerizing vibrant view silently.

His gaze slowly trails on the boy. "So Lil' brat why are you on my secret hideout erhmm crying?" He ask gently, the boy's smiling face slowly turns into a frown and his teary doe brown eyes looks at his sharp brown eyes that is the same shade as his.

"Sniff* Louis-sama..sobs*"

"Just call me Louis, Lou, Bunny boy or whatever you want. Anyway tell me your problem"

"Sniff* sobs* fa-father is mean... He shouted that I'm a disappointing son. He-he said he hates me... And a no good sobs*. " the boy suddenly cries his heart out. "Maybe your father is tired." He comforts the boy with an embrace.

"No, he is just drinking those liquors when he confronted me this morning." The boy confesses and he suddenly felt fury at the boy's father, seriously what kind of father would make his own son cry so much. "Did he hurt you?" He asks anxiously because if the boy's father did hurt this little one then he would beat that man into a pulp. 'Ok, stop... Why am I so concerned to this one? I don't even know him for goodness sake! Anyways it might something to do with children's right' He thought

"No, but his words just hurts so much."

'Ok, this is awkward but seriously what kind of father would make his son this upset, my father at least is not this cruel!' He thought again "Uh... So where is your mother?" He asks curiously.

"She is in her room watching your concert, actually she's a fan of yours and i don't want to disturb her."

"Ok that's uh unexpected but didn't she defended you or something?"

"Uh, not really, she just said it's her fault and i should just ignore father's mood swings, and it's because of some recession happening here."

"Anyway i forgot to ask your name."

"Its Aki Dreyar... Mama told me that i remind her of an old friend who likes the fall season and has a weird strawberry obsession."

"D-dreyar?" His eyes widens at the kid. "Your parents are L-Laxus Dreyar and... Mira... Mira j-jane Strauss, right?" Louis stutters at the child in front of him who just stares at him. He knew that Mira and Laxus will build a family of their own but meeting their son... He just never expected it to happen at all.

"Yup!"

"I... I see.."

"Do you know my parents?"

"..."

"Uhmm Lou-"

"Y-yes uh... Your father is my bes- uh- i mean... a really close friend of mine and your mother was... Uh...used to be my... Uh... Regular customer in the bar I used to work, did you know that your parents first met in the bar, and I'm the one who introduced them to each other."

"I didn't know, you don't have a picture in our house" the boy says which made Louis felt a sting in his chest... It was like a slap in the face when he heard it.

"Is that so and before I forgot I'm their best man at their wedding."

"Really? Wow! So you are like my god father?"

"Woah! easy there brat, that escalated quickly from strangers to me being your godfather seriously kid, hadn't they told you not to talk nor trust strangers? But oh well since I know your parents then I think so."

"So cool! And you're Louis and I'm your fan plus it's awesome that my parents know a kind celebrity like you but why didn't they tell me that they know you." the boy pouted which makes him chuckle.

"Very well then, you know now."

"Uhm."

"Hmm?"

"What is mother and father like when they are a bit younger?"

"You are curious little one aren't you? But as you know curiosity always kills the cat."

"But I want to know~"

"Ok, I'll tell you but I'll walk you home after this, your parents might be worried sick -"

"No, they are not worried... As I grew older my parents became somehow eerhmm acting weird around me... They couldn't even look me in the eyes. I wouldn't be surprise if they filed a divorce but to be honest i don't want it."

"Nah... They aren't that cold hearted brat, maybe laxus and mira just didn't know how to deal with a boy that is going to be a teenager soon~"

"Maybe... Maybe you are right, oh can you now tell me about mother and father?"

"Sure ~ so you see when we were younger, Laxus is -"

**その器用な指先で 今日も誰か 喜ばせるの**

As Louis happily entertains the kid with some of his adventures he can't help but to feel contented. The boy was nothing alike of both of his parents, he slightly chuckles... The boy - Aki -is so sweet, maybe the only things he inherited is Laxus' blond hair and the shape of Mira's eyes though as far as he remembered the two has blue eyes just then he remembered that EM or 'elfman' has dark brown to almost black Iris, maybe it will still change as the boy grew up. The boy is just warm, mellow and whimsical like his name Aki = fall. He remembers when Mira and him are still together they used to dream about their future like if they have a daughter they'll name her Haru and if it's a boy then it'll be Aki such a shame that they couldn't be together anymore. He is somehow happy that the boy thinks and considers that he is his godfather, and if he is being honest to himself... He really love that idea of treating Aki like his own son.

"Hey it's 18:37 already let's get you home." He ruffles the boy's unruly flaxen locks who whines at him.

"But i don't want to go home yet... It's fun spending time with you."

"I'm sorry but its late, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I'm home schooled so it's fine plus it's lonely there."

"Sigh* how about this, I'll walk you home and give you my number since you said that you are my number one fan. So let's get you home, okay?"

"Ok! But I want your number now, is it a deal?"

"Haha you really are a brat, ok then deal."

"Deal!" The two shared a huge cheeky grin as both of them seals the deal with a fist bump.

He is now about to go to that mansion where Mira and Laxus resides.

The thought of him stepping on that territory again makes him agitated, it's been years since he last visited that mansion however Aki this little boy that he met just a few hours ago makes him feel so...

Complete?

Contented?

And…

Happy?

Those three words that he yearns so much.

**そして 悲しませるのね 痛いよ**

The two blonds arrives in front of a huge mansion. 'It didn't change a bit' Louis thought to himself as he remembered how Laxus and him used to hang out in this mansion and pulling pranks at the maids and other servants.

"Young master! We are worried about you!" The maids and guards? Surroundes them.

"I'm ok! So please calm down!"

"But who is that stranger?" They warily looks at him.

"My god father." Aki huffed at them the maids were confuse at their young master. Louis still recognize most of them, he chuckles and removes the glasses, coat, and scarf which just earned gasp, 'oh my god'/ 'no way'/ 'goodness' and awe.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He smiles at the senior servants.

"You know them Louis?" Aki asks as he looks at the servants and Louis.

"Yeah, i pulled a few pranks to them back in the day. Right guys?"

"Oh my god! Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"We miss you so much! It's been lonely here since you last visited here!"

"Is that so?" As Louis is having his little reunion with the old servants of the mansion, they starts to reminisce about the old times while the new servants and Aki were just listening about the stories and pranks he and Laxus pulled and somehow almost destroyed the mansion like how they blew the kitchen on a new years eve, how they accidentally broke the pipe lines, how they destroyed the furniture in the living area at trying to kill the flying cockroaches, how they scared the hell out of the servants on Halloween and how messy and stinky because of the rotten eggs the whole mansion after Easter.

"So guys... How have you been?" He asks the oldest maid.

"Uhmmm actually its been different here ever since you left. However it had been gotten a bit worse here when Lisanna died four years ago."

"She's dead?!" Louis was just shock, why is the kind and cheeky Lisanna is dead? No way! He thought to himself.

"Yes, Louis-kun... She joined the army with her brother as a medic. Elfman however is still alive and is somehow a high rank official there. He still haven't visited us nor leave that country after her death, I think he blames himself and somehow he is there protecting the new ones who joined the army. It's like he is sacrificing his own life and happiness to save others."

Crash*

Suddenly he hears a gasp and a glass that just shattered behind him and took his attention so he took a glimpse on who it is only to see her, both of their expression were aghast when they saw each other.

It's been eight years since they last saw each other.

Eight years of full of longing with each other.

Eight years of heartache…

For all those eight years they distract themselves to forget each other.

Time seems to stop as they both stares at each other.

For eight years he had been trying to forget her.

For eight years of trying to find love among the women he used to date and yet...

He felt his heart warms up and is beating so hard. Juvia didn't make him feel like this, only Mira could make him feel like this. Juvia made him feel comfortable and laid back yet Mira still make him feel... 'Stop comparing them' he shouts in his mind.

He is speechless...'damn' He sees how she still almost look the same except for her hair is shorter now, the reading glasses on her face, how slightly plump she gotten and... And...

He couldn't breathe... Its been years yet he knew and just confirmed that he is still -...

He sees how her doe blue eyes widens in disbelief, how it welled with tears, and how her reading glasses slowly fogs up. He wants to run away and never come back again yet he couldn't move a muscle. A part of him wanted to embrace her tightly for he loves the feeling of her warmth, but he couldn't... He is now engage with Juvia, and Mira is... Mira has Laxus and Aki... They are a family and he would never destroy it. Mira is his past... He should move-on and forget it yet … .'Fuck It hurts.'

"Long time no see, Mira." He whispers, he didn't know nor trust his voice when he whispered those words.

'This is just a dream' Eight years since he left and now he's here right in front of her. "Louis? Is that you?" Her voice cracks as she see the tall blond man in front of her... And she saw him nod. 'No way' she thought to herself, she isn't ready to face him yet, so why it should happen now?

"Mother?" She hears her son called her and she turns her gaze from Louis to Aki. 'Oh, god... Please this can't be happening'

"Mother, why are you crying?" Her son asks to her.

"Oh... Uh it's nothing... I... I just didn't expect to see him... H-here... With... You. Aki."

"Oh, Louis found me and mother why didn't you tell me that Louis is the best man of your wedding? Also can he be my godfather? I mean you and father knew him for such a long time." Her son is such a naïve little one to notice the tension between her and Louis. She didn't know what to say, luckily the servants somehow senses her- their dilemma. "Ah! Ma'am we need to clean up this mess."

"Oh, uh... Be careful of the glasses. Uhmm I think I need to change my clothes first." She says as she immediately walk briskly away from them to the master bedroom, she thank the heavens that Laxus went to an emergency meeting this afternoon.

Her mind is a mess...she couldn't think properly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Damn it." She rasp. She saw how different Louis is, he is much handsome and toned now than before while she is now older, fatter, and ugly... She felt insecure as she stares at reflection, she saw how the wrinkles are slowly appearing, how unappealing her body is... "What should I do?" The memories were burned in back of her mind, she knew she couldn't just embrace him, kiss him or ask what happened to you? are you ok? The time and place isn't right to do it... No, she didn't have the right to do it, but... But... She misses him so much that its killing her and driving her insane. She hated that she still is crazy in love to the younger man but it's to late and it's not appropriate anymore, still the memories kept on playing her mind.

Eight years and now he finally saw her again. "Louis? Let's go to my room! I'll show you some awesome stuffs, come on!" The little blond boy literally dragged him to his room and somehow trying him to impress him with his book collection. Moments later as they are spending their time with each other. "Louis I really want you to be my godfather..."

"Aki I -"Just then they heard the voice of the old maid knocking on the door.

"Young master...your father... Uh.. Sir Laxus is here and wanted to see you and Louis-kun in the living area." As Louis heard those words he suddenly felt cold and he hates this dreadful feeling.

"Come on, Louis! It's been a while since you see father, right? I bet it will be a wonderful reunion!"

"Hn. It will be an eventful reunion." He whispers.

**最低な夜は 越えるから こちらにもお願い**

It's been eight years and now he is facing Laxus, his (ex-?) Best friend.

"Hi, Long time no see Louis." A gruff voice greeted Louis which made his eyes widen at the sight of an older blond man in front of him spiky short blond locks, thick eye glasses were obscuring his tired yet intimidating eyes, and he was still wearing his suit.

Meanwhile Laxus notice how stardom changed Louis he notice that Louis is in his disguise outfit... He wouldn't say it out loud but he is glad at how Louis became much more matured than last eight years however there were issues between them is still unsolved.

"Hello, uhm... Long time no see..." Louis awkwardly greetes him back which made Laxus avoid his gaze to Louis. "Yes it's been a while. Louis" Laxus calmly spoke as he removes his coat and neck tie.

"Yeah, Laxus... It's been awhile." Louis whispers as he slowly exhaled, he wasn't ready to meet Laxus yet he is now there and he knew both of them couldn't form nor think a decent conversation both blonds knew there is an awkward tension between them, after all it's been years that they didn't see each other.

Awkward silence lingers between them until...

"Father good evening." Aki, The younger blond politely greets his father as his hand were still holding Louis, however something caught his attention thus the little one began to wonder why the two has been staring at each other. Aki knew he maybe young but he wasn't that oblivious nor ignorant, he wanted to know what happened between his parents and Louis. Something is wrong because it was the first time Aki saw his mother cried like that and there was longing on his mother's and Louis' eyes, and his father was shock as if he saw a ghost and Louis was the same to the point that his face lost a little bit of its colour when Louis saw his father yet he wouldn't deny that he felt that there were some tension between them.

"Aki." Laxus calls his son which makes Aki snapped out of his daze.

"Yes, father?"

"I want you to call your mother, tell her it's time for dinner and Louis will join us." Laxus says while staring at his son who visibly grins delightfully at his father after hearing it. Louis on the other hand pales when he heard it, he knew that Laxus wants to talk about some issues eight years ago and why he just cut off all of his connection and immediately left Japan. Meanwhile Laxus saw how Louis reacted at what he just said, he would not let Louis out of his mansion. They are like brothers and for some reason Louis just run away from the problem like a coward. Louis changed and didn't even move on and he didn't like it for he knew that 'it is unfair for whoever comes next' for the next lover of the younger blond. But who cares, he knows that neither him moved on at what he discovered years ago. He just wanted to save Louis.

"No, I don't want to impose t-"

"And it's late I think he'll stay here for the night."

"Bu-"

"Really?! Louis you will join us? That's great! Ok I'll get mother." Aki beams at the idea his father suggested and his suspicion between the two adults was left forgotten thus the boy dash away.

The two older blonds stared at each other again. Laxus sighs as he removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose while Louis stares at the chandelier that is hanging in the living area.

"So you met my son already... I never thought that he will be that much attach to you." Laxus spoke sternly as he felt his headache again and Louis notice how Laxus looks so much stress this time.

"I met him accidentally, he recognized me and told me that you scolded him." He truthfully said to the other as he watches Laxus puts back his glasses.

"I see... It's just a misunderstanding between us, before I could explain it to him he was gone from my sight, it's been always like that. Sigh* so how's life treating you after you left Japan?" Laxus glimpse on the younger blond who just flinch at what he just said and he want to know why, because it's bothering him so much and he knew that it is something about what happened eight years ago that became a trigger for the younger blond to leave Japan and cut off all of his communications in this country.

"Fantastic. Europe is really nice, America is fun,.. Uh... Australia is great... W-why?" Louis stuttera, his mind was in a mess... How could he think Laxus is an awful father to Aki? It made his chest sting, he always knew Laxus is awful at handling kids, so straightforward and has a harsh way of speaking.

"Just curious."

"Oh."

"Let's wait for them in the dining room."

"Ok."

"…"

"…" Both blonds didn't bother to talk as they waited for the mother and son to arrive however they knew that they need to talk soon at the right place.

A few moments later a yellow blur dash and tackles Louis. "Lou! Father! Mother and I are here so let's eat! Lou did you have a nice talk with father? Oh Lou do you want to hang out at my room after dinner?" Aki enthusiastically says with a wide smile and looks up to his idol who just awkwardly smiles at him. The other adults including the couple was quite speechless for it was rare to see the young heir to act like that, it was great to see it however the cause of it is the brown eyed blond artist.

"Hey there little one, could you speak slowly? And Since when did I became Lou, Aki?" Louis cautiously asks the boy, he didn't want to raise the tension further between Laxus and him. Louis doesn't want to start a commotion neither the other two.

"Aki, is that the way you talk to an adult or guest?" Laxus sternly say to his son who lowers his head in embarrassment and Mira kept quiet, yet Louis on the other hand wanted to intervene.

"Sorry. Father... And Lou- Louis-san... Uhm. I just love the idea that Lou might be my potential godfather. Mother says maybe and -" the boy tries to reason out but Mira stopped him.

"Hush Aki, let's talk about it after dinner, right Laxus?"

"Yes. And behave Aki, that's unbecoming for a Dreyar heir."

"But… ok fine, and I'm sorry." Aki pouts at his parents not even realizing the tension between the three adults, Louis averted his eyes from the scene he is seeing, the servants kept quiet as they notice the scene unfolded.

**それの為に しがみつく**

As the family and Louis ate dinner, Aki was curious on what his idol is thinking, maybe it's the news that he heard that morning.

"Uhm, Louis-san can I ask you a question?" He stares at his idol who looks to him and he also felt he caught his parents attention at this but he just wanted to confirm it.

"Sure." The blond smiles at him, aki wonders if it's appropriate to ask such question yet he asked it and is shock when he saw his parents and his idols reaction. "Is it true that you are going to marry Ms. Juvia?" He asked 'innocently' which made his idol's eyes widen and speechless, his mother visibly flinch and paled, and his father was... Stoic as ever but he noticed how his father slightly gritted his teeth and released a shaky breath, and spoke in a curious tone "Is it true Louis? Or just another rumour? You had rumoured lovers that was usually televised in the showbiz industry, I'm curious after all we 'were' best friends, right?" His father sips his wine as he gave some subtle glance to him and his mother to his idol. He is curious why his father is using that tone of his voice. So they 'were' best friends? Aki thought to himself.

There is a few seconds of silence before Louis spoke after he took a sip of win and eyed his father as if him and his mother isn't there, Mira is reaching the glass of water with her trembling hand is speechless, Aki eyed his mother suspiciously. "That is true Juvia and I are already engaged and will be married next year in Australia." Louis says to the other without hesitation, he ignored the gasp Mira did.

He didn't want to lie anymore and he wanted to end this fiasco, he never expected that this day would made him end up meeting their son or making him realize that he still have feelings for Mira. And now he got a hint that Laxus somehow knew what happened in the past between him and Mira. He is feeling nauseous but he needed to keep his composure, and he hated to deal with a sarcastic Laxus at this time.

"Congratulations then." Laxus casually said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Louis smirks

"So who is the best man?"

"It's Leo."

"Oh I thought it will be me, after all you are the best man in our wedding, right Mira?" Laxus said casually as he took a bite on his food and saw his wife nod and didn't even bother to speak.

"Oh sorry Laxus but I already promised Leo that he is going to stand by my side."

"Pity."

There is another seconds of awkward silence before Louis spoke again. "But you guys are invited for old times sake."

"I see... Then we are going then, I'm waiting for the invitation Louis."

"Sure."

Meanwhile Mira tried her best to bottle up her feelings, its too late to apologize and tell her feelings to the brown eyed blond. So she look straight towards Louis and smiled "that will be great, my family and I will support you in your wedding."

Laxus is observing the two before he smiled genuinely to the other. "I see, indeed Mira and I will support you in your wedding."

"Uh... Thanks. I-I'll look forward to it." Louis says as he gave them a shy smile.

The young heir decided to observe them throughout the awkward dinner. He wanted to now know what happened eight years ago. What bothered him the most is the we 'were' best friends and for old times sake that the two said earlier.

**できるだけ長く 続くように それ以上 求めない**

The awkward dinner finally finished, and Louis sighed in relief but something is bothering him, he felt his chest was being stab and rage was trying to run in his nerves. He couldn't get over on what Mira said earlier... "that will be great, my family and I will support you in your wedding." He remembered how she spoke those words sincerely at him and it just hurts. He saw her blue eyes were sincere and it pained him, maybe she was moving on and is happy in her family after all he knew she's been through a lot, specially lisanna died in the war and 'elfman' didn't want to go back home. Still he was shocked it was like he was splash in cold water with those words.

Jealousy, ah that ugly feeling that he felt when he saw Laxus held Mira's hand. He is jealous of Laxus, and Louis would never admit it. He felt hallow and shallow, he shouldn't have agreed to stay for the night but aki insisted and he saw the way the blond boy looked at him with his doe brown eyes with respect and admiration, still he didn't why the boy respected him. All that he did at those eight years was to drown himself to work such as acting, singing, secretly help the needy (which in the end the press found out that he is helping a lot of people… ok, he just fucking hate publicity and nosy people like the paparazzi.), and online studying college which he graduated. Anyway he envy Laxus because he has something he didn't have and that's a family with Mira. Aki for some reason made him feel happy even though its just hours since he met the child, and he hate this unsettling feeling when he saw the child. The boy just wormed himself in his heart.

"Lou- uh i mean Louis-san can we play and uh talk?" Aki looks at Louis with hopeful eyes, "hmmm i wonder ~" the elder blond smiles and began to tickle the boy whose laughter echoes throughout the living area which the servants secretly thank for, after all the mansion was so cold and blue and yet the sudden appearance of Louis and is having fun with the boy somehow made the mansion warm as their laughter echoes through the wall, however a familiar voice called out of nowhere thus someone intervene them again, Louis mentally scowls.

"Aki, you need to go to sleep, it's late." Mira said to her son who didnt bother to listen to her and embraced the brown eyed blond's waist tightly and hid behind Louis. Just then Laxus appeared behind Mira .

"Aki stop being stubborn and listen to your mother, you are acting like Louis when were young." Laxus seemed to slipped with his words as he spoke it in an irritated tone which made Mira flinch, while Aki and Louis looked at the older blond with intrigue and curiosity. Laxus saw their expression and realizes what he just said and paled.

A few moments of silence lingered at them.

"Is that true? Wow~ we are quite alike Louis-san! First was our strawberry addiction then I notice that we both have brown eyes and now father said that I'm acti-" the boy gush out in glee but was cut off when a pair blue eyes stared at the boy's brown ones. "Aki go to your room."Mira said to the boy sternly.

"But -"

"It's late, also your father wanted to talk to his best friend." Mira took her son's hand and Aki reluctantly let go of Louis.

"Ok. Uhmmm good night Louis... Mother... Wait I have something to say to Louis-san" the boy shyly says then he gestures Louis to lean down and the blond obliged when he suddenly felt the boy hugged him and kissed his right cheek which stunned the three adults. "Louis-san goodnight and I hope to see you tomorrow. And uh good night father and mother uh I'll go to my room now." The boy said to his parents and run towards his room upstairs. "Uh.. I'll check out Aki." Mira says and immediately walks away.

"So."

"Uh..."

"I never expected 'my son' to behave like that."

"Oh... I uh..."

"Do you want to drink like the old times?"

"Sure but I need to call Juvia first."

"Go ahead I'll get the wine and glasses just wait here."

A few moments later…

"Hello Juvia, uh yeah hahahaa sorry. Yeah I'll be there for the rehearsals uhn. Uh yes.. I'm here at Laxus. I'm ok don't worry, huh? Yes I'm spending the night here. Yes I saw her... Yeah. They have a son named Aki.. Yeah. Huh? Eh?! You'll fetch me here tomorrow? But... Ok it can't be help ok yea. See you tomorrow, oh you can have a nice night with plue~ hahaha yeah ok sweet dreams, good night yes I love you." He ended the phone call and saw Laxus smirking at him.

"Juvia? Eh... Never thought you are a devoted man Louis."

"I should be the one who is saying those words to you. Look at you now, after 8 years you are still a successful business man and you have a nice family. I envy you." Louis straightforwardly says as he took a glass of Rhum from Laxus and they both sat on the couch near the fireplace.

"And after eight years the famous heartbreaker Louis-sama is going to be married soon, so you'll continue the world tour? How about the life after marriage in Australia, are you planning to settle down there? "

"Yeah, the tour will continue. Juvia and I are planning to stay in California after marriage though." Louis bluntly told the older blond as he stared at his glass, he didn't notice how the older blonde's eyes widen in disbelief nor how his hold on his glass tightened.

"You won't stay here in Japan?"

"Just on special occasions."

"I see." Laxus mumbled as he drink his rhum and filled it again, he offered the blonde to take another shot which was the younger one happily accepted.

After eight years... Tonight they decided to drown themselves in liquor like what they did eight years ago.

Through the whole night Louis and Laxus talked about what happened to them throughout the past eight years. Like Laxus bragging how intelligent 'his son' Aki is and how proud he is that Mira is coaching the aspiring models in her agency and how his company is still staying strong, mean while Louis told all his escapades and pranks that he did in Hollywood and on his tours.

Laxus couldn't help but to reminisce as they continued to laugh at some whatever none sense they are talking about while they drown themselves on these intoxicating concoction that Louis made. A little bit of vodka, tequila, rum, gin, brandy, champagne, wines and etc. The bottles of liquor and glasses kept on piling on the table as both of them are now seating in the carpeted floor. He knew Louis and him wouldn't care on the hangover they will experience tomorrow, tonight is just all about reminiscing, forgetting and not caring about what's happening on their surrounding, even it's just only hours they'll spent on this drinking session, for Laxus it means a lot for him. He loves his brother and is willing to forget the past just for the chance that they could be best friends again.

It was autumn when Laxus met Louis accidentally when he was 16 and Louis was 11 in front of an old abandoned temple. He saw him crying beside the dragon statue and he didn't know what to do after all he is awful at handling anyone that is younger than him. As he walked closer to the kid, his eyes widened for It was rare to see another natural blond in an asian country such as Japan so it was a surprise to him. He didn't know if the boy speaks English, French, Italian or Japanese the worst case scenario might be the boy speaks French or German whatever and is lost in the city.

"Ehem* uh..."he mumbled and was speechless to see the boy look at him with his sharp brown eyes. "Who are you Mister?" The boy asked him as he wipes his tears.

"Uh... I... Why are you crying, are you lost?" He awkwardly asked the boy and for some reason he felt he could compromise with the younger blond.

"No I'm not lost I live near here."

"Oh.. So why are you crying?"

"Uhmmmm"

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it -"

"It's just that it's my birthday and my parents death anniversary."

"…"

"…"

"Oh. Sorry."

"…"

"Uh...happy birthday?"

"…"

"…"

"Thank you."

"So uh how old are you now?"

"11."

"Oh. Uh... By the way I'm Laxus Dreyar 16 years old."

"Sniff* I- I'm Louis Heartfilia nice to meet you Dreyar-san."

"Just call me Laxus."

"..."

"..."

"Ok Laxus-nii-san." The kid said and unconsciously he smiled.

"Uh cool so... Do you want to hang out with me at my house, I'll treat you, don't worry I'm not a bad person, ok?"

"Ok, nii-san... I'll just call my godfather."

"Sure."

After the kid called a guy named Leo and said that he is with him, he saw the boy smiled and told that he was going to be fetched at his estate later.

As they both arrived at his mansion, he saw how his servants look so shock and speechless when they saw a shy blond kid with him and it all started, their brotherhood.

Laxus could still remember Louis was 15 when the younger blond stopped calling him Laxus-nii and he is going to be honest he is saddened by it. He always wanted to have a brother and Louis took that role. He hated his bastard of a father and he never met his blonde mother in person who happens to be dead and used to be a model for aspiring painters, he only has his grandfather and he was glad that the old man was happy that he is having a good time and comfort to the younger boy. He supported his best friend and watched as the younger man slowly grew up like a nice young man. He wasn't surprise that Louis took a liking at bartending since Leo was a huge influence at the him.

He was 26 when he got married and Louis was his best man and he was happy however Louis left before the reception started.

Time passed by again and now they were drinking at Leo's bar, he told Louis everything and days passed by, Louis left.

Eight years had passed by and Laxus wanted Louis to become apart of his life again.

For Eight years he wished that one day Louis will come home. He knew why Louis left eight years ago because of his work and maybe the 'feelings' that his friend held for his wife, he wasn't blind to see those brown eyes looking at his fiancée with a loving gaze. However when Louis left the country he did his best to make Mira fall for him months later Aki came and he was over joyed, they are a family now but when his son opened his eyes he saw a familiar brown eyes looking back at him. That night he called his private investigator, a few days later he reads the files that left him speechless, devastated and heartbroken, he was torn at his decision and yet he decided that he will make Mira and Aki happy in his arms. He is selfish and he hated it, however he felt guilt when he purposely gave Louis a cold shoulder throughout the years as he secretly protected 'his brother' from harm and scandal. Throughout those years he slowly drifted himself apart to Louis, Laxus didn't want to make Louis suffer further thus he decided to play his character at this play in this stage they called life.

He hated knowing the truth and what hurts him the most is Louis left the country to start a new life. Louis his best friend and brother left because he loves his family so much and even though he is in love to his wife he left because he didn't want to hurt him, yet a part of him tells that Louis is a coward for it is still running away from the problem. If Louis just knew the truth what will happen? Laxus knew it all and still some Truth are best to be left untold.

'Lies' will become 'Truth' as long as you stick on it and hide all the evidence and facts, Louis is still is his best friend and his brother - his 'missing' illegitimate younger brother.

He will keep it a secret until he draw his last breath.

**困る顔が ただ 怖くて**

She peeks at the corner and saw how the two is giving some subtle hints that they want to rekindle their lost friendship, she hated that she is the cause of the lost of it but she couldn't help her self at all. She saw and heard them laugh at the stories they shared to each other as they drowned them self at the intoxicating poison they drank. She was glad and happy for the two old friends are trying and it will take just a short time before they become happy and comfortable again. She didn't want to intrude the two thus she left them.

Mira took a glimpse at her sleeping form of her little boy.

"Goodnight Aki."she let out sigh and smile at her child, slowly she walks towards her child and sat on the mattress where her child is sleeping soundly, she chuckled and carefully wipes the drool on Aki.

She leaned in to kiss the little boy's forehead and put the blanket again on Aki again.

Aki is a blessing for her and she will do her best so the past won't repeat itself in the near future. She would not let her child to experience what she's been through.

She loves her child so much that she is willing to let go of her selfish desires even though it pains her and she began to wonder if this is what her parents meant to tell her when she was younger. She loves Louis but... But... The younger man deserves to be love by someone who will be faithful and devoted to him, not a woman like her. Laxus loves her but... But she knew Laxus knew that she is using him as a substitute, talk about being a masochist... She sigh again...it was like she had been stuck in these cycles of denial, foolishness, and etc.

She's scared, scared that Aki might become a bridge between Louis and her, what will happen to Laxus who loves them more than his life? It frightens her to the core. She knew that their sanity is just hanging on a spiders web.

The secrets that must be left untold... She'll kept it in the back of her mind until she let out her last breath, for no one must knew about it. She might be running away but it shall keep them-their family- sane. The already broken family they have will just shattered further until it couldn't be fix anymore, they are like the stained glass windows so fragile yet pretty...

The colours might be clustered as well as their shapes and was only put up together with those metals and such to form a wonderful mosaic... Like their visages... Like their life... And the circumstances they live in.

It's such a bizarre kaleidoscopic world, how dreadful isn't it?

She knew and found it all out one morning as she's get ready to work when she accidentally eavesdrop outside her husband's study room she heard them-the private investigator and Laxus- talking, it shocked her and unconsciously she let out a shaky breath, and she was trembling at what she heard. Slowly she walks away like a ghost, no sounds were heard as she walks at the carpeted marbled floor from her 5 inches heels as well her presence, immediately she went inside the masters bedroom her bag was tossed on the bed and locks herself in the bathroom.

She was devastated and scared, she silently cried under the shower as it mask the sound of her sobs and tears, her make-up, clothes, and heels were ruined but she didn't care. She knew what Laxus heard broke him a million times than her and she knew both of them will never be the same after this day.

That day she cancelled all her appointments.

That day no one utter a single word, nor even a single glance was cast to each other. It broke them but neither the two ask why they are acting ignorant at the current situation

Dusk came and she slept at the nursery watching her baby sleeps on his crib. She knew Laxus just drowned himself on those paper works at his study.

Eight years later and now he's here, and is engaged to a woman he saved one faithful night in the same bar where it all started.

*and *

They began to drown in their bittersweet Visages, like some alcoholic fools.

**君が思うよりも ずっとずっと 濁りがなくて**

Morning came and Aki woke up feeling ecstatic to see his 'godfather' here, however as he turned at his side he saw her mother sleeping quite soundly. He notice that her mother's face seemed tired so Slowly he left his room quietly, when he was on the hallway the maid saw him and was told to change clothes since he is wearing his pajamas but he just pouted and did his infamous puppy eyes and ignored the maid. He ask where his godfather is and was told that she saw them still knocked out at the living room. He ran and a smile spread on his face, he ignored the curious look on the maid's face and the bottles she is holding.

He went down and saw his father and godfather sprawled at the carpet, his father is snoring while Louis has a drool on the side of his chin, both were reeking of booze but what's weird is that the look on both blonds faces. He stared at them for awhile then crawled, he noticed the awful smell so he poked their cheeks and pinches their noses. Slowly the two older men woke up and muttering their complaints about their hung over.

The boy notice the tense air between the had vanished and something light has replaced, he still didn't know what it is but he like it much better than yesterday.

His godfather has a small smile on his face while his father has an embarrassed grin.

"Ugh damn this hungover, sigh... Hey little brat ugh uh ohayo yawn*"

"Ohayo Louis-san. And I'm not a little brat.. Oh, Ohayo father..."

"Hn. Stop teasing my son Lou."

"Yawn* yeah ugh stop being so grumpy Laxus-nii-san." He heard Louis said and he notice that the blonde slipped out or something since the two men stiffened. He saw his father looked immediately looked at Louis with wide eyes. 'Laxus-nii-san?' The boy wondered how close the two are, so why did his father seemed hostile yesterday?

"You-did you just say nii-san?" He heard his father's voice cracked and seemed put him into sober at what he just heard.

"Ah... S-sorry... It's - it's just... I"

"D-dont be sorry... I'm just shock. I just remember that the last time you called me that way was when you were 15, I think."

"Oh... I didn't thought you would noticed it. I think I'm not... still uh- sober, I guess... Don't worry I uh... I think you're not comfortable... Just forget about it."

"No... I think, I just missed you calling me like that."

"Isn't this getting a bit too fast for us, I mean I-"

"I insist...call me nii-san... Like you used too... I just miss those days..."

"I see."

The two began to act quite awkward and Aki decided to speak up.

"Uh... Father I'm hungry let's eat breakfast, Louis-san please join us as well."

"I will just go and take a shower, I'll join the two of you later, how about you Louis?."

"Nah, I'm hungry... I'll just take a bath at my pent house."

"Ok, anyway Aki. Where's your mother?"

"She's at my room, probably still sleeping, um godfather and I will be waiting at the garden." He tugged Louis, whether they like it or not he want Louis to be his godfather. He like him and he felt safe around him.

Breakfast came at the garden and he listens to Louis what his adventures are when he was younger. He like it and he ask and ask what is it like to be an artist. He is intrigue, fascinated, and eager to hear and learn from the older blond who is currently eating some third plate pancakes. He never like the world of business and he is reluctant to be the heir of the Dreyar family.

Maybe in show business, the entertainment industry fascinates him than the boring competitive world of his father. He is however curious what and why his parents are taking so long, they should be eating together, after all it's been a while since they eat breakfast together, plus his godfather is here.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"That is what they all say but in truth they arent."

"Ok I'm not fine."

"Hmmm so what happens to be the problem? Anyway eat your breakfast, you're too small for your age."

"Ok... So what's bothering you?"

"I'm just reluctant to be the heir of father's company."

"Eh you should just play and you know enjoy everything."

A few moments later both of his parents joined them in a quite peaceful breakfast. Aki however notice the awkward air between his mother and Louis. Just then they heard Louis' phone is ringing, he definitely heard a woman's voice over it.

"Eh, umn ok the chauffeur is already here to fetch me? Ok i see ok I'm going there, yeah see you later." He saw how Louis sigh and look at them. "I need to go now, I still have rehearsals and interviews, so see you at the concert?"

"Ok. Break a leg Louis." He saw his father said to the other while his mother just nodded. He however didn't want to let go of Louis for he like the older blond's presence. He like Louis even though they just met yesterday and bond with each other less than twenty four hours. A part of him didn't want the other go but he knew he could still contact the other at the phone.

"Take care Louis."

"Hn... I'll be waiting for you at my concert." Louis said with a sad smile to him and he watch the blond walk away without looking back.

**君が思うよりもね 臆病だけど**

Dusk came and all of a sudden rain poured, Aki watches the lighting calmly at the window from his room, and pile of familiar old photographs are scattered at his bed were now left forgotten. He felt betrayed and fooled, he just couldn't help but to be intrigue so he investigated what happened eight years ago.

He is tired but he couldn't sleep thus he decides to call Louis over the phone. He just misses the gentleness, warmth, and teasing of the elder blond.

"Moshi moshi."he said in a nervous manner. "...Hello who's this?" A tired voice spoke, Aki could practically hear the other yawn and the sleepiness is evident in Louis' low yet gentle voice.

"It's Aki, is this Louis speaking?" He ask and he felt that he interrupted the blond's nap or something, after all Louis had a rehearsal earlier for his concert. "Yawn...Oh! yeah it's me brat. So what made you call?" Aki heard the tone of his idol's voice turns from exhausted to fondness and enthusiasm, Aki wondered if he is the cause of it.

"Nothing, just checking out if my godfather is still alive." He says and he felt a little bit of guilt because Louis is apparently or maybe taking a nap and he just woke him up.

"Hahaha I'm still alive and kickin'! ~I'm just kinda tired from rehearsals and interviews."

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted you-"

"Nah it's ok, I'm just restin' at my place, how about you?"

"Ok. I'm fine"

"Really? Hmmm such a liar for a kid. you don't sound fine."

"Hey! Anyway can you sing or tell me a story I can't sleep."

"Sure... How about the story momotaro?" He heard Louis spoke it softly and the tone of his voice is like...

Is of a…

Like…

How a dad should be…

He held back a sob, he began to imagine the elder blond is beside him and a thick book is on his hand. Louis is reading the story with enthusiasm and with action and weird facial reactions, he always wanted his father to read something or just spend some time with him that is not related to work, his studies or something related to him being the heir of Dreyar business empire.

"Ok." He whispered shyly.

"Long time ago -…" he heard Louis started to tell the story and he decided to go on his bed and lay on it after he hid the photographs under his pillow.

Earlier, after the older blond left that morning both of his parents also take their leave for their work. He was curious to find the truth plus he likes Sherlock Holmes and detective conan a lot, so he decided to go to the Attic and open the lock with a wire.

Click, the lock opened. He took a deep breath and nervously opened the door of the forbidden room that he must not enter. He was expecting to be assaulted by thick dust, cobwebs, spiders, and cockroaches.

However as he stepped his foot inside the attic and he couldn't help but to notice why it is so clean and colourful? It was like it used to be a playroom, the walls were in a pastel blue wallpaper, the ceiling has some star shape glow in the dark and in the middle has a chandelier with crystals that are stars, moon, and sun design in it. Beside the window is a telescope, he noticed a pile of boxes at the corner, however something caught his attention when he looked at the other side and saw an old wooden desk and a few picture frames was on it so he decided to see what's on it. He took one and saw two young blonds that is somewhere at the age of 12-17 that looks suspiciously his father and Louis are smiling with mud on their clothes, a few twigs and leaves on their flaxen locks and a frog on his father's hand he recognize the background of the picture and it was like their garden. He looks at the other pictures and saw 13 years old pouting Louis in drag, his idol is wearing a flamboyant red dress with matching shoulder length blonde wig he also noticed a weird white stuff toy on his arm and his father is laughing at him and was dress in a dragon costume and his great grand father makarov in a wizard-ish? like clothes with all the furs on his white coat. 'It must be Halloween at that time.' He thought. The next picture was like Louis is about to enter highschool and he was in his uniform, his father is wearing something more formal someone in college and looks like he was teasing Louis in the picture. Then he saw a candid shot of Louis inside the church? where Louis is embracing his mother and his father has a small smile on his face, it was his parents wedding he thinks that makarov took all of this pictures that was on display since all of them are in candid shots. His father and Louis looks like they were brothers on the photographs but he couldn't help to wonder why the two seemed distant.

He then decided to open some boxes on the corner, hours passed by and he saw an old envelop and when he opened it he gasp in disbelief as his eyes widen at what he saw. He might be a child but he somehow connected the dots and got a conclusion on what happened. He's eight and is under the training to be the heir of a business empire, so he is a bit matured and knowledgeable about this things.

"The end. Hey brat are you awake?" The other's voice is gentle and warm, he couldn't help but to smile as he felt something inside him felt comfort at hearing the elder blond's voice.

"Yeah, that's a nice story... Anyway goodnight Louis." He said softly as he felt a bit drowsy.

"Hn, good night brat."

"Good night."

Thus the little blond boy slept with a smile on his face.

**今 わかる 確かなことは その全部が 君の前だと**

Time passed by quickly and now it's his idol's concert.

It is loud inside and fans are asking the blond to sing more. He's excitement is evident as he watches the elder blond's live performance for the first time. He used to watch him in the net, television and DVDs but now here he is seating in the VIP section.

"Now for my next song… this is dedicated to a special person... Uhmmm I hope you are listening…

.

.

.

_kuchibiru ga kawaku oto sae mo_

_kikinogasanai kyori de itsumo nemutta_

_kyou koso wa ato to kimeta no ni_

_tsutsumare kokochiyoku saki ni nemutta…"_

As the music starts the audience were silent again and they just simply listened as Louis sang, he took a glimpse at his surrounding and see thousands of them wave their glow sticks up in the air inside the dark stadium it is a pretty sight but he couldn't help but to be mesmerize by the view as he saw the blond sang, the spotlight is on him and it captivated everyone.

Aki saw the look his parents when they see Louis at the stage. It was his idol's concert and his parents accompanied him. He couldn't help but to be happy and to be amaze at Louis. The blond artist is currently singing Japanese and he couldn't help but to wonder why he chose a song with that kind of lyrics.

_"sayonara ni fumikireru hazu mo nai to wakatteru kedo nen no tame ni dakishimeru_

_doko made mo zurui hito to shitte chikazuita no wa__sou muchuu no ato__mou__modorenai…" _

'Amazing' he whispers in awe but what bothered him the most is that he just realizes that there are stories behind his godfather's songs. He took a glimpse on his parents and saw an unreadable expression on his father's face but he saw how his jaw looks tense while his mother has a pain and guilt all over her pretty face.

_"…sono kiyou na yubisaki de kyou mo dare ka__yorokobaseru no soshite__kanashimaseru no ne itai yo…"_

It's fascinating and yet he is clearly disturb by it for most of the songs he just sung is filled with forlorn, heart break, despair, and longing. Now this song that he is singing makes him feel...

_"…saitei na yoru wa__koeru kara kochira ni mo onegai sore no tame ni__shigamitsuku…"_

Then he somehow thought that most of Louis' songs are inspired by what he had been through. For some weird reason he felt unease, he frowned, it's like Louis is now an unreachable star and he is just their trying to reach him out but he couldn't. He didn't know why he felt sad at the thought of Louis leaving him.

_"…sayonara ni fumikireru hazu mo nai to wakatteru kedo nen no tame ni__dakishimeru_

_doko made mo zurui hito to shitte chikazuita no wa sou muchuu no ato__mou__modorenai_

_dekiru dake nagaku__sore ijou_

_motomenai__motomerarenai nemutta… _arigatō gōzaimasu! Minna~ now for the next song is-"

Loud applause and shouts from his fans were heard all over the huge stadium and Aki couldn't help but to be mesmerize by the other blond.

**意味を持たない**

Aki knew that Louis needs to leave the country as soon as possible, whether he likes it or not.

The morning after the concert he immediately went to the attic, after he saw his Father went to work and his mother is readying herself for work as well. He couldn't wait for more, so after he gleefully texted Louis good morning and received messages for him filled with emojis, he chuckles at the messages he received from the blond idol, it was as if he got more than a godfather- a best friend.

He search for more information, however as he is unpacking the things again on those god awful huge boxes, the door opened and he saw how his mother look so shock to see him inside with old photographs on his hands.

"Aki! We told you not to enter this room!" His mother looks enrage and frightened at the same time.

"Mother please tell me the truth... I may be young but I'm neither that ignorant nor that naive... I may not understand it now but I want to know why..." His mother looks aghast at what he just said. Yes, he is a nosy eight years old boy and he shouldn't deal with these things but a small part of him felt that he is involved in this fiasco.

"You're too young, you wouldn't understand." His mother spoke gently as she closes the door and walks towards him.

"Mother, just tell me. Wait don't tell me that you are planning to keep this a secret, don't you." He reasoned out more, he wanted to know because ever since he met and dragged Louis at this mansion, he saw and notice another side that he never saw on his parents.

"..."

"Mother, yes I may be too young to know such things like adult problems but I'm curious so I asked the servants and I am quite shock to know that father and godfather are really best friends to the point they treated each others like they are siblings. Then everything change when you came into the picture... I also saw some photos of Louis, father and you... What happened eight years ago?"

"I, I guess I couldn't lie anymore... Aki the truth is…" his mother says with forlorn. He never expected to hear that, he gasp and his eyes widens.

The separation and the agony, even though he is still a child he couldn't help but to pity them.

He is torn should he help them? Or not?

"Mother don't cry." He wipes the tears on his mother's face.

"Louis will be leaving soon, do you want to meet him?" He ask softly, he didn't want to see his mother cry.

So he decided to let the two talk to each other to clarify things and he also want to talk to his father.

He want this family to work, maybe after this they could be happy.

As a kid he wants his parents to be happy, he didn't want any animosity nor he wanted to live in a broken family.

He loves them even though he feels the distance and wall between them.

"I'll call Louis, mother."

**「泣くなよ」で拍車がかかった 崩れ落ちる 涙**

He gaze at the crescent moon at the starless dark sky from the balcony of his mansion.

He felt the cold breeze of the night and he began to think if this is a good and right time to pursue his plan.

But he knew that this is quite drastic, however ever he couldn't get another chance like this.

It's now or never, without further ado he presses the call button.

"Louis.. It's me Aki."

"I know ~ so what's up? Hey, brat are you crying? You sound like you just cried."

"N-no, I'm fine."

"..."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Uhmm, Louis."

"Yes?"

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you go to the temple now?"

"Why? It's past 10 p.m. It's so late now, wait don't tell me you're there."

"..."

"Aki."

"Just come here, please."

"Ok, I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Please hurry it's cold tonight."

"Ok." He heard Louis said to him and the call ended, he could still hear how sincere and worried Louis is on their conversation.

His mother already left an hour ago to go to the temple and now here he is waiting for his father.

**ただ 終わりを 早めたね**

Louis ran towards the abandoned temple.

It's cold, the cold breeze prickles in his bone just like how he felt the adrenaline and anxiety are mixing in his system, he knew and felt Something is not right but he still found himself running towards the temple.

Earlier after the phone conversation, he is actually with Juvia and just watching some movie together but after hearing the distress on the boy's voice, and after seeing and Juvia said that he should go for it. He couldn't help but to feel guilty.

Juvia gave him a coat and a scarf that she knitted four years ago, she look at him with understanding and a small sad smile appeared on her pretty face, he leaned in and embraces her tightly as he heard those sweet words she said.

'Juvia, I-'

'Just. Please take care, I'll wait for you.'

He look back and warily left her alone in that penthouse. He saw her wave at him and he bit his lower lip when he saw the insecurity and sadness in her eyes.

Still.

He immediately ran, his car and motorcycle keys, wallet and phone were left forgotten at Juvia's small hands. He didn't look back for he will only see her tear stricken face.

And now...

He just ran and ran in the streets of that cold city towards that temple where one of his stories started.

**さよならに 踏み切れるはずもないと わかってるけど**

Meanwhile…

"Welcome home, father." Aki greets his father who silently nods at him.

"Why are you still awake, Aki?"

"Father I need to talk to you."

"Let's discuss it tomorrow, it's late already."

"It's important, father."

"Aki, it's-"

"Father please listen to me, I-I want to hear your side at what happened eight years ago."

"…"

"Father, I already know."

"H-How?"

"I saw those photographs, documents and things in the attic."

"…"

"Plus mother told me when I asked her. Also mother will come home later. She said she needed to finish something."

"Oh, I see... Mira went -…"

"Father I -"

"Let's talk at the attic later after I change my clothes. Wait for me there"

"No. I'll wait for you. Let's - let's go there together, father."

"Hn." His father look at him with a small sad smile on his face, as he pat his small shoulder. Aki was quite startled to see a hint of vulnerability at his father.

He started to prepare himself on what will he hear later.

**念の為に 抱きしめる**

It's cold yet they felt incredibly warm. Like this season; Aki/ fall/ autumn/ l'autunno/ el otoño, and etc.

Louis had been in a love-hate relationship with this season because it smelt, felt, and taste like liquors, for him. Those intoxicating rich colours and scents made him reminisce about how he drowned himself in it.

This was the season when the two first met inside Leo's bar when Louis was 17 and this was also the season when the blond met Laxus when they were kids.

It was the unforgiving gorgeous autumn when Mira and Laxus married, and Louis was the best man.

This is also the season when Louis met a kid named Aki.

After eight years this is also the season where they needed to make a reunion and closure whether they like it or not.

Autumn also reminded them how vibrant, nostalgic and mellow their relationship is, it was just filled with uncertainty as they prepare for the dreadful cold winter wonderland like how they felt throughout those eight years, their hearts was on hibernation and is hoping and waiting for spring to come.

How they wish that their relationship was normal like others, however it wasn't. It wasn't like Haru/Spring that gives you a pure untainted feeling filled with promises and hope, nor Natsu/Summer that it was all just exotic, fun, scorching desires, testing the waters and direful excitement for the unknown.

Gasp*

Now here they are, staring at each other like fools that gotten struck of love at first sight.

Heart beats fast, flustered faces, and their eyes widen at the sight of each other. Louis was still quite tired after running and climbing the stairs of the abandoned temple in a cold damn night, meanwhile Mira was waiting for him alone outside in the cold evening the only illumination they got was the dim glow of the moon. Slowly Louis walks towards Mira, still he didn't expect to see her there.

"Where's Aki? And why are you here?" He curiously ask the woman who used to be his world.

"He's with La- his father. I just want to see you one last time before you-you leave this country again."

"Oh. How long have you waited?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I see. So you want to talk?"

"Yes." They averted their gazes at each other when they realized that they are talking softly and with familiarity of comfort in their voice.

They shouldn't feel the longing and sadness, this wasn't right for they are now both bound to someone else.

Yet.

This is the last night they will see each other alone like what happened eight years ago.

It's awkward and nerve wracking as they both acknowledge each others presence, both couldn't think on what will say nor do...

But.

They knew this won't happen ever again.

Maybe...

For the last time, they could…

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Louis could we dance for the last time? Like the first dance we have on Valentine's day, do you still remember it?"she asks as she looks at his eyes. "Yes. We waltz right?" He decided to held her hand and pulled her gently towards his body he ignore how he felt the tingling sensation when he firmly held her. "Yes we did... And you stepped on my foot most of the time, remember?" She teased the man who just chuckles as they remembered a certain memory.

"Yes, I was an awful dancer at that time but now I have improved. Think you can handle it?"

"I guess so."

"There is no music."

"Let's just imagine."

"Oh."

"You change throughout these years Louis."

"No, not really. Maybe... We just went back how we used to be when we first become lovers."

"Yeah, this is like how we used to be, I miss this old me."

"Me as well, but we wouldn't deny to ourselves that we grew up and matured somehow because of it, right?"

"Right, we learned to be stronger from our past mistakes... T-to not... To repeat all of those wrong decisions..."

"I know..." He whisper on her ear as they both leaned more to feel each others warmth, to let each others scent to linger, and to see the very last and finest details and locks in their memory like some treasure.

Flashback: Valentine's day

"Hey why are we in front of your apartment?" A 23 years old Mira asked at her lover.

"It's a surprise~ now close your eyes" 18 years old Louis grinned at her as he held her hand.

"Ok..." She pouted at him and closes her eyes, she held on him as he somehow manage to maneuver her inside his apartment.

"Now open your eyes." He said as felt the pride at his work when he saw her expression the moment she opened her eyes.

"Dinner date? I- I- this is just wow... I mean gosh this is so much effort..."

"I know, I've been saving money and researching. Like what should I cook for this event, I couldn't give you a present because I couldn't afford it. Although the pretty table ware and candle holders are from Levi and the red wine is from Leo. I kind of at least bought candles, table and chairs on a garage sale downtown. Anyway did you like it?"

"No... I love it... I mean no one from my ex's did this kind of effort. They just took me to a classy restaurant or give me some jewelries."

"Yeah, now I'm kind of insecure. Flowers and chocolates are pricey, and I'm kind of tight on my budget so i couldn't afford to buy it, sorry.. I -"

"Idiot, you don't know how much I love this, I'm kind of dreaming that someday someone will pull so much effort like this for me plus flowers will just wither and chocolates make me fat." She embraced the younger man tightly

"Is that an ego boost? Sigh Now let's get you seated, and i hope you like this dinner I cooked."

"Carbonara with bacon bits and some salad? Wow you know what I like."

"Of course. I ask your siblings about this."

"Wow never could I imagine my dear brother allowed it, he's quite protective to us, you know."

"I know... I think it's sweet of them, they even taught me how to cook this."

"That's wow."

"Yeah, your siblings are cool and quite scary."

"Hey... let's dance." She asked

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you how to waltz"

"Really?"

"Now turn on that radio."

"Yeah sorry i couldn't afford live music, this sucks."

"No... I like this more, at least we have some privacy.. Oh that station...yeah old songs are the best."

"Unchained melody? Never thought you are such an old soul Mira, such a shocking revelation."

"Hey I'm the one who should be shock, for an 18 years old boy you know the title of the song."

"Ugh... When we are still young Levi forced me and gajeel to watch the movie 'ghost' though we slept throughout the movie." He reasoned out but then he saw Mira giggling and he just pouted. "Let's just dance, shall we. Monsieur?"she teased as She held his hand and put his other on her waist. She pulled him closer to her body and they dance slowly throughout the songs that were being played in the radio.

Flashback ends.

"Do you remember when I got sick?" He ask her

"Yeah, you're a clingy and stubborn one who's afraid to take go to the hospital and take some medicines. Alsoz That's an adorable memory"

"Shut up it's embarrassing"

"Chuckles* i know but I love that you are acting like a 3 years old at that time."

Flash back:

"Cough* no ~ it's yucky. Achoo* Sniff*"

"Take this medicine and eat this porridge."

"But I couldn't taste anything cough* cough* Plus that looks unappetizing."

"Just eat it. Or I'll use force."

"Meanie Mira, sniff *. Such a sadist you are."

"I can hear you loud and clear so dont whisper. Oh my god don't pout nor use those pleading puppy eyes."

"But mira~"

"No honey lemon cough drops, Louis."

"Cough* Please ~ then just kiss me so the pain goes away~"

"What are you? A kid? Jeez Louis, you are sick and you need to take a rest."

"but today's our anniversary, I should achoo! Argh the tickets will go to waste~"

"Next time, your heath is more important than our anniversary."

"Still... Cough*"

"Shut up, eat it, take the damn medicine, and take a rest."

"Ok... Mira, I-"

"Don't worry I won't leave, I'll take care of you."

"Promise, you won't leave?"

"Yes, I promise... Pinky swear."

End of flashback.

"Then the next day you caught my flu."

"Yes, I remember."

"And I did some awful cooking for your porridge. I almost food poisoned you."

"But I still ate it."

"Yes i remember. And your siblings almost killed me after they saw you sick."

"Hey, do you still remember-"

**どこまでもずるい人と知って 近づいたのは そう**

They laugh and smiled as they reminisce the past.

They are fools and even though they are laughing as they recall everything they wouldn't deny that they felt the pain and sadness in it.

They both with wonder aloud at the what if's...

What if they just chose the right choice back then, maybe they weren't here outside in the cold damn night of the abandoned old temple reminiscing sadly and desperately. They should be at their small cozy home with their sons/daughters? Happily spending time together.

But they foolishly chosen this easy path and thought it was most convenient way, however they couldn't go back in time now and choose the choice that could make them happy even though they needed to sacrifice something or go through the rough road to achieve their happiness.

If Mira didn't make their relationship a secret and go public then they surely face a scandal however as time past by the public will slowly accept it.

If Louis could already sense that Mira is hiding something from him then maybe he could broke off the engagement.

Or what if Louis or/and Mira decided to confront Laxus that wedding day then maybe they are now together and yes, Laxus would probably be devastated but time heals all wounds and maybe because of that fiasco Laxus might meet the person he is destined to be with.

Maybe Lisanna is still alive and elf man just stayed in the country.

Maybe Louis and Laxus were still friends.

If that happened then maybe a few years later Louis has been a co-owner of Leo's businesses and Mira doing what she really loves while both of them are taking care of their kids...

Yet they chosen what they thought is convenient and didn't ask other peoples help and advice. Now here they are broken and could not be mended anymore.

Even though that both of them now has such prestige and are successfully known for their own contributions, still nothing could fill the emptiness they felt. The praise, prestige, awards, and wealth would never fill it.

Sure, they became an inspiration to others to go for their dreams yet no one from their admirers knew what's the real story behind their so-called successful life.

They might be look perfect, untouchable and powerful but the truth is they are just tainted cowards.

Still they couldn't help but to wonder what will happen if they chose the rough road together, then maybe they are now having a happy marriage life where they struggle, sometimes fight each other with some arguments and forgive and solve those problems together, thus making their relationship stronger than a diamond.

It's past midnight and they decided to end this.

They intertwined their hands and look at each other...

For the last time.

One last sweet and passionate kiss...

One last longing and possessive embrace...

And

They both let go with no tears of regret but just a sad smile of good bye and recognition.

"Sayonara, Mira."

"S-sayonara. Lou- Louis."

**夢中の後 もう 戻れない**

Aki had a talk with his father...

He didn't know what should he feel or what is he feeling right now.

Laxus told everything, everything from the start on how he met Louis because he knew that his son -Aki- already knew something. So he told the truth and gave Aki the choice, the younger blond could hate him for what he had done but he told his son that he didn't regret a single decision he made because that was the only convenient solution that time.

And it is…

To protect the ones he loves.

Aki knew that being young and inexperience has its down sides, that love, understanding and caring he has couldn't help him comprehend on what will he do now that his father gave him the freedom and the choice on what will he do after he heard it all.

He could rebel but he didn't feel the right to. He began to think that if he is on his father's place and saw how conflicts and the consequences then he might also do it, maybe for the sake of their sanity.

But still he felt hurt, how could his parents hide this fact from him? And now that he knew everything, he is now scared and conflicted.

His mother just arrive and he wonder what Louis is feeling right now, is it the same as his parents? He is just a kid after all, he wanted to call Louis but it was already late and he is shock to himself that he is still awake at such hour. 2:45 a.m. he glance at the clock and on his cellphone.

He'll take a risk so he texted the other.

To: god father

From: Aki-kun

Subject: good morning

Good morning! Old man... You'll leave Tomorrow right?

If so please tell me what hour and where.

I want to see you off!

-end-

He send it, and sleep.

**できるだけ長く それ以上 求めない 求められない**

The next day at Airport

"Louis we need to go now."

"Yes juvia."

Louis is leaving, and he couldn't help but to feel uncertain when he noticed how fast time past by here in Japan. It feels just like yesterday when he arrived here, he met and has a reunion with his nakamas, met a kid named Aki which was shockingly the child of Laxus and Mira, had a concert, and lastly he said good bye to her.

He looked at his fiancée and saw how tired she looks, after all she stayed up late to see if he is coming back to her. He leaned to her and kiss her forehead.

"You need to be laid back and take a rest sometimes, Juvia."

"But this is my job..."

"This is not your job anymore, you are my fiancée and I want you to take care of yourself, I don't want you to be sick... Trust me I can handle myself." He pet her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Still I'm your manager Lou-"

"And also my fiancée... You have done so much and you are already tired, just take a rest and let's talk later, ok?"

"Ok. I love you Louis, you know that right?" Her voice was meek as she buried her face on his chest, He felt her embrace tightened as if she's afraid that he'll just vanish from her grasp.

"I know and I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you Louis"

"I know."

.

.

.

"Lets go inside the plane."

"Ok."

Before they could turn their back he heard someone is shouting his name.

"Tomare! Louis! Wait chotto matte kudasai !" The blond shouted

"Hey Aki -"

"Are you leaving? When are you going to come back?" The blond boy ask quite desperately and Louis notice the change of the boy he first met to a boy in front of him now. Is this still the same Aki?

"Louis I'll wait for you inside."

"Ok." And Juvia left them, Louis leaned and kneels in front Aki and gave him a smile, he could clearly see the sadness on the child's eyes.

He reach out and embrace the kid who hug him tightly, to say he is shock is understatement and he felt that this embrace coming from the child is different from what the child gave him before. If before it was as of admiration, now it is like how he felt when he embraced his father back then.

"We have Skype, we can video chat, call or message each other, there is internet brat."

"But its not the same, you understand me and I'll miss you." The boy whined and is in the verge of crying.

"I'll miss you brat also take care and I want you to protect our secret base ok." He grinned cheekily.

"Ok but I'll miss you, you are a great best friend and sometimes i wish you are my dad."

"I wish you are my son too erhmm i mean i wish i have a son like you brat. Ahh i feel old somehow. Laxus would definitely be jealous if he heard it brat. So did you come here alone?" He joke out.

"No, father wouldn't be jealous I now knew why... You are right about father, he is just having a hard time balancing everything. Don't worry I will take care of them, Louis." Aki says to him with confidence and Louis couldn't help but to wonder what and how the kid in front of him matured a bit in a very short amount of time.

"So are you alone? Where is your parents?"

"Father needs to attend an important meeting and mother is in the car."

"And you really are serious that you wanted to see me off. You know I'm shock that you are still awake at such hour, that's bad for health Aki."

"I know, it's just that you are leaving..."

"I see. So sayonara -"

"Don't say goodbye!"

"Eh?"

"We will meet again... Louis... I feel it, we will see each other soon."

"Oh, I see, so see you soon brat."

"Yeah I'll wait for you old man, see you soon."

"Hahaha such a brat you are~ take care!" Louis' about to leave but Aki run towards him and grabbed his coat.

"Is there something wrong? Aki are you alright?" The man asked with concern.

"I- Louis actually..."

"Aki is there something bothering you?" He ask the younger one for he is concerned on the conflicted emotions that he is seeing on the child, he waited for the kid to answer. There is a few moments of silence before Aki spoke up.

"No. Just wanting to say good luck."

"I see, thanks, take care, and see you soon." Louis smiles and mess the child's unruly flaxen locks and watched the boy with fondness when Aki pouted. Louis slowly removes his hand and see how the child's brown eyes widens and how he bit his lips, Louis didn't say a thing at the sudden change, and he needed to leave now. Thus he slowly turned away from Aki and left.

"Take care old man!" The blond boy shouted as he smiles widely and waves his hands with enthusiasm as he watches the elder blond vanish in the sea of people.

'Take care dad.' The boy whispered as he chokes on his own tears that keeps on pouring from his doe brown eyes, he held an old photograph of a smiling Louis and Mira cuddling each other tightly on his chest.

He couldn't say it to the man that 'I'm your son and i just found about all of it last night', or 'Can you just stay here with me and make up for the time that was lost and bond with each other like a family?' Or 'can you take me with you...' His mind is on turmoil as he watch his dad is about to depart, he wanted to say those words but he couldn't.

Maybe he could still act as the godson that Louis knew. He began to think what might the future will hold for him and his parents as he walks back to the car where his mother is waiting for him.

In the end they chose the person who loves them not the person they love. Aki didn't understand why they did that, he only want happiness to them and yet they turned their backs to each other and walk separate ways even though he felt the two could still work it out. Maybe it's because they want to repent what they have done eight years ago.

Or maybe they are too broken and scared at the further consequence they might face soon.

He is still a child but what he thinks about love is that it made every one foolish. Like him, he's scared what will happen if he told Louis that he is his son. He likes his father but he felt more of himself when he talks to Louis.

He couldn't blame them and yet he couldn't help but to be frustrated at them.

He felt stuck in the middle of the them who kept on running in circles.

**眠った**

"Aki let's go home."

Home?

"Hai, mother."

He'll just move forward and see what will happen in the future Whether he likes it or not, because it's the only best choice a kid like him could choose.

However

He'll still support them whatever their decisions they chose.

As their son.

**-end-**

Omake? (No behind the scenes this time *) I know that this au should had be already posted last year November but a lot of things happened in my life.

TBC..

Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 23:

(Still editing to keep the plot lighthearted since it's a romcom.. I felt you guys are tired reading too much bizarre drama on my fics.)

.. -

AU#3: revise version

Pairing: mermaid Juvia x swimmer Louis

Title: I touch her in my dreams

GENRE: hurt/comfort, school life, fantasy, and romance.

…new preview…

"Hey are you avoiding me juvia?" Louis pulled Juvia and cornered her.

"No!" Juvia cried out as her voice cracked with despair.

"Then why? After all these years-" the blond reasoned out.

"Stop this! Don't wait for me!" She rasp out.

"Just freaking tell me! Why are you avoiding me! We both made a vow, damn it juvia! I love you and -"

"We couldn't be together! This is so wrong"

"Could you just tell me whats wrong? Maybe we could fix it! I waited and now that I found you... I- I don't want to"

"You don't understand, the two of us... Louis we can't be together... The worlds that we are living in is so different... Both of us couldn't stay in it for too long."

"We could compromise."

"If you know the truth will you still love me?"

"Of course."

"Then meet me at the beach at 2:30 a.m. tomorrow."

.. -

Chapter 24:

.. -

AU#4: revise version; (probably this will be the next au to be updated due to request *)

Pairing: Sensei Levi x student Louis

Title: reaching you;

genre: hurt/comfort, romance, school life and /mystery.

…new preview…

"You are here again?" Levi asked the blonde young man who is smiling at her again.

"Is there a problem, Levi-chan?"

"Don't call me that, and are you an outsider."

"Me? Outsider. As far as I can remember I did attend this school. Oh, what year is it... Levi-sensei?" He cheekily said as he intently look at the Petit woman.

"20xx. Why?"

"So it's been ten years, right?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with gajeel-kun?"

"Hey!"

"You still don't remember me, am I right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What a shame. Anyway its late, Levi-chan you need to go home."

"How about you?"

"I'm fine. Gajeel-kun is waiting for you."

"w-what-"

"Anyway you need to go home and take a rest... I will not forgive my self if something happened to you."

"Who are you?"

"Sigh* I'm sorry but I can't tell who am I."

"But-"

"You have a fragile body, Levi-chan. Please go home and take a rest."

"You really are creepy. Are you my stalker?"

"Maybe. Before I forgot my favorite flower is pink Carnation*, pretty girly isn't it?"

"What are you saying?"

"Next time you can give me those flowers if you remember me."

"Why would I give you flowers?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I couldn't give you your favorite carnations, anymore like what I did that spring seven years ago."

"Ha? And how did you know all those information!" She rasp out in irritation since the blonde seems to know so much about his life

" still the same levi... I just miss you so much, Levi-chan"

.. -

Chapter 25

.. -

AU#5: revise version

Pairing: yakuza Cana X literature professor Louis.

Title: dreams and realitGenre: angst, violence, drama, romance and action.

…new preview…

"Hey." Louis said as their lips barely touches.

"Yes?" Cana asked as she puts her hands on his broad shoulders

"Will we ever meet again?"

"I guess not, after all we've been through, after all those mess we've done..."

"What if I decided to kidnap you? Then we go to France and hide?"

"Baka... You're crazy... They'll kill you if you do that."

"Till death do us apart, right? Remember that vow?"

"Yup, till death do us apart. Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, you are such a weakling back then."

"I'm not! And I was caught off guard that time.."

"Yeah right.."

... -

Chapter 26

... -

Au #6:

Title: worn out promises

Pairing: Louis x reader

Genre: hurt/ comfort, &amp; romance

…preview…

"Louis …" you whispered to him as you close your eyes and leaned on his warmth.

"Yes?" You heard him spoke it anxiously as both of your foreheads and nose nudge and your breath seemed to mingle.

You felt his warm calloused hand softly caressing on your cheek while you unconsciously are gripping his shirt as you cornered him at the empty alleyway.

It was so cold as both of you are drenched by the pouring rain.

You stared directly on his tired brown eyes, you noticed the dark circles and somehow you felt responsible that you are the cause of it.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you are lying to me, If I didn't judge you... Then you shouldn't-" you felt a lump on your throat as you tried to speak only to feel your voice cracks as your voice filled with regret and guilt.

"It's ok... I forgive you" you heard him genuinely said it and you immediately close your eyes and rest your head on his chest.

"You are insane…" you rasp out as you feel him embrace you.

"No I'm not, but foolish? yes, probably I'm a fool." He whispered on your ear, your eyes widened, scared at the familiar emotion you are feeling.

You forcefully pushes him away, scared when you realize that he really cared so much for you. However he just embraced you tightly not wanting to let you go.

"Let me go asshole." You rasp out again as you glare at him.

"No, I'm giving you a chance damn it, why are you so stubborn?!"

"Can't you see Louis, I'm abusing your kindness! I'm using you!"

"Then use me."

"You're crazy!"

***English Translation***

**I've always slept At a distance so close I won't miss hearing Even the sound of your lips drying**

**Even though I'd resolved to sleep after you today**

**It felt so cosy Wrapped up in you That I fell asleep first**

**Every time I learn more about you I forget a part Of you I don't know**

**Such a romance with you calling all the shots**

**It's tough**

**Despite knowing There's no way I can possibly take the plunge And say goodbye**

**I'll hold you tight Just in case**

**Aware that you're incorrigibly sly I still drew close because Yes It was after I'd lost myself in you There's no turning back**

**The words You send me Are vivid lies andreplies i am accustomed to**

**Using those skilled fingertips of yours Are you again delighting Someone today And then Saddening them**

**It hurts**

**Because the worst night ever Shall come and go**

**I too have a request to make Let us cling on**

**For that sake**

**May we last As long as possible I won't ask for**

**Anything beyond that Simply Afraid of seeing that troubled look on your face**

**I am far more untainted than you imagine**

**Although I am also more of a coward than you think What I currently know to be true**

**Is that, when laid before you All of the above****Hold no meaning**

**"Don't cry" Thusly spurred The tears that tumbled down**

**Merely hastened the end**

**Despite knowing There's no way I can possibly take the plunge And say goodbye**

**I'll hold you tight Just in case**

**Aware that you're incorrigibly sly I still drew close because Yes It was after I'd lost myself in you There's no turning back**

**As long as possible**

**I won't And can't**

**Ask for anything beyond that**

**So I slept**

... -

Life Rants:

You know guys I'm planning to try to publish one of my au's into a novel soon after an annoying friend reads the unedited and the semi-translated version of them in my old maths notebook and offered to be the editor of these story and translate it into English. Sigh... Honestly, I don't know what she is thinking... Damn her, but it is just a plan, it depends if an opportunity might come. I still need to save some money to finish my study in architecture. I still suck at engineering mathematics sighs* &amp; why is business mathematics so easy? I wonder why... Sigh*

I guess I'll be focusing more on my FT fics this time, coz I'm neglecting it. Knb and others will be probably be on hiatus. So yeah my FT readers I'll finally update it all. Thanks guys for still reading. ugh... The short stories are on still stuck for revision on my phone for I still don't have the money to buy a laptop. As you see, Asia is rather quite tense these days &amp; to be honest it's troublesome. Jeez...time zone is such a pain.

Anyway 2015 is not going well for me (lots of heartaches, love hurts, fuck it *) than how great 2014 treated me. Still need to find a nice job that could accept me for having a British accent when I'm speaking in English and being an undergraduate of architecture.

So yeah ciao!.

Seriously what's wrong with having an accent?

Anyway advance merry Christmas and happy new year


	34. announcement

i made an account on fiction press so if you guys want to read the original versions... you need to check my account there with the same name... i'll upload it all soon...

-blood and roses

-swords and carnations

-liqours and visages(under LH 2-shots*)

and etc.


End file.
